Lores of the Dark I: Wakening
by Itsumi Riddle
Summary: AU. Un pequeño y abusado Harry da con un objeto que le abrirá las puertas de un extraordinario nuevo mundo, y que a la vez le brindará la amistad más valiosa para él: el diario de Tom Riddle. ¿Cómo afectara esto a eventos futuros? DarkHarry
1. Chapter 1

**Disclameir: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de JK Rowling. Yo escribo por placer y sin animo de lucro. Mi única recompensa son vuestros comentarios.  
**

* * *

**Prólogo.**

Los vecinos de Little Whinging se encontraban muy orgullosos de afirmar que la suya era una de las más respetables urbanizaciones del suroeste de Londres, un cuadro de calles y espaciosos adosados familiares donde pocas veces incidía la delincuencia u ocurría algo fuera de lo normal. Concretamente, los propietarios del número cuatro de Prive Drive, se vanagloriaban con su supuesta normalidad, exaltándose furiosamente si algún hecho imprevisto los obligaba a desviar sus vidas de su metódica monotonía. Pero, qué paradoja, también eran ellos quienes habían desencadenado la cadena de sucesos anormales que acosaban al vecindario desde hacía tiempo con revelarse y destruir su reputación. Sucesos como el ocurrido una noche de después de Hallowen hacía ocho años, o como el que estaba teniendo lugar en ese mismo momento.

La extraña figura que se había atrevido a entrometerse en los confines de aquella urbanización elitista padecía un alo de contradicciones. Por un lado, la larga capa negra que ondeaba al son de sus pasos y había indivisible su figuro y su rostro. Por otro, su andares erguidos y decididos, con dejes de desprecio casi aristocráticos, que desmentía la teoría de que fuera un simple ladrón o un vagabundo.

Sin duda alguna, si algún vecino se hubiera mantenido despierto hasta aquellas horas con la vista pegada a la ventana, y hubiera logrado divisar algo a través de la densa oscuridad, se habría aterrorizado sólo con verlo, habría alertado a la policía y habría coincidido en que ningún extraño así tenía cabida en la zona residencial de Little Whinging. Por suerte para ellos, ningún vecino permanecía despierto hasta aquellas horas.

El extraño atravesó con decisión la calle Magnolia y Wisteria Walk y no se detuvo hasta llegar a Privet Drive. Sus ojos se desviaron entonces a ambos lados de la calle y procedió a olfatear el ambiente buscando algo, algo imposible de ver pero que, sin embargo, se encontraba ahí, muy cerca. Finalmente el extraño sonrió satisfecho y eligió acercarse al número cuatro. Se acercó a la entrada y se arrodilló frente a la puerta, murmuró unas cuantas palabras ininteligibles y depositó sobre las baldosas un objeto rectangular que cualquier otro sujeto hubiera tomado por un cuaderno viejo.

Una vez cumplido esto, el extraño se alejó unos pasos y contempló con ojos críticos el resultado de su obra, hasta asentir complacido. Entonces se dio la vuelta y regresó por donde había venido, sin remordimientos y sin mirar atrás. Ya fuera de Little Whinging, sacó una extraña varita de madera que permanecía oculta la capa, la sacudió, y se desvaneció dejando tras de sí un sonoro crujido sin que nadie fuera testigo de su desaparición. El extraño no volvería a verse nunca por esos lares.

**SnakeSnakeSnakeSnake**

Harry Potter huyó a su alacena cerrando tras de sí con un sonoro portazo. Entendía que ese comportamiento le pasaría factura más tarde, pero en aquellos momentos no era capaz de importarle. El moratón de la mejilla derecha comenzaba a oscurecerse y el muchacho sintió como un fuerza suprema le arrastraba a las lágrimas, antes de volverse loco. Siempre supo que sus tíos le odiaban, pero hasta aquel momento Vernon nunca había sido capaz de pegarle.

¿Y ahora qué? Se preguntaba. Desde que Harry tenía memoria nunca había habido nadie que se preocupara por él realmente, que lo abrazara o que lo hiciese sentir un niño importante. Suponía que en algún momento de su vida, a pesar de lo que dijeran sus tíos, si había habido una madre cariñosa arropándolo por las noches, y un padre orgulloso relatándole un cuento antes de ir a dormir, pero eso había sido hacía demasiado tiempo, cuando era un bebé, y no se acordaba. Sus memorias comenzaban a partir de su vida con los Dursley, y por ende para él la vida siempre había sido un infierno.

De niño solía soñar que un día llegaría algún pariente lejano o algún viejo amigo de sus padres a rescatarlo, que le hablaría sobre ellos y le querría, y que ya nunca sería más un estorbo. La realidad se impuso tras cumplir los ocho años. Nadie vendría. Estaba solo y debería aprender a arreglárselas solo. Pero aún no estaba preparado para que su tío le hiciera verdadero daño físicamente. Y si volvía a tratar de hacerlo, ¿cómo se lo impediría? Inteligente y astuto como era, seguía siendo un niño. No habría forma de evitarlo.

Las lágrimas luchaban por brotar de sus ojos, pero Harry las contenía. Hacía años que no lloraba y no tenía intención de volver a ello. Llorar no resolvería sus problemas. Llorar no le ayudaría en nada. Llorar sólo le haría más débil. Y Harry no podía permitirse ser débil, la vida con sus tíos le había enseñado eso.

No obstante, existía una pequeña parte de él ensombrecida tras años de abusos y sufrimientos, que continuaba perteneciendo al corazón de un niño, y ese niño deseaba sobre todas las cosas llorar y que alguien lo consolara, pedir ayuda y que alguien lo escuchara, intentar entender y que alguien lo aceptara. Esa parte infantil y sin corromper que se desvanecía día a día, herida tras daño, agonizaba en el cuerpo de un niño al que se había obligado a ser adulto demasiado pronto. Esa parte todavía esperaba el milagro de que un ser especial apareciera para sacarlo de ese infierno, y cuando eso ocurriera, fuera ángel o demonio, esa parte entregaría su completa lealtad y su alma a ser que lo hubiera rescatado. Porque tristemente, lo que el pequeño Harry más anhelaba en el mundo, era algo tan simple como amar y ser amado.

…

_**La vida es fría y vacía, y no existe nadie a quien le importes.**_

Aquellas palabras habían sido escritas con la caligrafía de un niño, pero su significado correspondía a un adulto curtido y decepcionado del mundo y sus enseres.

Harry lanzó el bolígrafo contra la pared sintiéndose totalmente estúpido. No era propio de él revolcarse en su propia mierda o decidirse a compartirla con un diario. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que aquello fuera un diario. Lo había encontrado esa mañana tirado en la entrada del jardín después de que sorprendentemente tía Petunia lo hubiera pasado por alto y llevado por un impulso se lo había guardado en el bolsillo.

No había vuelto a acordarse de él en todo el día, pero después de encerrarse en su alacena, mientras divagaba sobre el colchón, lo había visto posado sobre su minúsculo escritorio y algo en sus tapas negras, o en sus páginas amarillas… No sabría explicarlo, pero casi podía notar como el cuaderno lo llamaba. Se había sentido fuertemente atraído hacía él, incapaz de contener el impulso y utilizarlo. Había escrito lo primero que se le había pasado por la cabeza. Una tontería. Si bien es cierto que se hubiera sentido como un estúpido al usar la típica frase "_Querido Diario…"_, tras ese arranque sentimental se sentía más estúpido aún.

A regañadientes Harry se arrastró por el colchón y fue a recoger el bolígrafo, que había rebotado contra la pared y se había escurrido debajo de un montón de ropa sucia, para tachar la estúpida frase. Aunque probablemente nadie llegara jamás a leerla, él permanecería sintiéndose dolorosamente vulnerable mientras permaneciera legible.

Harry prácticamente creyó que se había vuelto loco cuando volvió a coger el diario y descubrió que, sin su ayuda, ya no quedaba prueba alguna en él de lo que él había escrito. En su lugar, otras palabras totalmente distintas que comenzaban a desvanecerse.

_**~ ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Quién eres? ~**_

Era imposible que el diario hubiera escrito eso por sí sólo. ¡Pero él recordaba perfectamente haber escrito lo otro! Harry se pellizco el brazo para asegurarse que estaba despierto. Le dolió, por lo que inmediatamente buscó otra posibilidad. Era demasiado joven para desarrollar una doble personalidad, y tampoco estaba loco, ni esquizofrénico. Sabía perfectamente lo que él había escrito. ¿Entonces?

Harry paseó la lengua por sus labios, pensando. No había otra manera.

_**Soy Harry James Potter. ¿Y tú qué eres? ¿Cómo funciona este diario? ¿Es una especie de tecnología? ¿Cómo eres capaz de responderme?**_

Harry terminó de escribir y contuvo la respiración, gran parte de él mismo esperando que no pasara nada. No obstante, ocurrió de nuevo. A los pocos segundos las letras se desvanecieron, borrando todo rastrojo de tinta, y en su lugar aparecieron unas nuevas, escritas en negro, con caligrafía impecable. El mensaje era preciso y claro, y, aunque Harry lo ignoraba, marcaría su vida para siempre.

_**~ Paso por paso. ~**_

_**~ Yo soy Tom Marvolo Riddle. ~**_

_**~ Encantado de conocerte Harry Potter. ~**_

_**~ Espero que podamos ser amigos. ~**_

* * *

Como habéis leido se trata de un Universo Alternativo en el que Lucius Malfoy, ya veremos por qué, llega a Privet Drive y deja el Diario de Riddle al alcance de Harry Potter. Este ha sido el prólogo, pero la historia se desarrollara siguiendo el curso de los libros de Rowling, empezando por primera año y probablmente concluyendo en septimo. Es una historia ambiciosa, aunque aún no se como se desarrollara plenamente. Por ahora me concentro en el principio y en ir desarrollándola poco a poco.

**Advertencias: esta será una historia oscura, llena de magia negra, slytherin, mortifagos... Harry será el protagonista junto a Tom/Voldemort, pero Lucius, Draco, Dumbledore y probablmente Hermione sean personajes importantes. Ron... pues no sé, me parece algo tonto, pero ya veremos. Probalmente la historia incluya tanto parejas heteros como slash (hombre/hombre), no me voy a decantar por uno de los dos mundos porque me parece que en el ámbito real es lo que hay, un poco de todo. Eso sí, cada pareja tendrá su historia, su trama y su lógica, nada sexo por sexo. Indudablmente estaré pendiente de las opiniones del público. De todos modos esto se inicia en primer año, así que hay largo camino por recorrer antes de establecer una pareja en serio (de verdad, seria pedóilo).**

Dicho esto sólo me queda desear que os guste y que me lo hagáis saber con algún comenatrio, por breve que sea. También aclarar que esta es mi segunda cuenta en el , es posible que me conozcais tambien por Anzu Brief, mi cuenta más vieja. Pero precisamente la empleo desde hace tantos años que casi soy incapaz de identificarme con mis viejas historias, y por no borrarlas, prefiero empezar aquí de nuevo.

**Un saludo a todos. ¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclameir: si Harry Potter fuera mío Voldemort no habría muerto, los mortífagos acertarían con sus hechizos, los sLytherin no serían tan cobardes, y Harry se volvería oscuro. Como nada de esto sucede, debo reconocer que Harry Potter pertenece a la maravillosa, pero un demaisado luminosa, JKR.**

* * *

**Capitulo I**

El pánico cundía entre los niños de la escuela primaria Hemery pero ninguno se atrevía a intervenir. Se lo habían advertido. A pesar de lo que dijeran los adultos, nadie en su sano juicio iría a meterse con _él_. Pero no había hecho caso. Primero había retado a Dudley Dursley a hacerlo, para demostrar su liderazgo, y cuando éste sabiamente se había negado, había afirmado que lo haría él mismo y que después el jefe de su grupo pasaría a ser él.

Tonto. Ahora el pequeño Malcom Dewee se retorcía en el suelo bajo la mirada más fría y heladora que experimentaría jamás en su corta vida, unos ojos verde brillantes que parecían despedir llamas del mismo color. Él no quería hacer frente a esos ojos, pero al mismo tiempo no conseguía apartarse. Y los sentía dentro de su cabeza, por todas partes, burlándose de él, riendo, llenándolo de odio, culpa y dolor.

_Discúlpate_.

El silbido llego a sus oídos difuso e incomprensible, y por alguna razón lo asustó aún más, pero a través de sus ojos, el significado estaba claro en su mente.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! - chilló histérico. Era todo lo que podía pensar. Se disculparía mil veces con tal que parara.

Pero él no se detuvo. Continuó manteniéndolo prisionero unos segundos más, que al niño se le hicieron eternos, hasta que el sonido de unos sofocados pasos lo alertó de la llegada de un adulto responsable. Sólo entonces lo liberó de su mirada, aguantando hasta el último instante, y se alejó de él unos pasos.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? - la voz de la señorita Mallory pareció romper el velo de contención que reinaba en la estancia, liberándolos a todos de un extraño embrujo, pero aún así ninguno de los alumnos parecía dispuesto a explicar nada. Inmediatamente, su vista se posó sobre el muchacho que se tambaleaba en el suelo luchando infructuosamente por incorporarse, cuyo aspecto pálido y enfermizo nada tenía que ver con la presencia saludable que presentaba esa misma mañana -. ¡Señor Malcom! ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Qué le han hecho?

Pero el niño ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarla y permaneció con la vista clavada en las baldosas. La profesora llevaba trabajando con infantes la mitad de su vida, y adivino en seguida que de él no obtendría ni una sola palabra. Estaba demasiado asustado. Y presionándolo no lograría sino empeorar las cosas.

- Vosotros - dijo dirigiéndose al grupo de niños que había presenciado la escena -. ¿Quién le ha hecho esto al señor Malcom? - Silencio. Necesitaría presionar un poco más -. Todos recibiréis un castigo como no delatéis al culpable - amenazó -. ¿Quién ha sido?

Más silencio. Era inútil. Lo veía en sus caras. Así no conseguiría nada. ¿Pero qué los mantenía tan aterrorizados para que todos escogieran el silencio por encima un castigo? La inexplicable respuesta procedió de la voz de uno de ellos, uno que se localizaba a su espalda y que ella conocía bien.

- No ha sido culpa de nadie, profesora - explicó el niño con dulzura -. Malcom me estaba persiguiendo por algo qué tenía que ver con un estúpida apuesta. Pero yo he sido más rápido y al tratar de alcanzarme él se ha tropezado mientras corría, y al caer se ha golpeado en la cabeza. Eso es todo.

La profesora Mallory frunció el ceño. Aquella era una historia típica de recreo y totalmente coherente, pero había algo que no encajaba. Tal vez se hubiese sentido más inclinada a creerla si el autor de la misma no hubiese sido Harry Potter. Aquel niño había cambiado mucho en los dos últimos años, hasta el punto que ella casi calificaría de irreconocible.

Desde que lo conoció la primera vez, siempre pensó en él como muchacho extremadamente tímido, cálido y agradable, y con un marcado déficit de atención; algo no demasiado extraño dado su carecía de ambos padres. Ahora ya no era así. Continuaba alejado del resto de alumnos pero siempre debido a elección propia. Ya nunca era acosado o insultado por ser el eslabón más débil, todo lo contrario; sus compañeros parecían tenerle miedo. Nunca destacaba. Nunca se metía en líos y nunca respondía a un profesor, pero al mismo tiempo parecía marcado por una seguridad que la mayoría de los adultos sólo sueñan con alcanzar. Era extraño. Y precisamente por eso, o quizá también debido a los ojos aterrorizados de Malcom Dewee, ella se sentía tan reacia a creer esa historia.

- ¿Es así cómo ocurrió?

Pero de nada sirvieron sus sospechas cuando la totalidad de la clase, incluido el niño enfermo que acunaba en sus brazos, asintió con la cabeza y corroboró esa historia. De todos modos aquel era el último día de curso para ese año, y en septiembre la mayoría de los presentes pasarían a la escuela segundaría y no volverían a verse por allí. No había mucho que ella pudiera hacer.

- Está bien - se resignó -. Señor Piers, señorita Barton, hagan el favor de llevar al señor Malcom a la enfermería. Señor Potter ¿puedo hablar con usted unos momentos?

* * *

…_**Y la estúpida y sucia muggle se atrevió a no creerme y a ofrecerme su ayuda. ¡Ja! Nunca se preocupó por mí antes… ¡Como si a estas alturas lo necesitara!**_

_**~ Es culpa tuya. No debiste hablar. Ninguno de tus compañeros se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo. Mejor que los hubieran castigado a todos. ~**_

_**También me habrían castigado a mi. Además, Malcom fue el único que trató de atacarme. No hubiera sido justo que por su culpa hubieran pagado todos.**_

_**~ Siempre te digo que eres demasiado blando, Harry. Si los demás muggles no te atacan es porque saben que no les conviene. Como ese homínido primo tuyo. El que sean levemente más inteligentes no los exonera de culpa. ¿Acaso no recuerdas como te trataban antes? ~**_

_**...**_

_**~ Está bien. Olvídalo. No tiene sentido el tema, de todos modos. Hoy ha sido tu último día de clase y en septiembre empiezas Hogwarts. ¿Impaciente? ~**_

_**¡Estoy deseando conseguir mi propia varita y practicar los hechizos que me has enseñado! Pero no estoy muy seguro de que me guste el mundo de los magos… Aunque todo estará bien si tú estas conmigo, Tom.**_

_**~ Sabes qué no pienso ir a ninguna parte. Hogwarts te gustará, ya verás. Es lo más parecido a un hogar que yo pude encontrar. Y será sano para ti conocer más magos de tu edad, aunque ninguno este a tu altura. Pero ya sabes lo que siempre digo: ten cuidado con el viejo loco. Es más listo y zorro de lo que parece. Si sospecha algo te destruirá. ~**_

_**No te preocupes por mí. Soy el pobre huérfano-que-vivió y seguiré actuando como tal hasta que sea demasiado tarde para él. Entonces no tendrá tiempo de escapar. Será la venganza perfecta. **_

_**~ Eres increíble, Harry. Lo sabes, ¿no? Nunca dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario. ~**_

_**Es sólo gracias ti, Tom. No se que haría sin ti. Pero te lo prometo, un día te devolveré el favor. Y nadie podrá pararnos si estamos juntos. Absolutamente nadie.**_

…

Harry cerró el diario con desgana. Si de él dependiera pasaría el día entero hablando con Tom, pero por desgracia su cuerpo requería otras necesidades. El niño de casi once años se incorporó de la cama y guardo el cuaderno en el bolsillo interior de su camisa antes de deslizarse fuera de su cuarto y bajar las escaleras para llegar al comedor. Nunca se separaba realmente de él, y además adoraba el contacto del cuero negro contra su piel, le hacía sentir a Tom más cerca.

Su vida había sido un completo infierno hasta descubrir el diario dos años atrás, o mejor dicho, hasta que Tom se las arreglara para que él lo encontrara. Al muchacho no le quedaba duda de que si el cuaderno había llegado hasta su puerta había sido sólo porque así él lo había querido. Desde entonces, Tom se convirtió en la primera persona en la que él pudo confiar, la primera que lo entendió y apreció de verdad.

Harry reconocía que al principio le había costado confiar en aquel extraño artefacto, que le hablaba de un mundo fantástico rodeado de magia, castillos y maldiciones. Ni siquiera estaba del todo seguro de que no se tratara de un truco, o un intentó de los Dursley para volverlo loco y deshacerse de él en un manicomio. Pero entonces Tom se lo había mostrado. Retazos de su vida en el orfanato, la aparición de Dumbledore, el Callejón Diagon, Hogwarts… Y Harry no le quedó más remedio que creer, simplemente porque era imposible que el diario estuviera mintiendo. Ningún muggle disponía de tecnología suficiente para recrear aquello. Y algo en su interior le indicaba que era cierto.

Así se explicaban la mayoría de las cosas extrañas que sucedían a su alrededor, como la vez que huyendo de la banda de Dudley había aparecido a salvo en el techo, o la vez que hizo estallar el televisor agobiado porque Petunia no dejaba de gritarle (afortunadamente los Dursley no relacionaron ese incidente con él, o Vernon lo hubiera matado).

Creyó, y así abrió la puerta a un arsenal mayor de revelaciones. Él, Harry Potter, no era un muchacho normal. Harry Potter era un mago. Y sus padres también lo habían sido, ambos asistentes al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

El alivio que lo inundó en ese momento superó cualquier otro, y no tuvo apenas que ver con la revelación de su magia o de las posibilidades que ahora se abrían ante él. Sus padres habían sido magos. Grandes magos. Y habían muerto por algo que ver con la magia, no en un accidente de coche provocado por su ebriedad. Inmediatamente el odio por sus tíos, que siempre los había descrito como borrachos sin provecho y drogadictos, se incrementó aún más. Porque tal como siempre había anhelado, sus padres habían sido buenas personas, y en ningún momento habían puesto en peligro su vida por conducir borrachos. Todo lo contrario. Ellos lo querían, o al menos lo habían querido. Incluso habían muerto por él.

Harry se sintió feliz, y continuó escuchando. Tom le habló de su historia, de cómo en el mundo de los magos lo consideraban el niño-que-vivió, de la carta que recibiría de Hogwars poco antes de cumplir sus once años, del sombrero seleccionador, de las casas del colegio, de cómo él era el único mago capaz de hablar _parsel _(don que, para su inmensa alegría y la de Tom, pronto descubrieron había heredado)…

También le explicó sus motivos para crear ese diario, y le narró toda la historia de la Cámara de los Secretos. Harry comprendía que llevado por el rencor, Tom hubiera hecho uso de ella durante su estancia en la escuela (él mismo azuzaría un basilisco a los Dursley si se presentara oportunidad), aunque no podía sentirse moralmente de acuerdo con sus acciones. Los nacidos de muggles eran, al fin y al cabo, magos; aunque no contaran los mismos derechos de los sangre pura o los mestizos, la magia fluía por sus venas de igual manera porque ésta los había escogido.

Sin embargo Harry jamás lo crítico y eligió con cuidado guardarse sus reservas. El pasado de Tom era complicado y más doloroso que el suyo propio, y Harry no quería juzgarlo cuando ni siquiera sabía como hubiera reaccionado él mismo en su situación. Si su propio padre lo hubiera abandonado por el mero hecho de ser un mago, si jamás se hubiera dignado a conocerle simplemente por ser como la naturaleza lo había formado… Tal vez entonces él también hubiera sentido la necesidad de explotar su odio por los muggles y vengarse de la única forma en que le hubiese sido posible. Además, Tom era su mejor amigo. Pasara lo que pasase, eso jamás iba a cambiar.

Harry también conocía la mayoría de los eventos posteriores a su vida en Hogwars: su trabajo en Borkin y Brukes, sus viajes por Albania, la creación de los horrocruxes, la guerra contra Dumbledore, su camino para convertirse en el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, el nombre que ningún mago se atrevía a pronunciar…

Si el muchacho sospechaba la conexión que había entre Voldemort y la muerte de sus padres, que al fin y al cabo, en palabras de Tom, habían sido asesinados por el señor oscuro más poderoso de cuantos había habido, nunca cuestionó nada al respecto, y Tom tampoco lo había mencionado. Realmente no deseaba saberlo. Sólo conseguiría sentirse culpable. Y Harry estaba convencido que, escondiera lo que escondiese el pasado, sus padres se sentirían felices de que al fin hubiera encontrado una persona que se preocupara por él, y con quien Harry fuera capaz de hablar. De no ser por Tom, ¿quién sabe lo que Vernon hubiese hecho con él?

Porque Tom no sólo se había limitado a hablarle de su vida y de los misterios que rodeaban la suya propia; también le había enseñado a protegerse. Primero le mostró cómo proteger su mente, pues no cabía duda de que Dumbledore intentaría invadirla en cuanto estuviera presente, y después a introducirse en mentes ajenas, leerles el pensamiento, implantar ideas, pequeñas semillas que germinarían por sí solas con el paso del tiempo, controlarlas, producirles dolor… como al estúpido de Malcom Dewee aquella mañana.

Harry nunca olvidaría la emoción que lo embargó la primera vez que hizo uso de ese don. La banda de Dursley le perseguía y Harry sabía que no iba a escapar entero. La última vez que habían logrado atraparle, lo habían golpeado varias veces en el estómago y de una patada habían arrancado dos de sus dientes de leche. En aquel momento no. Una extraña rebelión nació en la punta de su estómago y repentinamente Harry se sintió enfadado y poderoso. Él era un mago. Un pandilla de estúpidos muggles no debería infundirle ningún miedo. Él era mejor que ellos. Más fuerte. Él tenía el control. Ellos no volverían a hacerle daño.

Se detuvo y los hizo frente. A continuación los gritos de Dudley; el miedo reflejado en los ojos de sus amigos, la sensación de pánico que cubría el ambiente… Harry no lo olvidaría nunca. Aquel recuerdo se convirtió en una golosina dulce que aún saboreaba por las noches. Aquel día se dio verdadera cuenta de su poder, del poder que Tom siempre alababa en él, y decidió que lo emplearía. Nadie volvería a hacerlo huir. Nadie se acercaría a él lo suficiente para volver a dañarlo. Nadie. Jamás.

…

Harry se escurrió rápidamente por las escaleras y entró en la cocina, donde le esperaba un suculento plato de comida. Lo destapó y lo introdujo en el microondas, para calentarlo. A continuación atrajo hacía sí el sillote mas próximo de la cocina, y se sentó a esperar hasta que estuviera listo.

Su situación con los Dursley también había mejorado bastante en comparación con hacía dos años. Una vez consciente de su poder, fue ridículamente fácil acercarse a Vernon y a Petunia y comunicarles a ambos que a partir de aquel día su habitación pasaba a ser la segunda de Dudley, sus comidas de igual cantidad y calidad a las de su primo, y sus tareas domesticas totalmente suprimidas. No volvería a ser tratado como un esclavo.

Controlar la mente de sus familiares acorde a su voluntad no supuso ningún resto para él; los tres Dursley eran demasiado débiles de pensamiento para ofrecer cualquier resistencia. Harry no se sentía culpable. Con su poder podría haber optado por vengarse de ellos y convertir su vida en un autentico infierno; por el contrario sólo se limitaba a exigir lo que realmente le pertenecía. Tom le decía que era demasiado blando, y él suponía que tenía razón. En realidad no entendía por qué lo hacía. Tal vez porque, después de todo, los Dursley le habían acogido hacía ocho años en lugar de dejarlo en un orfanato, o quizá por respeto a la sangre que su tía compartía con su madre.

De cualquier forma, su calidad de vida había mejorado bastante en los últimos tiempos. Su estatura había aumentado unos cuantos centímetros y, aunque delgado, su peso era el adecuado para un saludable niño de casi once años. La piel de sus rodillas ya no se pegaba a sus huesos y por fin vestía ropa de acorde a su edad.

Si a cambio de todo ello, reflexionó Harry mientras masticaba con lentitud el delicioso estofado de ternera y zanahoria, sus tíos y su primo había desarrollado un inconsciente pavor que los impulsaba a mantenerse lo más lejos posible de él en todo momento, y a apenas dirigirle la palabra, a él no podría importarle menos.

Muy lejos quedaba el tiempo en que hubiera dado lo poco que tenía por una palabra amable de Vernon, o un gesto cariñoso de Petunia. Ahora Tom le brindaba todo el cariño que necesitaba. Lo único que lograba inquietarle últimamente era el conocimiento de que pronto todo cambiaría, y que cuando llegara la carta de Hogwarts se vería impulsado a un mundo para el que no sabía si estaba preparado. Pero como decía Tom, se consoló el muchacho con una pequeña sonrisa, no tenía de que inquietarse. Aquello seria solamente el inicio de la próxima gran aventura.

* * *

Konichiwa! Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. En realidad resultó algo más de introducción de lo que esperaba, pero prometo que para el próximo Harry sí recibira ya su carta de Hogwars y aparecera más magos. Aun así con este hemos visto como ha cambiado la vida y la personalidad de Harry desde que conoció a Tom, como este le ha enseñado legirmancia para defenderse y controlar a los muggles, y como son sus interacción con su familia y el resto de compañeros. Yo la verdad es que estoy basntate satisfecha con el resultado. ¿A vosotros que os parece?

Aprovecho también para agradecer a las nueve personas que me dejaron su reviews en el capítulo anterior. Sólo por ellas decidí atualizar tan rápidamente. **Alexander Malfoy Black, Ricardo Zuniaga, lady black, xXxMartelxXx, lil, valcalle, drucila, xXxMartelxXx, Aswang**. A ellos muchísimas gracias, y también a ti, si estás leyendo esto.

**Me permito recordar que, por desgracia, las reglas de esta pagina prohiben responder por aquí reviews anónimos, a mi ya me borraron una historia a causa de eso y no quiero arriesgarme. Si cualquier anonimo quiere dejarme su corro para responderle por ahí lo haré encantada. Eso sí, deberá dejarlo con espacios o la página lo eliminará inmeditamente.**

Sin nada más que añadir, me despido con un gran saludo para todos. Anzu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclameir: ¿de verdad es necesario en cada capítulo? No, evidentemente Harry no es mío. No, por desgracia Voldemort tampoco. Todo pertenece a JKR, aunque ella descuide tanto al pobrecito Señor Oscuro.**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

Con la llegada del verano las escuelas cerraron sus puertas y los termómetros comenzaron a marcar temperaturas sofocantes, pero pocos cambios más se sucedieron en el número cuatro de Privet Drive. Vernon Dursley continuó levantándose temprano para hacerse cargo de su empresa de taladros y Petunia, como una buena y abnegada esposa, no permanecía en la cama más tiempo que él. Arreglaba la habitación mientras éste se vestía, preparaba el desayuno para ambos, y se despedía de su marido con un beso. A continuación, la señora Dursley se encargaba de lavar y planchar la ropa, limpiar el polvo, y regar las plantas del jardín.

Dadas las once, correctamente vestida y maquillada, concluía los últimos retoques de su peinado, escribía la nota para su hijo Dudley (indicando la posición exacta de su desayuno y las instrucciones para calentarlo), y abandonaba la casa. Su vecina, la señora Van Dradren la esperaba en la entradita del jardín para dirigirse juntas al almuerzo de la Asociación de Vecinas, Madres y Amas de Casa Conservadoras de Little Whinging, grupo del que ambas eran grandes acérrimas. Su hijo Dudley, que permanecía hasta bien entrada la madrugada pegado a la tele, haría uso de la nota varias horas más tarde.

Ninguno de los Dursley gastaba un solo pensamiento en el otro niño de la casa, Harry, que a fin de cuentas había conseguido permiso para prepararse el desayuno por sí mismo y apenas contactaba con ellos de no ser por casualidad. Ninguno de los Dursley fue testigo, por tanto, de cómo el niño se levantaba, se vestía, desayunaba, daba cuenta del correo y, en consecuencia, pasaba a revolverse inquieto por su habitación, prisionero de un extraño nerviosismo que no era nada común en él. Porque lo que Harry más había esperado y temido a la vez, había sucedido esa misma mañana. Ahora, la carta de Hogwarts ya era una más entre sus cosas.

_**A la atención del Señor H. Potter**_

_**Habitación Más Pequeña**_

_**Privet Drive, 4**_

_**Little Whinging**_

_**Surrey**_

…

Harry revisó su alrededor por enésima vez, asegurándose de que todo estuviera correctamente dispuesto. El salón, el televisor, la entrada, la cómoda, las fotografías… Sus dos tíos entrelazaban las manos en el sofá y parecían aún más nerviosos que él mismo, si acaso era posible. El primo Dudley no se encontraba presente; por orden de Petunia, había ido a pasar la semana en casa de March.

Toda aquella tensión que desbordaba el ambiente tenía una razón muy simple. Un nuevo mago cruzaría la entrada por primera vez desde la llegada del hijo de Lily, y su aparición había puesto la casa en guardia, si bien por diferentes motivos.

Tom ya había avisado a Harry que, dada su estancia entre muggles, un asistente del colegio aparecería pronto para conducirlo al callejón Diagon y guiarlo con sus compras. La carta recibida la semana anterior confirmaba aquello, y además establecía la fecha y la hora de dicho encuentro. Hoy. Dentro de pocos minutos.

En el fondo Harry se moría de ganas por conocer a un verdadero mago formado y en plena capacidad de su poderes, si bien esto no disipaba el miedo a que éste descubriera algo sospechoso en su mente o recelara del comportamiento programado de sus tíos. Pero cuando un sonoro alboroto anunció la llegada del mago a Privet Drive, Harry vio la totalidad de sus miedos y todas sus ilusiones desvanecerse rápidamente.

Él no era para nada como había esperado. Con cuerpo de gigante, debía inclinarse pronunciadamente para atravesar los marcos de las puertas. Su rostro estaba prácticamente oculto por una larga maraña de pelo y una barba desaliñada, a través de la cual podían verse sus ojos, que brillaban como escarabajos negros bajo aquella pelambrera. Lo cubría un abrigo enorme y sucio, de piel desconocida, y era evidente para Harry que, o de pequeño se había atragantado con una poción crecehuesos, o tenía sangre híbrida de gigante en las venas.

¿Y esto era un mago? Que decepción. Harry se burló de sí mismo por haber estado tan asustado. Una cosa tan burda como aquella jamás traspasaría sus defensas mentales. ¿Serían así todos los profesores de Hogwarts? Tal vez no debería haberse hecho ilusiones tan pronto. Aunque Tom parecía guardar cierto respeto para el personal del colegio. ¿Tanto habrían cambiado las cosas en cincuenta años?

Harry cerró los ojos un instante y se obligó a sí mismo a desterrar tales pensamientos. A fin de cuentas tal vez no fuera malo que su primera prueba fuera con alguien tan… indescriptible. Superaría el examen sin riesgos y adquiría practica para tratar con los peces más gordos. Cuando volvió levantar los párpados sus pupilas brillaban y sus iris verde esmeralda trasmitían intensos dejes de esperanza y emoción. Miró a gigante y esperó, dejando que él fuera el primero en hablar.

- ¡Ah! ¡Estás aquí, Harry! La última vez que te vi eras sólo una criatura. Te pareces mucho a tu padre, aunque tienes los ojos de tu madre.

Los ojos del gigante chispearon con aprecio y era evidente que se sentía complacido de verlo de nuevo. Harry se obligó a sí mismo a sonreír y fingir interés, resistiendo la tentación de fruncir los labios. ¿Por qué unos magos poderos como sus padres tendrían contacto con una cosa como… _él_?

- ¿De verdad? ¿Conociste a mis padres? Yo no he oído casi hablar de ellos…

- ¡Claro que los conocí! - afirmó inmediatamente el gigante, dedicándoles una amenazadora mirada a sus tíos, sin duda molesto por su último comentario -. Lily Evans y James Potter, los magos más talentosos de su generación. Debes sentirte muy orgulloso de ellos, Harry.

Le gustó creer que decía la verdad, aún cuando él fuera por sí mismo un inútil. Al fin y al cabo no había mentido: sus tíos jamás hablaron sino mentiras sobre ellos, y Tom sabía tan poco. Le gustaba creer que fueron los mejores, y que tenía motivos para sentirse orgulloso.

- A propósito, me llamo Hagrid - se presentó el gigante, extendiendo la mano hacía él -. Rubeus Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts.

Harry se congeló al escuchar su nombre, y tardó demasiado en corresponder el saludo.

Hagrid… Ese nombre lo había escuchado antes. ¡Por supuesto! Hagrid, la coartada de Tom, aquel que fue expulsado por guardar arañas asesinas en el armario.

¿Acaso estaban locos en la escuela? ¿Cómo se les ocurría mandar alguien así a buscarlo? Su corazón se congeló de repente. ¿Y si ese no era verdadero el motivo? ¿Y si Hagrid había oído hablar del diario de Tom mientras estaba en el colegio y todo era una tapadera para llevárselo?

No. Harry contempló un momento más al gigante, que continuaba hablando con entusiasmo sin reparar en que él ya no escuchaba. Se estaba comportando como un paranoico. Era obvió que Hagrid no sabía nada. Únicamente debía relajarse y continuar con su papel, y tal vez consultarlo con Tom más tarde. De ese modo todo saldría bien.

- En fin, Harry, se está haciendo tarde. Creo que deberíamos irnos ya. ¿Estás preparado?

- Claro - asintió, y después les dedicó una mirada a sus tíos, quienes no respondieron -. Volveré esta noche.

...

El viaje en tren hasta Londres tuvo matices contradictorios. Por un lado, Hagrid (y su evidente desconocimiento del mundo muggle), llamaba demasiado la atención para pasar desapercibido, y en consecuencia Harry tuvo que aguantar a montones de gente durante el trayecto no que apartaban la vista de él. ¡Odiaba que lo miraran! Por otra parte, a fin de distraerse, había pedido al gigante que le contara cosas sobres sus padres y su vida en Hogwats, y por muy estúpido que éste fuera, estaba claro que los conocía bastante bien. Realidad no del todo extraña considerando su posición de guardabosques.

De esta forma, Harry descubrió que su padre había jugado al quidditch con su casa del colegio desde su segundo año; primero como cazador, y a partir de cuarto año, en el papel de buscador. Y que a pesar de sus excelente notas, también había sido uno de los alborotadores más aclamados del colegio. Su madre, por el contrario, había sido Prefecta y Premio Anual, y en quinto curso había recibido el Premio Profeta a la mejor creadora de pociones femenina.

En algún punto, Hagrid se había emocionado y Harry temió que fuera a echarse a llorar.

- Lo siento, Harry, pero es que es tan triste… Pensar que unos magos como Lily y James, las mejores personas que podrían encontrar… Y todo por culpa de Quien-Tú-Sabes…

El buen humor de Harry se disipó al instante. Aparcó el tema de sus padres en algún lejano rincón de su mente y distrajo a Hagrid con preguntas estúpidas sobre Hogwarts que ya conocía, o cuyas respuestas no le importaban. ¡No quería oír hablar de Tom!

Para colmo, el paso por El Caldero Chorreante fue todavía peor. Un montón de magos débiles y estrafalarios tratando de acercarse a él y darle la mano, aplaudiéndole por un suceso que no recordaba, que había costado la vida a sus padres, y del que además no se sentía para nada orgulloso.

Irritado, Harry comprendió que era mucho más fácil fingir que aquella noche nunca había tenido lugar en la soledad de su dormitorio, donde Tom jamás lo mencionaba, que rodeado de magos empeñados en recordárselo. Él no era tonto. Sabía con exactitud cual era el verdadero nombre de Quien-Tu-Sabes. Entendía quien había asesinado a sus padres, y sabía que gracias a él mismo ahora un pedazo del alma de Voldemort vagaba sin rumbo, pues él había destruido su cuerpo cuando intentó matarlo.

Lo _sabía_, pero era mucho más fácil ignorarlo. No tenía sentido torturarse por ello. El pasado, pasado era, y el futuro aún estaba por llegar. ¿Por qué debería planteárselo? Él no iba a deshacerse de Tom, de ninguna de las maneras. Pero parecía que todos aquellos magos permanecían anclados en el tiempo, añorando gente muerta y temiendo un nombre que ya no significaba nada. _Por el momento_.

Para alivio de Harry, que no creía poder soportar más malas noticias, el Callejón Diagon fue el primer contacto con los magos que no lo decepciono. Al contrario, deseó tener diez ojos para poder abarcarlo todo. Cientos de tiendas multitudinarias, rótulos fluorescentes, cachivaches mágicos que brillaban, escaparates con escobas, calderos, pociones, túnicas, libros…

La primera parada fue Gringotts, el banco de los magos, propiedad de los gnomos. Harry recordó todo lo que Tom había mencionado sobre ellos, y se aseguró de permanecer siempre a buen recaudo con Hadgrid, sin fiarse un pelo de las taimadas criaturas. Después de recoger suficiente dinero en su cámara, acompañó al gigante a recoger otro pedido en la cámara setecientos trece.

Una vez fuera, fue momento de empezar a comprar.

Harry se proveyó de la mayoría de los materiales que indicaba la carta de Hogwats. Le hubiera gustado además conseguir algunos libros más serios de magia oscura, o tal vez alguno relacionado con la historia de las familia puras (tenía mucha curiosidad por las costumbres y rituales propios del clan Potter) o del linaje Slytherin (¿Su habilidad con la lengua pársel se debería a los antecesores de su padre o de su madre? ¿Podría la magia de algún squib descendiente de Salazar haberse manifestado varias generaciones después en Lily? Y si era así, ¿habría sido ésta también una hablante?). Pero por estúpido que fuera Hagrid, no iba a arriesgarse con él de aquel modo. Su curiosidad debería esperar al año siguiente.

Pese a todo, no quedó del totalmente insatisfecho con sus compras.

En años posteriores, Harry siempre diría que su primera visión real de un verdadero mago tuvo lugar en el interior de la tienda de Madam Malkin, mientras se proveía de túnicas para el colegio. Aprovechando la ausencia de Hagrid, había decido encargar también unas cuantas túnicas formales de mago y una de gala, siempre en tonos verdes, oscuros y plateados. Según Tom, un armario apropiado daba prestigio al nombre de mago, y además su diario le había asegurado que haría uso de ellas antes de que acabara el curso. Harry se fiaba de él. Tom nunca daba malos consejos.

La primera imagen que tuvo de él fue a través de los cristales de la ventana. El mago era alto, de espalda recta y hombros fornidos; aunque lo que más llamaba la atención en él era su cabello largo y rubio, completamente natural. Trasmitía una autoridad que muy pocos hombros sería capaces de igualar. Sin entender bien por qué, Harry se sintió irremediablemente atraído hacía él. Entonces comprendió. Poder. Aquel brujo lo irradiaba. Y apostaría su alma a que no se trataba de un mago luminoso.

Tan rápido como llegó a esa conclusión, el hombre se giró y sus ojos grises congelaron los suyos, atrapándolo en su mirada de hielo. Casi al instante, sus párpados se estrecharon y su rostro adquirió un matiz de sorpresa, casi de miedo. Era imposible que hubiera adivinado lo que pensaba, pero aun así la inquietud no se desvanecía su semblante.

Nervioso, Harry apartó la vista y le dio la espalda, concentrándose en el trabajo que Madam Malkin realizaba sobre la tela. Aún después de girarse, todavía fue capaz de sentir su mirada de hielo unos segundos más… hasta que la sensación desapareció de repente.

Harry respiró profundamente, tratando de relajarse. ¿Quién sería? Tenía sus sospechas, pero…

- ¿Hogwarst, no?

Aquella voz suave y susurrante, originada desde derecha, lo distrajo del dilema. Harry giró el rostro.

Ante él se encontraba un muchacho de aproximadamente su edad, con rostro, cabello y ojos exactamente iguales a los del sujeto de la ventana. Bueno, no exactamente iguales. Su cabello brillaba en el mismo color platino y su piel era igualmente pálida, la misma nariz recta y aristócrata; pero sus pópulos y la forma de su barbilla poseían, si cabe, un estilo más dulce armonioso que su progenitor (pues evidentemente, sólo podía ser su padre), menos agresivo.

Para Harry, la mayor diferencia de todas radicaba en los ojos. Aunque grises, mantenían el reflejo de una visión inocente y casi infantil de la vida, chispeantes, sin rastro del hielo perlado que momentos antes había conquistado y repelido a Harry a partes iguales. Era fácil preveer que algún día se convertiría un joven tremendamente atractivo, propietario de una belleza clásica que él mismo nunca alcanzaría.

- Si - respondió, sin perderse en aquel rápido análisis -. Primer año. ¿Y tú?

- Lo mismo - asintió rápidamente -. Estoy como loco desde que me llegó la carta; penas puedo contener las ganas de que llegue septiembre. Pero es una mierda que a los de primero no nos dejen llevar escobas propias, ¿no crees?

Harry se encogió de hombros. Aunque el vuelo despertaba cierta curiosidad en él, más que nada debido su padre, tampoco le interesaba especialmente. Tenía cosas mejores qué hacer con su tiempo. Como convencer a Tom para que le revelara la ubicación de la Cámara de los Secretos.

- Volar no está dentro de mis prioridades - reconoció con simpleza.

El otro muchacho frunció el ceño y volvió a examinarlo, como si estuviera reconsiderando su opinión sobre él.

- ¿Pero tú eres de los nuestros, no? - preguntó con recelo.

- Hijo de padres magos, si es a eso a lo que te refieres; aunque mis abuelos maternos eran muggles. De todos modos - se adelantó antes de que el otro pudiera decir algo ofensivo -, tanto mi padre y madre están muertos. Así que yo he tenido que criarme con muggles. Un asistente de la escuela me ha traído hoy hasta aquí.

- Criarse con muggles… - por la mueca de espanto del otro muchacho, éste pareció incapaz imaginar algo más espantoso. Aun así no tardó en retomar el tema -. Entonces, ¿cuál es tu apellido?

Entretenido por la conversación, Harry obvió su pregunta para formular la suya propia. Inmediatamente vio como el rostro del rubio se contraía y adquiría una posición defensiva.

- Tú eres un Malfoy, ¿no?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Echémosle la culpa a un amigo en común - sonrió de lado -. "Rubios, atractivos, prepotentes, y con capacidad e inteligencia suficiente para cumplir todas sus pretensiones." Así es cómo él describe siempre a los Malfoy. Tú encajas bien en el perfil.

Las orejas del muchacho adquirieron tintes rosados tras sus palabras, aunque no parecía realmente ofendido.

- ¿Qué amigo es ese?

- Si te lo dijera no me creerías. Aunque tal vez en Hogwarts, si cumples la tradición de tu familia y no acabas entre leones, un día me arriesgue y te lo cuente.

Por la expresión de su rostro, era evidente que esta vez Malfoy si se sintió ofendido. Por suerte, Madam Malkin llegó en aquel mismo momento y le ofreció a Harry su paquete. El chico sonrió amablemente, dio las gracias a la bruja y se acercó hasta la puerta, girando el rostro hacía niño justo antes de salir por la puerta.

- Espero verte en el expreso de Hogwarts, Malfoy - se despidió -. Me has caído bien. Y tal vez para ese entonces ya sepas mi apellido. O quizá deberías preguntárselo a tu padre. Estoy seguro de que él sí lo conoce. ¡Nos vemos!

Divertido con su expresión de confusión y sorpresa, comúnmente tan arrogante, Harry le dedicó un última sonrisa burlona, cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se perdió entre la gente del Callejon, que cada vez parecía más inundado de futuros estudiantes. A pesar de su prepotencia infantil, Malfoy realmente le había gustado, y esperaba con ansias volver a verlo en Hogwarts.

Pero por ahora, ¡prioridades! Debía encontrar a Hadgrid pronto, e ir a comprar juntos su varita. ¡Y sí! ¡Entonces, por fin, ya nada le impediría realizar magia!

...

La lechuza ululó suavemente mientras Harry posaba la jaula sobre la mesilla de su dormitorio. A pesar de su preferencia por los colores oscuros, debía reconocer que el animal realmente hermoso y muy inteligente, un buen regalo de parte del gigante. Aquello casi le había hecho olvidar su mención sobre Tom y el odio que había despertado hacía él por ello. _Casi_.

De todos modos, ahora no tenía tiempo de ocuparse de su lechuza. Había regresado de Londres bastante tarde y había encontrado a sus tíos más ansiosos de lo normal y, por tanto, más difíciles de controlar. Se había despedido de Hagrid con falso cariño, había degustado su cena rápidamente, y ahora por fin tenía tiempo para hablar extendidamente con Tom. A pesar de que el cuaderno no se había separado de él en ningún momento, había sido imposible para Harry arriesgarse a escribir en él rodeado de magos y a plena luz del día, y en consecuencia el muchacho apenas podía disimular ya su ansiedad. ¡Lo necesitaba tanto!

...

**¿Tom?**

**~ ¡Harry! Empezaba a preocuparme… ¿Cómo te han ido tus compras? ~**

**¡Ha sido alucinante! Aunque te he echado mucho de menos. Pero creo que estaba equivocado… ¡Me encanta el mundo de los magos! Y eso, a pesar de que mandaron a un medio gigante para acompañarme… ¿Adivinas quién? ¡El idiota de Rubeus Hagrid! Me ha hablado de mis padres y me ha comprado una lechuza, pero aun así sigue siendo un imbecil.**

**¡Ah! ¡Y también me he encontrado con Malfoy en la tienda de túnicas! ¡Y a su hijo! Tenías razón. ¡Un mago alucinante! Y un niño muy guapo. Aunque no hemos hablado… Quiero decir, con su hijo sí, con él no.**

**¿Y sabes lo mejor? Es imposible que lo imagines… ¡Mi varita! ¡Es como la tuya! Compartimos núcleos gemelos. Aunque seguro que si Dumbledore se entera pensará que eso es porque estoy destinado a matarte o alguna estupidez por el estilo. ¡Pero Tom! ¡Nuestras varitas son iguales! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿A qué es genial?**

El muchacho liberó al fin la pluma y la depositó sobre su escritorio. Le dolía la muñeca, y sabía que debería haber escrito todo más despacio. ¡Pero es que se sentía tan impaciente! La desconfianza y el miedo que antes sentía ante la perspectiva de enfrentarse a otros magos ahora se había desvanecido. El mundo mágico le parecía maravillo, y necesitaba compartir esas emociones con Tom. ¡Especialmente lo de su varita!

**~ Paso por paso, Harry. Me gusta verte tan entusiasmado, pero no puedo responder a todo a la vez. Primero explícame eso de nuestras varitas. ~**

Harry sonrió. Era obvió que aquello era también lo que más interesaba a Tom. Cogió la pluma de nuevo y comenzó a escribir.

**Está bien. Aunque tampoco hay mucho que explicar. El hombre, Olivader, dijo que la pluma de mi varita proviene de la cola de un fenix que dio sólo otra pluma más, y que esa otra pluma se había empleado para fabricar el núcleo de la varita de Quien-Tu-Sabes. Así que nuestras dos varitas son hermanas gemelas. ¿Qué crees que significa?**

**~ Mmm… Desde luego, esto confirma mi teoría de que tú y yo tenemos mucho más en común de lo que parece. Ambos hablamos parsel, ambos descendemos de Slytherin, ambos somos inusualmente poderosos… Incluso, a pesar del tiempo, nuestras vidas se parecen: ambos mestizos, huérfanos y criados por sucios muggles. Y ahora, además, varitas gemelas. ~**

**~ Tú y yo estamos unidos por el destino, Harry. Es importante que no lo olvides. ~**

Harry sintió como su corazón palpitaba. ¡Unido con Tom! Siempre lo había sospechado, pero temía que fuera simplemente un deseo y no una realidad. Al fin y al cabo nunca había conocido a Tom cuando tenía cuerpo y se relacionaba con otras personas. Tal vez con ellas mantuviera el mismo trato que con él.

¡Pero no! Ahora Tom lo había reconocido. ¡Estaba unidos! Harry pensó que de todos los acontecimientos de aquel maravilloso día, ese era sin duda el mejor de todos.

**~ Y cuéntame… ¿Qué es eso de Rubeus Hagrid? ~**

La conversación se extendió hasta bien entrada la madrugada, cuando por fin el sueño amenazaba con vencerlo. Harry cerró el cuaderno, se acostó, apagó la luz de la mesilla, cerró los ojos y cayó dormido inmediatamente. A lo largo de toda la noche, sus labios permanecieron curvados en una sonrisa; y entre sus manos, abrazado, se distinguía el diario de Tom Riddle.

* * *

**Agradecimientos**:

A _**Himeno Sakura Hamasak, Shanon Lils (ambas sois conscientes de que tenéis la opción de recibir MensajesPrivados desactiviada? Os aviso por sí acaso es un error, o por si queréis activarla para que me sea posible responder vuestros reviews), Alexander Malfoy Black, Rubinegro, Princesa Vampirica, septimaluna, yami takeido, Maryaminx, Luna, Black, ValeriusCullen, AnaBrest15, Martelx, ****Johan Kira Expelliarmus y nina**_. Todos vosotros con vuestros comentarios me ayudásteis para que la historia prosperara, así que espero de corazón que hayáis disfrutado de este nuevo capítulo.

* * *

**Aclaraciones sobre el capítulo.**

Bien me interesa explicar este capítulo por partes. A lo largo de todo él, especialmente en sus referencias hacia Hagrid y en su forma de juzgar el mundo, vemos la fuerte influencia de Tom en Harry. Hasta ahora Riddle ha sido el único que le ha ofrecido la verdad y le ha enseñado el lado positivo del mundo, y sus opiniones tienen gran efecto sobre Harry. Aun así, el muchacho guarda una parte infantil todavía inocente, sin corromper (citando la palabra de un reviews)… Habrá que ver cuanto dura de esa manera, y hacía dónde evoluciona.

Es importante también tener presente que Harry es todavía un niño. A pesar de la seguridad que le ha imbuido Tom, y del fuerte poder que bulle en su interior y ya empieza a controlar, continua teniendo sólo diez años. Once para la conclusión del capítulo (disculpar que no lo mencionara, pero no quiero aburríos centrándome en sucesos que ya aparece mejor relatos en los libros). Esto tiene un gran relevancia a la hora de juzgar su comportamiento con Tom. Ha muchos os interesa saber la reacción de Harry cuando descubra lo de sus padres, pues bien, como queda claro en este capítulo, Harry lo sabe (ya dije que Tom nunca se lo había negado, simplemente evito centrarse en el tema), pero _saber_, sobre todo a la edad de once años, no es lo mismo que _aceptar_.

Los niños tienen la capacidad de obviar las cosas que les incomodan o les hacen daño, es un don que se pierde con la edad y la madurez, y Harry sin ser consciente está haciendo uso de él. Por eso odia que le mencionen la noche de Hallowen. Por un lado Tom/Voldemort mató a sus padres e intentó matarlo, por otro él mismo casi lo mata a él. Ello genera un conflicto de sentimientos (dolor, ira, confusión, culpa…) que Harry no está dispuesto a aceptar, así que simplemente evita pensar en el tema. ¡Importante! Por ahora. Por supuesto, Harry crecerá y llegará el día en que se encuentre con el tema de golpe, y entonces se verá obligado a hacerle frente. Pero paso a paso. En estos momentos Harry acaba de cumplir once años, quiere y necesita a Tom más que a ninguna otra personas, y sus padres para él son un eco lejano. Aunque le guste oir hablar de ellos, jamás podrían alcanzar la influencia que tiene Tom en su vida.

¡A otro tema! Harry, Hagrid y los Dursley. Para quien no haya quedado claro, Harry controla a los Dursley (al menos parcialmente), así no hay razón para que estos le impidan ver su correo o se lo lleven a una isla desierta donde ningún mago pueda contactarle. Así mismo, Harry ya conoce el mundo de los magos (por boca de Tom), de modo que opta por hacer creer a Hagrid que los Dursley se lo explicaron todo tal como decía la carta de Tom. De otra forma sería perder el tiempo.

Y por último, y no menos importante… ¡el encuentro con los Malfoy! Mi parte favorita y la que más me ha costado de escribir. ¡La quería tan perfecta que ha sido podidamente difícil quedar satisfecha con el resultado! He debido modificarla más de diez veces… ¿Vosotros qué opináis? ¿Estás satisfechos?

Lo cierto es que yo siempre he creído que JKR hace basing de los Malfoy, y pienso compensar haciendo todo lo contrario. ¡Harry en su modo infantil piensa que Draco es atractivo! Y eso que todavía no sabe ni su nombre… ¡Jeje! Y Lucius… sin duda es el quien más ha impactado a Harry. Y no me extraña. Lo pinten como lo pinten de cobarde en los libros y las pelis, a mi me parece un mago oscuro poderoso y sumamente inteligente.

La conversación con Draco genial. Demuestra toda la seguridad que Harry ha adquirido tras dos años con Tom. ¡Si hasta se atreve a jugar con él y todo! Pero en el fondo le ha caído bien. Si hasta está deseando volver a verlo… Bueno no sólo a él, al mundo mágico en sí mismo, pero dejad que me haga mis ilusiones (I love you, Draco! XD)

En fin amigos, supongo que está es toda explicación que necesita el capítulo. Espero de verdad que os haya gustado e intentaré subir el otro rápidamente. Sobre todo si me seguís animando como hasta ahora. Leo vuestros reviews y soe incapaz de resistirme: me pongo a escribir como una moto, aunque para eso tenga que hacer pellas en la universidad (XD).

Un saludo a todos y nos leemos de nuevo pronto. Cariñosamente, **Anzu**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

Tras su primera visita al Callejón Diagon, el resto del verano se sucedió rápidamente; quizá debido a las ansias de Harry por que llegara septiembre. El muchacho no perdió el tiempo. A pesar de estar incapacitado para hacer magia, cosa que odiaba profundamente, estudió exhaustivamente la teoría de los libros de la escuela, consultando con Tom cualquier duda, y para el final del verano Harry estaba convencido de que no tendría ningún problema con tres cuartos de la práctica de todo el año.

Conforme el uno de septiembre se acercaba en el calendario, el muchacho también hubo de plantearse el mejor modo de llegar a King Cross. Le disgustaba la idea de compartir un viaje tan importante con su tío, pero la única opción que quedaba si no era el tren. Y su lechuza y su baúl destacarían un poco entre los demás equipajes. Al final Tom terminó por convencerlo de usar a Vernon, pues como él decía "mejor mal muggle controlado, que varios muggles por controlar".

Aunque el rostro de su tío se desdibujó con disgusto, éste no se atrevió a replicar. Y Harry leyó también en su mente un marcado alivio por escapar de su presencia unos cuantos meses. No era sólo entusiasmo, era miedo. Con dulce emoción, Harry comprendió que su tío le temía. Las cosas no podían ir mejor.

La noche del treinta y uno de agosto, Harry se fue a dormir mucho antes de que oscureciera, pues planeaba llegar a la estación varias horas antes que los demás alumnos; necesitaba tiempo a solas para practicar magia y poner a prueba lo aprendido. Sus cosas ya estaban preparadas para su partida. El armario desierto, el escritorio vacío, el calendario despegado y la papelera llena de chismes sueltos, apuntes que había tomado esos días y que ya no tenían ningún sentido. Aunque los Dursley no se atrevían a entrar en su habitación, Harry dudaba que su influencia durara todo el año, y si esto ocurría, significaba que cualquier cosa que quedara suya podría convertirse fácilmente en comida para la basura, aún cuando más tarde él les hiciera pagar por ello.

Debido a esto, el baul que descansaba a los pies de su cama rebosaba. Harry se felicitó a sí mismo por haber pedido a Madam Malkin que cuando acabara sus túnicas especiales, las enviara directamente al colegio, y no a Prive Drivet, porque de otro modo no estaba seguro de que hubieran cabido. Los libros y utensilios, y las túnicas del colegio tenían prioridad.

En la única silla de la habitación, descansaba la ropa muggle que debería emplear mañana, antes de cambiarse en el Hogwarts Express y vestir por fin algo apropiado a su estatus de mago. Junto a ella, su varita y, aún más importante, el Diario de Riddle, elementos que a partir de mañana llevaría consigo siempre ocultos en el bolsillo interior de su túnica del colegio.

El despertador de la pequeña mesilla marcaba las cinco y cuarto, y aquella sería su última noche en Privet Drive, al menos hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

….

Harry levantó la vista del libro que examinaba con atención instantes antes y frunció el ceño. Había llegado a la estación de King Cross a las seis y media de la mañana. Despedirse de su tío y cruzar el andén no supuso ningún problema. A la siete en punto el expreso de Hogwarts abrió sus puertas, y él se apresuro a levitar su baúl con un sencillo hechizo que había estado practicando en ese tiempo y guiarlo hasta un compartimento bien alejado de la cabina, casi al final, donde fuera más improbable que otros estudiantes lo molestaran cuando comenzaran a ocupar el tren.

Sin perder el tiempo, había garabateado a Tom que todo iba bien y que ya había llegado, y había empezado a practicar hechizos. Pasadas tres horas, ya había definido sus puntos fuertes: Encantamientos no suponía problema, Transformaciones le resultaba relativamente difícil, y los hechizos de Defensa parecían tan naturales en él como una extensión de su propio cuerpo. Sería uno de los mejores en Hogwarts.

Harry repasaba las instrucciones para realizar un complicado hechizo de metamorfosis selectiva, que sería muy conveniente aplicar sobre el Diario para que si otro estudiante lo leyera aparentase ser un aburridísimo libro sobre Astronomía, cuando unas risas lo distrajeron, e inmediatamente la puerta del compartimento se abrió. Cuatro niñas tontas, que debían ser un año más mayores que él, todas vestidas aún con ropa muggle, entraron hablando a gritos entre ellas y tomaron asiento en banco de enfrente, ignorándolo totalmente.

Harry frunció el ceño, molesto. Ni siquiera habían pedido permiso.

- Está ocupado - apuntó, en un esfuerzo por parecer educado.

Las niñas lo ignoraron.

Frustrado, Harry sintió como se le inflamaban las paletas de la nariz y lucho por controlarse a sí mismo. Necesitaba mantener la calma. No podía delatarse a sí mismo el primer día de colegio. Pero tampoco podía tolerar que permaneciesen allí impunemente. Sus gritos ya le estaban provocando dolor de cabeza y era evidente que con ellas jamás lograría realizar ningún hechizo coherente.

- ¡Disculpad! - repitió en un tono algo más elevado -. Os he dicho que el vagón está ocupado. Deberías buscar otro compartimento.

Esta vez si le escucharon. Algunas se callaron y se giraron para mirarlo despectivamente. Una de ellas, la parecía la líder, rubia de pelo rizado y con muchas pecas, se encaró contra él.

- ¿Y tú quién eres para ordenarnos nada? Ni siquiera debes de haber empezado primero todavía…

Harry contrajo los labios. ¡Niña idiota! Seguro que era de sangre muggle. ¿Qué quién era él? Pretendía mostrárselo. Pero antes de que pudiera actuar, una voz se le adelantó.

- Él es Harry Potter, estúpida. Así que ya podéis largaros de aquí antes de que os pateé el culo como en su día hizo con el Señor Tenebroso.

Las niñas miraron al niño que se había entremetido con evidente incredulidad, pero entonces una de ellas reparó en la cicatriz de la frente de Harry, chilló, chillaron, y tras una grave conmoción general, escaparon de allí disculpándose. Harry sonrió divertido, mientras giraba la vista hacía la puerta. Efectivamente, allí, en todo su esplendor, el joven Malfoy le devolvía la mirada.

- Veo que por fin has averiguado mi nombre.

- Seguí tu consejo y me golpeé la cabeza por no haberlo adivinado antes - respondió el muchacho rubio con soltura, mientras se introducía en el compartimento - Aunque a mi favor añadiré que tú no eras exactamente lo que esperaba. ¿Te importa? - señaló el asiento al frente de Harry.

- Adelanté - lo invitó el muchacho con un movimiento de cabeza. Después lo examinó curioso -. Lo cierto es que ahora juegas con ventaja. Yo aún no se cómo te llamas.

- Supiste que era un Malfoy - recordó el otro.

- Si, pero no conozco tu nombre.

- En tal caso me presentaré. Draco Malfoy. Un placer encontrarte de nuevo, Harry Potter.

Harry sonrió ante su formalidad, tan propia de las familias sangre pura, y estrechó la mano que le tendía.

- Igualmente, Draco. Agradezco que me hayas librado de esas idiotas. Y dado que has sido tú quien ha venido a buscarme… ¿doy por hecho que te agrada el que no sea lo cómo esperabas?

Draco abrió la boca y después volvió a cerrarla, y Harry vio como sus orejas se coloreaban. Curioso. En su encuentro de Madam Malkin también había sucedido. Siempre que se ponía nervioso. Harry sospechó que Draco había escuchado alguna conversación entre sus padres y, sin querer, había hablado de más.

- Bueno… no imaginaba que el famoso niño-que-vivió crecería criado por muggles. Es todo.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

- A Dumbledore le convenía tenerme controlado. Ser él el primero en decirme quien soy y así obtener mi lealtad - explicó despreocupadamente.

Su compañero de compartimento parpadeó varias veces, sin creer lo que escuchaba.

- ¿¡Dumbledore fue quien te dejó con los muggles! Entonces… ¿él no te gusta?

- ¿Gustarme? - el rostro de Harry se torció en una mueca y, por primera, vez sus ojos verdes adquirieron un matiz peligroso - Lo odio. Lo detesto. Y cuento con que él no se entere hasta que sea demasiado tarde. ¿Me entiendes?

- No diré ni una palabra - aseguró el rubio inmediatamente.

- Bien - tras su promesa, Harry se relajó al instante, volviendo a ser un normal niño de once años -. Y mejor cambiemos de tema. Estaba investigando un hechizo de conmutación selectiva antes de que esas idiotas llegaran. ¿No lo habrás intentado tú alguna vez? La verdad, es tan difícil que no consigo que me salga.

El resto del viaje lo pasaron practicando magia y hablando sobre temas diversos. Harry se mostró muy curioso con todo lo que contaba Draco referente a su familia y a las tradiciones sangre pura, y apenas cupo en sí de alegría cuando el rubio prometió prestarle un libro heredado por los Black durante generaciones: _Costumbres y ritos mágicos ancestrales: desde Salazar, hasta nuestros días. _Seguro que Tom lo aprobaba.

También charlaron sobre el colegio, los profesores, el castillo… En algún momento, Draco se vengó de su comentario en Madam Malkin, diciendo que era el propio Harry quien más posibilidades tenía de terminar entre leones.

- Al fin y al cabo tus padres fueron Gryffindor - argumentó -. Y toda mi ha estado en Slytherin.

Harry inmediatamente se sintió ofendido. ¿Él? ¿En la casa de un idiota como Hagrid? ¡Ja! Tom se burlaría de él durante semanas si ocurriera… Draco merecía una lección por sugerirlo. Harry curvó los labios y permitió que su lengua se deslizara hábilmente entre ellos, dando lugar a una serie de silbidos. Con sano placer, observó como los ojos del otro se ampliaban y un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.

- ¿Eso es… lo que creo que es? - preguntó con voz tomada; la sonrisa de Harry se hizo más pronunciada -. ¿Qué significa?

- Significa que mi lugar está entre las serpientes, Draco. No lo dudes.

…

Algunas horas más tarde, cuando el carrito de la comida se detuvo frente a su compartimento, tanto Harry como Draco se gastaron varios galeones en adquirir provisiones. A continuación, el rubio se extendió en una larga diatriba sobre las distintas golosinas propias del mundo mágico, todavía incapaz de creer que él nunca hubiera probado las ranas de chocolate.

- Si que debió ser horrible crecer entre muggles…

Harry pensó que el hecho de no tener acceso a ese tipo de golosinas había sido el menor de sus problemas cuando los Dursley decidían dejarlo sin comer días enteros, pero no se lo dijo a Draco. Aquel tipo de pensamientos tan íntimos sólo se sentía cómodo expresándoselos a Tom. En su lugar, prefirió seguir escuchando al muchacho, que ahora divagaba sobre el potencial peligro de las Grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores.

Sobre la mitad del trayecto, la puerta de su compartimente volvió a abrirse y, en está ocasión, entraron por ella dos niños de su misma edad, aunque ambos bastantes más corpulentos. Malfoy se los presentó como Crabbe y Goyle.

- ¡Crabbe! ¡Goyle! ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? Os dije que buscarais otro compartimento.

Ambos muchachos, que en opinión de Harry carecían de muchas luces, se encogieron de hombros y aguantaron la reprimenda en silencio, pero parecían perdidos sobre qué hacer a continuación. Draco suspiró teatralmente y miró a Harry.

- ¿Te importa si se quedan?

Tras examinarlos unos instantes, asegurándose de que no representaban peligro alguno, el propio Harry se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, dando su aprobación.

Más tarde, Draco explicaría a Harry, que ambos, Grabbe y Goyle, se hallaban ligados con él por una deuda de sangre contraída varias generaciones atrás, cuando un bisabuelo suyo salvo la vida a dos de sus antepasados. Ahora las familias de Vicent y Gregory servían a la familia Malfoy hasta que lograran salvar al deuda. La lastima que pudo sentir Harry por dos niños obligados desde pequeños a servir a un tercero, sin jamás traicionarlo, fue socavada por la intensa fascinación que le producían las intrínsecas y viejas formas que tenía la magia de manifestarse; la naturalidad con que, si se la escuchaba, influía sobre la vida de los hombres.

Cuando finalmente el tren se detuvo en la estación de Hogsmeade, ya había anochecido. Diversos nubarrones se agalopaban en el cielo, pero la luna sobresalía por encima de ellos, llena e imponente, con un alo plateado que bañaba el planeta con un efecto mágico. Harry descendió del vagón seguido de Draco, y trató de divisar las cabañas del pueblo a lo lejos, pero todo cuanto vio fueron sombras y formas, y una maraña de estudiantes que abandonaban el tren y luchaban por alcanzar los carruajes. Una voz grave y potente resonó desde las orillas del lago.

- ¡Primer año! ¡Primer año por aquí, por favor! ¡Cruzaréis el lago y llegareis al colegio en bote! ¡Vamos! ¡Los de primer año…!

Harry frunció el ceño. Reconocía esa voz, aunque hubiera preferido no volver a escucharla. El idiota de Hagrid. Inmediatamente su mente entró en conflicto. Deseaba ignorar al gigante y escoger un bote con Draco, pero aquel no era el comportamiento que se esperaba de Harry Potter. Y había insistido mucho en no llamar la atención. El muchacho maldijo entre dientes.

- Tú ve con Crabbe y Goyle - indicó a Draco -. Tengo algo que hacer.

No se quedó para ver la expresión descontenta que se formó en el rostro del rubio. Cruzó al otro lado del andén y espero a que la multitud se fuera dispersando. Después se acercó al gigante.

- ¡Hola, Hagrid! - sonrió al híbrido.

- ¡Harry! ¡Estaba deseando volver a verte! ¿Qué tal el viaje?

- No ha estado mal.

- Me alegro. ¿Me acompañas a los botes?

El muchacho asintió y hubo de apresurarse para seguir el paso al gigante. Imbécil. Pero cuando el bote que compartía con Hagrid se introdujo en el lago y doblo el primer recoveco, todos sus demás pensamientos quedaron en el olvido.

En algún lugar de su mente hicieron eco las palabras de Tom. _"La primera vez que mis ojos se posaron en Hogwats, lo confundí con un espejismo demasiado perfecto para ser real. El Castillo se alzaba sobre el peñasco de una colina y brillaba con luz propia. Las inmensas paredes de piedra ascendían imponentes y traspasaban las nubes. Un aura dorada rodeaba su esqueleto. Sentí que Hogwats llegaría a ser mi hogar porque Hogwarts es mucho más que un castillo. Es magia pura ."_

Harry comprendió finamente lo que Tom había querido expresar, y deseó que, con el tiempo, el castillo llegara a significar tanto para él como para su más intimo amigo.

Cuando los botes alcanzaron tierra, Hagrid tomó el mando de nuevo y condujo a los alumnos por estrechos pasillos y pasadizos, hasta desembocar en un inmenso vestíbulo donde los recibió una bruja de aspecto severo, vestida con una túnica verde esmeralda y un sombrero bombacho. Harry se mantuvo rezagado en todo momento, observando a su alrededor y grabando las impresiones que recibía.

- Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall - ofreció el gigante.

- Muchas gracias Hagrid, yo los llevaré desde allí.

Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Harry podía oír el ruido de cientos de voces, que salían de un portal situado a la derecha (el resto del colegio debía de estar allí), pero la bruja llevó a los de primer año a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor.

A continuación, procedió a dar el discurso de bienvenida que Harry esperaba, y después rogó a los alumnos que esperan allí unos instantes hasta que diera inicio la Ceremonia de Selección.

Harry examinó su alrededor con detenimiento. Amplias antorchas de cobre, iguales a las de Gringots, otorgaban luz a una sala cuyas paredes cuadrángulares se hallaban cubiertas de inmensos cuadros y retratos animados. Las baldosas estaban hecas de mármol blanco, y una pequeña estantería de libros condecoraba el centro de la sala. No había más adornos.

Sin sentirse atraido por nada en especial, Harry paso a examinar al resto de los alumnos, algunos de los cuales se convertirían pronto en compañeros suyos durante los cursos que permanecieran en Hogwats. Excepto por uno o dos rezagados, la mayoría se había concentrado en un solo punto, y parecía absorta en la discuión que se desarollaba frente a ellos. A Harry no le extraño que Draco fuera uno de los protagonistas de la misma, pero al otro, un pelirrojo con pecas, no lo conocía de nada.

Sólo por sus gestos se hacía evidente que la conversación entre ambos no era amigable, pero Harry tardó algo más en descubrir que él era el punto de la discusión.

- ¿Y en qué te basas para afirmar eso, Weasly?

- Bueno, Malfoy. Es obvió que si ninguno de nosotros a visto a Harry Potter en el tren, es porque llegará a Hogwarts por otros métodos. Después de todo, él es El-Niño-Que-Vivió. ¿O me as a decir que tú si te lo has encontrado?

Los ojos de Draco resplandecieron de un modo extraño, y su boca se torció en una sonrisa prepotente.

- ¿Y qué si así fuera? - contraatacó.

- ¡Ja! ¿Nos tomas el pelo? ¿Qué iba a hacer él con un Malfoy? Todo el mundo sabe que en tú familia sólo ha habido Slytherin.

Se escuchó un coro de voces de apoyo y el pelirrojo sonrió confiado.

- ¿Y eso es un impedimento? - por su tono de voz, Harry juzgó que Draco comenzaba a enfurecerse de verdad -. Ah! ¡Espera! ¡Que tu amado San Potter se pudriría antes de tener contacto con un Slytherin! Es eso, ¿no?

- Evidentemente, Malfoy - Weasly no captó el sarcásmo, sino que asintió arrogante -. Después de todo fue él quien mato al Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Es obvió que acabará en Gryffindor. No por nada es la casa de Dumbledore.

Harry pensó que con aquello ya era suficiente. Antes de que Draco terminara de abrir la boca para replicar, él mismo dio un paso al frente.

- Pues yo no creo que Harry Potter termine en Gryffindor - afirmó con rotundidad frente a todos, sin que nada en su voz y su postura reflejara el tremendo enfado que sentía.

Un imbecil como ese Weasly no tenía derecho a hablar y presuponer cosas sobre él. ¡Y muchísimo menos a denigrar el nombre de Tom con sus labios!

El pelirrojo le lanzó una mirada despectiva.

- ¿Y tú quien eres? Por si no te has dado cuenta, aquí nadie te ha llamado.

- Bueno, dado que yo soy Harry Potter y la discusión trata de mí, me he sentido con derecho a intervenir. Pero tal vez la próxima vez deba pedirte antes permiso - concluyó con sacasmo, ignorándo el murmullo de voces y susurrós que se había alzado a su alrededor.

- ¿Tú…? ¿Tú eres Harry Potter?

- Si - Harry apartó el pelo que cubría su frente y mostró su cicatriz a todos -. Yo soy Harry Potter. Y sinceramente, me trae sin cuidado la casa en que me pongan - mintió -. Pero si tú vas a ir a Gryffindor, me aseguraré de quedar muy lejos de los leones.

El rostro de Weasly adquirió el mismo color que su pelo. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, tratándo argumentar cualquier cosa, pero sus ideas debieron esfumarse con el susto porque no fue capaz de pronunciar nada. Harry sintió que las levísimas, pero levísimas, cosquillas que había sentido en la punta del estómago tras tomar protagonismo de aquella manera, desaparecían con un regusto dulce por la victoria. A su lado, Draco también sonrió victorioso.

La profesora McGonagall apareció en aquel mismo instante, y nadie fue capaz de añadir nada más. Con su seriedad habitual, la bruja pidió que la siguieran y los condujo a todos hasta las puertas del Gran Comedor, que no tardaron en abrirse para ellos. Por segunda vez en aquel día, Harry contuvo el aliento.

* * *

Lo dejo ahí. Lo cierto es que yo habìa planeado añadir también la selección al capítulo, pero la largura del mismo se me fue de las manos, me alargaba, me alargaba... y nunca acababa. Así que una pregunta a los lectores para capítulos posteriores:** ¿Qué preferís? ¿Capítulos muy largos, pero más esparcidos en el tiempo? ¿O capítulos algo más breves, como los que he ido subiendo, pero con actualizaciones más frecuentes?** Me vendría muy bien saberlo, así que, por favor, responded con vuestras preferencias.

Ahora, centrándonos en el capítulo, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Como veis ha habido mucha interacción Harry/Draco, que me encanta. Y respecto a Ron... espero que ninguna fan se haya sentido ofendida. A mi la verdad es un personajes que me gusta bastante en los dos primeros libros, luego ya comienza a decaer progresivamente. Lo muestran demasiado rencoroso, egoista, envidioso, infantil... y en fin, que deja de gustarme. Aunque si por algo le guardo rencor a Ron es porque creo que sino fuera por él y sus cuentos sobre magos oscuros, Harry hubiera acabado en Slytherin, aceptando sin prejuicios la decisión del sombrero. De todos modos, que conste, no le estoy haciendo ni le haré basing al personaje. Ni tampoco voy a crear un comportamiento OCC para él. En mi opinión sus acciones y palabras del capítulo van bastante acorde a los libros, aunque desde la pespectiva opuesta (no es él el amigo de Harry, sino al revés.) **Si alguien no está de acuerdo, por favor, que lo diga. E intentaré modificar su conducta.**

Y para quienes quderías saber a que casa va Harry, me temo que a pesar de lo dicho tendréis que esperar a un nuevo capítulo. Aunque él parece decidido a ir a Slytherin, quizña os llevéis una sorpresa. **Si recibo muchos reviews en estos días, prometo que tendréis el nuevo capi antes de que llegué el miércoles.** (Chantaje, si. Chantaje del bueno. ¿Pero qué el voy a hacer? Me encantan vuestros comentarios XF).

Un saludo muy fuerte tomodachis, con cariño slytherin, Anzu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece. Pertenece a su escritora. JK ROWLING.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

A pesar de las extensas descripciones de Tom, la imaginación de Harry no alcanzaba a dibujar un lugar tan absulotamente expléndido. El inmenso salón se encontraba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. Situados entre los estudiantes, los fantasmas tenían un neblinoso brillo plateado.

Pero aquello no fue lo más impactante. Inmediatamente, tras entrar en el Gran Comedor, una inmensa concentración de poder lo sacudió. Y, de nuevo, como la vez que se había encontrado con Lucius Malfoy, Harry se sintió inflamado… además de otra sensación que no supo identificar. Una que se debatía entre el extasis y la repulsión más absoluta. Pero al contrario que con Malfoy, éste poder era menos oscuro, y sin embargo más dañino para su propio cuerpo. Le trasmitía connotaciones negativas y dolorosas.

Harry supo en seguida de quien se trataba. Sólo una persona en toda Inglaterra sería capaz de hacerlo sentir de aquella manera. Dumbledore. Y con todas sus fuerzas, se esforzó por continuar con la vista clavada en el suelo y no desviarla hacía el director, pues desconocía totalmente lo que podrían mostrar sus ojos en ese momento, y no se sentía capaz de controlarlos.

Necesitaba relajarse y que su corazón se calmara. Harry respiró profundamente y trató de distraerse mirando a su alrededor. A su lado, Draco hacía señas a Crabbe y Goyle para que avanzaran mientras se burlaba de Weasley dedicándole muecas. Al frente, la profesora McGonagall continuaba avanzando hacía el sombrero raído que realizaría al selección. A Harry le costó creer que en su día aquella cosa hubiera pertenecido al gran Godric Gryffindor, pero supuso que su aspecto estrambótico era culpa del tiempo. A su otro lado, un chica de pelo alborotado y dientes de ratón miraba el techo y murmuraba entre dientes a nadie en especial: "Es un hechizo para que parezca el cielo de fuera. Lo leí en Historia… de Hogwarts".

Dado su aspecto nervioso y su expresión, Harry supuso que era hija de muggles. También pensó que era vergonzante que una muggleborn supiera más de la magia de Hogwarts que muchos hijos de magos que se paseaban por allí con la boca abierta, como el tal Weasley. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar nada más. Finamente la procesión se detuvo, y el Sombrero separó las rajas que hacían de labios y comenzó a recitar.

_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_  
_pero no juzgues por lo que ves._  
_Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_  
_un sombrero más inteligente que yo._  
_Puedes tener bombines negros,_  
_sombreros altos y elegantes._  
_Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_  
_y puedo superar a todos._  
_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_  
_que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._  
_Así que pruébame y te diré_  
_dónde debes estar._  
_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_  
_donde habitan los valientes._  
_Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_  
_ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._  
_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff_  
_donde son justos y leales._  
_Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_  
_de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._  
_O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_  
_Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_  
_porque los de inteligencia y erudición_  
_siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._  
_O tal vez en Slytherin_  
_harás tus verdaderos amigos._  
_Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_  
_para lograr sus fines._  
_¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_  
_¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_  
_Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._  
_Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._

El comedor entero estalló en aplausos, aunque a Harry le pareció una canción bastante arrímica y absurda. Al menos, había relatado bien las cualidades de cada casa.

A continuación la profesora McGonagall sacó un pergamino y comenzó a llamar a los alumnos por orden alfabético, para que fueran designados a su casa. Hannah Abott fue a Hufflepuff. Susan Bones a Ravenclaw. Justin Finch-Fletchley de nuevo a Huflepuff. Hermione Granger a Gryffindor. Y así sucesivamente.

Cuando le tocó el turno a Draco éste le dio unas palmaditas de despedida en la espalda disimuladamente, antes de dirigirse a la tarima.

- Te veo en un momento.

Harry sonrió satisfecho de que el muchacho tuviera ya tan claro que él lo acompañaría a Slytherin. Y efectivamente, nada más rozar su cabeza, el sombrero lo envió a la casa de las serpientes. Si. Se verían allí pronto. ¡Y Tom se sentiría tan orgulloso de él cuando se lo contara!

Después de que la profesora McGonagall pronunciara su nombre, Harry sintió un nuevo rebullo de nervios conocidos volver a instalarse en su estómago. Avanzó. No se sentía inseguro, pero nunca le había gustado ser observado y, en aquel momento, era el blanco de todas las miradas, incluida la de un poderoso mago que si leía su mente sería capaz de matarlo.

Tal vez su rehuismo social tuviera que ver con el hecho de haber crecido en un armario y haber pasado días enteros hablando únicamente con un Diario, pensó Harry divertido. Después sonrió ante su propio sarcasmo. Decidido está vez a mostrar seguridad, alcanzó el taburete sin ningún contratiempo. Se sentó, e inmediatamente sintió un peso extraño en su cabeza. La profesora McGonagall le había colocado el sombrero.

- Mm - susurró una vocecita en su oreja -. Difícil. Muy difícil. Astuto. Lleno de valor, lo veo. Tampoco la mente es mala. Hay talento, oh vaya, sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, esto es muy interesante... Entonces, ¿dónde te pongo?

Harry gruño. Que acabara de una vez y lo mandara a Slytherin.

- Slytherin ¿eh? Desde luego, es la casa que te pertenece por derecho y ya has comenzado a confraternizar con ella. Podrías ser muy grande, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin te ayudaría en tu camino a la grandeza… Pero, ¿es tu elección, o es otra persona quien te induce a ella?

_Lo sabe_, adivinó Harry alarmado. Pero el sombrero no parecía dispuesto a mencionar a Tom directamente.

_No me importa_, pensó. _Slytherin es mi elección. Es lo que soy. ¡Envíame a Slytherin! ¡Slytherin! ¡Slytherin! ¡Slytherin!_

- Está bien - cedió la voz que sonaban su oído -. Si es lo que deseas, Slytherin será. Tienes un destino interesante, Harry Potter. Y tu mente esta plagada conflictos y emociones que tú todavía ignoras y que no estás preparado para afrontar. Pero el momento llegará, y entonces sólo tú podrás decidir tu camino. No olvides que no son nuestras características lo que nos define, sino nuestras decisiones. Por ahora, mejor que seas…

- ¡SLYTHERIN!

La última palabra resonó para todo el comedor. Harry suspiró tremendamente aliviado; sonrió profundamente y entregó el sombrero a McGonagall. Después se dirigió hacía su casa.

Su mente todavía estaba embotada tras la última advertencia del sombrero, descifrando los posibles significados, y, tal vez por ello, mientras caminaba hacía la mesa del fondo, apenas fue consciente de los cientos de ojos que se clavaban en él asombrados, como aquellos azules que escanearon su espalda con atención y sospecha, u aquellos otros negros que lo taladraron con una mezcla de confusión, ilusión y desagrado. Tampoco se percató de cómo su propia casa, demasiado impactada, guardaba el más absoluto silencio tras su selección, hasta que, harto, Draco se ponía en pie y comenzaba a aplaudir y a vitorearlo, siendo imitado a coro primero por Crabbe y Goyle, y casi inmediatamente, por el resto de los miembros.

De esa forma, ignorante de aquello, Harry continuó andando, arrinconó las palabras del sombrero para analizarlas más tarde, y se dejó caer al lado de Draco en el banco, feliz y aliviado de pertenecer por fin a la casa Slytherin. Su casa.

- Has tardado tanto que estuve a punto de creer de verdad que te enviaban a Gryffindor - le susurró el muchacho rubio, una vez los aplausos cesaron y la profesora McGonagall continuó llamando gente.

- ¡Bah! - desechó Harry. Ahora que el momento había pasado, incluso se sentía capaz de bromear sobre ello -. ¡Ni lo sueñes, Draco! Lo que pasa es que mi cabeza es demasiado interesante para ser desechada tan rápidamente. Creo que el Sombrero Seleccionador ha estado a punto de pedirme un autógrafo.

Draco se tomó a bien la broma.

- Pues que no se entere Weasley, o dentro de nada lo tendrás contando que la fama del gran Harry Potter es tal, que hasta está siendo acosado por sombreros.

Harry se sonrojó por la alusión y golpeó con su puño el hombro de Draco juguetonamente. Continuaron escuchando en silencio. Algo más tarde, la selección concluyó y el director se puso en pie, dando la bienvenida a todos y pronunciando cuatro palabras sin sentido.

- ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!

_Viejo inútil_, pensó Harry. Pero no lo dijo. Los platos dorados se habían llenado repentinamente de deliciosa comida, que recordó a Harry lo hambriento que estaba. ¡No había tiempo que perder!

A pesar de que Petunia tenía un don para la cocina, y de que en los dos últimos años Harry no se había privado de nada que su tía cocinara, las recetas de los elfos de Hogwarts no tenían comparación. Pudín de hígado, suflé de ternera, chuletas de cerdo, patatas fritas y asadas, guisantes tostados, salchichas en salsa, legumbres, pasta, ensalada… Por mencionar sólo unas pocas. Lo único malo de aquella cena, pensó Harry al final, con el estómago lleno, es que todo estaba tan delicioso que para el momento del postre apenas le quedaba hueco. Aun así, dio cabida a la tarta de melaza, las natillas, las fresas con nata, el bizcocho borracho, los relámpagos de chocolate (que propiciaron alguna que otra burla de parte de Draco), la jalea, y el arroz con leche.

Cuando finalmente los postres también desaparecieron, el director se puso en pie y dio inicio al discurso de comienzo de año. En ese momento, a Harry se le hizo particularmente difícil ignorar a Dumbledore, por lo que decidió fingir vergüenza y no despegar la vista de su plato vacío. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que superar ese miedo a mirar al director, o al menos ser capaz de manejarlo, pero el día había sido demasiado intenso, la conmoción derivada del poder de su aura demasiado reciente, y el propio Harry se sentía demasiado cansado para intentarlo esa misma noche. Mañana tendría otra oportunidad.

Pensó en Tom y en la cantidad de cosas que deseaba contarle, en el castillo y en sus ansías porque empezaran las clases, en Draco y en que por fin tenía un amigo, en su casa y en que había sido destinado a Slytherin… Tan abstraído, ni siquiera reparó en el momento en que Dumbledore dejaba de hablar y el Comedor entero estallaba en aplausos. El rubio tuvo que darle un codazo para que se levantara.

- Venga - le susurró -. Tenemos que seguir a los prefectos.

A diferencia de las otras casas donde reinaba el alboroto, Slytherin procedió siempre en exquisito silencio y ordenadamente. Los prefectos de quinto año, Alexander Nott y Helena Dux, pidieron por favor a los nuevos alumnos que los siguieran y los guiaron a través del vestíbulo hacía las mazmorras. Harry sintió como el corazón se le ensanchaba cuando se detuvieron ante un lienzo con el escudo de Slytherin.

- Morgana La Fey.

El lienzo se abrió por la mitad dando paso a un estrecho pasadizo de piedra. Los alumnos se introdujeron por él y, finalmente, Harry desembocó en la sala común. Se trataba de una habitación enorme, y muy elegante. Las paredes oscuras se encontraban decoradas por enormes cortinas y cuadros. No había ventanas. Los sofás eran de cuero negro y los muebles hechos de ébano oscuro. Había estanterías llenas de libros en las esquinas y varias chimeneas. Lo más espectacular era la cristalera del fondo, que parecía abrirse directamente al lago, aunque el agua no entrara. Harry contempló su alrededor maravillado.

Los prefectos dieron un paso al frente.

- Ésta será vuestra sala común. La única entrada a ella es la que ya habéis utilizado. Las contraseñas cambiaran cada veintiún días. Este año, costaran siempre de nombres de brujas y magos famosos repudiados por el Ministerio debido a su política reclusiva contra la rama más oscura de la magia. En pocos instantes - continuaron tras una pequeña pausa -, procederemos con la ceremonia de selección. Si sois tan amables, formad una fila, por favor.

El grupo de primer año se apresuró a cumplir las indicaciones. Harry reparó en que el resto de alumnos había formado un amplio circulo a su alrededor, y los observaba fijamente.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? - preguntó a Draco en un susurró, totalmente desconcertado.

El rubio sonrió prepotente.

- Los Slytherin realizamos nuestra propia selección a principio de año, mucho mejor que la del sombrero. Fíjate.

Harry lo hizo. El primero de la fila, un muchacho de piel oscura y sonrisa arrogante que se identificó como Blaise Zabini, avanzó unos pasos hasta quedar frente aun extraño cuadro que parecía realmente viejo, y que estaba enmarcado por unas cintas de plata, no de oro. En su interior podía verse la figura de un joven caballero con el cabello azabache recogido en una cola, y los ojos de color verde esmeralda, sorprendentemente similares a los de Harry. Su porte y sus ropas se asemejaban a las de un noble antiguo, pero alrededor de sus hombros se deslizaba una cobra real de escamas negras y plateadas. Harry se sintió inmediatamente atraído hacía él, y hubiera jurado que las pupilas de ambos se movían hasta encontrarse de frente con las suyas, y que sus labios se deslizaban en un susurró serpentino que lo hechizaba completamente.

Sin embargo, lo más sorprendente, sucedió cuando la serpiente, inmóvil hasta entonces, cobró vida y materializo su cabeza fuera del cuadro. Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry vio a Zabini tensarse, pero estaba demasiado absorto en la imagen para reparar en el otro muchacho. La cobra se acercó a su cuello y, con un susurró hipnotizante, hincó los colmillos hundiéndolos en su piel. Zabini gruñó, y Harry sintió un profundo calor surgir en alguna parte de su cuerpo y ascender hasta sus mejillas. El corazón le latía rápidamente.

- Siguiente - la voz de los prefectos parecía venir de muy lejos.

Cuando llegó el turno de Draco, el muchacho lucía pálido y tenso, pese sus intentos por mantenerse sereno. Era evidente que, por muy orgulloso que se sintiera de las costumbres de su casa, no le agradaba la idea de ser mordido en el cuello por una cobra de aspecto venenoso. Después le tocó a Harry.

Avanzó hacía el cuadro lentamente, a pesar de que el miedo o la inquietud no formaban parte de sus emociones en ese instante. Pero no quería despegar la vista de la serpiente. La cobra también se movió hacía él, y sus ojos parecían proyectarse hacía el interior de su propia mente. Permaneció inmóvil unos instantes frente a frente, y después se deslizo hacía su cuello.

El primer roce de sus escamas fue helado y, sin embargo, a Harry le resultó tan abrasador como una caricia de fuego. Su respiración ya estaba acelerada. Por alguna razón, se fijó de nuevo en el joven del cuadro. Su rostro era hermoso, mucho más hermoso de lo que había juzgado en un primer momento. El cabello poseía el color aterciopelado del cielo en sus noches más oscuras, y su piel estaba desposeída de cualquier rastro de impureza. Sus facciones eran finas y elegantes, y su nariz recta y totalmente simétrica. Pero lo que más destacaban era sus ojos, que parecían tener vida propia. Completamente verdes, licuosos, el resultado de una esmeralda fundida. Y se clavaban en él, fijos en él, mientras la serpiente abría sus fauces y sus colmillos rasgaban la piel de su cuello, hundiéndose en su carne.

No hubo dolor. Al contrario, bajo la mirada de aquellos profundos ojos verdes el calor que antes lo había inundado aumentó increíblemente, y Harry sintió como su cuerpo se inflamaba, aún sin entender bien la razón.

Fue una sensación intensa, muy intensa… que acabó tan rápido como había llegado. La serpiente se retiró de su cuello y, mareado, Harry percibió como la mordedura cicatrizaba mágicamente. Los prefectos pronunciaron el siguiente nombre y Harry se retiró de allí, colocándose junto a Draco, que lo miró preocupado.

- Estás rojo - observó.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Por alguna razón, no le apetecía comentar a nadie lo que había sentido mientras veía el cuadro y la serpiente le mordía. A nadie. Ni siquiera a Tom.

- Bien - aprobaron los prefectos cuando la extraña selección concluyó -. Si sois tan amables de seguirnos ahora, por favor.

Cruzaron la sala común y los guiaron a través de un estrecho pasadizo de piedra, hasta dar con una pequeña sala circular, cuya cúpula era imposible de ver, y cuyas paredes se encontraban cubiertas de pergaminos, algunos de ellos de aspectos reciente, y más y más viejos conforme iban tomando altura.

- Está es la sala de los registros. Aquí aparecen registrados los nombres de todos los que asistieron a Slytherin desde que la escuela fue fundada. Vuestros nombres ahora también están inscritos aquí.

Efectivamente, Harry se fijo en un nuevo pergamino, justo a ras de suelo, en el que su propio nombre, inscrito en tinta verdosa, encabezaba la lista, seguido del de Draco, Blaise, y Nott. Se preguntó porque el suyo aparecía primero, sí Zabini había sido mordido antes que él. Tal vez tuviera que ver con la selección que había mencionado Draco.

Los prefectos no tardaron en dar una explicación.

- Salazar Slytherin creía que el talento de los grandes magos debía incentivarse desde la niñez, dotándolos siempre de las mayores facilidades e impulsando su interacción con otros jóvenes de igual calibre. Debido a ello, estableció un orden para su casa. Hechizó su propio retrato y otorgó a su serpiente el poder para materializarse y juzgar las aptitudes de cualquier mago a través del simple análisis de su sangre. Ahora vosotros, al igual que todos los Slytherin anteriores, habéis sido clasificados en función a vuestra descendencia, capacidad mágica, y afinidad a la casa. Los dos miembros con mejores resultados, situados a la cabeza de la lista, compartirán su propia habitación. Lo mismo ocurrirá con los tres nombre siguientes. El resto será asignado a un dormitorio común, y se esperará que cooperen entre ellos para no dejar en mal lugar a la casa.

Así que era eso. No le sorprendía haber quedado primero. Harry sí se alegró de compartir dormitorio con Draco. Probablemente, acostumbrado a la soledad, se hubiera vuelto loco tras unos meses conviviendo con tanta gente, especialmente si eran chicos tan tontos y ruidosos como Crabbe y Goyle. Además, fue una curiosa manera de comprobar que no se había equivocado al elegir a Draco como amigo. El chico tenía potencial. El tiempo se encargaría de que lo desarrollase.

Los prefectos comenzaron a leer las listas formadas por el pergamino, primero la de los hombres y a continuación la de las mujeres, que ese año eran realmente pocas. El resto de la casa, que continuaba observando, brindaba una ovación después de cada nombre clasificado. Harry no pudo dejar de notar que la euforia y la duración de dicho aplauso menguaba significativamente conforme la lista bajaba, hasta convertirse sólo en un leve y cortés palmoteo. Slytherin no era tonto. Con la astucia de una serpiente y la inteligencia de un águila, reunía valor suficiente para desarrollar sus propios métodos. Y siempre había ambicionado alumnos ambiciosos.

Cuando, finalmente, la lectura acabó, los prefectos dieron permiso a los nuevos alumnos para retirarse a sus dormitorios, advirtiendo que el himno de Slytherin sonaría mañana una hora antes de que empezaran las clases, para dar tiempo a los alumnos de asearse, vestirse y dirigirse al Gran Comedor.

Harry y Draco se encaminaron juntos hacía su nuevo dormitorio, cuya puerta, de madera de roble, ya tenía un rótulo plateado con sus nombres grabados. Harry James Potter y Draco Lucius Malfoy, respectivamente. Pero nada de lo que había visto hasta ahora, impidió a Harry que se quedara totalmente impactado, con la boca abierta y expresión de idiota, contemplando su nuevo cuarto durante, al menos, dos minutos enteros.

- ¿Todas las habitaciones son así? - preguntó a Draco, cuando al fin se vio capaz de volver a articular palabra.

- No creo - respondió el muchacho, igualmente impactado -. Mi padre dice que los dos primeros son quienes reciben la mejor habitación, como una especie de primera clase. Los tres siguientes comparten un dormitorio espacioso pero sin tanto lujo, y los demás serían como una clase baja.

Harry asintió, y continuó analizando todo el espacio. La inmensa habitación, casi del mismo tamaño que la sala común, tenía forma cuadrangular y estaba dividida en dos partes simétricas. Cada una de ellas, espejo de la otra, disponía de una cama tamaño reina, con doseles de terciopelo verde, colchas de espuma, almohadas de plumas y amplias cabeceras del color de sus ojos, decoradas con distintas piedras grisáceas, que ascendían hasta el techo.

A la derecha de la cama había una mesilla cuadrada con tres cajones, un lugar para la varita, y un candelabro dorado que se activaba mágicamente. A la izquierda un espejo enmarcado de, al menos, dos metros de alto y más de medio de ancho. A los pies de la cama un elegantísimo banco esculpido. En el mismo color verde, una cómoda butaca, con dos cojines tejidos en hilo de plata, se localizaba a poca distancia del espejo. Y haciendo esquina con la pared de la entrada, un enorme armario tallado en madera de ébano, que disponía de cuatro puertas y varios cajones. Harry pensó que no podría llenarlo ni aunque comprase todas las túnicas de Madam Malkin.

En lado contrario de la habitación, más enfocado a los estudios, destacaban dos largos escritorios con varios ficheros y cajones en el lugar de las patas, emparejados ambos con dos comodísimas sillas, que recordaron a Harry a los sillones que usaban algunos ejecutivos en las series muggles. Sobre ambos escritorios, se localizaban también varias estanterías cubiertas de libros gruesos y aspecto viejísimo. Debía de haber, al menos, cien de ellos, y Harry ya se sentía desesperado por leerlos todos.

Lo más espectacular era el techo, iluminado por dos enormes candelabros de plata, con más de cien velas cada uno, y decorado con dibujos e ilustraciones de magos y brujas en continuo movimiento, relatando pasajes que Harry desconocía y estaba deseando aprender.

- Será mejor que nos acostemos pronto - la voz de Draco lo distrajo y lo obligó a despegar la vista del techo -. No quiero imaginar la expresión de los prefectos si somos nosotros lo que llegamos tarde mañana.

A regañadientes, Harry se mostró de acuerdo. Abrió el baúl, y lo revolvió hasta encontrar el pijama de seda que se había comprado. Se despojó de la túnica y los calcetines y se vistió de nuevo con ropa de cama. A continuación miró a Draco, que estaba realizando el mismo trabajo, y ya casi había terminado. Su pijama era también de seda, pero en color plateado, no verde, y en un tono más claro.

- Voy un momento al lavabo - se disculpó.

La habitación disponía también de baño propio, al que se accedía a través de una pequeña puerta situado entre ambos escritorios. Estando el suelo, los grifos y la bañera tallados en mármol blanco, constituía un espacio elegante y bastante amplio, aunque un poco desmerecido en comparación con el lujo anterior.

Harry se acercó el lavabo y contempló su rostro en el espejo que se superponía. El cansancio acumulado a lo largo del día se evidenciaba a través de unas marcadas ojeras, pero su rostro resplandecía y sus ojos brillaban con entusiasmo, cual reflejo de su estado anímico.

Mientras abría el pequeño armario situado a la derecha del espejo, y depositaba en él un pequeño vaso, un tubo de pasta y su cepillo de dientes, se le ocurrió que quizá Slytherin hubiera diseñado unos baños más modestos para fomentar la competitividad de los alumnos y sus ansias de convertirse en prefectos. Era un plan inteligente, pero sinceramente, a él con esto le bastaba. El lavabo debía tener tres veces el tamaño del de los Dursley, y la bañera era fácilmente confundible con una pequeña piscina. No necesitaba más.

Terminó de asearse y decidió que estaba demasiado cansado para una ducha rápida; esperaría a mañana. Abandonó el lavabo dejando espacio a Draco para que entrara. Caminó hasta su cama, separó las sábanas, encendió las velas, tomó consigo el Diario de Riddle y se acurrucó entre las mantas. Sus ojos se detuvieron unos instantes en el desordenado baúl, y decidió que eso también tendría que esperar mañana.

Se entretuvo contemplando las imágenes del techo hasta que Draco regresó del lavabo, para darle las buenas noches. Le pareció que el muchacho se decepcionaba un poco cuando, con un movimiento de varita, cerraba los doseles de su cama e imposibilitaba así cualquier indicio de conversación. Pero aunque le hubiese gustado charlar un rato con Draco y comentar las emociones del día, Harry ya había pasado demasiado tiempo sin escribir en su Diario, y se moría de ganas por hablar con Tom. Su nuevo amigo debería esperar a la mañana siguiente.

**¿Tom?**

**~ ¡Pequeño! Te echaba de menos. ¿Has llegado ya a Hogwarts? ~**

**Si, el banquete de bienvenida ya ha terminado. Te estoy escribiendo desde mi cama, en mi nuevo dormitorio de Slytherin.**

**~ Bueno, eso no es un sorpresa. Slytherin es tu casa. ¡Me siento muy orgulloso de ti! ¿Y cómo ha ido tu gran día?~**

**Ha sido fantástico. Me he encontrado con Malfoy en el tren, y ha espantado a unas chicas idiotas que se habían colado en mi departamento. Después he compartido con él resto del trayecto. También hemos practicado algunos hechizos. ¡Draco me ha enseñado uno que sirve para hinchar a la gente como un globo! Dice que él lo aprendió de pequeño para usarlo con sus elfos domésticos. Tiene tres, aunque, según él, uno está un poco loco y su familia no consigue venderlo.**

**~ ¿En serio? Pobre Lucius… ~**

**¡Ya lo creo! Y luego, cuando el tren ha parado, he tenido que disimular con Hagrid y pedirle que se sentase conmigo en el bote. Pero entonces nos ha recibido una bruja, la profesora McGonagall, que enseña Transformaciones. Ella sí parece una excelente profesora, aunque probablemente siga siendo una coballa de Dumbledore.**

**~ Profesora McGonall… creo que la recuerdo. Evidentemente, todavía no enseñaba en Hogwarts en mi época, pero sí dio a muchos de mis mortifagos. Todos la describían como una bruja talentosa, inteligente y severa. Bastante imparcial, pero sí, por desgracia, leal a Dumbledore hasta la muerte. Es un mal que aqueja a la mayoría de los profesores de Hogwarts.~**

**No he sido capaz de mirarlo. A Dumbledore. Nada más entrar en el Gran Comedor su aura me ha golpeado; era muy fuerte, más fuerte aún que la de Lucius. Pero se sentía mal. Casi como si me pusiera enfermo. ¡Odio sentirme tan débil!**

**~ Harry, debes comprender que tú eres un mago inusualmente perceptivo, incluso al margen de la edad. Has desarrollado tus habilidades de Legilimens hasta tal punto, que cuando te encuentras con una mente poderosa ya no necesitas mantener contacto visual para percibir su esencia en un estado más puro, no sus emociones o sus recuerdos, sino su espíritu, su inclinación a la luz o a la oscuridad, su alma. Con el tiempo, si sigues desarrollando ese don, serás capaz de permanecer en una enorme habitación llena de personas y saber si una de ellas tiene intención de causarte algún mal, o por el contrario, sí está dispuesta serte leal. Es una habilidad realmente útil, sólo al alcance de muy pocos magos.~**

El muchacho meditó en sus palabras. Detectar a tiempo cualquier impulso de amenaza y asegurarse de que la lealtad de sus seguidores continuaba estando donde debía estar. Aquello abría un mundo de posibilidades. ¿Tal vez incluso lograr el efecto contrario, y proyectar sus propios deseos a la mente de otras personas? Tendría que analizarlo más tarde, quizá mañana.

**También tuve un encontronazo con un tal Ronald Weasley. El muy idiota hablaba de mi sin conocerme y presumía de que iría a Gryffindor.**

**~ No me sorprende. Los Weasley siempre han sido una de las familia más bajas de traidores a la sangre. De todos modos, no te conviene llamar la atención sobre esos temas, Harry. Deberías evitar problemas. ~**

**Lo sé. Simplemente me desquició al compararme con Dumbledore.**

**Tom, ¿por qué no me contaste lo de la selección privada de Slytherin.**

**~ Bueno, en parte, porque sabía que serías elegido primero y no tenía sentido preocuparte. (Al fin y al cabo la sangre de Salazar corre por tus venas, igual que por las mías). Además, ¿qué gracia tendría Hogwarts si te desvelase de ante mano todos sus secretos? ~**

**¿Por eso no me quieres decir dónde se esconde la Cámara de los Secretos?**

**~ Eso es distinto, Harry. Es peligroso. Yo no descubrí su ubicación hasta mi quinto año. ~**

**Pues aunque no me lo digas yo pienso encontrarla mucho antes.**

Harry respondió cabezudo. Luego se arrepintió de contestar así a Tom. Al fin y al cabo, él sólo preocupaba por su seguridad. Aunque Harry se creía perfectamente capaz de cuidarse solo. La encontraría y se lo demostraría a Tom, y entonces él se sentiría tremendamente orgulloso. Pero, por ahora, sería mejor elegir otro tema.

**Así que tu también fuiste elegido primero por la serpiente de Slytherin…**

**~ Si. Lo cierto es que al principio eso me causo muchos problemas con mis compañeros de casa. ~**

**¿Por qué?**

**~ ¡Vamos, Harry! Algunos de ellos provenían de las más celebres y viejas familias del mundo mágico; confiaban en recibir la mejor posición. Sin embargo, su supuesto lugar fue expropiado por un niño huérfano, vestido con túnicas de segunda mano y, por si fuera poco, de apellido muggle. Fue un golpe que no le sentó nada bien, y trataron de cobrárselo caro. ~**

**¿Y qué hiciste?**

**~ Los ignoré. Ellos no eran nada, al fin y al cabo. Pero guardé sus nombres en mi memoria y más tarde me aseguré de recordarlos. Con el tiempo, descubrieron mi linaje y no tuvieron más opción que inclinarse ante mi poder. Pero nunca hay que olvidar a aquellos que nos desprecian Harry, como tampoco a aquellos que nos brindan su ayuda. ~**

**¿Alguien te ayudo?**

**~ Abraxas Malfoy era prefecto de la escuela en esa época. El me defendió, diciendo que la magia de Slytherin no se equivocaba nunca, y que ella me había elegido. Los obligó, al menos, a que me dejaran en paz. ~**

**¿Por qué no los obligasteis tú mismo a hacerlo?**

**~ Porque la imagen de chico huérfano, tímido, y talentoso es especialmente efectiva a la hora de conquistar a profesores. Sumándole a ello que casi todos mis compañeros de casa me despreciaban, la mayoría de ellos me tomaron bajo su protección. ~**

**Un plan perfecto.**

**~ Por supuesto. De esa forma no sólo logré convertirme en su alumno favorito, logré que me quisieran. Algunos hasta casi me consideraban como un hijo. Y cuando sucedieron incidentes como en el de la Cámara de los Secretos… Digamos que ninguno, jamás, dudó al considerarme inocente. ~**

**Excepto Dumbledore.**

Apuntó Harry, no con mala intención, sino porque se sentía fascinado. La mente de Tom era un laberinto de ideas y planes espectaculares, algunos de ellos llevados a cabo con años de anticipación y paciencia. Harry sabía que él nunca lograría ese nivel de astucia y claridad, pero aun así le fascinaba escucharlo, e ir aprendiendo.

**~ Dumbledore siempre fue más difícil de engañar que el resto. Nuestro primero encuentro y sus extraordinarias habilidades en Legilimens complicaban las cosas. Aun así, él tenía una defensa de la que los demás profesores carecían: sus emociones. Nunca fue capaz de jugar con ellas o manipularlas. Él habla del amor pero sólo de cabeza. Nunca lo vi furioso, ni enfadado, ni emocionado. A veces me preguntó si realmente siente, o más bien, si existe una formula mágica sirva a un mago para eliminar sus emociones. ~**

Harry reflexionó un instantes sobre sus palabras, pero las desechó en seguida. Se sentía demasiado feliz y a gusto para preocuparse de Dumbledore en esos momentos. De repente, se le ocurrió una idea.

**Entonces, esa es la razón por la que Lucius fue uno de tus dos mortifagos más importantes, y el motivo por el que te agrada que yo me haga amigo de Draco. ¡En agradecimiento a su abuelo!**

**~ En parte. No negaré que fue en favor a Abraxas que Lucius entrara en mis filas con una posición elevada. Pero el resto del merito es suyo. Aun así, Harry; nunca olvides que la familia Malfoy es la personificación Slytherin por excelencia. Y ningún Slytherin dudaría en entregar a su compañero sin con ello consigue salvarse a sí mismo. ~**

**Lo recordaré.**

Prometió, aunque le parecía una perspectiva algo oscura del asunto. La conversación se extendió hasta casi pasadas las doce, cuando Harry ya no fue capaz de contener sus bostezos.

**~ Estás muy cansado, Harry. No debí entretenerte hasta tan tarde. ~**

**¡No! Sabes que me encanta hablar contigo. No se que haría sin tu compañía, Tom.**

**~ Aun así. Es más de media noche y mañana no puedes dormirte en tus clases. Acuéstate ya. ~**

**Está bien. Supongo que tienes razón. Buenas noches, Tom. Te echaré de menos.**

**~ Descansa, pequeño. Hablaremos mañana. ~**

Obendiente, Harry cerró las tapas negras del Diario y lo ocultó bajo la tela del almahadon. Murmuró un suave _nox_, con el que se apagaron las velas, cerró los ojos y se arropó bien con las mantas. Mañana sería su primer día en Hogwarts y estaba deseando que comenzara.

* * *

¡Ahora sí! Al final he terminado antes de lo que esperaba y puedo poner un NA en condiciones. En primer lugar, quiero dar mil gracias (gracies, esker, grazie, arigatou, thanks, danks y bastantes idiomas más que desconozco), a la gran cantidad de lectores que me dejaron su apoyo en el capítulo anterior:** euu, Shanon Lils, Alexander Malfoy Black, Princesa Vampírica, Alcatraces, caariiciiaazs, Johan Kira Expelliaurmus, Martel, AnaBrets15, Maryaminx, luna, Randa1, orion kuroi, Lil, Himeno Sakura Hamasaki, satorichiva, Yue, Cassiopea, Luna Lovegood83, septimaluna. **

A todos vosotros, muchas gracias. He respondido personalmente vuestros comentarios, y me duele un montón no poder hacer lo mismo con los anónimos. Así que os repitó, por favor, ya que las reglas de la página no me permiten responder en las NA, **añadid vuestro correo entre espacios al comentario para que pueda responderos desde allí **(tipo anzu brief "arroba" yahoo "punto" es)**.**

Ahora, sobre el capítulo, ¡Harry quedó en Slytherin! Espero que después de todas las amenazas que recibí (hay quien incluso dijo que me enviaría a Voldy y a Nagini si se me ocurría mandarlo a Gryffindor XXD ), esteis satisfechos. ¡Harry pertenece a la casa de la serpientes! Y hablando de serpientes... ¿qué os pareció la selección personal que me inventé para su casa? Bueno, sé que es totalmente fuera de canon, pero me pareció un método muy Slytherin. ¿No se dice que Salazar ambicionaba alumnos ambiciosos? ¿Qué mejor forma de formentar esa ambición? Otorgar a los dos mejores ciertos privilegios que tendrán que luchar pormantener, mientras que los tres siguientes se esfuerzan por arrebatarselo. Y al resto, los del montón, se los quita de encima. En fin, sé que tengo una imaginación muy loca, pero ya me diráis que os parece.

Y la verdad es que tenía más cosas por decir, pero estoy viendo una serie y de pronto todas se me han ido de la cabeza. ¡Ah si! Si os interesa ver el aspecto de la habitación de Harry y Draco, he encontrado una foto que se asemeja bastante a lo que yo había imaginado, adaptando el color, claro. Si os interesa puedo subir en link a mi perfil para que le echéis un vistazo, ¿vale?

En próximo episodios ahondáremos más las relaciones de Harry con otros Slytherin y con el resto de compañeros. También veremos su opinión sobre las clases y su interacción con los profesores. ¡Sobre todo Snape! Pero para eso hay que esperar. Todavía no he empezado a escribir el nuevo capítulo, pero prometo que si recibo tantos reviews como en el capi anterior me pondré las pilas y, aunque tenga que quedare hasta la madrugada, lo subo antes del sábado. Os lo merecéis.

Y sobre mi pregunta a cómo preferís los capítulos, parece claro que todos preferís que públique más rápido, aunque sean un poquito más cortos. ¡Voluntad del pueblo! ¡Decididó! XD

No digo nada más, tomodachis; me despido con un fuerte sáludo y esperó volver a veros para el capi que viene.

Atentamente, Anzu.

* * *

**PD: Unas palabras de apoyo y conmiseración para nuestros camaradas humanos de Tokyo y Japón. Confiemos en que el desastre se controle y la fusión nuclear no se produzca. Y, al mismo tiempo, concienciemonos de que hay cosas que no se pueden tolerar, y que es hora de ponernos en pie ante los gobiernos y decir: ¡BASTA!**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Aunque la verdad, os aseguro que lo he pasado yo peor que vosotros. Cuando me llegó el _error type2 _al intentar actualizar, me volví loca, y mil y una extrañas teorias pasaron por mi cabeza (qué si mi cuenta iba a ser eliminada, que si había infringido el copyrigt de los autores, que si algún idiota me había denunciado de plagio siendo mentira...), y cuando al fin vi que era un error general, tampoco me tranquilice mucho (¿Qué pasa si cierran la página? ¡Me moriré del susto! ¡De la pena!). Lo peor de todo fue cuando vi que había autores que sí podían actualizar... (¿Por qué?) ¡Era tan desesperante!**

**Ahora, no penséis que el error se ha solucionado (al menos para mi). Si he conseguido publicar al fin este nuevo capítulo ha sido gracias a mi DIOS del Nuevo Mundo. Si, gracias a un grandioso usuario y al truco que dejo en su foro, al final he conseguido quitarme está angustia de encima (angustia, si, no exágero; de los nervios ni siquiera he sido capaz de continuar escribiendo) y os traigo un nuevo capítulo.**

**Está tal cual pensaba publicarlo la semana pasada, sin variar nada, ni las notas de autora, porque de verdad, le daba una vuelta más y me volvía loca. Espero que podáis entender la situación, y que a pesar de la espera disfrutéis mucho de este nuevo capítulo. **

**Con cariño, Anzu.**

**PD: Si alguien le interesa conocer dicho truco, podéis encontrar el enlace en mi perfil.**

**

* * *

**

**JKW es la propietaria de Harry Potter. Yo solo me dedico a alimentar su historia con esta pequeña contribución.**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 6  
**

Harry tuvo sueños extraños esa noche. Soñó con la serpiente de Slytherin, que cobraba vida y lo atrapaba en su mirada hipnotizante, enroscándose alrededor de su cuerpo, hasta que Tom, materializado fuera del Diario, lo libraba, sólo para ser abatido inmediatamente por Albus Dumbledore. Harry gritaba, pero el mago de la luz se volvía hacía él y lo amenazaba, diciendo que su lugar estaba entre los leones, no en Slytherin. Entonces Dumbledore se rompía en un risa fría y aguda, y él era golpeado por un estallido de luz verde.

En ese punto, el muchacho despertó con un hilo de sudor frío cubriendo su cuerpo. Respiró varias veces y se repitió mentalmente que había sido una pesadilla. "_Estas en tu dormitorio. Perteneces a la casa Slytherin. Draco duerme placidamente en una cama frente a la tuya. Estás a salvo. Nada le ha ocurrido a Tom._"

Sólo para asegurarse, escurrió las manos bajo la almohada y palpó con ella el Diario. No percibía nada extraño. Harry sintió deseos de escribir en él, únicamente para tranquilizarse, pero no quería que Tom lo considerara débil. Debía volverse a dormir. Conciliar el sueño le costó por los menos media hora, pero a mañana siguiente, cuando se despertó, el único sueño que recordaba era uno en el que Draco era perseguido por elfos domésticos enloquecidos, todos pelirrojos y con pecas, con asombroso parecido a Ronald Weasley.

A las siete punto, el escurridizo y marcial himno de Slytherin se coló por sus oídos arrebatando a Harry de los brazos de Morfeo. El muchacho se despertó de muy buen humor y con una sonrisa en los labios. Por el contrario, cuando abrió los doseles de su cama para saludar a Draco y, tal vez, comentarle algo acerca de su cómico sueño, lo encontró totalmente irreconocible: despeinado, ojeroso, y con expresión hosca.

- Ni me hables - fue el fluido saludo del rubio.

Harry se encogió de hombros, suponiendo que su compañero era de mal despertar, y no permitió que aquello menguara su humor. Pidió turno para el baño, pasó al aseo, se duchó rápidamente, se secó el pelo con la toalla (tras decidir que intentar peinarlo no tenía ningún sentido), se lavó los dientes, se quitó el pijama, se colocó la túnica del colegio, admiró en el espejo el bonito nuevo escudo de colores verdes y plateados, y sufrió mil y un problemas para atarse correctamente la corbata.

En otro momento tal vez hubiera pedido ayuda a Draco, pero en aquellos instantes, mientras el muchacho maldecía, escupía insultos entre dientes, y se esforzaba por colocarse correctamente la poción fijadora en el pelo, consideró que aquella acción no era muy prudente. Lo mejor sería olvidar hechizos más complicados, y aprender rápidamente aquellos referentes al aseo y la higiene personal. Así ahorraría tiempo.

Sin cruzar más palabras, cuando, finalmente, ambos concluyeron de asearse y vestirse, los dos muchachos cogieron sus bolsas con los libros y las plumas (la de Draco un maletín de cuero, y la de Harry una mochila verde cruzada al hombro), y abandonaron el dormitorio camino a la Sala Común.

No fueron los primeros en llegar. Los tres estudiantes de "segunda categoría" ya estaban allí, uno de ellos con expresión soñolienta y enfurruñada, otro indiferente, y el tercero, el que Harry identificó como Blaise Zabini, mirándolos con arrogancia y casi despreciativamente. Primero a Draco, y después, deteniéndose mucho más rato, a él, Harry.

El muchacho recordó que Blaise también lo había mirado mal durante la selección la noche anterior, y endureció en seguida su rostro.

- ¿Tendremos que esperar mucho más rato? - preguntó el chico de aspecto malhumorado.

A Harry le dio la impresión de que él gustosamente se ofrecería a acompañar al resto de alumnos que todavía dormían, y que sí se encontraba allí tan temprano, era únicamente porque Zabini le había obligado. Eso explicaría las miradas furiosas que lanzaba en su dirección cuando pensaba que el moreno no lo observaba.

- No seas pesado, Izar. Todavía es temprano, y los prefectos ni siquiera han llegado - intervino el tercer afectado, el de aspecto indiferente, frenando a tiempo cualquier discordia; Harry recordó que se apellidaba Nott, pero no conocía su nombre.

Por desgracia, sus palabras no bastaron para acallar la siguiente réplica.

- ¡Pues vale! Simplemente pensé que ya que hay quien disfruta levantado al resto con dos horas de adelanto, al menos podríamos emplear el tiempo en algo útil: el desayuno, por ejemplo.

Su provocación causó que Zabini le lanzara una mirada envenenada, pero otro se adelantó antes de que él respondiera..

- ¡Aggg! ¡Cállate! Mejor dicho, ¡callaos todos! ¡Me dais dolor de cabeza!

Draco no había sabido controlar por más tiempo su genio. Desde luego, el muchacho tenía un mal despertar. Harry se alegró de haber sido prudente y no haber sido él el catalizador de su estallido. Pero sus palabras lograron un efecto milagroso. Nadie más, ni siquiera Zabini (aunque a Harry le pareció que se quedaba con ganas de ello), se atrevió a interrumpir su preciado silencio, tal era el poder del apellido Malfoy. Harry sonrió, mientras Draco se arrojaba poco elegantemente sobre un sillón a esperar. A él tampoco le gustaban los gritos.

Un par de minutos más tarde, aparecieron las chicas. Venían en un mismo grupo, y excepto la que Harry identificó como Pansy Parkinson (una chica de piel blanca y ojos muy oscuros, almendrados, con el cabello extremadamente liso), mostraban el mismo aspecto soñoliento. A Harry no le extrañó que sólo fueran cuatro, después de todo su generación era una de las más dañadas por la guerra; muchos bebés que deberían haber nacido no lo hicieron, y muchos padres que deberían haberlo sido, habían muerto antes de serlo. Sin embargo, tras repasar mentalmente la selección de la noche anterior, reparó en que todavía faltaba una de ellas. Creyendo que aún dormía, se sorprendió al encontrar a la quinta muchacha oculta en uno de los sillones del fondo, con la vista clavada en un libro grueso de tapas grises, muy parecido a los que él mismo había encontrado en su dormitorio. La chica no reparó en su mirada.

Los últimos en llegar a la Sala Común fueron Crabbe y Goyle, y sus dos compañeros de habitación, cuyos nombres Harry desconocía y no tenía interés en aprender. Para ese momento, la sala común estaba prácticamente desierta porque todos los alumnos habían partido ya hacía el Gran Comedor, y los prefectos encargados de guiarlos chasqueaban la lengua y lucían expresiones irritadas.

- A partir de mañana realizares éste recorrido solos, y si no sois capaces de levantaros a tiempo, sugeriremos al profesor Snape que suspenda vuestros desayunos, para que no lleguéis tarde a las clases - fueron sus primeras palabras para los rezagados -. Ahora, por favor, tomad esto. Son vuestros horarios. Hoy, por ser el primer día, hemos recibido una dispensa especial para guiaros a vuestras clases, pero a partir de mañana deberéis recordar el camino por vuestra cuenta. Si sois tan amables de seguirnos, quizá aún nos quede algo de tiempo para el desayuno.

Quedó tiempo. Quizá no demasiado, pero veinte minutos bastaron a Harry para aprovisionarse correctamente. Bebió una gran cantidad de zumo de melocotón y untó varias tostadas de mantequilla y mermelada en su baso de leche con cacao. Para terminar, incluso se permitió el lujo de saborear un delicioso bollito relleno de chocolate.

Mientras daba cuenta de este último, se percató de que Zabini volvía a mirarlo con expresión nada amigable. Aunque no le preocupaba, le resultaba extraño. Él nunca había echo nada a ese muchacho. ¿Sentiría hacía él un odio irracional, como el de los Dursley? Si era así, no podía permitir que se saliera con la suya.

- No es por eso - Draco, que parecía haber recuperado el buen humor después de contentar a su estómago, lo sobresaltó al hablarle al odio; Harry no había sido consciente de expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta -. Lo que pasa es que Zabini confiaba en compartir el primer dormitorio conmigo, y tú has interpuesto.

- ¿Y qué? A ti no parece odiarte…

- Ya. Pero yo soy un Malfoy. Toda mi familia es Slytherin. En cambio tú… - Draco parecía sufrir problemas para encontrar las palabras correctas -. Quiero decir, tú padre fue un Gryffindor y tú madre una _muggleborn_… Incluso yo tenía mis dudas antes de que me enseñaras… eso - Harry adivinó que se refería a la lengua pársel -. Zabini probablemente pensará que has recibido el primer puesto por tu apellido y tu fama, no porque realmente lo merezcas.

- Eso sería un razonamiento estúpido - replicó Harry -. La magia de Slytherin no tiene forma de saber que soy famoso, o porque soy famoso, y aun si la hubiera, dudo que le interesara. Son nuestras cualidades lo que ambiciona, no nuestros recuerdos.

Draco se encogió de hombros y Harry trató de contenerse. Al fin y al cabo, su ira no iba contra él.

- Pues díselo a él…

Si, eso sería lo mejor. Al menos ahora entendía la razón de la enemistad de Zabini, pero no iba a darse prisa por solucionarla. Zabini no era tan importante. Instintivamente, sus ojos se clavaron de nuevo en el muchacho, que ahora revisaba con interés su horario, y lo observaron con frialdad. Él debió sentir algo, porque se revolvió incomodo en el banco, pero sus ojos oscuros continuaron bajos y no se encontraron con los suyos. Definitivamente, aquel chico no era importante.

Un poco más tarde, los prefectos los instaron a todos a dejar sus bancos y los guiaron fuera del Gran Comedor, a través de varios pasillos, escaleras y corredores hasta un aula pequeña, recubierta de madera. Los instaron a entrar y aseguraron que los estarían esperando al concluir la hora para acompañarlos a su siguiente clase.

Los horarios estaban distribuidos de la siguiente manera: cada día recibirían cinco horas de educación, tres por la mañana y dos por la tarde. Transformaciones, Pociones, Encantamientos y Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras se impartían en clases dobles, dos días a la semana. Historia de la Magia y Herbología estaban distribuidas en tres días, pero cada día con sólo una hora. Astronomía la estudiarían en una clase doble el miércoles por la noche, por lo que la última hora de la tarde del miércoles y la primera de la mañana del jueves les eran perdonas. Los viernes por la tarde no había clase.

La primera clase que iba a recibir en Hogwarts era una que a Harry inspiraba mucha curiosidad, y por la cual se sentía muy interesado: Historia de la Magia. Sin embargo, descubrir que el profesor encargado era un fantasma no fue un buen augurio. Para desgracia de Harry, la realidad fue todavía peor.

Sin siquiera molestarse en presentar la asignatura, el profesor Binns se enzarzó en una perorata sobre los duendes, las guerras de los duendes, y el tratamiento de los magos a los duendes ignorando por completo a sus alumnos. Aunque ya sabía que las lecciones de Historia que recibiera en Hogwarts estarían ampliamente censuradas, Harry no había esperado una desfachatez tan flagrante y evidente. Sin embargo, notando que la furia amenazaba con dominarlo, respiró profundamente y decidió tomárselo con filosofía. Ya llegaría el momento de encarar a Dumbledore y castigarlo por semejante ultraje. Por ahora, era mejor aprovechar el tiempo en cosas útiles.

Diez minutos después de haber comenzado, no había ni una sola alma en la clase que continuara prestando atención. Crabbe y Goyle se entretenían intercambiando comida a escondidas que, con toda seguridad, habían hurtado del Gran Comedor. Draco, a su lado, se reía divertido mientras les lanzaba hechizos punzantes, que hacía que ambos se tensaran y saltaran cómicamente de la silla al recibirlo. Zabini escribía distraídamente en un pergamino. Theodore Nott (Harry había averiguado su nombre durante el desayuno) parecía ausente mirando las nubes; y a su derecha, Izar bostezaba y escondía la cabeza entre los brazos.

Las chicas se comportaban de forma parecida. Las dos afortunadas de la fila del fondo (una niña bastante bonita de piel clara y cabello rubio, con largos tirabuzones, y otra morena de corta melena castaña y rasgos orientales, con sonrisa simpática) Daphe Greengrass y Diana Venatrix respectivamente, se coloreaban las uñas la una a otra con un pintauñas mágico que cambiaba de color cada pocos minutos. Algo más adelante y a la izquierda, Pansy Parkinson mantenía la espalda erguida mientras deslizaba la varita por algunos mechones de su cabello de ardiente color vino, reforzando su alisado; algo en su expresión confiada o su postura elegante la hacía parecer mayor a las demás muchachas. Sentada junto a ella, Millicent Bulstrode parecía a punto de golpear algo. Y aun más allá, en un pupitre ocupado únicamente por ella, la chica que antes lo había sorprendido leyendo en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común (Harry todavía no había averiguado su nombre), continuaba con la vista clavada en el mismo libro y el cabello completamente negro echado sobre la cara, tapando sus rasgos.

Harry decidió seguir su ejemplo. Sería una clase bien aprovechada si, al menos, conseguía realizar correctamente algunos de los hechizos que tenía pendientes. Uno que le permitiera secarse el cuerpo y el cabello con rapidez sería particularmente útil para ahorrar tiempo por las mañanas. Afirmó la varita con fuerza y pronunció en voz baja el hechizo: "_Aeris Cálidum_", tratando de formar una ráfaga de aire caliente. No ocurrió nada. Lo intentó de nuevo, y el muchacho juró que el aire se calentaba levemente a su alrededor, pero no era suficiente. Necesitaba concentrarse. Recordó lo que Tom le había explicado.

"_Las palabras no son lo que otorga poder a un conjuro, Harry, somos nosotros. Por eso un muggle jamás podrá realizar magia, aún sabiendo los hechizos. Las varitas son canalizadotes de nuestro poder, y las palabras lo catalizan, pero somos nosotros quienes guardamos la magia en nuestra sangre, y es allí desde donde fluye y se manifiesta."_

El muchacho respiró profundamente, y mantuvo vivo el mensaje de Tom en su mente. La varita sólo era un instrumento, al igual que las palabras. Él era quien tenía el poder. Él quien poseía la magia. Y debía emplear esa magia para calentar el ambiente. Deseaba producir calor, y sus deseos podían hacerse realidad.

- Aeris Calidum - pronunció claramente, con seguridad.

Una ráfaga de aire ardiendo emergió disparada de su varita y se estrelló contra el mapa que colgaba en la pared del frente, que comenzó a arder. Harry abrió muchos los ojos y se apresuró a esconder la varita bajo el cajón pupitre, con la punta todavía humeante. Ahora que recordaba, Tom también había mencionado algo sobre la palabra control, y sobre regular la cantidad de magia expulsada en cada momento. Con el fuego, el aula se convirtió en un caos; aunque Harry, más tarde, se preguntó si no habría sido todo una sobreactuación de las serpientes a fin de librarse de esa mortífera y aburridísima clase.

El profesor Binns detuvo su monótono parloteo con un sobresaltó, y salió huyendo a través del suelo, probablemente olvidando que él, como fantasma, ya estaba muerto y el fuego no podía afectarle. Las dos chicas del fondo gritaron y escaparon huyendo del aula; Bulstrode las siguió sin gritar, pero derribando algunas banquetas intencionalmente a su paso. Grabbe y Goyle también huyeron, llevando consigo toda la comida que pudieron salvar. Draco los veía dar saltos y botes riendo a carcajada limpia, mientras intentaban esquivar el fuego. Izar también sonreía feliz de que la clase hubiera acabado. Zabini lo miraba a él sospechoso y fruncía el ceño, mientras Harry elaboraba una expresión inocente. Pansy se levanta con elegancia, sacudía su cabello, y caminaba fuera del aula indiferente y sin ninguna prisa, mientras murmuraba alguna queja sobre el humo y el contacto de éste con su piel y su cabello. La otra chica cerraba su libro y lo cubría entre sus brazos, pasando a contemplar fijamente el fuego.

Theodore fue el único en reaccionar con un poco de cabeza. Cogió su maletín y se acercó a la chica, instándola a salir de la clase.

- Anne, vamos - Harry prestó atención: Anne, así que ese era su nombre -. Coge tus cosas; hay que salir de aquí antes de que se propague el incendio. Chicos, por favor… - volvió su atención hacia ellos -.

Harry se percató de que a pesar de su indiscutible tono de súplica, y lo apremiante de su expresión, en ningún momento sus ojos reflejaron verdadero pánico o miedo. Con un simple ruego y un gesto amable, logró lo que horas de ordenes y debate no hubieran logrado, que todos abandonaran el aula.

Al contrario de lo que creían, Daphe y Diana no había huido en busca de ayuda, sino que se habían sentado cómodamente al final del pasillo y continuaban su sesión de manicura, escoltadas por Millicent. Grabbe y Goyle seguían comiendo, y Pansy había desaparecido.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Draco parecía tan indiferente como el resto.

- Disfrutar de la hora libre - respondió con naturalidad -. ¡Ah! Y decir a los profesores cuando vengan lo asustados que estamos, y que nos quedamos aquí porque Binns prometió traer ayuda.

Harry lo consideró un buen plan. Theodore y Anne se alejaron unos pasos del aula y luego se sentaron en el suelo, recostando la espalda contra la pared. La primera volvió a abrir su libro y Nott hizo lo propio con el volumen de Encantamientos, su siguiente clase. Draco sacó un tablero plegable de la túnica y retó a Harry a una partida de ajedrez. A pesar de que los dos eran rematadamente malos, fueron unos momentos divertidos. Ni siquiera las miradas de desprecio que Zabini le lanzaba de cuando en cuando consiguieron mitigar su humor.

La profesora McGonagall llegó corriendo con el sombrero caído y el moño despeinado unos diez minutos más tarde. Al parece Binns había huido olvidándose de pedir ayuda, y fue otro fantasma quien le advirtió de las llamas. Con un movimiento de varita apago el fuego que aún humeaba y reparó la pizarra y el asiento de Binns, que habían ardido; del mapa sólo quedaban cenizas. La bruja se mostró completamente indignada por el comportamiento cobarde de su maestro, y ni siquiera se acordó de averiguar cómo se había iniciado el fuego. Las cosas para Harry no pudieron resultar mejor.

La siguiente clase, Encantamientos, no llegó a ser tan divertida, pero el muchacho intuyó pronto que se convertiría en una de sus favoritas. El profesor Flitwick, sin duda con sangre duende en las venas, saltó al pasar lista y llegar a su nombre, pero aun así Harry lo juzgo como un brujo bastante talentoso e imparcial en los conflictos entre casas. Lo peor de la clase fue que la compartían con los Gryffindor. Lo mejor, la entrada de Pansy Parkinson: justo a tiempo, y con túnica y peinado nuevo, cambiados tras incendio.

Por la tarde tuvieron Transformaciones, de nuevo con los Gryffindor, pero esta vez McGongall sí les permitió realizar un ejercicio práctico. La bruja dejó claro lo que exigiría de su clase desde el principio. _"__Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderéis en Hogwarts. Cualquiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver. Ya estáis prevenidos.__"_Después hizo una demostración, convirtiendo en un cerdo a su escritorio, y entonces repartió unas agujas, dio instrucciones, y ordenó a todos que las convirtieran en alfileres.

Para desgracia de Harry, el muchacho comprobó su teoría de que las Transformaciones eran, precisamente, su punto más flaco. Le costó mucho más tiempo y esfuerzo colorear su palillo de plata y afilarlo, del que le había costado producir ese fuego. No entendía por qué. Tal vez porque la transfiguración de un objeto requería más lógica y ciencia que el instinto simple de producir o controlar algo.

Al final de la clase, su palillo sólo había sufrido unas pocas transformaciones. Pero no era el único, de hecho, era de los mejores. Draco se había cansado de probarlo a los dos intentos y continuaba instigando a Crabbe y a Goyle. Pansy tampoco parecía interesada. El resto de la clase lo intentaba con ahínco, pero sin resultados. Zabini si logró un pequeñísimo cambio y Harry hubiera jurado que el palillo de Nott brillaba, pero el muchacho se mantuvo silencio. Únicamente una persona, transcurridas las dos horas, había logrado una transfiguración perfecta. La chica del pelo alborotado y dientes de ratón, que ya había contestado correctamente a todas las preguntas de Flitwick, y ahora se ganaba el aplauso de McGonagall. A Harry le sorprendió que una muggleborn demostrara tanto talento para la magia, y se fijo en que sus compañeros de casa no parecían guardarle mucha estima. Lástima. Hubiera estado mejor en Ravenclaw.

Después de la cena, los prefectos de sexto año se aceraron y les ofrecieron su ayuda para terminar sus deberes. Sin embargo, a excepción de Crabbe y Goyle, el resto había completado ya los suyos. Tras de varios intentos frustrados y algún consejo por parte de Tom, Harry consiguió su alfiler, y también logró dominar a la perfección el _Aeris Calidum _(este último con bastante menos esfuerzo). Draco se puso con el suyo poco antes de cena, y para envidia de Harry, obtuvo su cerilla trasmutada al cabo de diez intentos.

Ya en su dormitorio, su amigo se enfrascó en escribir una larga carta para sus casa (según él, su madre lo atosigaría a cartas si no escribía más de un pergamino entero, y además, pensaba quejarse a su padre sobre el incidente de la clase de _Historia _y la evidente incompetencia del profesor Binns), y Harry aprovechó el silencio para encerrarse tras los doseles de su cama y pasar un rato con Tom.

Sacó el Diario del bolsillo interior de su túnica, donde había estado guardado todo el día, lo abrió, y pronunció el hechizo que activaba la pluma mágicamente, sin necesidad de recargarla de tinta. Sin perder tiempo, saludó a Tom, y paso a hablarle sobre los eventos más significativos del día.

**¿****Puedes creerlo? ¡El profesor Binns es un completo inepto! No sé como le permiten dar clases en el supuestamente ****"****mejor colegio de magia de Gran Bretaña****"****.**

**~ A Dumbledore le conviene. Con un profesor así, ni siquiera debe molestarse en censurar los temas que le molestan. Y, desde luego, desmotiva cualquier intento de los alumnos de interesarse o investigar más sobre nuestra **_**Historia**_**.. ~**

**¡****Lo odio! **

**Al menos, las demás clases parecen más decentes. ¡Aunque Transformaciones es un poco frustrante! Draco lo consiguió casi a la primera, y yo tuve que intentarlo durante más de una hora.**

**~ Pequeño, Draco no tiene ni la mitad del poder que tú posees. ~**

Fue la inmediata respuesta de Tom. Harry se sintió consolado.

**Entonces, ¿por qué me cuesta tanto?**

**~ Harry, Trasformaciones es una de las ramas más difíciles de la magia. Tardar una hora en tu primer intentó no es vergonzoso. De hecho, es un buen resultado. ~**

**Pero ya he conseguido realizar encantamientos más complicados en menos tiempo****…**

**~ Eso tiene que ver con tu afinidad. Por un lado, tu carácter no se presta demasiado a la asignatura. La transfiguración es una habilidad afín a las mentes lógicas y calmadas. Tú eres impulsivo e impaciente. ~**

**¡****Draco es más impaciente que yo!**

Protestó, sintiéndose un poco ofendido.

**~ No te estoy criticando, Harry. Al contrario. Esas dos son unas de tus mejores cualidades, no en el sentido de pataleta infantil que intentas darle, sino en relaci****ón al instinto. Tú eres instinto puro, y además contienes un increíble nivel mágico en tu sangre. Por eso siempre destacaras más en Encantamientos que en Transformaciones, y, sobre todo, en Artes Oscuras. ~**

Harry recordó la sensación que había sentido al provocar el fuego. Como si una llama prendiera en su pecho y, de repente, tuviera el poder para doblegar el mundo entero a sus deseos. Había sido un instinto muy débil, casi imperceptible, pero bastó para comprender lo que Tom describía. En ese momentos no necesitaba instrucciones, ni lógica, se bastaba con sí mismo.

**~ Adem****ás, cada rama de la magia va estrechamente relacionada con los elemento. Aunque no puedo estar seguro, juraría que los tuyos son el fuego y el viento, mientras que Transformaciones está asociada a la Tierra. ~**

**¿****Cuáles son los tuyos?**

**~ Lo primero que debes entender es que cada mago desarrolla uno o dos elementos en función a su personalidad; pero con el tiempo, sí sigue ejercitándose el carácter, puede llegar a conectar con el resto. Cuando diseñé este Diario mi afinidad era con la tierra, el agua y el fuego.**

**¿****Así que tú punto débil eran las pociones?**

**~ Y lo siguen siendo. Poseía el instinto y pude desarrollar la paciencia, pero me sigue fallando la parte metódica. ~**

**Bueno, a mi no creo que me interesen mucho. Realizar una poción poderosa puede llevar meses, es más fácil comprarla en un boticario de categoría.**

**~ Eso es cierto. Pero siempre es útil reconocer venenos y prevenirlos. No juzgues la clase antes de recibirla. ~**

**No lo haré. Además, Draco me contado que Snape es el único profesor **_**slytherin **_**del colegio y que nos favorece siempre. Supongo que el cambio será interesante. ¡Y le sacaré más provecho que a la Astronomía!**

Continuó hablando con Tom al menos una hora más, hasta que la voz de Draco atravesó las cortinas. _¡Harry! Ya he terminado. ¿Hacemos algo? _Con fastidio el muchacho se despidió de Tom y cerró el Diario. Éste último le animo a no enfadarse y a divertirse un rato con su compañero.

- ¿Qué hacías?

- Practicar un hechizo de Encantamientos - mintió fácilmente -. ¿Qué te apetece?

- No lo sé - Draco se tiró de espaldas sobre la cama con los brazos cruzados -. Pero me aburró.

Harry se fijó en los baúles, ambos abiertos y bastante desordenados.

- Tal vez deberíamos colocar las cosas en el armario - sugirió, sin mucho entusiasmo.

- ¡Bah! - desechó el rubio, con una mueca -. Yo pienso dejar una nota con instrucciones a los elfos domésticos está noche. ¡Qué se encarguen ellos!

Harry, que estaba poco acostumbrado a tener a alguien que se encargara de sus tareas, asintió encantado.

- ¿Funcionara?

- Mi madre dice que ella lo hacía siempre.

- De acuerdo.

El muchacho buscó otra idea para entretenerse.

- Entonces… ¿echamos una partida al ajedrez mágico?

- Ya hemos jugado esta mañana... ¡Oye! - se incorporó de repente, entusiasmado -. ¿Y si vamos a explorar las mazmorras?

Harry sacudió la cabeza. Por más interesante que sonara la idea no iba a arriesgarse a que lo pillaran.

- ¡Y qué nos cacen! Seguro que los prefectos nos matan si la casa pierde puntos por nuestra culpa - dijo, pensando en lo cerca que había estado de ello con el fuego de esa mañana. Si sólo McGonagall hubiera investigado…

- Cierto… - Draco suspiró; se levantó de la cama, y cruzó la habitación para sentarse en la suya, cruzando las piernas -. ¿Sabes? Deberíamos aprender el hechizo desilusionador. Eso sí sería realmente útil.

La idea los entusiasmo a ambos. Harry se sentó a su lado en la cama y practicaron juntos. Al cabo de treinta minutos quedó claro que no lo lograrían, pero entonces comenzaron a desviarse a otro tipo de hechizos, y para la media noche, cuando finalmente decidieron acostarse, Harry sabía realizar correctamente un encantamiento cosquillas, otro para cambiar el color de la ropa (a Draco le sentaban fatal los colores Gryffindor), y el más increíble, un conjuro para invocar serpientes. El rubio se murió de envidia cuando él no fue capaz de realizarlo, pero a su favor, Harry reconocía que a él le paso lo mismo cuando tampoco fue capaz de transformar un cojín en una pequeña alfombra para la víbora. Después de jurar y perjurar mil veces que la serpiente no los mordería, la habían adoptado y ahora _Sky _dormía placidamente en un rincón de su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente la rutina quedó ya establecida. Draco volvió a despertar de mal humor pero Harry lo ignoró totalmente. Pidió turno, se aseó en el lavabo, se valió del hechizo calorífico aprendido la tarde interior, mantuvo una pequeña conversación con la serpiente (que había salido a cazar ratones por las mazmorras mientras dormían, pero nadie la había visto), cogió su maletín y aguardó a Draco para dirigirse juntos al Gran Comedor. Esta vez no tuvieron que esperar a los prefectos ni a nadie, y el humor del rubio volvió a mejorar después de dar gusto al bacon y a las tostadas.

La clase de Historia de la Magía, de nuevo a primera hora, paso sin incidentes y fue tan horrible o peor que el día anterior, pero Harry ya lo esperaba. Se sentó junto a Draco y pasaron la hora hablando de la noche pasada, y reprimiendo las ganas de usar los hechizos aprendidos en Crabbe o Goyle. Para lo que no estaba preparado, fue para la clase de pociones.

Siendo justos, debía reconocer que el profesor Snape no era mal profesor. O, bueno, en realidad era un profesor horrible; pero sabía de qué hablaba, y como McGongall, tenía el don de inspirar respeto, y mantener a la clase callada sin esfuerzo. Hasta ahí llegaba todo. Snape también era injusto, agresivo, impaciente y parcial. Y lo peor de todo es que lo odiaba.

Entró a la clase vestido con una túnica negra, que se sacudía a sus pasos dándole andares de murciélago. Al igual que Flitwick, dejo de pasar lista cuando llegó a su nombre, pero por motivos muy diferentes. Se acercó hasta su pupitre (Harry maldijo que Draco lo hubiera convencido de sentarse en primera fila), y lo examino de arriba a abajo con desprecio.

- Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva… celebridad.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry vio como Ronald Weasly sonreía sarcásticamente, complacido y también aliviado. Sin duda había acudido a la clase pensando que Snape se echaría encima de los Gryffindor, y en cambio éste te había lanzado sobre Harry. Su compañero de pupitre, un muchacho moreno con el pelo rizado, de la selección, Harry recordaba que se llamaba Fineran o Fingigan, también sonreía, pero no parecía tan satisfecho. Para Weasly era algo personal.

La expresión de Harry se endureció de inmediato, y sus ojos martillearon fríamente con odio al profesor, aunque éste, atrapado a mitad del discurso de presentación, fingió no percatarse. A Harry no lo engañó. Una vez finalizó sus palabras, volvió a acerarse a él.

- ¡Señor Potter! ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

¿Polvo de qué a una raíz de qué? Harry no lo sabía. Se había estudiado el libro de pociones con mediano interés antes de acudir a Hogwarts, pero de esa pregunta o no se acordaba o no aparecía. Aun así se mantuvo en terco silencio, sin ceder la mirada. Snape entrecerró los ojos.

- Vaya, vaya, Potter… Se ve que la fama no lo es todo. ¡Intentémoslo de nuevo! ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?

Harry sonrió por dentro, sin dejar de lado su expresión fría. Esa sí la sabía. Tom le había hablado de los bezoar mucho antes de empezar Hogwarts, e incluso había insistido para que se comprara uno en la boticaria del Callejón Diagon, uno que Harry llevaba colgado del cuello en ese momento. El muchacho dudaba que alguien tratara de envenenarlo tan pronto, estando aún en el colegio, pero lo había comprado para tranquilizar a Tom.

- Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos - respondió con la seguridad ante el asombro de la clase y del propio profesor.

A su lado, Draco parecía curioso por la respuesta, a pesar de sus habilidades en pociones, él habría fallado; pero una mesas más allá, Hermione Granger lucía decepcionada; ella si lo había sabido. Interesante. Su atención se centró únicamente en Snape.

- Correcto esta vez, Potter - reconoció obligado profesor; por su expresión, pareció que las palabras se atragantaban dolorosamente en su garganta-. ¿A qué estáis esperando? - lo ignoró a él y se dirigió al resto la clase -. ¡Copiadlo todo el mundo! Y añadid también que la raiz…

Las cosas no iban a quedar así.

- Sin embargo - Harry se atrevió a interrumpirlo -. Me pregunto porque un profesor tan versado como usted hace preguntas a un alumno de primero sobre temas que no se cursan hasta un año antes de los EXTASIS.

Si acertar la pregunta de Snape había provocado asombro, ahora la clase entera se quedó estupefacta ante su atrevimiento. El profesor agrió el rostro con odio, camino hasta su lado, y se inclino en su pupitre para queda cara a cara con él.

- ¿Cómo se atreve, señor Potter?

Pero Harry no prestó atención a sus palabras. Eran sus ojos quienes lo preocupaban. Sus ojos negros, fijos en los suyos por primera vez desde que empezara la clase, presionando en su mente, tratando de descubrir sus secretos. Prácticamente podía sentirlos caminando por su cerebro, entrometiéndose en sus secretos, atacando las defensas que él mismo había construido, escurriéndose por las grietas más débiles. Y era muy hábil. Mucho. Demasiado.

Su primo Dudley pellizcándole la nariz cuando era un bebé. Vernon arrastrándolo de la oreja hasta alacena. Petunia hablando del accidente de coche donde murieron sus padres. Él castigando a un niño en el colegio; para entonces ya sabía que era un mago. Y un cuaderno de cuero con tapas negras…

_¡__NO! ¡FUERA! _

La mente de Harry estalló con toda su furia, y de algún lugar cercano a su pecho brotó una explosión de poder. Snape había estado cerca de descubrir a Tom. Muy cerca. Pero Harry no podía permitirlo. Las tornas cambiaron. Ahora él quien tenía control sobre la mente del otro. Varias imágenes se sucedieron y no eran parte de sus propios recuerdos.

Un niño con el cabello negro y grasiento acurrucado en un rincón, mientras sus padres gritaban. Él mismo niño, vestido con una bata vieja, oculto entre los arbustos espiando a dos niñas; una era pelirroja y con pecas, de la otra apenas podía distinguirse el rostro. Snape, de la edad de Harry, sentado en un vagón del expreso de Hogwart; curiosamente, la misma niña pelirroja estaba sentado junto a él. De alguna manera extraña, ella resultaba familiar a Harry. De nuevo Snape, algunos años mayor; sentado en un banco y hablando muy cerca con una adolescente de cabello rojo. Los ojos de ella eran de un verde intenso, y Snape parecía hipnotizado por ellos; una amplia sonrisa iluminaba su rostro y lo hacía parecer totalmente distinto al Snape que Harry conocía. Ahora las cosas cambiaban. Snape era ya un adulto y observaba a una familia a los lejos. Una hermosa mujer pelirroja acompañada de un hombre, vuelto de espadas, con cabello negro revolviéndose al viento; la mujer llevaba un bebé en brazos. Ira. Rabia. Furia. Odio. Anhelo. Un intenso anhelo.

Las imágenes cesaron de golpe. Y Harry sintió un tirón que lo sacaba fuera y lo dejaba mareado, casi sin fuerzas, con la bilis revolviéndose en su estómago.

- ¡CASTIGADO, POTTER! El viernes por la tarde, en mi despacho. ¡Y AHORA TODO EL MUNDO! ¡HACED LA POCIÓN!

La clase entera sufrió un sobresaltó y se asustó con la furia de Snape, pero no Harry. Su mente se encontraba difusa y dispersa, y por alguna razón, no podía dejar de pensar en la chica del cabello rojo. La quería de vuelta. Verla de nuevo.

Snape no volvió a acercarse a él y tampoco habló más en toda la clase, ni siquiera para dar instrucciones. El pobre estúpido que se atrevió a alzar la mano y hacerle una pregunta recibió un cero. Harry estaba distraído. Draco tuvo que darle un codazo un par de veces para evitar que echara un ingrediente y correcto que destrozase la poción. Pero, a decir verdad, a Harry ya no le importaba su nota en pociones, ni la burla de Weasley, ni los intentos frustrado de su amigo por ayudarlo. Ni siquiera el castigo del viernes. Todo cuanto deseaba, era la identidad de esa muchacha pelirroja de ojos verdes, tan parecidos a los suyos.

* * *

_Konichiwa! Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo. Ha sido más largo de lo que esperaba. ¡Doce páginas word! Si es que no puedo evitarlo… me engancho, me extiendo y no paro. Pero bueno, mejor para vosotros. Aunque hayas tenido que esperar unos días más para leerlo (tampoco muchos, ¿eh? Han pasado sólo cuatro días desde el último episodio)._

_Sobre el capítulo. La verdad es que disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo, especialmente las últimas líneas. Supongo que para vosotros leer sobre las clases resultará algo más aburrido (¿o quizá no?), pero a mi me ha encantado desarrollar las opiniones de Harry sobre cada materia y profesor (un poco distintas a las del libro), el incidente de Historia, las breves pero importantes menciones a Hermione, y sobre todo, la personalidad de los Slytherin, quizá porque en los libros los desarrollan poco (o nada) y tengo más libertad a la hora de hacerlo._

_Bien, respecto a esto último, quiero aclarar algunas cosas. El de hoy ha sido un capítulo de presentación para ellos, después no tendrán tanta importancia (que la tendrán) pero quería ofreceros un boceto de cómo son y qué piensas para que más tarde con unas pocas líneas comprendáis su comportamiento._

_Zabini es el más ambicioso, espera recibir su lugar tras Draco y le ofende que Harry lo haya conseguido porque lo considera indigno. Esto lleva a desarrollar una relación competitiva entre ellos (que la habrá), y es evidente que por ahora no le tiene mucho aprecio. Harry, que es capaz de cambiar de personalidad en un instante (en gran parte, debido a sus tíos, porque está decidido a impedir que nadie lo maltrate de nuevo), tampoco le tiene mucho aprecio. Todo esto por ahora. No voy a encasillar a los personajes como sucede en los libros. Es sólo por ahora._

_Nott carece de la ambición de Zabini (y la de Harry y Draco, quizá más fuerte, pero aún por desarrollar debido a sus vidas), pero sin embargo tal vez sea más astuto que todos ellos. Se limita a observar desde fuera y no intenta llamar la atención sobre sus habilidades, al contrario, la esconde. Tiene una personalidad algo retraída, pero posee un gran control sobre sí mismo y sus emociones. Es un personaje interesante, que también tendrá sus roces con Harry y quizá con alguien más (lo tengo todo planeado pero no pienso deciros nada, XD)._

_Grabbe y Goyle siguen el ritmo de los libros, dos personajes de relleno y algo cómicos. Lo siento si alguien le gustan, pero de por sí nunca he sido capaz de trabajar y extender con ellos, y después de su revuelta contra Draco en el séptimo me caen realmente mal._

_Daphe Greengrass será la niña típica, cabello rubio con tirabuzones, piel pálida, y ojos azules, muy guapa, como una muñequita de porcelana, algo soberbia y ambiciosa, pero niña por el momento. Y Milliccent será un poco chicazo, por seguir el esquema de los libros._

_Pansy Parkinson será la voz cantante de las chicas, por supuesto. Espero que me perdonéis que halla variado un poco su personalidad y su aspecto del de los libros, pero es que lo que le hacen a ella en un basing completo. No me creo que una mujer capaz de conquistar a Draco (se ven juntos en el sexto libro), sea tan estúpida y corta de entendederas. Además, ¿os dais cuenta de que todos los Slytherin son pintados por JK como feos en los libros? Luego en las pelis le sale el tiro mal con Draco. Así que yo a ella la voy a describir con una palabra: única. Mucho más preocupada por mantener su cabello liso que por las clases, capaz de salir de un incendio e ir a cambiar su túnica y su peinado porque han adquirido un leve olor a humo, inteligente, ambiciosa y sobre todo astuta, aunque todavía tendrá que desarrollar estas cualidades. Aunque, al final, tal vez sea su corazón lo que venza. También tengo planes para ella (XD), pero no pienso desvelaros nada._

_Por último, también hay algunos chicos y chicas más inventados, o al menos que no aparecen en los libros. Tranquilos, no tengo intención de trabajar mucho con ellos, ni de crear ningún Gary/Mary-Sue, aunque desde luego, tendrán su carácter y su breve historia. Al fin y al cabo, son compañeros de Harry. Disculpad a quien no le gusten los originales, pero es que en un colegio al que se suponen que asisten unos mil aprendices de mago, es imposible asignar un puñado de ocho chicos por casa, que hacen veinticuatro por curso, que hacen unos ciento cincuenta. Las cifras no coinciden. (Incluso con mi excusa de que debido a la guerra las generaciones próximas a Harry se resienten). Además, podrían haber asistido. Daphe, por ejemplo, no es mencionada en los libros (creo, corregidme si me equivoco), y sin embargo Rowling dice que acompaño a Draco en su curso y que es la hermana pequeña de Astoria._

_Y ahora un tema diferente. Espero también que no os hayáis sentido decepcionados de que Harry no sobresalga o sea el mejor en todas las asignaturas, o de que Draco no se esfuerce en ser el número uno. Pero es que son unos niños. Más que más, soy incapaz de ofrecer una imagen realista de este hecho colocándolo a ambos, o al menos a Harry, como el alumno superdotado que encabeza la clase siempre. Se que hay muchos autores que lo hacen, y realmente los admiró porque (algunos) lo escriben de forma totalmente verídica y creíble, pero yo no puedo hacerlo. Tal vez tenga algo que ver mi propia personalidad, mi forma de ver la vida, o el que no quiera alejarme del Harry que nos ofrecen los libros. A pesar de cambiar sus circunstancias, y con ello sus acciones, actitudes y pensamientos, no quiero crear un OCC. Me parece que no sería capaz de lograrlo de forma creíble, así que me mantengo en lo que sé que soy capaz de conseguir._

_Por supuesto Harry es muy inteligente, y aquí ya está haciendo uso de esa inteligencia más que en los libros. Y como dice Tom, también es mucho más poderoso que Draco. De echo su potencial es superior con creces al de todos sus compañeros, probablemente al de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts y profesores. Pero debido a ello, si lo aplicaba desde el principio, corría el riego o, al menos, me encontraba peligrosamente cerca de crear un Gary-sue. Y no es esa mi intención. Harry tiene el potencial, pero necesitara crecer, aprender, experimentar y evolucionar mucho ante de darle todo su uso. Mientras tanto deberá trabajar sus defectos y sus puntos débiles, que los tiene. Ojala no os suponga un problema._

_Tampoco penséis que van a ser siempre así, un Harry que se dedica a hablar con Draco en las clases, o un Draco que se la pasa divirtiéndose con Harry y molestando a Crabbe y Goyle. Pero por ahora tienen once años. Para Harry Hogwarts es su primera oportunidad de conocer gente y de tener un amigo. Y Draco es un niño rico consentido y sobreprotegido por sus padres (no sólo su madre), slytherin, sí, porque es astuto a la hora de analizar a la gente, consciente de su posición, y sabio a la hora de manejarla, pero también está habituado a conseguir todo por el mínimo esfuerzo y no tiene mucha idea del mundo "real". Esto cambiará, con el tiempo, pero precisamente hace falta tiempo (y experiencias) para que cambie._

_Pero bueno, creo que ya he escrito suficientes explicaciones. Pasan de las diez y aún no he colgado el capítulo. Ojala lo disfrutéis mucho y sabed que estoy esperando vuestros comentarios. ¡Siempre me animan!_

_Un abrazo a todos los lectores. Con cariño se despide de ellos, Anzu._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclameir: Harry Potter no es mio, pertenece a la gran JK Rowling**.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

A pesar de que la luz y aire fluían con más facilidad fuera de las mazmorras, Harry no logró despejarse. Las imágenes robadas en la mente de Snape y el odio grabado en los ojos del profesor lo perseguían. Su instinto le indicaba que había más secretos y razones allí de lo que parecía, y Tom siempre alababa sus percepciones. Necesitaba saber la identidad de la mujer pelirroja y la causa de ese odio. El comentario de Draco mientras entraban al Gran Comedor tampoco ayudo demasiado.

- ¿Se puede saber que le has hecho a Snape? Nunca lo había visto odiar tanto alguien desde el principio, ni siquiera a un Gryffindor…

Apretando los labios, Harry eligió no responder. Dio media vuelta y sin aclarar nada, regreso a la entrada de las mazmorras, en dirección a su Sala Común. La comida no le hubiera hecho provecho de todos modos. Y tenía que hablar urgentemente con Tom.

**¿Qué se obtiene al añadir polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?**

Fue lo primero que escribió, ahorrándose el saludo.

** ~ ¿Harry? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?~**

**Dimelo, por favor.**

**~ Se obtiene una poción muy poderosa conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida, ingrediente principal para crear inferis**. ~

**Vaya****…**

**~ ¿Me dirás ahora de dónde viene tu apremiante curiosidad? Todavía eres un poco joven para crear un ejercito de muertos vivientes****… ~  
**

**Lo siento.**

Harry se disculpó, sonrojado, y a continuación paso a explicarle lo ocurrido durante la clase de pociones.

**~ As****í que tu problema se llama Severus Snape****…**** Él fue uno de mis mortifagos, aunque tras mi caída se cobijó bajo el ala de Dumbledore, y muchos sospecharon de él que era un traidor. ~**

**Draco parece conocerlo de antes. Creo que Snape y su padre son amigos****…**

**~ Lucius no tiene amigos. Aunque si de verdad confraternizan, es todavía más extraño su comportamiento hacía ti. ~**

**Yo creo que es personal. Y que tiene que ver con esa chica pelirroja. Te juro que nunca la había visto, pero me pareció tan familiar****…**** Necesito saber quien es.**

**~ Si es tan importante, pregúntaselo. ~**

**¿****Estás loco? Sería capaz de matarme, Tom. Y nunca me daría una respuesta.**

**~ No sería necesario. Probablemente la respuesta se reflejaría en su mente y sería fácil para ti robársela. Ya has vencido una vez en vuestro duelo de Legilimens. ~**

Harry meditó la sugerencia, pero hubo de aparcarla para más tarde. El eco de unos pasos cercanos lo alertó y la voz de Draco lo obligó a cerrar el Diario rápidamente, y a ocultarlo bajo la almohada antes de que él descorriera las cortinas.

- Harry, ¿estás bien? Mira, le ordenado a Crabbe que te traiga algo del comedor. Tarta de melaza, tu favorita.

El muchacho sintió que su enfado por la interrupción se disipaba, y la ira por el encontronazo con Snape ya se había diluido tras hablarlo con Tom. Separó los doseles, y le dedicó a su amigo una sonrisa agradecida. También recogió el plato de comida que le entregó Crabbe, acompañado de una mirada malhumorada. Suponía que no le gustaba servirle a él, o quizá simplemente estaba enfadado porque no había podido recolectar comida para sí mismo debido a ello. No le dio más importancia.

- ¡Ala! Ya puedes irte - Draco despidió a Crabbe con muy pocos modales, y después se sentó a su lado en la cama sin esperar invitación. Al menos fue lo bastante prudente para no volver a tocar el tema de pociones -. ¿Has acabado ya los deberes de Historia? - preguntó, picando una galleta de chocolate de las que le había traído.

- No - contestó Harry -. Y no pienso hacerlo. Mientras no nos pongan un profesor decente no pienso mover un dedo por esa asignatura.

- ¿Y si te suspenden? - Draco no parecía escandalizado, sólo curioso.

- Soy famoso en el mundo entero - explicó, sin ínfulas de grandeza -. A ellos no les conviene suspender a su héroe. Y si lo hacen, solicitaré una revisión del contenido al consejo escolar. La simple amenaza bastará para que se replanteen mi nota.

El rubio suspiro sin maldad.

- Te envidio. Grabbe y Goyle son tan inútiles que ni siquiera puedo ordenarles que lo hagan por mi. Me toca tragar y estudiar.

Harry se encogió de hombros, conmiserándose con su amigo. Pero no se le ocurría nada que pudieran hacer. Estaban atados a Binss. Al menos, de momento.

- Oye, Draco, ¿cuánto falta para Defensa? - inquirió no sólo por cambiar de tema, sino porque realmente tenía ganas de recibir esa clase.

- ¡Mierda! Menos de quince minutos… Supongo que habrá que ir yendo.

- Si - Harry se puso en pie -. Y ve rezando porque esta clase si tenga un profesor decente - sugirió, con pocas expectativas.

Pocas expectativas que no se cumplieron.

El profesor Quirrell era un chalado pálido y debilucho, o al menos lo aparentaba, con un turbante morado cubriendo su cráneo, y una tartamudeo crónico al hablar. No era tan insoportable como Binns, pero las dos horas de clase las dedico a la presentación y la teoría, y dejo claro que su interés y el temario de el curso girarían entorno a un mismo espécimen: vampiro. Aunque para muchos éste fuera una criatura fascinante, Harry continuaba prefiriendo la formación practica y las Artes Oscuras sobre cualquier otro tema, así que se vio de nuevo altamente decepcionado.

Sin embargo, había algo en Quirrell que hacía sospechar a Harry que el profesor era mucho más de lo que aparentaba. No era físico, más bien una lejana percepción. Tal vez ese tirón que sentía cada vez que el hombre se le acercaba, como si su magia anhelara entrar en contacto con él, o quizá las sensaciones que le trasmitía su aura, pues no era un aura poderosa, aún menos que McGonagall, y sin embargo tenía algo oscuro, oculto, infinito, aterrador… algo que lo hacia sentirse inmensamente atraído.

Quirrell no parecía darse cuenta. Su trato hacía él era normal, el mismo que le dirigía a los demás estudiantes. Y Harry se cuestionaba si su comportamiento habitual y torpe era sólo una representación, o si de verdad el hombre era tal cual aparentaba.

Draco no había reparado en ninguna de aquellas facetas. Tras la primera media hora, su opinión sobre él había quedado sentenciada: un nuevo profesor inútil y despreciable, sin nada que enseñar, con olor a ajo, y tartamudo. A partir de ahí, no había desperdiciado oportunidad para burlarse de él. Harry comprendió que Draco sólo tenía una forma de juzgar a la gente: los que merecían su respeto y los que no, y que era tremendamente difícil entrar en el primer grupo, pero no tanto como dejar de calificar para el segundo. Había tenido suerte de encajar entre los primeros, o el rubio hubiera podido hacer su vida realmente difícil.

Acabadas las dos horas de Defensa, Harry no tuvo más remedio que encararse con la tarea de Pociones. Draco hizo otro tanto. Por suerte Quirrell les había dado fiesta por ser el primer día, y Harry encontró tiempo que pasar con Tom, mientras el rubio concluía su pergamino de Historia.

El miércoles Harry enfrentó las dos únicas nuevas clases que quedaban: Herbología y Astronomía. Ninguna de las dos le propició el mayor interés, pero tanto la profesora Sprout como la profesora Sinistra demostraron mayor nivel y conocimiento de la materia que muchos de sus otros colegas. Desesperante.

Para el último día de clases, el viernes, Harry había conseguido presentar a tiempo todas sus tareas (excepto las de Historia), llevaba al día el material de las clases, y había sufrido grandes progresos en Transformaciones (la transfiguración de las cerillas en agujas estaba dominada, y el lapicero había dado grandes pasos en su camino por convertirse en cuchara). A la hora de la comida, fue la primer vez en toda la semana que Hedwig se posó ante él con una carta en la pata.

_O bueno_, pensó Harry tras ver el tamaño de la susodicha, _más bien una nota_.

- ¡Mierda!

- ¿Qué pasa? - Draco se volvió hacía él preocupado, mientras asaltaba la caja de deliciosos bombones que le había enviado su madre.

- Hagrid quiere quedar conmigo está tarde.

- ¿El gigante?

- ¿Conoces a otro Hagrid?

Draco compuso una mueca de asco.

- Es un idiota. Mejor mándalo a la mierda.

- De la misma manera que tu padre manda a la mierda al idiota del ministro, ¿no? - se burló -. Contactos, Draco. Contactos. Y apariencia. Hagrid está demasiado cerca de Dumbledore para ser desagradecido con él. Por suerte - sonrió al rubio, mientras éste ponía los ojos en blanco -. Tengo una excusa prefecta para no ir. Estoy castigado con Snape.

Le pareció escuchar que Draco replicaba algo como: _siendo tú, no se que es peor__…_Pero no le prestó atención. Snape lo había ignorado totalmente en la clase doble que había vuelto a tener esa misma mañana. Con excepción de un comentario burlesco y despectivo, casi fabricado por obligación cuando el color de su poción se acercó más al azul que al violeta exigido, no había dado prueba alguna de reparar en su presencia. Y al burlase ni siquiera lo había mirado a la cara, al contrario; había rehuido su mirada. Una explicación coherente a dicho comportamiento sería el recuerdo de su último enfrentamiento mental, pero Harry estaba casi seguro de que había algo más envuelto. Y pensaba averiguarlo.

- Bueno - la alegre voz de Draco lo distrajo de sus meditaciones -. Tengo algo para ti que seguro que te anima. Toma: les he hablado a mis padre de ti y mi madre te envía esto. Pruébalos. ¡Están buenísimos!

Harry cogió el paquete dorado que Draco le tendía sintiendo, primero sorpresa, y a continuación una extraña emoción que no era capaz de explicar. En letras oscuras y resplandecientes, decoradas por un margen negro, se leía: _Chocolates Suizos: la delicia que sólo unos pocos magos pueden permitirse_. Una caja exactamente igual brillaba en las manos de Draco. Sus padres habían enviado una para él y otra para Harry. La suya adjuntaba una pequeña nota:

_Por convertirte en tan buen amigo de nuestro hijo, _

_N&L Malfoy_

Aquella era una hábil maniobra política de los Malfoy, muy acorde a todo lo que Tom le había contado sobre ellos. Sin embargo, Harry se encontró extrañamente conmovido. Tal vez porque el nombre de Narcissa firmaba delante, confiriéndole la autoridad sobre la idea, o porque él mismo jamás dispondría de una madre que le enviara chocolates, o que disfrutara consintiendo a sus amigos. Fuere cual fuese la razón, se prometió a sí mismo que escribiría una carta de agradecimiento a los Malfoy, y pediría a Draco que la enviara junto a su propia correspondencia.

Desenvolvió el paquete y seccionó una porción de la primera tableta, para descubrir maravillado que nunca antes había saboreado su paladar algo tan delicado y delicioso. Dio las gracias a Draco con abierta efusividad, y decidió tomar sólo un pedazo más y guardar el resto para otras ocasiones. El chocolate era un potente estimulante, y si las clases continuaban con el ritmo marcado hasta ahora, le haría mucha falta en el futuro.

- ¿A qué hora tienes el castigo con Snape?

- En menos de veinte minutos - respondió Harry de mala gana, tras comprobar el reloj.

- ¡Pues que mierda! - bufó el rubio -. Como te entretenga mucho rato, no sé lo que voy a hacer toda la tarde.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Él también esperaba (sin demasiadas ilusiones) que Snape se conformara con darle una hora o dos de castigo, pero por diferentes motivos a los de Draco. Necesitaba concluir los deberes de Herbología y Defensa que le habían mandado ese mismo día, y perfeccionar la redacción de Transformaciones de la tarde pasada. De lo contrario la tarea comenzaría a acumularse y no le dejaría tiempo para la lectura que quería iniciar ese mismo fin de semana.

- Será mejor que vaya yendo ya - se despidió de Draco incorporándose -. ¡Nos vemos!

Le pareció escuchar que el rubio se giraba hacía él y le enviaba un _suerte_, seguido de un "¡_no te aburras demasiado!_", pero no se volvió para contestarle. La mochila pesaba y todavía tenía que pasar por su dormitorio para descargar los libros. Y no quería imaginar la cara de Snape si llegaba tarde.

La Sala Común estaba prácticamente vacía al ser la hora de la comida, y Harry llegó a su habitación sin accidentes. Dejó la mochila sobre su escritorio y se acercó a la pequeña serpiente, que dormitaba sobre la colcha verde encantada por Draco.

_- __¿Cómo va todo, Sky?_

_- Bien, amo Harry. Sky ha cazado muchas ratas__…__ ratas saltarinas__…__ ratas deliciosas__…__ ratas sabrosas__…_

El muchacho torció el rostro en un gesto de asco y se alejó de la serpiente con una leve mueca despedida. Lo cierto es que Sky había supuesto más una decepción que otra cosa. La cobra se pasaba las noches cazando y los días durmiendo, y era totalmente incapaz de mantener una conversación mínimamente inteligente. Aun así, Harry se resistía a deshacerse de ella.

El camino desde la Sala Común a la clase de pociones era breve, y tras volver a comprobar el reloj, Harry descubrió con alivio que todavía faltaban dos minutos para la hora fijada.

- ¿Tan ansioso está por comenzar su castigo, señor Potter? - fue el sarcástico saludo de Snape; Harry apretó los labios para contener una réplica -. En su pupitre tiene un bote de escarabajos peloteros, los quiero todos limpios y con las patas cortadas. Y cuando acabe búsqueme, le diré el orden de sus demás tareas.

_Hijo de puta_, fue su reacción instantánea a la orden. Por suerte mantuvo el suficiente control de sí mismo para sólo pensarlo, y no pronunciarlo en voz alta. Limpiar escarabajos era un trabajo tedioso y muy sucio. Había que cortar todas sus patas y antenas, eliminar la cáscara, y dejar al descubierto sus tripas y cerebro manualmente, uno por uno. Realmente asqueroso. Y por las palabras de Snape, aquello era sólo el principio.

Resignado, el joven fue a tomar asiento en el pupitre asignado; abrió el bote de los escarabajos, comprobó el filo de las pinzas y del cuchillo (Snape era capaz de darle unos melladas adrede), se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber caído en traer unos guantes, y empezó con el trabajo.

Media hora y cinco escarabajos más tarde, el nulo entusiasmo que antes cargaba se había reducido aún más, y el muchacho no podía dejar de preguntarse qué hacía allí, sufriendo ese castigo injusto como un idiota, cuando tenía cosas muchísimo más importantes en las que trabajar. De seguro Tom se sentiría decepcionado.

- ¿Ha acabado ya, señor Potter? - Snape lo taladró con su típica mirada de murciélago asesino, cargada además de un evidente escepticismo, cuando él lo interceptó en su despacho.

- En realidad, no - reconoció Harry si amedrentarse.

- Entonces le aseguró que no entiendo qué está usted haciendo aquí

- Lo siento - lo apaciguó adoptando una imagen sumisa-. Yo tenía una duda, profesor.

- Ya. Con el nulo cerebro que ha demostrado hasta ahora eso no es una sorpresa - se burló; Harry mantuvo la compostura -. ¿Qué es lo que no entiende?

- La mujer del cabello rojo. Quiero saber quien era.

El cambio en el aspecto sereno y casi aburrido del profesor fue instantáneo. Sus mejillas se hincharon con ira, sus labios desaparecieron hasta convertirse en una imperceptible línea, sus puños se contrajeron, e incluso unas gotas de sudor invadieron en su frente. Pero lo más sorprendente fueron sus ojos, que si antes relampagueaban negros como dos pozos de odio y sarcasmo, ahora brillaban con rabia, pero también con otras emociones que a Harry le costó descifrar: pena, culpa, nostalgia, anhelo, ¿amor?

- No tengo ni idea de a quien está usted refiriéndose, señor Potter - mintió.

Harry lo sabía, y también sabía que Snape sabía que él lo sabía. Por eso no se rindió.

- La chica pelirroja que está en todos sus recuerdos. Aquellos que se reflejaron en mi mente mientras usted intentaba practicar ilegalmente legilimancia con un alumno - acusó.

Snape se mantuvo en sus trece.

- Le repito que no tengo ni idea de qué está hablando, Potter. Y ahora, por su propio bien, será mejor que se calle.

Harry comenzó a impacientarse.

- ¡Usted sabe de quien estoy hablando! ¿Quién era ella?

- ¡SILENCIO, POTTER! - tronó Snape. Cualquier atisbo de disimulo había desaparecido de sus ojos, que ahora lo miraban destilando relámpagos de odio -. ¡Te lo advierto! Un palabra más y…

- ¡TENGO DERECHO A SABERLO! - lo interrumpió Harry, que también había perdido el control de sí mismo. Pero estaba tan cerca, tan cerca… -. ¡Usted la conocía! ¡Eran amigos! ¡ Y ella tiene algo que ver conmigo! ¡Tiene mis ojos!

- ¡POTTER…!

- Ella era mi madre, ¿verdad? ¿Por eso me odia? ¿Por qué ella no lo eligió a usted para ser mi…?

- ¡FUERA! - Harry se vio expulsado contra su voluntad del despacho. Snape lo había atacado. Un hechizo lo había golpeado en el pecho y lo había arrojado contra el suelo varios metros más allá. El profesor lo miraba ahora desde arriba, con la varita en alto y las mejillas inhabitualmente sonrojadas por el esfuerzo -. No vuelva a dirigirme una palabra, señor Potter - amenazó con la voz susurrante y contraída a causa de la rabia -. Y lárguese de aquí ahora mismo si no quiere que lo mate.

Harry no insistió. Veía en sus ojos que era cierto. Snape era capaz de matarlo en ese momento, aunque luego tuviera que cargar el peso de su muerte. Debía haberse acercado mucho a la verdad para que su profesor reaccionara de esa manera.

Con el corazón desbocado y la respiración sofocada, el muchacho se incorporó lentamente, le dio la espalda tratando de disimular su miedo, y caminó hasta la puerta del aula. Una vez fuera empezó a correr. Corrió sin detenerse y sin prestar atención al dolor acuciante de su estómago ni a la pequeña brecha que se había abierto en el brazo al caer, hasta que hubo, al menos, cinco plantas separándolo de Snape. Sólo entonces se detuvo. El corazón continuaba latiéndole desbocado. Que recordara, nunca antes había visto a la muerte tan cerca. Había sido escalofriante.

Le llevó, como poco, diez minutos y varios chorros de agua fría en el rostro y en la nuca relajar sus sentidos y apaciguar su miedo. Pero cuando salió del lavabo Harry se sentía tranquilo, casi satisfecho. Al fin y al cabo, la reacción de Snape había sido la mayor confirmación de su teoría que hubiera podido esperar. La muchacha del cabello rojo había sido su madre. Y si Snape lo odiaba a él era porque, evidentemente, le recordaba a su padre. Celos. ¡Apenas podía esperar para contárselo a Tom!

Harry torció la mirada a su alrededor, buscando el camino que le llevara de vuelta a las mazmorras, pero no reconoció el pasillo. En su huida debía haberse alejado más de lo previsto. Resignado, Harry comenzó a caminar hacía el frente, en busca de algún recodo conocido, cuando el sonido de una voz familiar lo detuvo. Provenía de una habitación próxima, a pocos pasos distancia de donde él se encontraba.

Con la sensación de invadir territorio ajeno, pero incapaz de resistir la curiosidad, Harry avanzó hasta la puerta y la abrió. Lo que encontró fue toda una sorpresa: Hermione Granger, la Gryffindor inteligente de su mismo año, escribía furiosamente en un pergamino (a juzgar por el ruido de la pluma al rasgar), mientras murmuraba en voz baja varios hechizos de prueba, recitándolos de memoria.

Pero el ruido de la puerta pareció alertar a la muchacha, porque abandonó la pluma y giró el cuerpo hacía él con el entrecejo fruncido. Harry pudo apreciar el momento exacto en que lo reconocía a partir de las rápidas emociones que conmutaron su rostro: sorpresa, incomprensión, miedo, e indeferencia.

- ¡Tú! ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - exigió ella sin alterarse.

Harry no contestó de inmediato, sino que la examino con detalle. Ella era inteligente. Sin duda, la más inteligente de su grupo de leones; tal vez incluso más inteligente que él mismo. Y además era hábil en la magia. Poderosa. Pero también era sangre sucia. Lo cual era una lástima. Una verdadera lastima.

- Nada - respondió, girándose para irse.

Quizá fue su voz, varios tonos más aguda de los normal, lo que lo detuvo.

- Por supuesto. En Hogwarts sois todos iguales, ¿sabías? - lo acusó sin poder contenerse; Harry giró el rostro hacía ella, interesado. ¿A qué se refería? -. Vosotros me odias por ser hija de muggles, y ellos me odian por intentar demostraros que puedo ser mejor bruja que cualquiera.

Así que era eso. No se sorprendía. Supuso que con "vosotros" se refería a los Slytherin, y con "ellos" a los de su propia casa. Bueno, era normal que las serpientes la despreciaran, ¿pero no se suponía que los Gryffindor existían para hacer exactamente lo contrario? ¿ O es que eran tan hipócritas y obtusos que no sabía apreciar un diamante en bruto donde se encontraba? Probablemente.

Harry se acercó unos pasos más a la chica que desde el principio le había inspirado algo de curiosidad. No era agraciada, podía tener unos ojos rasgados de bonito color chocolate y un delicado rostro con forma de corazón, pero sus paletas sobresalían como los dientes de una coballa y su cabello parecía la parte inferior de una fregona vieja. Sin embargo, no había que cometer el error de juzgarla por su aspecto. Ella era inteligente, extremadamente inteligente. Y por eso también era despreciada.

El propio Harry sabía muy bien lo que era ser despreciado. Esforzarse día a día por ser el mejor en busca de unas míseras migajas de reconocimiento o aprecio, sin que nadie lo distinguiera. Continuar intentándolo y recibir sólo desprecio a cambio. Con el tiempo se hacía difícil, muy difícil seguir sosteniéndose, y cada vez era más tentador rendirse. Pero ella también era sangre sucia. A Tom no le gustaría que intimara con ella.

- Yo no te odio - le aclaró, no obstante.

Ella elevó las cejas con evidente escepticismo.

- ¿De verdad?

Harry sonrió levemente. No sólo era inteligente, sino que el orgullo y el sarcasmo figuraban entre sus cualidades. Fascinado, se acercó unos pasos más, hasta quedar a su lado.

- Mi madre también era hija de muggles - explicó sin saber por qué -. Es posible que odie a los muggles, pero mis sentimientos son algo distintos para los muggleborn. Después de todo, pese a tus padres, tú sigues siendo una bruja.

Aquello no fue una mentira. O al menos, no una mentira completa. A diferencia de Tom, él nunca había considerado completa escoria a los nacidos muggles. Es cierto que estaba contaminados con demasiada influencia no mágica, pero eso no los hacía insalvables. El propio Harry se había criado entre muggles sin saber de la magia hasta que Tom lo encontró, y eso no había impedido que se adaptara perfectamente a sus enseñanzas. En su opinión, lo que había que hacer con los muggleborn era reeducarlos, no incitarlos de forma indirecta con desprecio y mal comportamiento a cobijarse entre apestosos muggles y traidores. O bueno, al menos con aquellos que merecieran la pena. Como Hermione. Ella valía por diez Ronald Weasley.

Se fijo en que la chica lo estaba mirando fijamente, sin duda alguna sorprendida por su explicación, quizá dilucidando si él mismo se merecía su credibilidad. Harry permitió que lo examinara; no tenía nada que ocultar. Finalmente ella pareció tomar una decisión. Infló su pecho con una respiración profunda e inclino la cabeza levemente hacía él, a modo de saludo.

- En ese caso - se disculpó -, lamentó haberte juzgado demasiado rápido. No suelo hacerlo. Supongo que estoy algo ansiosa… histérica - se recogió -, por todo ese rollo de las casas. Ron Weasley no para de decirnos a los hijos de muggles que nos mantengamos alejados de ti. Que eres un mago oscuro, y que no dudarás en atacarnos si nos piíllas a solas en algún pasillo con Malfoy.

Harry bufó. Menuda tanda de patrañas.

- Ronald Weasley es un estúpido - arguyó sin alterarse.

- Tampoco es que yo lo tomara en serio… - se disculpó ella.

Sin ganas de hablar sobre Weasley, Harry se sentó sobre una de las sillas que sobraban y examinó con curiosidad los pergaminos que la chica había extendido sobre la mesa.

- ¿Qué hacías?

- Bueno - las mejillas de Hermione se hincharon con orgullo -. Después de recibir la carta este verano, me entretuve leyendo varios libros de todas las materias. Como me pareció muy interesante, efectué también una recopilación de los hechizos más útiles que encontré en cada asignatura. Ahora estoy tratando de ampliar las listas con información dada en las clases y en la biblioteca.

La muchacha pronunció todo el párrafo muy rápidamente, como si lo hubiera recitado en su mente varias veces de memoria o como si tuviera miedo de que él se cansara de escucharla a la mitad. Probablemente él fuera la primera persona interesada a la que ella lograra explicar aquello. Harry no se cansó de escucharla.. Al contrario. Se pateó mentalmente porque la idea no se le hubiera ocurrido a sí mismo.

- ¿Puedo? - pidió permiso para examinar de cerca uno de los pergaminos.

- Claro - ella se lo otorgó ansiosa.

El pergamino rezaba en la cabecera: _DCAO_, y a continuación detallaba una larga lista de hechizos clasificados según su dificultad, sus efectos, y entre paréntesis, la forma correcta de ejecutarlos. Harry conocía la mayoría de oídas porque Tom le había hablado en alguna momento acerca de ellos, aunque había un par que no le sonaban de nada. Por lo que pudo juzgar, la mayoría podían resultar hechizos extremadamente útiles.

- ¡Vaya! Esto es un trabajo estupendo - la alabó con sinceridad-. ¿Tienes uno para cada materia?

Hermione asintió.

- Una de cada para Defensa, Transformaciones y Encantamientos. Y uno más con hechizos prácticos que llamaron mi atención, pero que no supe clasificar.

- ¡Joder! - no pudo contener la palabrota de asombro. Sería tan útil conseguir esas listas…

La muchacha se encogió de hombros, azorada. Probablemente no estuviera acostumbrada a recibir halagos.

- Tampoco es para tanto. He tratado de realizar algunos, pero aún tengo bastantes problemas, especialmente con los de Defensa.

Harry asintió. Aquello encajaba con lo que sabía de ella.

- Supongo que con Transformaciones no tendrás problemas…

- A veces me cuesta, pero suelo conseguirlo - confirmó la muchacha.

- Entonces hagamos un trato: yo te ayudo con Defensa y tú me devuelves el favor con Transformaciones. ¿Qué te parece? - la tentó con una amplia sonrisa.

Sería perfecto. Mataría tres pájaros de un tiro: obtendría las listas, mejoraría en las clases, y además obtendría vía libre para influenciar sobre Hermione.

- ¿En serio quieres que te ayude? - la niña parecía no terminar de creerlo -. Te he visto en clase y eres muy bueno.

- No tan bueno como quisiera - reconoció, sin darle mucha importancia -. Las Transformaciones se me escapan. Es una rama demasiado lógica para mi. Y le pediría ayuda a Draco pero sería tan inútil como pedírsela al calamar gigante. Seguro que tú eres mucho mejor profesora - la alabó, Hermione volvió a sonrojarse -. Además, ayudarte con DCAO me servirá mucho mí mismo para mejorar; algo totalmente necesario teniendo en cuenta el desastroso nivel de las clases.

Inmediatamente el rostro de Hermione adquirió una expresión seria y desaprobatoria.

- ¿Tú también lo has notado? Bueno… quiero decir - tartamudeó azorada por su súbito arranque -. Sé que hay profesores realmente competentes como McGonagall, pero me esperaba mucho más del colegio que es descrito en los libros como el mejor colegio de magia de Gran Bretaña.

Harry se cuestiono mentalmente si sería propicio hacer un apunte sobre la incompetencia del director en el asunto, o si todavía era demasiado pronto. Por desgracia, no tuvo tiempo de escoger ninguna opción. Alguien lo interrumpió antes de que lo hiciera.

- ¡Esto si es una sorpresa! - rió una voz -. El favorito de Salazar confraternizando con una muggleborn a escondidas del mundo... ¿Retornas a tus origines, Potter?

Su espalda se tensó al instante. Y no tuvo que girar el cuello para saber quien lo enfrentaba. Reconoció la voz desde el principio.

- Zabini - escupió su nombre como su fuera un insulto -. Métete en tus asuntos.

- Mis asuntos te incumben, Potter, desde el mismo momento que ocupaste el puesto que debía ser mío.

- Que yo sepa - respondió Harry astutamente, sin perder el control -. Fue Draco quien usurpó tu puesto. Yo me limité a tomar el suyo: el primero.

El moreno lo taladró con odio.

- Que el mimado de Malfoy te haya aceptado ni significa que los demás lo hayamos hecho - le advirtió, con la cabeza en alto -. Ser el gobernante de Slytherin requiere algo más que fama. Y aunque ignoro totalmente la razón por la que la serpiente te escogió a ti, para mi tu seguirás siendo escoria hasta el día en que demuestres lo contrario. Si es que puedes - añadió, despectivamente -. Porque mientras sigas codeándote con sangre sucias, me temo que no vas a ser capaz ello.

Después de escucharlo, Harry lo miró por primera vez tomándolo en serio. Zabini no lo asustaba, y mucho menos le inspiraba miedo. Pero ahora comprendía sus motivos. No lo estaba retando porque lo odiara o a causa de una rabieta infantil por haber sido superado. Él realmente respetaba a la casa y sus tradiciones. Realmente deseaba que Harry demostraba ser digno, que se ganara su respeto. Pero aunque al fin lo entendía, e incluso valoraba sus razones, eso no le daba derecho a entrometerse en su vida. Nadie tenía ese derecho. Excepto Tom, tal vez.

- Me ha gustado tu discurso Zabini - reconoció sinceramente -. Y lo respeto. Pero no por eso voy a esforzarme en probarte nada. Y en cuanto a compañías, seguiré fraternizando con quien yo más lo crea oportuno. Especialmente, si la sangre sucia en cuestión tiene más cerebro que toda la casa de Slytherin junta.

Se oyó el ruido de una pluma caer. Mierda. Harry giró el rostro hacía la mesa, ignorando la mueca de ira que le dirigía Zabini. Evidentemente, Hermione había escuchado sus palabras. Y parecía que la última parte no le había gustado. Mierda. Se había olvidado que ella estaba escuchando. Estúpido Zabini.

Harry abrió la boca para explicarse, pero la volvió a cerrarla sin llegar a pronunciar nada, atrapado en la mirada dolida que Hermione le dirigía.

- Hermione, no…

- Olvídalo - le ordenó ella mientras terminaba de recoger apresuradamente sus libros -. Tú y yo no tenemos nada más que hablar, Potter. Eres igual a como dicen todos.

El muchacho la hubiera seguido, dispuesto a explicarse y disculparse, pero Hermione no había esculpido sus palabras con ira, ni siquiera con odio. Únicamente con profunda tristeza y decepción. Aquello lo marcó más de lo esperado. Ella le gustaba de verdad, pero aun así él había tratado de llevarla a su terreno, convencerla. Entonces, ¿sería verdad? ¿Sería tan malo como lo pintaba Weasley?

- Potter…

- ¡Déjame en paz!

Ignorando completamente a Zabini y el hecho de que esta vez su voz no sonaba enfadada, sino tal vez, incluso remordida, Harry se alejó de la habitación, rumiando las últimas palabras que Hermione le había dirigido y cuestionando su propio comportamiento.

Cuando llegó a la Sala Común, ni siquiera tenía ganas de hablar con Draco. Murmuró una mala excusa y dejó que el muchacho creyera que su mal humor se debía al castigo de Snape. Escapó a su dormitorio a la primera oportunidad, cerró los doseles de su cama, se quitó la capa, y sacó de su bolsillo interior el Dario de Tom. Probablemente, hablar con él sería la única cosa que lograría animarlo.

…

**~ Rep****ítemelo otra vez. ~**

**No tiene mayor misterio, Tom. Simplemente me lanzó un **_**repulso**_**, y me dijo que me largará de allí antes de que me matara.**

**~ Entonces, es cierto. Ese****…**** ser inferior se atrevió a hacerte daño. ¡Te atacó! ~**

A Harry le resultó gracioso su modo de denominar a Snape, como si estuviera demasiado enfadado para buscar otro apelativo más desagradable.

**Bueno, si.** **Pero ya te he dicho que no me ha pasado nada. A excepción de un pequeño dolor de estómago y un corte en el brazo, he sobrevivido intacto.**

**~ No es una cuestión que tomarse a broma, Harry. Snape pagará lo que te ha hecho. Te lo juro. ~**

**Te repito que no me ha pasado nada. Y conseguí la información que quería.**

**~ Pero él amenazó con matarte. Y tú le creíste capaz****…**** Tal vez deberías acudir Dumbledore y contárselo. Es evidente que no puedes dar más clase con él. ~**

**¿****Qué? ¿A Dumbledore? ¡Te has vuelto loco, Tom! ¡No pienso pedir ayuda a ese vejestorio! Además, si voy con el cuento es posible que Snape le cuente parte de los recuerdos que vio en mi mente. Sé que hasta ahora no lo ha hecho. Y eso nos metería en problemas.**

**~ De acuerdo. ¡Tienes razón! No pensaba claramente. Pero no puedes permitir que un incidente como el de hoy se repita. ~**

**No te preocupes tanto. Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme. Y Snape no supondrá un problema. Sé como manejarlo. Te lo prometo.**

**~ Sé de lo que eres capaz, pequeño. Pero no me pidas que no me preocupe por ti. ~**

Harry sintió como algo en su pecho se hinchaba y sus mejillas se coloreaban tímidamente. Cualquier malestar pasado se había desvanecido por completo. Se sentía inexplicablemente feliz. Pero también algo azorado. Por eso prefirió cambiar de tema.

**¿****Sabes? Hoy he estado hablando con una chica. Es muy inteligente, suele ser siempre de lo mejore de clase, y ha hecho ella sola una recopilación de hechizos avanzados de cada materia; la mayoría ni siquiera los han mencionado aún en clases.**

**~ ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo se llama? ~**

**Hermione Granger.**

**~ Hermione****…**** Es un buen nombre. Proviene de la Grecia Clásica. ~**

**Es una sangre sucia****…**

Confesó Harry con remordimientos. Esta vez Tom tardó más en contestar.

**~ Ya sabes lo que opino al respecto, Harry. ~**

**Lo sé. Pero es que de verdad es muy inteligente. Y también posee mucho talento mágico****…**

**~ ¡Sigue siendo una muggleborn! Sus padres son muggles. Sus raíces están lejos de nuestro mundo y lo contamina. Si hubiera que escoger, nunca nos escogería a nosotros. ~**

A pesar de que odiaba contradecir a su mejor amigo y mentor, Harry se mantuvo en sus trece.

**Si la despreciamos e insultamos, no. Pero si se le enseña correctamente, tal vez llegue a ver la verdad.**

**~ No lo creo. ~**

A Harry casi le pareció escuchar con Tom suspiraba.

**~ Pero conf****ío en ti, Harry. Demuéstrame que estoy equivocado en este asunto. Eso sí, que no te duela demasiado si después te abandona. ~**

**Lo prometo. De todos modos, ahora no me habla. Discutí con Zabini y ella me oyó llamarla sangre sucia. Creo que me odia.**

**~ Tal vez sea mejor así. ~**

Tom no se mostró muy compasivo, pero Harry se juró a sí mismo que, por lo menos, conseguiría demostrarle a Hermione que no era tan mala persona. Se lo debía.

Aparcando el asunto, continuó hablando con Tom el resto de la tarde, hasta que le entró hambre y tuvo que ir a cenar. Draco lo encontró a la entrada del Gran Comedor, y aunque parecía algo molesto por haber sido ignorado antes, en seguida recuperó su buen carácter. Cenaron y después se retiraron a la Sala Común, donde los viernes por la noche se celebraba un campeonato de ajedrez. Mientras caminaban de regreso, entro los cuatro bancos y la gente, Harry casi pudo jurar que había unos ojos castaños que lo buscaban y otros negros que repelían su mirada. Sonrió. Mañana sería otro día.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí llega! ¿Os ha gustado el capítulo, tomodachis? ¡Espero que si! Confieso que lo tenía acabado pero no pensaba subirlo hasta el sábado, sin embargo empecé a releer vuestros reviews, me entraron ganas, y no pude aguantarme. ¡Así que es por vuestra culpa! XD Por se siempre tan simpáticos y apoyarme tanto.

¿Sabéis que el número de gente que tiene en favoritos este fic supera ya los cincuenta? De verdad no me lo esperaba. Creía que al estar localizado en primer año sería un fic que apenas interesara. ¡Pero estoy muy feliz, ¿eh? Que conste. Aunque también me siento en posición para chantajearos (XD), así que si queréis el nuevo capi del fic antes de que termine el fin de semana ya me podéis alegrar el día con muchos comentarios. Sino, os tocara esperar a la semana siguiente n_n

Y bueno, sobre el capi, supongo que no hay mucho más que explicar. Harry interroga a Snape y se lleva un susto de cojon/s, aunque también logra la confirmación que quería, las clases de DCAO son un fraude, aunque está visto que en Quirrell hay algo raro (XD), Zabini y Harry siguen enemistados, pero el chico ya tiene más claras las razones de su compañero, y se produce un primer acercamiento a Hermione que concluye no muy positivamente. Lo mejor del capi, en mi opinión: ¡Tom sobre protector con Harry! "Sé de lo que eres capaz, pequeño. Pero no me pidas que no me preocupe por ti" ¡KYAAAAAAA! Me encanta! ¡Lo amo!

Otra cosa. Espero que no os haya incomodado el uso de mayúsculas en el enfrentamiento con Snape. No soy fan de usarlas, pero como JK las incluye de vez en cuando, me tome la libertad de hacer lo mismo para ese momento.

**Fuera de tema, me tomo la libertad de auto-promocionarme. Acabo de añadir un pequeño One-Shot en mi perfil que nos ayuda a entender mejor el carácter y el comportamiento de Snape. Reza así: _31 de octubre de 1981. Snape sabe que Lily va a morir, extinguida por un relámpago verde del mismo color que sus ojos. Y también sabe que es culpa suya._ A aquellos que os guste el personaje, ojala os paseis y os guste. Es muy breve, pero aun así intenso. Bueno, espero vuestras opiniones.**

Y ahora ya sí os dejo tomodachis. Un saludo a todos, Anzu.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclameir: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de JK Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Después de la primera semana, los días adquirieron una agradable rutina en Hogwarts. Harry se mantuvo al día con sus deberes y pronto aprendió el horario y el funcionamiento de sus clases. Snape no mostró deseos de repetir el incidente; de hecho, solía actuar como si él no existiera y sólo le hablaba para entregarle su nota (generalmente un suspenso). Zabini tampoco volvió a molestarlo, aunque su relación no había mejorado sustancialmente en nada. Y Hermione continuaba sin hablarle. ¡Muchacha orgullosa!

El primer sábado de septiembre Harry despertó temprano; y con sus tareas al día y Draco todavía durmiendo, al fin pudo comenzar la lectura de los libros que descansaban sobre su escritorio. Escogió el título que más le llamo la atención: _Mentiras que oculta la Historia: Salazar Slytherin y sus contemporáneos_. El volumen lo atrapó tanto, y hasta tal punto, que se le escaparon las horas sin ser consciente. Cuando Draco asomó entre sus doseles para darle los buenos días, apenas faltaban treinta minutos para la comida. Se había olvidado del desayuno.

El rubio le sonrió feliz y descansado, y prácticamente lo arrastró fuera de la cama arguyendo que no se podía desperdiciar leyendo aquel maravilloso día. De esa forma, Harry descubrió que el mal humor de su amigo en las mañanas no era un defecto crónico, sino que sólo le afectaba cuando lo obligaban a despertar demasiado temprano. O antes del medio día.

Aun así, el entusiasmo de Draco era contagioso, y media hora más tarde ambos se encontraron deambulando por los pasillos del sótano, en busca de un cuadro con forma de frutero, donde Narcissa le había explicado a su hijo que se ocultaban las cocinas. A Draco no le bastaba con los pasteles del Gran Comedor; no, quería un desayuno en condiciones. Y si a esas horas ya no lo servían, se lo ordenarían directamente a los elfos.

Harry nunca había visto un elfo domestico en su vida, aunque sí había oído hablar mucho sobre ellos, así que accedió al plan con entusiasmo. Tardaron más de dos horas en encontrar el dichoso frutero, y luego un rato más en recordar que había que acariciar la pera para que éste te abriera. Pero con el estómago lleno de deliciosos manjares y los oídos agasajados por un centenar de complacientes elfos domésticos, Harry diría que mereció la pena.

De esa forma, entre horarios y clases, tareas y hechizos, escapadas con Draco y charlas con Tom, transcurrió el mes de septiembre. El uno de octubre trajo consigo una pequeña novedad: comenzaban las lecciones de duelo. Y como todas sus clases en ese maldito colegio, las recibían junto a los Gryffindor.

Harry se cuestionó la manía que tenía los profesores de colocar juntas a las dos casas que más se destetaban entre sí: las serpientes congeniaban mucho mejor con los Ravenclaw, y los Gryffindor sin duda preferirían a los Hufflepuff. Tal vez confiasen en contagiar alguna cualidad entre ambos, o quizá simplemente esperasen fomentar su rivalidad para aumentar el rendimiento.

De cualquier forma era exasperante. Porque cada vez que intentaba acercarse a Hermione para disculparse, la chica lo ignoraba o le lanzaba una mirada dolida que lo hacía cambiar idea. Si. Harry bufó. Realmente exasperante.

- Ya verás, ¡volar es lo más! - repitió Draco por enésima vez en lo que iba de día.

Harry se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco y se mordió el labio para acallar la réplica que ya tenía planeada. Él nunca había volado, y aunque la idea le producía cierta curiosidad, no entendía la pasión que despertaba entre la mayoría de los chicos; especialmente tratándose de Slytherin, fríos por naturaleza. Gracias a Morgana que, al menos, los de su casa no se ponían a contar en medio de las clases aventuras ridículas, protagonizadas por ellos, una escoba, un muggle, y un aeroplano.

Bueno, Draco sí había mencionado algo sobre un helicóptero, pero Harry se lo perdonaba porque sabía que sólo lo había hecho para impresionar a Pansy, que parecía gustarle. Sobraba decir que la muchacha, más preocupada por las corrientes del aire en altura y lo vulgar de montar en escoba, no le había hecho ni caso.

Pansy Parkinson era una chica interesante, aunque pasar el tiempo con ella resultaba muy aburrido. O al menos, así lo creía Harry. En menos de tres semanas se había hecho con el control absoluto de las niñas de su curso, desde la dulce Daphne, hasta la imponente Millicent. Todas la seguían. Bueno, quizá no tanto Anne, pero ella parecía más preocupada por la seguridad de sus libros que por socializar. Sin embargo, apostaría que Pansy no se consideraba amiga de ninguna. Las escuchaba, las dirigía, las ayudaba y era complaciente con ellas, al mismo tiempo que estrechaba su lazo, como una verdadera serpiente. De esa forma el liderato no fluctuaba como ocurría con los chicos.

Sobre ellos, se podría decir que, aunque fuera su nombre el que estuviera primero, era Draco quien llevaba la voz cantante. Cuando él hablaba todos callaban y obedecían. El problema era que Draco no hablaba demasiado a menudo. Se contentaba con ordenar a Crabbe y a Goyle a su antojo, sacar buenas notas, y gastar el resto de tiempo con Harry.

El propio Harry no creía hallarse interesado en dirigir. Tom siempre lo instaba a formar su propio circulo de servidores, pero él se resistía a aplicar esa definición al resto de sus compañeros de clase; no parecía correcto. Tampoco es que Harry fuera muy sociable. Había pasado tres años de su vida relacionándose únicamente con un Diario. Abrirse a Draco ya le costaba esfuerzo, y la idea de hacer lo mismo con todos sus compañeros casi que le provocaba pánico. El dón de gentes se le escaba.

Tras ellos dos se encontraba Blaise, pero a pesar de sus desplantes, el muchacho tampoco parecía interesado en gobernar, más bien en establecer una seria y poderosa razón para colaborar con sus gobernantes. Mientras tanto se limitaba a aguardar. Theodore Nott era un caso aparte. Probablemente, era el niño que mejor caía a Harry, aunque su carácter no era tan alegre y jovial como el de Draco. Theo tenía la cualidad de estar presente en todos los lugares, pero sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia. Y por último, se localizaba Izar, con quien menos había tratado. En realidad, desde su comienzo con mal pie con Zabini, apenas se le veía por la casa. Se había hecho con un grupo de amigos en Hufflepuff, y parecía íntimo de un tal Macmillan.

Harry observó a su grupo mientras la señora Hooch daba las órdenes. Habían sido colocados en dos filas paralelas y cada uno tenía una escoba descansando en el suelo a su derecha.

- Recordad - Pansy instruía disimuladamente a sus chicas -. Llamad a la escoba con firmeza y seguridad, sin demostrar vuestro miedo. Daphne, recoge tu cabello en una coleta - ordenó, tendiéndole un coletero; Harry observó que ella misma había recogido el suyo en una elegante trenza -. No podemos permitir que se estropeen esos preciosos rizos. Diana, tú ten cuidado tu falda; hoy deberías haberte puesto medias oscuras. Milli, excelente vestuario; vuela bajo y siempre cerca de mi, así me cortarás las corrientes de aire. Anne - se giró hacía la chica de los libros, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa de animo y sin criticar su cabello suelto y esparcido por su rostro -. No importa que tú nunca hayas volado. Eres una Slytherin y también puedes hacerlo. ¿Está claro?

Todas asintieron. El propio Harry hinchó sus pulmones con miedo. No podía ser el único de su clase que no lo lograra. La señora Hooch se paseó una vez más entre todos ellos y después dio la orden. Treinta gritos de "_Arriba_" se escucharon simultáneamente. El muchacho sonrió satisfecho. Su escoba había ascendido con fuerza y ahora descansaba en su mano. Lo había conseguido a la primera.

Examinando su alrededor, Harry comprobó que Draco, Zabini y Nott también lo habían logrado. La escoba de Izar se revolvía en el suelo. Las de Crabbe y Nott permanecían inmóviles. El grupo de las chicas había sufrido un éxito parecido. Las escobas de Pansy y, sorprendentemente, Anne, eran sostenidas por sus dueñas. En resto continuaba intentándolo.

Draco rió sonoramente cuando la escoba de Ronald Weasley, totalmente renuente a obedecer a su dueño, se alzó encabritada para golpearlo en el rostro. Harry no se burló, pero tampoco pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa. Los últimos niños en lograrlo fueron un muy chico tonto de Gryffindor, el mismo que había hecho estallar su caldero un par de veces en clase de pociones, y Hermione Granger. Harry tuvo que morderse el labio para resistir el impulso de caminar hasta ella y ofrecerle algún útil consejo que, con toda seguridad, no hubiera sido bien recibido.

- Ahora, cuando toque mi silbato, dais una fuerte patada al suelo - ordenó la señora Hooch -. Mantened las escobas firmes, elevaos un metro o dos, y luego bajad inclinándoos ligeramente hasta aterrizar. Preparados... tres... dos...

Pero el chico tonto de Gryffindor, Harry se hizo un apunte mental para aprender su nombre, aunque sólo sirviese para reirse de él, nervioso y temeroso de quedarse en tierra, dio la patada antes de que sonara el silbato. La señora Hooch lo contempló, primero con enfado, y después con seria preocupación.

- ¡Vuelve, muchacho! - gritó.

Pero el chico había perdido totalmente el control sobre la escoba que ascendía con velicidad en línea recta, efectuaba varis giros en campana y amenazaba con estrellarse contra uno de los muros de la escuela. Los Gryffindor contenían la respiración. Hasta Draco parecía ligeramente preocupado, aunque también divertido. La profesora observaba al chico con impotencia y con la cara muy blanca.

- ¡Haga algo! - le encomendó Harry acercándose a ella. Pero la mujer estaba paralizada.

Harry cuestionó mentalmente si sería una squib. Entonces la escoba del chico se sacudió bruscamente, se oyó una exclamación, y el niño descendió unos cuantos metros en caída libre, salvándose de un aterrizaje forzoso al quedar su capa atrapada en unas extrañas farolas. Harry supo que no aguantaría. Un par de segundos más, y la capa se rasgaría del todo. Entonces actuó por instinto. Elevó la varita y lanzó el primer hechizo que le vino a la mente, aquel que había aprendido con Draco en el expreso, de camino a Hogwarts.

- ¡_Homos Helium_!

El resultado fue instantáneo. Efectivamente, la capa del Gryffindor se rasgo y éste cayó disparado contra el suelo, pero en lugar de golpear contra él, rebotó y continuó rebotando, como un globo, hasta que finalmente se detuvo en el camino, a unos cuantos metros de distancia a donde estaban todos. Harry corrió hacía él y volvió a sacudir su varita.

- ¡_Finite Incantatem_!

El globo con forma de alumno se desinfló y el cuerpo del niño volvió a ser el de un niño. La señora Hooch llegó deprisa hasta ellos, arrodillándose a su lado y revisando al chiquillo.

- Se ha desmallado - dictaminó -. Pero es sólo la impresión, se encuentra totalmente sano - suspiró con alivio -. Bien hecho, señor Potter. Quince puntos para Slytherin por salvar a un compañero, y quince más por su hábil demostración mágica.

Harry sonrió satisfecho. Aquel era un añadido que no esperaba. El Gryffindor comenzó a abrir los ojos.

- Ya despierta. Ahora - la señora Hooch se dirigió al resto de la clase -, llevaré al señor Longbottom a la enfermería. Y lo advierto. Si alguien pone un pie en el aire estará fuera de Hogwarts antes de lo que se dice quidditch. Vamos… muchacho…

Harry los observó alejarse con un potente sentimiento de triunfo en le pecho. Pero entonces alguien llegó hasta él y comenzó a sacudirle la espalda con entusiasmo.

- ¡Alucinante, Harry! Aún no me creo que se te ocurriera usar ese hechizo para salvar al idiota de _Long-Bottom_. ¡Ni Flitwick lo habría dominado mejor!

El muchacho se lo sacó de encima, sintiéndose algo cohibido de repente.

- No ha sido para tanto…

Pero su reprimido entusiasmo no logró silenciar el de Draco, ni, extraordinariamente, el del resto de la clase. Incluso los Gryffindor parecían admirados. Muchos se aproximaron a él para felicitarlo, más apasionados que los de su propia casa. A Harry no le sorprendió que Weasley no se le acercara, pero sí él que Zabini lo hiciera.

- Bien hecho, Potter - reconoció el chico moreno, mirándolo frente a frente.

Fue una felicitación parca, y no una claudicación completa, pero Harry reconoció el gesto e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacía él. Theo le palmeó un par de veces en el hombro, y entonces Harry observó algo brillante en el suelo. Se agachó a recogerlo. Era una recordadora. Supuso que pertenecía a Longbottom, y que éste la había extraviado mientras daba sacudidas en el aire. Elevó la cabeza y, a lo lejos, reparó en una de las personas que no se habían acercado para felicitarle. Tal vez no fuera mala idea…

- Hola Hermione - la saludo, tras caminar hasta ella.

- Harry.

La muchacha desvió la vista y se mordió el labio nerviosamente, quizá divida entre el deseo perdonarle y hablarle, o la cabezonería de continuar ignorándolo. Tal vez no llegó a decidir por ninguno de los dos porque se mantuvo se silencio. Al menos, se consoló Harry, no lo había llamado por su apellido.

- Creo que a Longbottom se le ha caído esto - le tendió la recordadora -. ¿Podrías dársela?

Hermione la recibió con asombro y después asintió. Harry le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Pero ella lo detuvo.

- ¡Harry!

Se giró hacía ella.

- ¿Si, Hermione?

- Ha sido un gran hechizo - reconoció la niña, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Harry asintió, consciente de que aquello no era un perdón absoluto, pero al menos era un principio. Después se volvió hacía Draco y acompañado por el muchacho, continuó su retiro.

…

El incidente de la clase de vuelo se difundió rápidamente. Las voces y las miradas del resto de los alumnos lo habían perseguido desde que había puesto un pie en Hogwarts por primera vez; pero si hasta entonces la mayoría poseían un tinte curioso, incluso receloso, Harry descubrió con fascinación que ahora tornaban a un matiz de reconocimiento. Incluso los prefectos de su curso parecían complacidos, dedicándole pequeñas sonrisas cuando coincidían en la Sala Común. Él ya había conseguido antes algunos puntos para su casa en las clases, pero treinta de vez era una suma excelente.

Si había alguien que no disfrutaba de la nueva aclamada posición de Harry, era Ronald Weasley. Hasta entonces el muchacho había logrado suscitar recelos hacía él entre sus compañeros de casa, pero cuando un Neville Longbottom nervioso y tartamudeante, se había acercado a la mesa Slytherin para darle las gracias a Harry, el pelirrojo comprendió que se había quedado sin apoyos. Tal vez por ello no tardó en interceptarlo en un pasillo, respaldado por el que parecía ser su único amigo: Seamus Finnigan.

- Te crees muy listo, ¿eh, Potter? ¡Pues a mi no me engañas!

Harry se giró hacía él aburrido, dedicándole una mirada despectiva. Draco a su lado también se detuvo.

- ¿Disculpa? ¿Decías algo?

Ronald lo miró con odio, sin amilanarse.

- Digo que a ti Neville te importa un mierda, que sólo querías quedar bien con los profesores. ¡No eres más que una sucia rata slytherin!

El muchacho frunció el ceño ante el insulto. Le importaba una mierda lo que Weasley pensara o dejara de pensar, pero él era una serpiente slytherin, no una rata. Y el otro era tan estúpido. Su mano derecha acarició la varita con afecto, oculta en uno de los bolsillos de la capa. Sería tan fácil… tan extraordinariamente fácil…

- ¡A nosotros nos importa una mierda lo que tú digas, Weasel! - intervino Draco a tiempo, adelantándose unos pasos eres más que una pobre comadreja, cobarde y celosa.

El Gryffindor enrojeció de rabia, y empuñó su varita.

- ¡Repite eso!

Draco se mantuvo tranquilo pese a la amenaza, lanzando una mirada a su alrededor, donde varios alumnos mayores se habían detenido a observarlos.

- Aquí no. Si de verdad eres tan valiente, quedemos está noche, en la sala de los trofeos. Un duelo de magos. Nada de puños, sólo magia. Yo seré el segundo de Harry, y supongo que Finnigan será el tuyo.

Sorprendido, Harry giró el rostro hacía Draco y lo miró con desaprobación. Aquello no era lo que hubiera esperado. Pero el rubio elaboró su típico gesto de "confía en mi", y concentró su atención sobre Weasley.

- ¿Qué? ¿Demasiado asustado para acudir, Ronald? - se burló, empleando su nombre completo para molestarlo

El pelirrojo bufó con rabia.

- A media noche, Malfoy. Os estaremos esperando.

Harry esperó en silencio hasta que Weasley desapareció más allá del pasillo. Entonces se encaró a Draco.

- ¿Acaso estás loco? ¿Qué pasa si nos pillan? ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no quiero llamar la atención! - para acrecentar su enfado, el rubio continuó sonriendo prepotente, como si lo tuviera todo controlado -. ¡Draco!

- Tranquilízate, Harry. Somos Slytherin, ¿no? Así que está noche habrá alguien esperando a Weasel en la Sala de los Trofeos, pero no seremos nosotros. ¿Alumnos fuera de sus dormitorios a esas horas? - ironizó con sarcasmo -. ¡Ya verás cuando Filch se entere! Y ahora, si quieres acompañarme, voy a la lechucearía a enviar el anónimo correspondiente.

Harry permaneció inmóvil unos momentos, con la vista clavada en la espalda de Draco mientras éste se alejaba. Después, lentamente, una sonrisa fue apoderándose de su rostro. Esta vez, su amigo lo había sorprendido. Comúnmente solía actuar demasiado despreocupado e infantil, pero en ocasiones como aquella, no era difícil entender porque la serpiente lo había escogido segundo para su casa. Draco era un diamante en bruto. El tiempo ya se encargaría de pulirlo.

- ¡Espera! - lo llamó con entusiasmo.

Su amigo se detuvo; giró el rostro hacía él, sonrió divertido y espero a Harry, que no tardó en alcanzarle. Juntos, continuaron el camino a la lechucearía.

….

Aquel mes de octubre no trajo consigo más novedades. Tanto Draco como a Harry les hubiera gustado espiar desde un escondite secreto el encontronazo de Filch con Weasley y Finningan, pero intentarlo hubiera sido demasiado arriesgado; así que se contentaron con visitar las cocinas y ordenar a los elfos domésticos que les trajeran multitud de pasteles a su dormitorio, para brindar a su salud. A la salud de su expulsión, claro. No hubo suerte. Pero las miradas de odio y rabia mal disimulada que la comadreja, como lo había apodado Draco, continuaba enviándoles desde entonces eran suficiente recompensa.

Mientras tanto, la noche de Halloween se acercaba cada vez más. Los primeros sentimientos de Harry al respecto eran contradictorios. Por un lado, esa era la noche en que sus padres habían muerto. Por otro, esa era la noche en que él mismo casi había asesinado a la parte corpórea del alma de Tom. Demasiado confuso, tras varios días de incertidumbre, Harry decidió olvidarse de todo y disfrutar del banquete y de la extraordinaria tradición mágica que conllevaba la cerebración.

**¿Sabías por qué los muggles creen que es en Halloween cuándo las fronteras entre la vida y la muerte se funden, y brujas, magos, demonios y fantasmas pasean entre los vivos? ~**

Le había explicado Tom.

**No… ¿Por qué?**

**~ Todo tiene que ver con los días finales de la antigua Roma. En los primeros siglos de nuestra era, cuando el cristianismo comenzaba a difundirse como un germen en las ciudades, se realizaron redadas para atrapar y sacrificar a los servidores de la Antigua Religión. Entre ellos se atrapó a muchos magos. La mayoría lograron escapar, pero hubo algunos pocos desafortunados que fueron sorprendidos sin su varita, e incapaces de realizar magia por sí solos, fueron sacrificados. ~**

**~ Luego llegó un periodo de paz, donde los magos nos vimos obligados a vivir ocultos y los muggles olvidaron nuestra existencia. Pero entonces, algunos hechiceros, ignorando estos acontecimientos, comenzaron a creer que los nacidos muggles también tenían derecho a acceder a la magia. La idea, aunque descabellada, se difundió rápidamente por nuestra sociedad y, con el tiempo, se llevo a cabo. Sin embargo, como era de prever, el cristianismo y el temor a Dios y al infierno estaba demasiado arraigado en los corazones muggleborn, que incapaces de creer, acusaron a los magos de ser siervos de Lucifer y de estar tentándolos con el Diablo. ~**

**~ Fue una época horrible, Harry. Ni te la imaginas. Odio y sangre, miedo y fuego por todas partes. Pero el crimen más atroz fue éste: cierto día, no se sabe cuándo ni cómo, los muggles descubrieron una guardería de pequeños magos, donde los padres dejaban a sus hijos para intuirlos en los primeros caminos de la magia. La arrasaron. Mataron a los cuidadores y a todos los niños. Purificaron sus cuerpos en la hoguera y rezaron al Señor para que los acogiera en su seno. ~ **

**¿Cómo pudieron…? ¿Y sus padres? ¿Qué hicieron cuando se enteraron?**

Inquirió con urgencia Harry, atrapado y asqueado por el relato a partes iguales.

**~ No sólo sus padres. Tras descubrir el horror, todos los magos de la región se unieron. Tomaron sus varitas, desfiguraron sus rostros para ocultarlos, y mataron a cuanto muggle se cruzó en su camino, vengándose de los culpables. De ahí es de donde derivan las leyendas de la noche 31 de octubre. ~**

**¿Pero por qué nadie lo sabe?**

**~ Los hechos se ocultaron. Los magos de la luz no deseaban que se ensanchara el odio por los muggles, así que persiguieron a los vengadores y, secretamente, borraron sus recuerdos. Pero uno de ellos, un poderoso señor de la oscuridad, consiguió escapar y traspasó sus memorias a su discípulo, ordenándole hacer lo mismo de generación en generación, hasta que de esa forma fueron recogidas por Salazar, quien ordenó documentarlas para que el tiempo no las extinguiera y un día la verdad consiguiera ver la luz. ~**

**Y ahora tú me lo has trasmitido a mi…**

**~ Si, Harry. Y un día, tú y yo juntos, pequeño, lograremos que el mundo entero lo descubra. ~**

Harry sintió un retortijón de emoción en el estómago. Tom no sólo lo estaba reconociendo como su discípulo, como su futuro igual, sino que también hablaba de un futuro juntos donde al fin los magos permanecerían a salvo de los muggles, y estos recibirían su merecido. Harry no sabía como esto podía llegar ser posible en las actuales circunstancias, pero eran palabras de Tom y él confiaba absolutamente en su mentor. Si Tom lo creía así, Harry estaba convencido; así sucedería algún día.

...

Muy lejos de todas estas cuestiones, despertó Draco la mañana de Halloween, con un habitual mal humor que fue disipado en seguida por el delicioso aroma de calabaza asada que flotaba todos los pasillos. El día amenazaba con ser maravilloso, sensación que se vio incrementada cuando al llegar a clase de encantamientos, el profesor Fltwick les informó que ese día realizarían su primer ejercicio práctico con magia.

Aunque el hechizo en cuestión, un simple y vulgar _Wingardium labiosa, _era materia pasada y dominada para Harry, el muchacho se mostró entusiasmado ante una clase practica que no incluyera horas de inútiles copias y toma-apuntes de la pizarra. Aun así, cuando Fliwitck terminó de repetir por enésima vez las instrucciones y dio orden de realizar el hechizo, aburrido, Harry ni siquiera se molestó en intentarlo. Draco, a su lado, hizo lo propio. En realidad, la mayor parte de los Slytherin presentaban semblantes somnolientos y tampoco lo intentaban. Especialmente, aquellos con apellidos de renombre, como Parkinson, Malfoy, Zabini e incluso, tal vez, Nott. El resto agitaba sus varitas y se esforzaba con igual ahínco a los Gryffindor.

Pero aunque los nombres de los mencionados poseyeran un cierto nivel de talento e inteligencia nada menospreciable, su evidente superioridad en todas las clases no podía ser achacada exclusivamente a ello. Harry estaba convencido de que había algo más. Tras unos momentos de reflexión y análisis, recayó en la cuenta. La razón era tan evidente que se reprochó no haberla comprendido antes.

Parkinson, Malfoy, Zabini y Nott… originarios de las más prominentes y destacadas familias sangre pura en Gran Bretaña, familias que evidentemente no iban a esperar que sus hijos ingresaran en Hogwarts para darles una varita. Ellos habían crecido mamando la magia, y así habían educado a sus hijos. Unas modernas y desechables leyes no iban a impedírselo. Probablemente esa fuera la razón porque ninguno de los cuatro aireara sus conocimientos. Preferían quedar ocultos entre las sombras, sin que ningún profesor sospechara nada. Tan Slytherin…

Por el lado contrario, quizá debido a que ella no tenía nada que esconder, Hermione Granger no presentó vergüenza al demostrar sus conocimientos. Absortó en sus esquemas mentales, fue necesario que Flitwick comenzara a aplaudir para que Harry reparara en que su pluma era la única que había conseguido elevarse y ahora flotaba por el aire cerca del techo de la habitación. La niña lo había logrado. Y a su lado, el rostro Ronald Weasley se torcía en una mueca de rabia y disgusto que no lograba disimular ni siquiera escondiendo la cabeza entre los libros. En conclusión, una clase maravillosa.

Cuando el timbre anunció el fin de la misma, Harry se precipitó junto a Draco hacía su Sala Común para aligerar el peso de su mochila y llevar sólo consigo los materiales de la tarde, antes de disfrutar plenamente del receso en el Gran Comedor. Pero, contrariamente a lo que tenía previsto, Harry no encontró a Hermione en su respectiva mesa escarlata. De hecho, la niña no se presentó en ninguna de las dos clases de la tarde. Sabiendo lo importante que eran las clases para ella, el muchacho comenzó a preocuparse.

- ¡Olvídala! - fue el consejo de Draco lejos de cualquier interés, cuando le hizo participe de su preocupación -. Es sólo una sabelotodo, seguro que la encuentras en la biblioteca.

Harry suspiró, armándose de paciencia. Sabelotodo era el apodo que su amigo había asignado a Hermione, después de que Harry se hubiera enfadado con él por llamarla sangre sucia. Bueno, en realidad ella era una sangre sucia, pero el muchacho no olvidaba que llamarla de esa forma había sido la causa de que ella todavía no le hablara. Aquello lo había vuelto algo susceptible a la palabra.

Tal como había supuesto, Hermione tampoco se hallaba en la Biblioteca, ni en el Gran Comedor, ni por los jardines, ni en la enfermería. A la hora de la cena, sin saber ya donde indagar, Harry no tuvo más remedio que acercarse a un miembro de su propia casa en busca de información.

Después de que Longbottom acudiera a su mesa para agradecerle, el niño había adoptado también la costumbre de saludarlo en los pasillos y sonreírle en las clases cuando se lo encontraba. ¡Inaudito! Un Gryffindor amable y atento con un Slytherin. ¡Pero aún más inaudito! Un Slytherin buscando ayuda de un Gryffindor para salvar a un segundo de su misma casa! Tom lo mataría si lo descubriera.

- Lo siento, Harry. Desde la clase de Encantamientos yo tampoco la he visto - se disculpó el niño con su cara regordeta algo pesarosa -. Pero, si te sirve de ayuda, Parvati y Padma Patil comentaban hace un rato haberla escuchado en el baño de las chicas, llorando.

Harry frunció el ceño. El baño de las chicas. Ya tenía una pista. El problema era que, aunque quisiera, allí él no podía alcanzarla.

- Está bien. Gracias, Neville - se despidió del muchacho con una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Bien es cierto que a veces Neville era un poco tonto y torpe (un poco no, demasiado, diría Draco), pero lo trababa bien a él a pesar de ser un slytherin, y a Harry, que había escuchado que el niño era huérfano, le inspiraba algo de pena. No costaba nada animarlo con una sonrisa de vez en cuando.

Consciente al fin del paradero de su compañera y de que ésta se hallaba a salvo, aunque tal vez disgustada o triste, por primera vez desde el final de la clase con Flitwick, Harry se permitió relajarse. Y los increíbles e intrincados adornos del Gran Comedor, y el fabuloso festín que se ofrecía, tan espléndido como le banquete de bienvenida, contribuyeron a acrecentar su animo. El entusiasmo de Draco, mientras picaba aquí y allá y llenaba sus bolsillos de golosinas y chocolates, también era contagioso. Incluso Panay, que siempre dedicaba una mueca de asco a los platos predilectos de Harry, y se decantaba por el pescado, la fruta y las verduras, hacía una excepción esa noche.

Harry se estaba sirviendo una buena ración de tarta de calabaza, adornada con murciélagos de chocolate, cuando el profesor Quirrell entró rápidamente al comedor, con el turbante torcido y cara de terror. Todos los alumnos interrumpieron sus charlas y lo contemplaron atónitos mientras se acercaba al profesor Dumbledore, se apoyaba sobre su mesa y jadeaba:

- ¡TROL! ¡Hay un troll en las mazmorras! Pensé que debía saberlo…

Y se desplomó en el suelo.

El tumulto fue instantáneo. Gryffindors y Hupleffufs rompieron en gritos y estallidos de terror. La mayoría de los Slytherin y los Ravenclaw también se asustaron, aunque lograron mantener el orden. Para lograr que se hiciera el silencio, el profesor Dumbledore tuvo que elevar su voz por encima del resto, con un grito escalofriante.

- ¡SILENCIO! - exclamó -. Prefectos, conducid a vuestros grupos de vuelta a los dormitorios, de inmediato. Los profesores me acompañaran a mi a las mazmorras.

Alexander Nott y Helena Dux, los prefectos de quinto año, tomaron el mando de nuevo, como había ocurrido en la selección.

- ¡Slytherin, seguidnos, por favor! Manteneos juntos y caminad en fila, no tenemos nada que temer.

Mientras salían del Gran Comedor, luchando por abrirse paso entre la turba de alumnos de otras casas, Harry vio que Draco se revolvía inquieto y miraba a su alrededor algo asustado, a la vez que también parecía entusiasmado. Probablemente, la adrenalina que regaba sus venas fuera la responsable de esas dos emociones. Por su parte, él no tenía miedo, aunque si se sentía algo intranquilo. ¿Cómo era posible simple y tonto troll hubiera logrado atravesar las defensas y colarse en el lugar mágico más protegido de Gran Bretaña? No encontraba respuesta. Pero lo más preocupante, es que su cerebro no trabaja a la velocidad acostumbrada; algo se le escapaba.

¡Pues claro! ¿Cómo sido tan estúpido para olvidarla? ¡Hermione!

- ¡Hermione!

- ¿Qué? - Draco se volvió hacía a él con expresión confusa -. ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- Está en el lavabo de las chicas. No sabe nada del troll.

- ¿Y qué?

Su compañero no compartía su urgencia en absoluto. Harry lo ignoró.

- ¡Tengo que ir a avisarla!

- ¿Estás loco? - el rubio lo agarró del brazo e impidió que se marchara.

Harry supo que el tiempo se le agotaba. Debía desaparecer ahora, mezclado con los alumnos de las demás casas, o pronto su grupo entraría en las mazmorras sería demasiado tarde. Pero Draco tenía razón, era una locura. Él que siempre se mostraba reacio a cualquier actividad que conllevara perder puntos. Tom también se enfadaría mucho si descubría que había puesto en peligro su vida por una sangre sucia. Pero no era una sangre sucia cualquiera. Era Hermione. Se lo debía.

Efectuó un pequeño tirón y se libró del amarre de Draco.

- No te estoy pidiendo que me acompañes - susurró -. Quédate aquí e intenta cubrirme.

Le apreció escuchar que Draco escupía una palabrota seguida de un tirón de maldiciones, pero no le prestó atención. Se separó de él y trató de camuflarse entre el grupo de Hufflepuff, atentó a la primera oportunidad de ocultarse lejos de la vista de ellos. Neville había dicho que Hermione se encontraba en el baño de las chicas, pero no había especificado en qué baño, y siendo Hogwarts un castillo inmenso con cientos de corredores y pisos, eso podía suponer un problema.

Sin embargo, rememorando la mueca de furia de Weasley y la expresión de su amiga al final de la clase con Flitwick, Harry tuvo una corazonada. Aguardo a que el pasillo quedara despejado, y se lanzó en carrera hacía los baños de primer piso, justo al lado del aula de Encantamientos.

- ¡Oye, cretino de mierda! ¡Espera!

Sorprendido, Harry giró el rostro y se encontró con un jadeante y contrariado Draco que corría hacía él. Se sintió algo culpable, aunque también agradecido. No lo había esperado.

- No tenías por qué venir…

- Por supuesto que no - Draco le quitó importancia al hecho con todo su estilo -. Ahora calla y camina - ordenó -. Y encuentra de una vez a la sabelotodo. Me debes una muy grande, amigo.

Harry sonrió y lo guió por los recovecos que conducían al primer piso. Acababan de doblar una esquina cuando oyeron pasos rápidos a sus espaldas.

- ¡Mierda! - escupió Harry, empujando a Draco detrás de un gran buitre de piedra.

Cuando los pasos se alejaron, el muchacho miro a su amigo curioso.

- ¿Lo he soñado o ese era Snape?

- ¡Que más dará! Démonos prisa y volvamos de una vez a las mazmorras.

Harry ignoró su sugerencia y continuó andando. No fue necesario aguardar mucho. Al doblar la esquina del siguiente corredor, una agudo chillido probó que había estado en lo correcto co sus deducciones. El muchacho echó a correr, seguido de mala gana por Malfoy.

- ¡Deprisa! - lo instó.

- ¡Si, claro! Corramos a la búsqueda de la bestia - ironizó el rubio asustado-. Que yo sepa, el que el troll ya la esté devorando no forma parte del trato...

- ¡Draco!

Harry le reprochó su sarcasmo, pero no tuvo tiempo de pronunciar nada más. Habían llegado al lavabo de las chicas, donde una aterrorizada Hermione trataba de ocultarse bajo los lavabos, mientras el trol sacudía su inmenso martillo y amenazaba con destruirlo todo hasta encontrarla. El muchacho no lo pensó. Sacudió la varita y disparó el hechizo.

- ¡_Repulso_!

Aquel era el mismo conjuro que Snape había empleado contra él para sacarlo de su despacho, y que después de mucho insistir, Tom había accedido a enseñarle. En teoría debería haber lanzado al troll contra la pared dando tiempo a Hermione para que huyera. En teoría. Pero no funcionaba.

- ¡_Repulso_! ¡_Repulso_! ¡_Repulso_! - comenzó repetir histéricamente Harry, sin resultado; en el suelo, la niña continuaba pidiendo ayuda, mientras la bestia destruía una nueva tanda de lavabos bajo los cuales ella se ocultaba -. _¡Petrificus!_ ¡_Homos Helium_! ¡_Rictusembra_!

Ningún hechizo funcionaba. Mientras recitaba inútilmente, la mayoría de hechizos que conocía, el muchacho ni siquiera escuchaba ya los gritos de Hermione, ni lo comentarios sarcásticos de Draco _"¡Rictusembra! Si hombre, provoquémosle cosquillas, a ver sí así hay suerte y deja de destruirlo todo."_ Pero entonces, entre las defensas de su cerebro, se coló una pequeña frase:

_- ¡Harry, es un trol! ¡Los hechizos sólo rebotan contra su piel! ¡No te servirán de nada!_

¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido para olvidarlo! Los troll poseían una pequeña cantidad de sangre gigante, como una especie de parientes lejanos; y ningún hechizo, salvo los más potentes, funcionaba contra ellos. Pero, ¿entonces? ¿Qué hacía?

Observó la situación. El troll continuaba sacudiendo el bastón y tres cuartas partes del baño habían sido derruidas. Hermione ya no tenía donde ocultarse. Draco, a su lado, abría los ojos asustado. Él lo había arrastrado hasta allí. Él había decidido ir a salvar a su amiga en persona en lugar de, prudentemente, advertir a un profesor. Toda la situación era culpa suya. Y sin magia, no tenía forma de arreglarla.

_¡Harry! ¡Harry, ayúdame!_

_¡Harry, haz algo! __¡Después va a venir a por nosotros!_

Pero aunque Harry escuchaba sus súplicas, se hallaba paralizado. Sus dos mejores amigos iban a morir sin que él pudiera hacer nada para ayudarlos. O, en el mejor de los casos, tal vez Draco huiría y sólo morirían él y Hermione.

- ¡_Wingardium leviosa_!

El hechizo surgió repentinamente de los labios de rubio. Harry no se movió, sabiendo que sería inútil. Pero, inteligentemente, Draco no había apuntado al troll, sino a su bastón, que emergió disparado de la mano de su dueño, y después, a una velocidad desorbitarte, prueba de la mala saña del mago, golpeó contra la cabeza del troll. La bestia cayó inconciente al suelo.

Harry escuchó a Hermione y a Draco suspirar con desahogo, mientras su propia mente se aclaraba y dejaba paso al alivio. Lo habían conseguido. Mecanicamente, el muchacho avanzó unos pasos, esquivó al trol y ayudó a Hermione a incorporarse. El rostro y las manos de la niña presentaban algunos pequeños rasguños, pero por lo demás parecía sana.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Creo que sí.

- Eso ha sido brillante, Draco - se dirigió entonces a su amigo.

El rubio sonrió con prepotencia. Los tres se alejaron unos pasos, observando a la enorme bestia tirada en el suelo con la respiración uniforme, y los miles de escombros que había provocado a su alrededor. Para tres alumnos de primer año, la visión resultaba escalofriante.

Entonces se oyó un súbito portazo y unas fuertes pisadas hicieron que los tres se sobresaltaran. No se habían dado cuenta de todo el ruido que habían hecho, pero, por supuesto, abajo debían haber oído los golpes y los gruñidos del troll. Un momento después, la profesora McGonagall entraba apresuradamente en la habitación, seguida por Snape y Quirrell, que cerraban la marcha. Quirrell dirigió una mirada al monstruo, se le escapó un gemido y se dejó caer en un inodoro, apretándose el pecho. Snape se inclinó sobre el trol, ignorándolos a ellos, pero lánzando una rápida mirada inquisitora a Draco. La profesora McGonagall los miró a los tres con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios muy blancos.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que ha ocurrido aquí?

Harry se adelantó unos pasos, con una creíble y valiente explicación ya proyectada.

- ¡Ha sido un susto increíble, profesora! Me marché del Gran Comedor antes de que la cena acabase porque vi que Hermione no estaba y, como ya había faltado por la tarde, estaba preocupado. Draco quiso venir conmigo. La estábamos buscando cuando escuchemos un grito. Llegamos aquí corriendo y vimos al troll que la tenía atrapada; no quedaba tiempo para buscar a un profesor. Tuvimos que ayudarla nosotros.

La profesora McGonall lo examinó fríamente, y Harry rezó porque creyera sus excusas. La mujer desvió la vista hacía la niña de su propia casa.

- Señorita Granger, ¿fue así como ocurrió?

Hermione asintió.

- Me dolía el estómago y por eso no bajé a cenar. Usted sabe… Tampoco asistí a las clases de la tarde, pero vine aquí porque me daba vergüenza acudir a la enfermería. Lo lamento.

La muchacha inclinó la cabeza ruborizada y McGonall abrió los ojos con entendimiento. Harry hubiera besado a Hermione en ese momento. Con esa historia no habría duda. ¡Se habían librado del castigo!

- Les creo - concedió la profesora sin suplantar su semblante serio -. Pero, ¡por el amor de Merlín! ¿Podrá ahora alguno explicarme como es que tres alumnos de primer año conseguisteis vencer a un troll gigante de tres metros, sin resultar aplastados?

Está vez, los tres niños sonrieron. En comparación con lo anterior, esa era la pregunta fácil.

* * *

¡Konichiwa! ¿Os ha gustado el capítulo!

¡No os quejaréis! No sólo continuó publicando unas dos veces por semana, sino que además los capítulos han aumentado considerablemente el tamaño. Este alcanza las quince páginas Word, unas siete más de las que os tenía habituados. Pero bueno, con todos los increíbles reviews que me envías, supongo que lo tenéis merecido. ^^

Sobre el capi, espero que os haya gustado. Estoy bastante cansada así que no voy a hacer un comentario largo, pero por favor, si hay algo que no concuerda u os parece fuera de lugar, no dejéis de decírmelo. ¡Así es como se mejora!

Ahora, sobre la manía que tiene Draco de buscar apodos a todo el mundo, constatada en los libros, explicó por si alguien no está enterado, que Weasel es una deformación del apellido Weasley, y significa comadreja. Long bottom, significa culo grande, pesado, o algo por el estilo (no soy ningún experta en inglés, pero creo que hasta ahí lo he explicado correctamente).

Y bueno, espero que este capítulo tenga menos errores que los anteriores. Es que no sabéis que maravilla es tener un Word decente con corrector incluido. Pero generalmente, con eso que te pide de la contraseña y toda esa mierda, tengo que corregirme solita las falla de ortografía, así que las debo tener a mares. Esta vez, en lugar del portátil estoy usando un ordenador viejo, con Word 2003, y estoy alucinada. ¡Yo lo quiero! ¡Lo hecho de menos! XD

En fin tomodachis, estoy muy cansada y aún tengo que darle a mi hermana pequeña una clase de matemáticas, así que me despido ya de vosotros. ¡Ojala si hayáis disfrutado del capítulo! Un saludo muy fuerte y nos leemos pronto.

Con cariño, Anzu.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclameir: ¿De verdad es necesario en cada capítulo? Como cada persón en cada rincón del planeta sabe, Harry Potter no me pertenece. JKR es su dueña, y sin lugar a dudas, le saca mayor provecho que yo. Mi única recompensa por este escrito es el placer de escribirlo y vuestros comentarios. Tampoco es que necesite más.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8.**

...

**¡****Di algo!**

...

**Ya te he dicho que lo siento.**

...

**Tom, por favor****…**

...

**Háblame.**

...

**¡****Por lo menos enfádate!**

**~ ¿Enfadarme? ~**

La palabra fue como la chispa que prende el combustible retenido, amenazando con provocar un incendio.

**~ ¡Ya estoy enfadado, Harry! ¡Muy enfadado!~**

**~ ¿Y qué quieres que diga? ¿Qué arriesgaste tu vida tontamente sólo por salvar a esa insignificante niña? ¿Qué ni siquiera supiste controlar tus sentimientos fríamente para sobrevivir a la situación? ¿Qué me has decepcionado? Pues es cierto, Harry. Me has decepcionado. ~**

Probablemente, si hacía unos días el troll hubiera alcanzado a golpearlo con su bastón, no habría dolido tanto. O al menos, Harry no se habría sentido tan mal como al leer esas palabras. Un doloroso nudo de culpa avasalló su pecho. Tom nunca le había hablado así antes. Nunca antes lo había decepcionado.

El muchacho trató de explicarse.

**Pero es que Hermione no es como los dem****ás sangre sucia****…**

**~ ¡Ni aunque por sus venas corriera la sangre más pura de Gran Bretaña! Tu vida no es comparable a otra, Harry. Tú vida es infinitamente superior a la de cualquiera. ~**

**Lo siento****…**

**~ Está bien. ~**

Cedió su amigo y mentor, tras varios minutos de silencio. Harry respiró con alivio. La indiferencia y el enfado de Tom dolían tanto como un sufrimiento físico. No volvería a defraudarlo.

**~ No tiene sentido que contin****úe disgustado contigo. Pero promete que no volverás a poner tu vida en peligro sin una causa justificada. ~**

**Lo prometo.**

Garantizó el niño, sin dudar un instante.

**~ Mentira. ~**

**~ Lo harás de nuevo porque buscar el peligro va inmerso en tu naturaleza. Y yo volveré a enfadarme contigo, y tú te disculparás y formularás inútilmente la misma promesa. Pero no me pidas que no me preocupe por ti, pequeño. Eso también va inmerso ya en mi naturaleza. ~**

Harry sonrió con deshago. Depositó la pluma sobre la mesilla y se permitió a sí mismo un suspiró de felicidad. Las tres horas de argumentos y esfuerzo habían merecido la pena. Al final, Tom lo había perdonado. Ahora ya podía permitirse recordar.

* * *

…

El tiempo que siguió al incidente del troll transcurrió velozmente. Tras la valiosa interpretación de Hermione, McGongall había creído su historia y había mirado a Harry y a Draco como si los viera por primera vez, con una pizca de admiración y cariño, especialmente dirigido al primero, que podía tener muchos significados. Aún así, la mujer había sido parca con los halagos y los puntos: quince puntos para Slytherin por cada uno. Lo que sumaban treinta. Esa era la misma suma que Harry había conseguido por salvar a Neville, y, por mucho que ahora hubiera desarrollado algo de aprecio por el muchacho, cualquiera hubiera coincidido que derrotar aun troll gigante de tres metros conllevaba más merito.

Pero Harry no se quejaba. Principalmente porque se había librado del castigo y porque además, en su opinión, los treinta puntos deberían haber sido sólo para Draco. Por mucho que el rubio hubiera preferido volver tranquilamente a la Sala Común, y que su única razón para ayudar a Hermione había sido fidelidad hacia Harry, a la hora de la verdad había demostrado gran temple, astucia, inteligencia y habilidad. No como él, que al fracasar sus hechizos, se había quedado paralizado ante la idea de perder a sus amigos.

Cuando finalmente McGonagall les permitió marcharse, también recibieron orden de dirigirse inmediatamente a sus respectivas Salas Comunes, por lo que, sin deseos de tentar a la suerte, Harry se vio de nuevo imposibilitado para hablar con Hermione. Dirigió a la muchacha una mirada anhelante, y al menos, se consoló al ver que ésta le correspondía con una clara y discreta sonrisa.

- Hablaremos mañana - se despidió.

Harrry no tuvo más remedio que asentir, y pronto se vio arrastrado por Draco, quien lo remolcaba con fuerza hacía las mazmorras, como si tuviera miedo de que volviera a escaparse, sin dejar de parlotear al ritmo que caminaban. Al parecer, todo su temor se había desvanecido después de vencer al troll y ya ni se acordaba de que alguna vez hubiera existido.

- ¡Ya verás cuando se lo cuente a mis padres! - exclamaba entusiasmado -. O bueno, mejor a mi madre no… Es capaz de cerrar Hogwarts si se entera de que he estado en peligro. Pero, Harry, ¡ha sido alucinante! ¿Has visto la cara que ha puesto cuando le he golpeado con el bastón? ¿Y el ruido que ha hecho al caer al suelo? ¡Esa mole de huesos no sabía a lo que se enfrentaba cuando eligió como victimas a dos slytherin!

Harry sonrió e hizo un esfuerzo por corresponder su ánimo, pero su mente se hallaba demasiado plagada de dudas y teorías para prestar su atención al cien por cien. En primer lugar, el troll: era evidente que no había entrado sólo; alguien le había despejado el camino. Pero, ¿quién y por qué? Existían varias teorías. Podría tratarse de una simple broma de Halloween, de una jugarreta de algún alumno mayor, o de una venganza contra la escuela. Pero todas cojeaban un poco. Sin embargo, ¿qué otros motivos podrían darse?

Luego estaba Snape. No es que Harry sospechara de él, incluso aunque lo hubiese visto aprovechar la confusión para escabullirse a quién sabe que sitio, que no era las mazmorras. Pero sí había algo extraño con el profesor. Harry hubiera jurado que Snape no había creído su historia del troll, perfectamente consciente de que él se había permanecido en el Gran Comedor hasta el momento de la confusión y de que, por ende, había mentido a McGonagall. Pero, aún así, el profesor no había pronunciado una palabra, cubriéndolo con su silencio.

El muchacho se preguntaba si lo habría hecho por Draco. Desde la primera clase, se podía ver que existía cierta debilidad del profesor hacía él, seguramente incrementada porque ya se conocían de antemano, y según Draco, como favor a su padre, Snape le había dado algunas clases particulares durante el verano, antes de ingresar en Hogwarts. O quizá había callado para proteger los puntos de su casa. El jefe de Slytherin poseía claros favoritismos y nunca, jamás, lo había visto Harry descontar puntos a su propia casa, ni siquiera por él; en su caso, optaba por los castigos. Pero, ¿era su cariño por Draco y por Slytherin más fuerte que el odio (si es que era odio, o celos, u otra emoción incapaz de catalogar) que sentía hacia Harry? Debía de serlo, porque si no, el muchacho no encontraba otra explicación.

Por último, al fondo de su mente, y quizá sin comprender del todo la razón, se localizaba Quirrell. Desde el principio había percibido algo extraño por parte del profesor, algo que no iba más allá de una sensación, y ahora su perfecta actuación resultaba demasiado creíble para que, en opinión de Harry, resultara del todo real.

Existían varios planteamientos necesarios. Primero: ¿qué hacía Quirrell en las mazmorras cuando todos los profesores se habían reunido para el banquete? Su despacho y cuarteles como profesor de Defensa se localizaba en el primer piso, no en los sótanos. Y si de verdad se encontró allí al troll por casualidad, ¿cómo es que había logrado escapar y dar la alarma, para justo después caer desmayado y ser olvidado en el suelo? Demasiada coincidencia. Y por último, él había se había encontrado con el troll en laz mazmorras, pero apenas unos minutos después (los que tardo Quirrel en escapar y llegar corriendo), el monstruo había dado con Hermione en el segundo piso. ¿Una hábil maniobra de distracción? Posiblemente. Pero, ¿con qué fin? En ese punto Harry se quedaba sin ideas.

Tampoco tuvo mucho más tiempo para reflexionar cuando llegaron a las mazmorras y el tapiz de su Sala Común se abrió, dando paso a un centenar de rostros serios y acusadores. Harry tuvo el desagradable presentimiento de que era culpa suya. Incluso Draco había dejado de hablar y parecía algo intimidado.

Los prefectos dieron un paso al frente, tomando la delantera, antes de enfrentarlos a ambos. El estómago de Harry se contrajo. La situación cada vez se asemejaba más aun juicio. ¿Iban a condenarlos por mal comportamiento?

- Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy - comenzaron -. La mitad de la casa os andaba buscando desperada. Se ha producido una situación de emergencia, y desoyendo todas las ordenes ambos habéis desaparecido. ¿Ese es el ejemplo que queréis dar a vuestros compañeros de curso? ¿Ignorar mandatos coherentes y arriesgaros a perder puntos? ¿Acaso tenéis alguna excusa?

Harry imaginó que, aunque no lo pareciera, aquella era la invitación para defenderse. A su lado, Draco se mordió el labio y permaneció en silencio. Probablemente estaría pensando. _¿Qué puedo decir? ¿Qué lo mande todo a la mierda por ir a salvar a una sangre sucia? _Suspirando, y tratando de reunir animo para explicarse el mismo, el muchacho se fijó en que sólo los alumnos más mayores parecían indignados. Los de su propio curso aparentaban más indiferencia que otra cosa. Incluso Zabini lo observaba con más intriga que reprobación, aunque esta última emoción también se figurara en sus ojos.

- Fui en busca de una amiga - reconoció -. Ella no estaba en el Gran Comedor cuando se dio el anuncio y tuve que ir a avisarla - Harry sintió como el nudo de su garganta se deshacía lentamente, una vez tomaba practica en hablar -. Draco trato de impedírmelo, pero cuando no lo consiguió eligió venir conmigo para asegurar de que volvía pronto.

Aquella última parte no era del todo cierta, pero se la debía a su amigo. Después de todo, por honrar su amistad se había visto arrastrado a una situación que no lo implicaba; sin olvidar que los había salvado del troll. Los prefectos fruncieron el ceño e intercambiaron miradas entre ellos.

- ¿Una amiga? ¿Qué amiga?

Harry se mordió el labio. No quedaba más remedio. Confiaba en que aquello no volviera las tornas en su contra. Si es que no estaban ya completamente vueltas.

- Hermione Granger. Una Gryffindor.

Probablemente la mayoría de los presentes ni siquiera fueran conscientes de que la niña en cuestión era hija de muggles, pero la palabra Gryffindor causo de por sí suficiente revuelo. Incluso Pansy lo miró con la ceja alzada. Sorprendentemente, Zabini era el único que no parecía extraño.

- Nosotros somos Slytherin, Potter. No Gryffindor - advirtieron los prefectos fríamente -. Nosotros no arriesgamos nuestro prestigio ni el de nuestra casa en actos heroicos y estúpidos.

Desde luego, Tom habría estado de acuerdo con esa afirmación. Pero Hermione era su amiga, y los Slytherin permanecían leales a la gente que amaban. ¿Cual era la mejor forma de que explicar aquello? Si no lo conseguía, las cosas pintaban muy feas para su futuro.

Cuando ya había perdido las esperanzas de salir bien librado, una voz surgió de entre la multitud para acudir en su ayuda.

- Yo he notado que el reloj de arena de nuestra casa ha vuelto a subir treinta puntos. Dado que todos los demás estábamos aquí, ¿tenéis algo que ver vosotros con eso?

Harry sintió una profunda explosión de agradecimiento hacía Theodore. Ningún otro alumno de primer año se habría atrevido a decir algo a su favor (y probablemente, tampoco en su contra) en esa situación. Pero Theo lo había hecho, ganándose así la mirada disgustada de los prefectos. Ahora éstos los obseraban a ellos, en busca de una respuesta. La cuestión era cómo explicar todo lo ocurrido en el baño de las chicas, con el troll, con los hechizos que fallaban, con la heroicidad de Draco, con la llegada de los profesores y con la entrega de puntos de un modo que pudiera entenderse.

- McGonagall nos otorgó quince puntos a cada uno porque nos cargarnos al troll; en total, hacen esos treinta.

Bueno, esa era una forma simple de decirlo. Quedaba claro que Draco no había querido complicarse la cabeza pensando. Todos los Slytherin abrieron mucho los ojos, y varios murmullos de asombro e incredulidad invadieron la multitud.

- ¿Cargarse al troll? ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Malfoy?

- Pues a ver - superada la primera impresión, Draco volvía a encontrarse en su salsa y condimentaba la explicación con dejes de ironía -. Cuando llegamos a los lavabos resultó que el troll ya había encontrado a la sabelotodo, es decir, a Granger. Y como Harry no quiso abandonarla allí y largarse, no tuvimos más remedio que enfrentarnos al troll. Él le lanzó unos cuantos hechizos, y yo hice que se golpeara a sí mismo con su bastón. Supongo que esa mole de huesos inútiles sigue inconsciente donde quiera que lo hayan encerrado.

- ¿Estáis diciendo que vosotros solos sin ayuda vencisteis al troll? - pese a la detallada explicación, los mayores parecían incapaces de creerlo.

- Bueno - el rubio se encogió de hombros -. La sabelo… Granger, también prestó algo de ayuda. Pero más de palabra que de otra cosa, ¿verdad, Harry?

Harry asintió, corroborando la historia. Finalmente, los prefectos no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar la verdad.

- De acuerdo. El asunto queda aclarado pues. Pero aseguraos de que no se vuelve a repetir. El que por un poco de suerte hayan premiado vuestro mal comportamiento, no significada que debáis apalancaros en esté errado proceder, ¿queda claro?

...

- ¡Panda de gárrulos, energúmenos sin talento! - una vez la Sala Común quedó desierta y ellos se acogieron a la intimidad de su dormitorio, Draco no se cansó de maldecir - No tuvimos bastante con la Urraca - nuevo nombre para McGonagall -, que ahora vienen ellos a juzgarnos. ¡Deberían habernos dado una fiesta! Cretinos miserables, envidiosos mentecatos…

Harry permitió que se explayara a sus anchas. En el fondo estaba a de acuerdo con él, al menos parcialmente, pero no podía apartar la inquietud de que cuando contara a Tom lo sucedido, la reacción de McGonagall y de sus compañeros de casa quedaría como un chiste comparada con la suya.

Efectivamente, aquella noche, tras escuchar el relato de lo ocurrido, Tom se negó a hablarle. Harry hubiera preferido que se enfadara, gritara y lo criticara, pero en vez de eso, por más que Harry escribiera, él no volvió a contestarle. Como si el Diario hubiera perdido su magia, y ya no hubiera nadie oculto detrás de sus páginas. Roto. Solitario. Doloroso.

Rendido a causa del sueño cuando ya pasaban las tres de la mañana, Harry lo cerró y lo ocultó bajo las sabanas del almohadón, para después arroparse él mismo entre las mantas. Sabía de antemano que no descansaría bien. La noche estuvo plagada de pesadillas y sueños amorfos y sin sentido, que al despertar dieron la impresión al Harry de no haber descansado nada. Al menos, el día de después de Halloween era festivo, y su falta de reposo no afectaría a las clases.

Draco se despertó poco después que él, cosa que en situaciones normales nunca ocurría, (él madrugaba y Draco disfrutaba de la cama hasta bien entrado el medio día), y después de darse una larga ducha que lo despejara, ambos se había dirigido al Gran Comedor con afán de satisfacer sus estómagos. Harry se sentó en su sitio habitual, donde generalmente el rubio quedaba a su derecha y Theo a su izquierda; Crabbe y Goyle se repantigaban junto a Draco, y Zabini al otro lado del Theo. El grupo de las chicas quedaba frente a ellos.

Sin embargo, aquel día las meses se hallaban prácticamente vacías, y a excepción de Crabbe y Goyle, no había nadie más de su curso ocupando los bancos. Harry supuso que llegaría más tarde; considerando que, probablemente, ellos hubieran sido los únicos en saltarse el desayuno, todavía era muy pronto para tener hambre. Bueno, no importaba. Pero el muchacho se hizo una nota mental para agradecer mas tarde a Theo su intervención de la noche anterior. Les había salvado el pellejo.

No fue hasta que se hubieron servido el postre que Harry escuchó como alguien lo llamaba, y como comenzaba a ser habitual, al elevar la vista del plato se encontró con una túnica de colores Gryffindor resplandeciendo demasiado cerca del verde y el plata de su propia casa.

- ¡Hermione! - la saludo con una mezcla de asombro y alegría; debía estar verdaderamente cansado para olvidar que tenía una charla pendiente con ella.

La niña le dedicó una tímida sonrisa y tomo aire antes de hablar, para recitar muy rápidamente, como si hubiera estado practicando el discurso tantas veces que ahora lo recordara de memoria:

- Harry, Malfoy. Quiero daros las gracias a los dos. No se que me hubiera pasado anoche si no llegáis a aparecer vosotros… Fuisteis muy valientes. Me salvasteis. Así que muchas gracias - concluyó algo nerviosa, a la espera de un veredicto.

Harry comprendió el gran esfuerzo que había supuesto para ella acudir allí para agradecérselo públicamente, arriesgando al desprecio y al rechazo por su parte. Le sonrió con cariño.

- A mi no tienes que agradecerme nada, Hermione. Como se suele decir, cualquier cosa por un amigo, ¿no?

Ella lo miró algo impactada por el uso de la palabra a "amigo", pero finalmente asintió. Después giró la atención hacía el rubio. Draco parecía realmente sorprendido de que se dirigiera a él también para agradecerle, y en un primer momento la observó sin saber que decir. Luego, lentamente, compuso una mueca despectiva.

- Bueno, a mi tampoco tienes que darme las gracias, sabelotodo. Yo no lo hice por ti. Simplemente tuve que seguir a este idiota para salvarlo de los líos en los que se mete. Lo demás me da igual.

Tratándose de Draco, Harry hubiera podido esperar algo peor. _Sabelotodo_ no era demasiado ofensivo, esencialmente porque Hermione si era un poco marisabidilla. La niña ni se inmutó por el apodo, sino que inclino ligeramente la cabeza de él con elegancia y luego se despidió de Harry, haciendo ademán de retirarse a su propia mesa.

- ¡Oye, Hermione! ¡Espera! - la detuvo el moreno, ocurriéndosele una idea -. ¿Has acabado ya el trabajo para Astronomía?

La profesora Sinistra se había enfado mucho al descubrir a un par de alumnos dormidos en su clase anterior, y como castigo (injusto) les había mandado a todos una redacción de dos pergaminos y medio sobre las características de los planetas del Sistema Solar, y sus distintas capacidades para albergar vida extraterrestre no inteligente.

Hermione frunció el ceño tras reflexionar un momento y sacudió la cabeza.

- Todavía me falta recopilar información.

Harry no desaprovechó la oportunidad.

- Pues si quieres, podríamos investigar juntos en la biblioteca.

- ¿En serio? - la voz de la muchacha cargaba un tono de sorpresa, casi incredulidad; pero el recién surgido entusiasmo de sus ojos no paso desapercibido.

- ¡Claro! Sinistra advirtió que contaba para la nota final, así que tendremos que tendremos que esforzarnos bastante. ¿Quieres que vayamos ahora?

La profunda e inmensa sonrisa que iluminó el rostro de la niña, más brillante que cualquiera que le hubiera dedicado antes a Harry, fue respuesta suficiente. El muchacho también sonrió. Por fin tendría la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas.

- ¡Eh! ¡Un momento! - los interrumpió Draco, con el ceño fruncido y para nada contento -. Dijiste que pasarías la tarde conmigo divirtiéndonos. ¡No puedes cambiar ahora e irte con ella!

- Dije que nos divertiríamos después de que yo acabara el trabajo - corrigió Harry sin alterarse. De antemano había sabido que esa relación a tres puntas sería difícil; perder la calma sólo lo haría peor -. ¿Por qué no vienes a la biblioteca con nosotros? Tú también tienes que entregar el trabajo.

- No gracias - Draco se había puesto de pie y lo miraba ofendido -. Tengo que mejores cosas que hacer que pasar mi tiempo con una sabelotodo y un traidor. ¡Olvídame!

Harry lo observó marcharse a grandes pasos con el entrecejo fruncido y un sentimiento opuesto de enfadado y culpa. ¿Por qué tenia que actuar siempre como un niño mimado? (Obvió el hecho de que, generalmente, aquel defecto formaba parte de los encantos de Draco) ¡Ya era hora de que madurara!

- ¿Se ha enfadado?

La voz de Hermione lo distrajo y Harry centró su atención en la niña, que lo miraba preocupada.

- No te preocupes - la consoló -. Draco es… Draco. Se le pasara.

...

La señora Pince les dirigió a ambos una rara mirada de aprobación cuando entraron en la biblioteca, complacida de ver juntos a los dos únicos alumnos de primero que, en su opinión, trataban a los libros con el suficiente respeto y religiosidad. Un pequeño grupo de alumnos mayores, que probablemente estudiaran para los TIMOS, se localizaba al fondo de la sala, cerca de los ventanales, pero todas las demás mesas se hallaban vacias.

Harry y Hermione buscaron un banco que estuviera próximo a la sección de libros de Astronomía y dejaron allí los pergaminos y las plumas. Después se sumergieron en los volúmenes de las estanterías.

El trabajo de investigación no duró mucho. Harry había reunido ya sus propias notas, y tras ponerlas en común con las de Hermione, únicamente hubieron de perfilar los pequeños detalles antes de comenzar a escribir. El muchacho observaba divertido como la niña, totalmente imbuida en su redacción, despeinaba su cabello de forma mecánica con la mano izquierda y deslizaba la punta de su lengua entre los labios, imitando el ritmo de la pluma, mientras trataba de reunir el coraje para decir lo que tenía que decir.

- Lo siento.

Hermione elevó la vista de su escrito con los ojos totalmente confusos; ni siquiera lo había escuchado.

- Perdona… ¿Has dicho algo?

- Lo siento - repitió Harry, sin que la segunda vez se hiciera más fácil que la segunda. Exponer sus sentimientos siempre lo hacía sentir vulnerable -. Siento haberte llamado sangre sucia aquel día - especifico, para que no hubiera duda.

- ¡Oh! Bueno… yo ya te he perdona por eso, Harry - lo excusó la niña sinceramente -. Aunque hay algo que no comprendo... ¿Por qué quieres ser mi amigo?

Harry frunció el entrecejo. Esa era la pregunta más directa y extraña que le habían formulado.

- Ya te dije que no me importaba que fueras hija de muggles…

- Si. Pero no me refería a eso - vio como la niña se mordía el labio y desviaba la vista hacía el suelo, como avergonzada -. Es que tú eres Harry Potter; y además Malfoy ya es tú amigo… Y yo…

- Draco es genial - la interrumpió Harry, sin deducir para nada lo que ella quería expresar -. Pero tú eres brillante. Y supongo que vosotros no os lleváis demasiado muy bien, pero eso no tiene porque impedir que yo sea amigo de ambos, ¿no crees?

Finalmente, Hermione pareció quedarse sin argumentos, lo cual era toda una proeza. Suspiró rendida, miró al suelo, y luego clavó sus ojos castaños en él. Sonrió. Sus pupilas brillaron. Después de todo, en el fondo, aquello no era un mal resultado.

- Está bien, Harry. Seamos amigos.

Y lo fueron. Se estrecharon las manos y, desde aquel momento, Hermione Granger se convirtió en su segunda mejor amiga.

...

- Lo siento... Draco, venga... Ya me he disculpado mil veces. Lo siento - parecía que aquel era el día de las disculpas, aunque confiaba en obtener mejores resultados con su primer mejor amigo que con Tom -. ¡Hagamos algo juntos! ¡Divirtámonos!

- Yo ya me he divertido antes, ahora tengo que hacer los deberes.

El rubio, que hasta ese momentos estaba tumbado en su cama creando chipas y pequeños fuegos artificiales con su varita, se levantó de repente, se dirigió a él voz fría y mal humorada, y se sentó frente a su escritorio, ignorándolo totalmente. Harry suspiró con paciencia. Con lo fácil que había sido lograr que Hermione aceptara sus disculpas. El sombrero seleccionador debería añadir el adjetivo _rencorosos_ a su larga lista de cualidades slytherins.

- Draco, por favor… - abrió paso a las súplicas.

- ¿Si tantas ganas tienes de divertirte por qué no vas a buscar a la sabelotodo? - replicó el otro con enfado - ¿O es que ella sólo sirve tener la cara metida en un libro? Porque, si es así, no es mi problema.

Harry comenzó a sospechar que más que molestó porque ella fuera una Gryffindor, y además, hija de muggles, Draco estaba celoso.

- Hermione me gusta y es mi amiga, pero tú eres mi mejor amigo - lo lisonjeó.

Draco bufó. Pero Harry vio que el cambio de táctica funcionaba. Sus hombros se habían relajado un tanto, y ya no parecían tan enfadado.

- Además, ella es una chica, no puede ser ni la mitad de divertida. ¡Venga! ¡Hagamos algo juntos! Te dejaré mi redacción de Astronomía y mis notas para que puedas hacer la tuya. Había pensado ir al campo de Quidditch… - dejó caer como tal cosa -. Así me puedes enseñar a volar.

La oferta era demasiado tentadora para dejarla pasar. Durante semanas, desde la fallida clase de vuelo con la señora Hooch, Draco había tratado de arrastrar a Harry al capo de vuelo, a fin de mostrarle el maravilloso deporte que constituía el Quidditch. Pero el muchacho siempre presentaba una excusa en el ultimo momento y hasta ahora Draco nunca había tenido éxito en su intento.

En realidad, Harry no entendía ese rechazo que le producía la idea de volar. Quizá tuviera algo que ver con haber sido testigo de cómo un compañero, subido a una escoba, perdía el control de la misma, caía por el vacío, y a punto estaba de estrellarse contra el suelo. Pero no lo creía. En un profundo nivel de su cerebro, tan ocultas que apenas podía rozarlas con la consciencia, se repetían las palabras de Hagrid sobre su padre y el Quidditch. ¿Volar lo haría sentir más cercano a su progenitor? Más importante, ¿deseaba él que eso ocurriera? Pero si volar era el único medio de conseguir el perdón de Draco, afrontaría sus miedos y volaría.

Efectivamente, el rubio no supo resistirse a la oferta de oro. Primero a regañadientes y remoloneando, pero en seguida el entusiasmo fue ganando terreno. Cuando llegaron al campo de Quidditch arrastrando las viejas escobas que la señora Hooch había tenido a bien prestarles, Draco había olvidado completamente su enfado, y presumía alegremente sobre su _Cometa 260_, y sobre la _Nimbus _que su padre había prometido comprarle para el año que viene, cuando entrara en el equipo.

- Ya verás cuando la pruebes. Las escobas del colegio son unas antiguallas de museo, ¡no tienen comparación! Quizá incluso lo convezca para que compre una _Ninbus _a cada miembro del equipo. ¡Seguro que nos hacíamos con la copa! El año pasado fue nuestra, pero he escuchado que este curso nuestro buscador se retira del equipo por los EXTASIS, y como no encontremos pronto un buen remplazo… No sé - se encogió de hombros -. A lo mejor presento para puesto… Aunque creo que me gusta más la posición de cazador. ¿Tú que opinas?

Harry se encogió de hombros con inseguridad. Si aún no estaba convencido de que le gustara volar, mucho menos de que le interesara el Quidditch. Ni siquiera había visto nunca un partido para poder opinar. Pero todo cambio cuando su cuerpo se amoldó a la escoba y sus pies se alzaron al cielo, dejando la solidez del suelo atrás.

Fue una sensación única y maravillosa. Fue como si todas sus dudas, miedos y pesares quedarán atrás, abajo, sobre la superficie, y volando, perdido entre las nubes y el cielo abierto, sólo quedara él, Harry, en su esencia más primaria y absoluta. La escoba vibraba bajo sus manos de forma natural y obedecía todos sus deseos sin necesidad de darles forma. Se sentía pletórico. Dio una pequeña vuelta al estadio para reunir velocidad y ascendió en verticalmente con una fuerza asombrosa. Las corrientes de aire golpeaban su rostro y evaporaban rápidamente las pequeñas lagrimillas que escapaban de sus ojos, pero no importaba. Nada importaba.

No detuvo su escoba hasta que ésta quedó muy por encima de las montañas que rodeaban Hogwarts, varios kilómetros sobre la superficie. El muchacho se encontró entonces suspendido en medio de un solitario mar añil, cuyo termino era incapaz de apreciarse a la vista, pues parecía abarcar el infinito. Se respiraba paz, soledad. Tampoco se escuchaba murmullo alguno. Y una maraña de nubes blancas y esponjosas quedaban bajo sus pies, impolutamente blancas y esponjosas, como una superficie construida únicamente de algodón.

Harry permaneció allí varios minutos, sin pensar en nada, sólo observando. Cuando, más tarde, aterrizó sobre la hierba verde del campo de Quidditch, su corazón aún temblaba alborozado. Aunque lo hubiese intentado, no hubiera podido describir ese momento, ni las emociones que había acarreado. Pero si hubiese de elegir sólo una palabra, sería mágico. Extraordinariamente mágico.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido?

La voz de Draco forzó al muchacho de vuelta a la realidad. Su amigo lo observaba suspendido unos metros por arriba del suelo, y aunque no parecía enfadado, su rostro si reflejaba algún recelo.

- Manejas demasiado bien la escoba. ¿Seguro que no habías volado antes?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

- He vivido entre muggles - dijo -. La única forma que tienen ellos de volar es avión, y mis tíos nunca me hubieran llevado con ellos.

El rubio permaneció con el entrecejo fruncido unos instantes más, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros y lo dejo pasar. La mención del Quidditch había renovado su entusiasmo y el tema ya no le interesaba.

- Entonces, - lo tentó lanzándole la quaffle -. ¿Quieres echar unos pases?

El muchacho accedió, más por contentar a Draco y porque le apetecía seguir volando que por verdadero interés, pero cuando dos horas más tarde la oscuridad del cielo hacía imposible divisar la quaffle y ambos dieron por terminado el juego, reconoció que se había divertido; aunque su puntería para encestar en los aros fuera prácticamente nula, y los pocos tantos que había conseguido fueran consecuencia directa de su increíble vuelo, y no de su talento como cazador.

...

Regresaron al castillo a tiempo para la cena, con un Harry bastante satisfecho, y un Draco totalmente pletórico por su victoria, treinta anotaciones a doce. Pero el muchacho no se lo tomó en cuenta. A Draco simplemente le encantaba ganar, fuera a quien fuese. Y como aún se sentía un poco culpable por haberlo plantado antes para irse con Hermione, Harry lo felicito y contribuyó a que su animo creciese más allá de las nubes, algo no del todo complicado.

Sin embargo, Draco detuvo se exposición de repente cuando atravesaron las puertas del Gran Comedor y Harry no tuvo que indagar mucho para imaginar el porque. Desde la mesa de Gryffindor, Hermione Granger se incorporó y le envió un saludo, acompañado de un sonrisa. Bien, la niña había tomado en serio su propuesta de amistad. El muchacho sonrió contento y correspondió su saludo con entusiasmo, algo no muy propio de él. A su lado, Draco bufó y se alejó con mala cara.

Por primera vez, Harry se sintió divido. Una parte de él quería seguir a Draco hasta su propia mesa, pero la otra prefería quedarse con Hermione, con la que había compartido menos tiempo, en la mesa de los leones. Aún no era tan optimista para invitar a la niña a acompañarlo al banco Slytherin, sin suponer consecuencias. Lo peor, era la sensación de aquella seria sólo la primera vez de muchas con el mismo dilema.

Incapaz de decidir, Harry observó a Hermione con una mirada suplicante en los ojos, que ella supo corresponder con compresión. Se encogió de hombros y elaboró una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa, como diciendo: _"__Ve con él está vez. Lo entiendo, no pasa nada; seguimos siendo amigos__"__. _¿Por qué Draco no podía demostrar la misma madurez?

El muchacho le sonrió agradecido y le dedicó un último gesto de despedida, antes de copiar el camino que había tomado Draco hacía la mesa de las serpientes. La mesa de las serpientes. Su mesa. Su opción. El lugar al que pertenecía por descendencia y decisión. Y sin embargo, Harry no pudo matar la sensación de que una pequeña parte de su conciencia ya no venía con él. No, esa parte se quedaba atrás. Concretamente, en una mesa adornada con leones escarlatas y dorados, al lado de una niña con paletas de ratón y cabello con la pinta de fregona vieja. Y con inteligentes ojos de color chocolate.

Draco lo recibió feliz y con los ojos chispeantes de triunfo, probablemente porque ésta vez su amigo lo había elegido a él y no a la _sabelotodo_. Le costaría mucho tiempo entender que Harry no pensaba elegir entre los dos, que pensaba quedarse con ambos.

Pero aquella noche Harry y él conversaron divertidos, y más tarde se unió a ellos Theo, quien después de que Harry le agradeciera, se mostró muy interesado en el altercado del troll, y pidió que le contaran todos los detalles. Por el rabillo del ojo, se podía ver a Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson escuchando disimuladamente, mientras el primero añadía salsa a sus salchichas, y la segunda comprobaba el brillo y la textura de sus uñas.

Más tarde, cuando todos los alumnos se habían retirado ya a sus dormitorios, y Draco redactaba otra carta para sus padres, adjuntando como siempre el agradecimiento de Harry (los Malfoy había continuado la costumbre de enviar dos paquetes de bombones cada semana, una para su hijo y otro para él mismo), el muchacho cerró sus propios doseles, descubrió el Diario de Tom, y se dispuso conseguir su perdón.

Fracasó. Pero a la mañana siguiente, después de despertarse con tres horas de adelanto específicamente con ese propósito, finalmente, el uso de la palabra "_enfadado_" consiguió fundir su silencio y provocó la ansiada reacción.

* * *

**Creo que tienes raz****ón, Tom. Pero aun así, te prometo que intentaré no meterme en líos sin una causa justificada.**

**~ Me conformo con eso. Pero ya que, conociendote, ****"**_**causa justifica**_**"**** tendrá para ti un distinto significado que para mi, creo que ha llegado la hora de entrenarte. La próxima vez que te enfrentes a un troll gigante te encontrás preparado y serás capaz de sobrevivir por ti mismo. ¿Te parece bien? ~**

¿Qué si le parecía bien? Prácticamente llevaba esperando ese momento desde la primera vez que comprendió el funcionamiento del Diario.

Sabía que Tom sería un maestro difícil, pero él le demostraría que podía satisfacer de sobra sus exigencias. Lo haría sentir orgulloso. No lo defraudaría.

Deesa forma fue como, tontamente, sin pensar, Harry escribió la palabra que marcaría para siempre su futuro. Y ni siquiera fue una palabra muy larga. Dos letras. Un monosílabo. Un monosílabo que aportaría luz a sus más momentos oscuros, y que con el tiempo, llegaría a eclipsar el mundo.

**Si.**

* * *

**¡Konichiwa!** Pues hasta aquí llega el capítulo. Un final algo escalofríante, ¿verdad? ¡Espero que os haya gustado. No sé, se podria definir como un capítulo más de transicción entre una cosa y otra (no pasa nada importante para la trama principal), pero aun así era necesario y yo he disfrutado mucho escribiendolo.

El "juicio" de los Slytherin, pues yo lo veo muy creible. Teniendo en cuenta que es la casa más seria y, sin lugar a dudas, ambiciosa y jerarquizada. Incluso los Gryffindor dejan de hablar a Harry cuando pierde muchos puntos, y aquí se supone que él y Draco deben dar ejemplo al resto por se los "primeros". El que Harry se muestre algo más tímido, y Draco maneje con soltura la situación (aunque al principio se sorprenda y también le cueste), se debe a la crianza antisocial de Harry (sé que hablo mucho de ella, pero es que es imposible que un niño que se crie en esas circustancias no parezca secuelas. ¡Baastanete bien nos ha salido, el pobre). Draco es todo lo contrario. Lo han criado mimado y bajo la creencia de que el resto del mundo es sólo el suelo que pisan los Malfoy. Normal que no se corte y les hable como le de la gana, con un mínimo de respeto.

El que sea Theo quien los ayude, echandoles un cable disimuladamente, pues me encanta. Amo a ese slytherin tan callado y talentoso. Y que quede muy claro que Draco no acompañó a Harry por avisar a Hermione. A él ella le importa una mierda. Pero no por se hija de muggles, sino porque el mundo en general (con la excepción de él mismo, su familia, y las pocas personas a las que aprecia) le importa una mierda. Por cierto, ¿os habéis fijado en las palabras que usa para insultar a los prefectos? Es que son tan... pijas si esa es la forma de describirlas. ¡Lo adoro!

Y sí, parece que Harry comienza a darse cuenta de lo difícil que va a ser sostener esa relación a tres bandas Draco-Harry-Hermione, cuando los extremos se odian (al menos por parte de Draco), o como mínimo no se soportan. Lo lamento por las querían que fundase un nuevo trio, a mi también me hubiera gustado, pero hubiera sido un tremendo OCC y pecado a la personalidad original del personaje que Draco aceptase a Hermione sin más complicación, a la primera. Y no sólo porque sea sangre -sucia, que también, sino porque lo supera en casi todas las clases y además amenaza con llevarse a Harry XD. Y Draco es muy celoso y posesivo. Sino, ¿a fin de qué ella es la única muggle-born con la que se mete en los libros? ¡Pues por celos! Yo no veo otra explicación.

Por último, la pequeña pero relevante conversación con Tom. ¡Me encantan verlo preocupado! O enfadado (y vaya sin se enfado, se pegó casi tres días sin hablarle). O celoso. O posesivo. ¡Sobre todo posesivo! XD La parte de "ni aunque tuviera la sangre más pura de Gran Bretaña..." ¡Jajaja! Que delicia. Y parece que ahora ha decido enseñar a Hsrry algunos hechizos para defenderse. ¿Creéis que serán ya artes oscuras? ¡Pues os pienso dejar con la duda! XP. No diré nada hasta el próximo capítulo.

Y hablando del siguiente capítulo, con toda la pena del mundo os aviso que tal vez no pueda actualizar hasta la semana que viene. Es que este fin de semana me voy fuera con unos amigos, y no sé si va a ser a un hotel, a un camping, un albergue o dónde. Tampoco sé si va a tener internet, y más importante, si me quedará tiempo para escribir. Voy a hacer un superesfuerzo para escribir un montón y acabarlo antes de mañana, pero no prometo nada. Pero bueno, si no lo consigo, no os extrañeis de mi ausencia. Como muy tarde, lunes o el martes tendréis nuevo capi, palabra.

Considerando que falta menos de una semana, no creo que se os haga insoportable. ¡Si es que os tengo muy mal acostumbrados. Pero no pasa. Porque me encanta. Igual que me encantan vuestros comentarios. ¿Lo había mencionado ya? Bueno, pues me encantan. Así que un beso muy fuerte para todos y todas, y espero leeros pronto.

**PD: otra cosa, que se me olvidaba. Muchos de vosotros me habéis plateado dudas sobre el desarrollo del fic (duración, cursos que abarca, etc...). Pues bien, como ya dije en las notas del primer capítuo, mi intención es desarollar un total de siete secuelas, narrándo los siete cursos de Harry en Hogwarts. Sé que es un proyecto ambicioso, pero creo que con vuestra ayuda conseguiré llevarlo a cabo. Dichas secuelas continuaran siguiendo el argumento de los libros, de forma autonoma, por supuesto, por lo menos hasta llegar al "Caliz de fuego". A partir de ahí, cada vez me separé más de los originales, concluyendo mi saga de una forma totalmente distinta.**

Bueno, eso es todo. Ojala la idea os entusiasme tanto como a mi, y continuéis brindadome vuestro valioso apoyo para desarrollarla.

Un abrazo a todos, Anzu.


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry Potter no es mío, pertenece a JKR**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

El mes de noviembre trajo consigo el invierno y la nieve. Las montañas cercanas al colegio adquirieron un tono gris de hielo y el lago parecía de acero congelado. Cada mañana, el cesped aparecía cubierto de escarcha. Los elfos avivaron el fuego de las chimeneas de su Sala Cómún, y Harry se volvio adicto a los baños de agua ardiente para desentumecer sus extremidades insensibilizadas por el frío de los jardines.

Sin percatarse de cómo, (el tiempo parecía avanzar allí mucho más rápido que en el mundo muggle), un día Harry despertó y comprendió que hacía casi tres meses desde que había llegado a Hogwarts. En ese espacio, el castillo se había convertido en una especie de hogar, algo desconocido para él y completamente alejado de lo que había sido su vida en Privet Drive. Ahora pertenecía a Slytherin, asistía a clases, practicaba la magia, se relacionaba cordialmente con sus compañeros, e incluso había ganado dos mejores amigos. Y lo más importante: Tom continuaba con él.

Evidentemente, no todo era perfecto. Existían pequeños contratiempos que esperaba dominar con el paso del tiempo. O por lo menos, aprender a sobrellevarlos. Pero nada que no pudiera hacerse frente.

Harry cerró el grifo de la ducha caliente y envolvió su cuerpo en un toalla antes de abandonar la bañera. El contraste de temperatura fue inmediato, y erizó el vello de sus brazos. Sin entusiasmo por sumarse a la lista de enfermos que a esas alturas del curso permanecían bajo el ala de Madame Pomfrey, el muchacho se apresuró a tomar su varita, que de antemano había guardado sobre el lavabo, y murmuró el encantamiento calorífico que eliminaría cualquier rastro de humedad de su cuerpo, además de secar su cabello. Una agradable ráfaga de aire caldeado demostró que el hechizo, en el cual se había convertido en todo un experto, había funcionado. Sintiéndose mucho más cómodo, Harry empezó a vestirse.

Cuando había accedido a ser entrenado por Tom, el muchacho se había imaginado a sí mismo convirtiéndose en un poderoso mago versado en las artes oscuras, imponente entre sus demás compañeros y capaz incluso de hacer frente a algunos profesores. Poco sospechaba que la primera lección que Tom encargara para él, sería levantarse todos los días una hora antes de lo acostumbrado, cuando aún no había amanecido del todo, abandonar el cálido refugio que ofrecía su dormitorio para asaltar la intemperie, y dar, como poco, cuatro vueltas al campo de Quidditch corriendo.

_Una mente sana es el resultado de un cuerpo sano. Y necesitar__ás a éste bien entrenado si de verdad quieres adentrarte en el camino de las Artes Oscuras_, había dicho Tom. Y a Harry no le quedó más remedio que obedecer.

También es cierto que, de cuando en cuando, especialmente en los días lluviosos o huracanados, Tom le permitía sustituir la carrera a pie por un accidentado y veloz vuelo en escoba, que según contribuirá a dotarlo de reflejos y decisión, y que Harry apreciaba infinitamente más. Por desgracia para él, aquel no había sido uno de esos días.

Harry abandonó del lavabo con el uniforme de Hogwarts ya puesto, para observar con envidia como Draco apenas comenzaba a desperezarse. Su cama, todavía desecha, con el cómodo colchón de plumas y las cálidas mantas revueltas, parecía atraerlo con la fuerza del canto de una sirena. Pero estaba rendido, y si se tumbaba no despertaría a tiempo para las primeras clases. Convencido de que la comida lograría reavivarlo, murmuró una rápida excusa a Draco y emprendió solo el camino hacía el Gran Comedor.

- Me voy yendo ya, ¿vale? Necesito espabilarme. Tú no tengas prisa, que te guardaré un sitio en el banco.

Frente al espejo del baño, el muchacho rubio asintió, sin molestarse siquiera en girar la cara hacía a él para mirarlo a los ojos. Acostumbrado a cómo se las gastaba Draco por las mañana, y demasiado cansado para molestarse, Harry lo despidió con un gesto de cabeza, se colgó su cartera al hombro y abandonó el dormitorio.

En el Gran Comedor, el zumo de piña, la manzana, las tostadas untadas con mermelada y los cereales, acompañados por un buen jarrón de leche, consiguieron reanimarlo. Unos veinte minutos después, apareció Draco, cuyo humor ya había mejorado un tanto.

- ¿Cuánto falta para Herbología? - preguntó Harry después de apurar el tazón de leche, desprevenido, al notar que varios de los asientos a su alrededor estaban vacíos.

- Menos de cinco minutos - informó su amigo con un suspiró resignado -. Por lo menos, luego, hora doble de Defensa y fiesta.

Dado que era viernes, por la tarde no tenían clase.

- Habla por ti - objetó Harry, mientras ambos se incorporaban y abandonaban el Gran Comedor, no tan ligeros como deberían, teniendo en cuenta la hora -. Yo aún tengo que hacer esa visita al idiota de Hagrid o el muy estúpido no dejará de enviarme notas.

Desde la primera semana de clases, cuando la invitación de Hagrid a visitarlo había sido disuelta por el castigo de Snape esa misma tarde, el gigante había vuelto a invitarle tres veces más. Las dos primeras Harry las había rechazado con la excusa de los deberes y las clases, pero al parecer el guardabosques no captaba las indirectas. Con la tercera no le quedó más remedio que dar su palabra de que acudiría, aunque sólo fuese para librarse del acoso por carta al que le estaba sometido.

- Lo había olvidado - Draco bostezó sonoramente, antes de abrir la puerta que daba a los jardines y dejar caer unas gotas de su revitalizante ironía-. ¡Joder! Qué frío… Bueno, pues que lo pases bien esta tarde. A mi aún me debes una por lo del troll, así que al gigante vas a ir a verlo tú solo.

Harry se encogió de hombros, mientras acurrucaba los brazos dentro de la capa en un intento por atraer calor. Ya lo esperaba. Y de todos modos no consideraba buena idea introducir a Draco en la misma choza que Hagrid. El resultado podría ser peligroso, y no sabría decidir para cuál de los dos.

- No te preocupes. Le pediré a Hermione que me acompañe.

Draco se mantuvo en silencio ante aquella frase, cosa que Harry agradeció; aunque sí puso los ojos en blanco con desagrado, como hacía cada vez que escuchaba su nombre.

Cuando llegaron al invernadero dos, el resto de sus compañeros ya estaba presentes, pero, por suerte, la clase aún no había empezado. Harry aceleró el paso para colocarse junto a Hermione en la planta que la niña había elegido, y por el rabillo del ojos vio como su amigo lo seguía a regañadientes. No sería la primera vez que lo oía murmurar: _debería mandarte a paseo e irme con Crabbe y Goyle, estaría mucho mejor con ellos que con esa sabelotodo_. Pero ni celoso ni enfado, Draco era tan tonto para no ver que con sus dos guardaespaldas el trabajo que mandara la profesora Sprout lo tendría que realizar el solo, mientras que con Harry y Hermione la mejor nota de la clase estaba asegurada.

- Buenos días, Harry - lo saludo la niña con una brillante sonrisa -. Draco - reconoció al otro cabeceando ligeramente hacía él, con diplomacia, aunque sabía que su gesto no iba a ser correspondido; el rubio volvió a poner los ojos en blanco -. Os estuve esperando en la entrada, pero como no aparecías y era ya tarde, fui viniendo hacía aquí.

A pesar del plural, la frase estaba por completo dirigida a Harry.

- No te preocupes - la disculpó el muchacho -. Se nos fue la hora. Así, por lo menos, has podido guardarnos sitio.

- Eso es porque te has cansado mucho está mañana, ¿verdad? - inquirió la niña astutamente.

De sus dos amigos, Hermione fue la única que no se tomó a risa su idea de correr una hora todas las mañanas, antes de que empezaran las clases. Draco lo miró como si estuviera loco y lo trató como a tal. Aun así, Harry sospechaba que los sentimientos de la niña era similares a los de su otro amigo ante la idea de acompañarlo.

Pero la profesora Sprout mandó callar a la clase en ese mismo instante, y la respuesta quedó olvidada. Trabajaron sobre los tubérculos venenosos, y Hermione obtuvo diez puntos para su casa por conocer el modo de contrarrestar su veneno. Draco gruño y Harry continuó pensando que Gryffindor era un desperdicio para su talento. Pero el genio de su amigo se aplacó un poco cuando, al finalizar la clase, la profesora entregó de nuevo diez puntos, esta vez para cada uno, por haber sido los únicos en trasplantar correctamente la planta sin que sus delicadas raíces sufrieran ningún daño.

Caminaron juntos hasta su siguiente clase, en el interior del castillo.

- ¿Creéis que existe la posibilidad de que Quirell enseñe hoy algo interesante? - inquirió la niña, escéptica.

- ¿Ese fantoche cobarde? - Draco no perdía la oportunidad de insultar a un mal profesor, aunque eso significase saltarse su propia regla de "_ignorar a la sabelotodo y hacer como si no existiera_" -. Volverá a contarnos su heroica manera de vencer a ese vampiro, sin nombrar ninguno de los hechizos que empleó para ello. ¡Menuda pantomima barata! ¡Ni el más imbécil se lo creería!

Harry sonrió divertido. Le encantaba que Draco se valiera de ese tipo de palabras para enmarcar su disgusto, evidenciando así su exquisita educación elitista. Hermione, por el contrario, frunció el ceño; siempre se disgustaba cuando se faltaba el respeto a un profesor. Pero esta vez no dijo nada, probablemente porque no había manera de defender a Quirrell sin faltar a la verdad.

Efectivamente, la clase versó sobre atractivas y poco creíbles historias sobre vampiros y otras criaturas oscuras, que el profesor relataba con su habitual tartamudeo, y para la hora de la comida, mientras se dirigían al Gran Comedor, fue difícil conseguir que Draco se hartara de decir: _"__os lo dije__"__. _Harry concretó su cita con Hermione antes de separarse para la comida.

- De acuerdo. En ese caso, te espero a las cuatro, en la entrada, para que me acompañes a casa de Hagrid, ¿te va bien a esa hora?

- Perfecta. Así me dará tiempo de acabar antes los deberes de Herbología - asintió la niña, meditando en voz alta -. Te veo entonces, Harry. ¡Hasta luego!

Harry la vio dirigirse hacía territorio Gryffindor, mientras Draco lo tironeaba de la manga para conducirlo hasta su propia mesa. En otras circunstancias, habría quedado con ella directamente después de comer, encontrándose a las puertas del Gran Comedor, pero el animo entre sus dos casas estaba más caldeado de lo habitual por el partido de Quidditch que tendría lugar ese mismo domingo, el primero de la temporada. Y Harry no quería jugársela con ningún enfrentamiento.

Sorprendentemente, en comparación con el rubio, su propia casa parecía tomarse bien aquella nueva y anómala relación. Algunos alumnos mayores lo miraban con desdén y desprecio mal disimulado cuando los veían juntos, pero como él continuaba ganando puntos en las clases y se mantenía siempre de los primeros con sus notas (excepto en Pociones e Historia, esto último algo normal entre Slytherin), ninguno lo censuraba abiertamente.

Los alumnos de su curso se mostraban todavía más indiferentes. A Theodore no parecía molestarle en absoluto, de hecho, él era el único Slytherin que saludaba a Hermione amablemente cuando coincidían. Crabbe y Goyle eran demasiado obtusos para opinar. Pansy solía dedicarle una mirada despectiva cada vez que se cruzaban, pero más que por su sangre, Harry tenía el presentimiento que se debía a su aspecto. El resto de chicas imitaban ese comportamiento, aunque sin tener claros los motivos. Y Zabini… Zabini era extraño. Por un lado, parecía despreciarla, pero cuando la miraba, Harry veía como sus ojos reflejaban también interés y codicia, y casi un ápice de aprobación cuando iban dirigidos a él.

Pese a todo, los verdaderos sorprendidos, eran los Gryffindor. Aquellos niños habían crecido escuchando la palabra "_Slytherin_" y "_mortifagos_" unidas en la misma frase, de modo que no era extraño cuando algún Gryffindor le lanzaba miradas recelosas o suspicaces mientras él hablaba con Hermione, o cuando la niña llegaba furibunda porque en su Sala Común, Ronald Weasley, o algún otro alumno mayor, había vuelto a advertirle con condescendencia que no se confiara y se alejara de él lo antes posible, antes de que le hiciera daño.

- ¡De verdad, Harry! Dónde estaban ellos cuando me salvaste del troll, ¿eh? ¿O cuando rescataste a Neville?

Pero siendo justos, la casa de los leones le había dado un mejor recibimiento del que esperaba. La mayoría aún recordaba su milagroso rescate a Neville, y aunque parecían algo confundidos de ver al mejor amigo de Draco Malfoy, elitista pura sangre, manteniendo una buena relación con Hermione Granger, hija de muggles, lo saludaban con un cabeceo en las clases o cuando coincidían por los pasillos.

No obstante, Harry era perfectamente consciente de como la pasión por el Quidditch exacerbaba la rivalidad de ambas casas hasta límites insospechados, por lo que concluyó su comida sin prisas, y después acompañó a Draco hasta su Sala Común, donde perdieron el tiempo con una horrorosa partida de ajedrez. Por más que lo intentaban, sus habilidades no mejoraban en ese campo. Ambos resultaban patéticamente malos.

A las cuatro y diez minutos, tras una breve carrera por el túnel que conectaba las mazmorras con el resto del colegio, Harry alcanzó el recibidor. Hermione ya lo estaba esperando, sentada en uno de los escalones de la escalera principal. La niña sonrió al verlo y se incorporó para ir a su encuentro.

- ¿Te he hecho esperar mucho? - inquirió Harry, preocupado.

Se había entretenido un momento para intercambiar un par de frases con Tom, y la conciencia del tiempo había desaparecido.

- No te preocupes - lo tranquilizó la niña -. He llegado hace poco. ¿A qué horas has quedado con Hagrid?

- Sobre las cinco. Pero antes quería mostrarte una cosa: ya sé por qué fallábamos con _Perit_.

Esa era otra de las ventajas de ser amigo de Hermione. Después de reconciliarse, la niña había accedido a compartir con él sus listas de hechizos, que Harry había trasmitido a Tom a la primera oportunidad. Éste había quedado tan asombrado que, después de completar algunos detalles y añadir unos pocos embrujos, había encomendado a Harry su segunda tarea bajo su mando: aprender a realizarlos todos.

Como entrenar acompañado resultaba más útil y rápido que hacerlo solo, también había accedido a que practicara con Hermione. Desde entonces le facilitaba pequeños consejos y explicaciones cuando no entendían algo. Por el momento, ambos avanzaban rápidamente.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Y ya has conseguido que funcione?- la niña se mostró muy interesada.

Harry asintió.

- Venga. Busquemos un aula vacía, te lo mostraré. La clave está en sacudir la varita de un golpe seco, para después permitir que fluya suavemente alrededor de la herida - explicó mientras caminaban.

- Que fluya suavemente… Esa era la parte que hacíamos mal. ¡Seguro que ahora lo logramos!

- ¡Por supuesto! Fíjate: _¡Diffindo!_

El conjuro iba dirigido a sí mismo y, como resultado, un pequeño corte de pocos centímetros apareció en la yema de su dedo índice. A otros la escena les hubiera podido parecer algo sádica, pero la única opción era ensayar consigo mismos o con algunos animales. El día anterior, ambos habían escogido la primera, aunque Harry pensó que a él no le importaría desmayar a algún inútil, como el profesor Binns si no fuera fantasma, o como Ronald Weasley, y emplearlo de cobaya para sus experimentos. Por precaución, esa parte no la comentó con Hermione.

- ¡_Perit_!

Harry pronunció el conjuro y agitó su varita de la forma que Tom le había enseñado, comprobando como, efectivamente, su herida sanaba, y a los pocos segundos sólo quedaba de ella un rastrojo de sangre. Sonrió satisfecho.

- ¿Lo ves? - mostró la yema de su dedo, totalmente limpia de cualquier herida -. Ahora prueba tú.

Hermione repitió el experimento. Se cortó primero a sí misma y después pronunció el conjuro de sanación, imitando los gestos que el propio Harry había llevado a cabo.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido? - preguntó éste, acercándose unos pasos.

- No estoy segura. La herida se ha cerrado, pero creo que no ha desaparecido completamente. ¿A ti qué te parece? - le mostró el pequeño corte cicatrizado a Harry.

- Creo que el fluido de la varita debería ser más suave - dictamino su amigo, tras examinarlo un momento -. De esta manera - efectuó de nuevo el movimiento con su propia varita, pronunciando el conjuro en voz alta con excelentes resultados; los restos de la herida de Hermione desaparecieron -. Venga, ahora prueba tú.

Está vez la niña sonrió satisfecha tras su éxito, y tras probarlo un par de veces con excelentes resultados, ambos coincidieron en que el hechizo estaba dominado.

- Bueno, no será capaz de sanar huesos rotos ni heridas muy profundas, pero servirá con pequeños cortes y rasguños. ¿Cuál el siguiente?

- Tal vez deberíamos probar alguno de desarme… - respondió la niña, echando una ojeada a las listas -. Son bastante útiles. Aunque tendrá que ser para mañana, o llegaremos tarde a ver a Hagrid.

Harry asintió conforme, aunque interiormente cabreado. ¡Tener que ir a perder el tiempo con un gigante cuando podría estar practicando magia! Aun así, confiaba en que la visita no fuera un total desperdicio. Tenía sus propios planes… Planes que, esta vez, ni siquiera había consultado con Tom.

- De acuerdo. Pero abrígate bien antes - decretó, mientras él mismo se cubría las orejas con una bufanda verde de lana -. Fuera hace un frío que pela.

La niña, que también había padecido el frío de los jardines de camino a Herbología, se abrochó bien la capa y, totalmente ajena a su aspecto, se colocó un horroroso gorro abultado y naranja, que con el pelo cayendo enmarañado por fuera, la hacía parecer una calabaza vieja.

- ¡Ayyhs! - bufó con protesta, mientras revolvía los bolsillo de su capa en busca de algo -. Creo que me he dejado los guantes en mi dormitorio, Harry. ¿Te importa esperar mientras voy a buscarlos?

El muchacho asintió.

- Claro, sin problema.

- No tardaré - prometió la niña antes de echar a correr hacía las escaleras.

Adivinando que tendría que esperar unos minutos, Harry imitó su ejemplo anterior y se sentó sobre uno de los escalones. Si su plan salía bien, y conseguía que Hagrid le diera alguna información útil, entonces tal vez…

- ¡TÚ!

Aquella exclamación surgida de la nada, pero cargada de rabia, lo sobresaltó e hizo que se pusiera en guardia. Se incorporó de un saltó y empuñó su varita. Pero su férrea posición de defensa se relajó al momento, tras comprobar quién era el que lo "amenazaba". Sólo un tonto.

- Weasley… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - preguntó con aburrimiento.

- Quiero que te alejes de Hermione, Potter - ordenó el otro, más furioso aún por su evidente falta de interés -. Tú no tienes derecho a estar con ella.

Harry contuvo un bostezo por la cantinela. Ronald Weasley era tan, pero tan tonto.

- ¿No quieres que me junte con la sangre sucia? - cuestionó con una mezcla de sarcasmo e ironía -. Claro. Para que así tú puedas insultarla en las clases por tener diez veces más cerebro que tú, y que ella se tenga que encerrar en el baño llorando, ¿verdad? Pero, después, ¿quién fue el que tuvo que ir salvarla Weasley? ¿Te acuerdas? ¿O tu memoria es tan retrasada como tu falta de talento?

La comadreja gruño, con la ira deforma sus rasgos.

- ¡Maldito! ¡A mi no me engañas! Te voy a dar tu merecido Potter. ¡_Diffindo_!

Si le hechizo logró golpearlo, fue simplemente porque Harry no esperaba que su atacante logrará reunir el valor o la magia necesarios para producirlo. Apenas sintió dolor. Pero cuando condujo su mano a su mejilla, sus dedos se llenaron de sangre. _Su _sangre. El líquido carmesí brilló ante sus ojos, y todavía no alcanzaba a comprenderlo.

Hasta ahora nunca había tomado en serio a Weasley. A veces le divertía con sus ínfulas, generalmente le aburría con sus grandes dotes de amaestrado Gryffindor. Pero ahora, ese… esa cosa inferior… se había atrevido a derramar su sangre.

Desde que conoció a Tom, nadie le había vuelto a hacer daño. Los que lo intentaron sufrieron las consecuencias. Vernon Dursley fue el último. Y ahora… ese inútil… su sangre…

Harry no fue consciente de como la terrible furia que guardaba presa desde que era un niño, sujeto de abusos y maltratos, ascendía ahora a la superficie y se adueñaba por completo de sus sentidos. No fue consciente de cómo sus ojos verdes adquirieron un matiz mortífero y absolutamente helador, ni de cómo Weasley bajaba la varita y retrocedía unos pocos pasos, presintiendo el peligro, ni de cómo su propia boca liberaba las palabras que lo consumía en un idioma que no era el suyo.

- _Tú__…__ Despreciable y sucia alimaña__…__ Vas a pagar por esto__…_

Tampoco fue consciente de cómo su mano alzaba la varita, ni de cómo sus ojos, cual serpiente que acecha antes de devorar a su presa, atrapaban y rodeaban la mente del niño, que aterrorizado lo único que podía hacer era temblar mientras lo sentía a él invadir todos sus recuerdos, sus pensamientos, sus secretos, más íntimos, sus miedos, sus anhelos… su vida.

- _¡Petrificus Totalus! - _la exclamación pareció venir de muy lejos, y Harry contempló, como si se tratase de un sueño, como su presa caía inmóvil al suelo con los ojos todavía abiertos y aterrorizados - ¡Harry! ¿Estás bien?

Tuvo que parpadear varias veces, antes de que el muchacho al fin reconociera a la niña que había pronunciado el conjuro y corría ahora hacía él, muy preocupada al ver su herida.

- No te preocupes. Estoy perfectamente - la tranquilizó, apartándola.

- Por supuesto que no - replicó ella tozuda, rozando con delicadeza la raja que aún sangraba abierta en su mejilla -. Estás herido. ¡_Perit_! - la muchacha alzó la varita y pronunció el mismo hechizo que minutos antes habían estado practicando -. Ahora ya sí, como nuevo.

Harry no sonrió, pero lo embargó una ráfaga de profundo cariño hacía Hermione, que en esos momento limpiaba la sangre restante de la herida con la manga de su propia túnica. Lentamente, ese sentimiento de aprecio fue disipando la ira que lo había dominado, sobre la cual no había poseído control. Se sintió cansado, como un globo que se deshincha. Pero antes de descansar había que ocuparse de la figura petrificada de Ronald.

- Supongo que no podemos encerrarlo en un armario y esperar a que alguien lo encuentre - sugirió medio en broma, medio en serio.

- Por supuesto que no - tal como esperaba, Hermione rechazó la idea -. ¡Podrían tardar meses en dar con él! Aunque sea un cretino no se lo merece. ¿Y si lo llevamos a la enfermería?

- Demasiadas explicaciones - rechazó Harry -. Eliminaré la parálisis, y después le lanzaré un hechizo _Confundus_, para que no nos delate.

Era la mejor solución. De esa forma se aseguraría que Weasley nunca hablara a nadie de lo que había ocurrido con él antes de que llegara Hermione. La niña frunció el ceño algo incomoda, pero finalmente asintió. Mientras murmuraba el contrahechizo, Harry agradeció mentalmente a Tom que le hubiese enseñado ese hechizo. Su intención inicial había sido aprender el _Oblívate_, pero él había insistido en que aquel era demasiado difícil por el momento y había sugerido, en vez, _Cunfundus_.

Por si las dudas, Harry se acercó a un Ron ya despetrificado, pero agotado, probablemente debido al asalto anterior, y con mucho cuidado de que Hermione no lo oyera susurró.

- No te atrevas a decir ni una palabra de lo que has sentido, a nadie, ¿me escuchas? Si dices algo te mataré. O quizá envíe a unas arañas asesinas a tu dormitorio, para que te hagan una visita. ¡A nadie! - lo amenazó en su oído con una voz heladoramente fría y mortal, valiéndose de uno de los miedos que había visto presentes dentro de su cabeza. Después se incorporó, lo apuntó con su varita y exclamó -. ¡_Cunfundus_!

El efecto fue inmediato. Harry vio como sus ojos adquirían un aspecto ido, y a continuación Weasley parpadeaba varias veces, como si no supiera donde se encontraba. El hechizo era lo bastante fuerte para que no recordara los detalles del duelo ni de su advertencia, pero Harry confiaba en que el mensaje le hubiera quedado grabado.

- Vámonos, antes de que nos vea - instó a Hermione, tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola lejos.

Una vez en los jardines, la niña no se cansó de despotricar contra el pelirrojo mientras se habrían paso en la nieve. Por suerte para ellos, la cabaña de Hagrid no estaba muy alejada del castillo, o de lo contrario ambos habrían quedado congelados y hundidos en la nieve.

- ¡Todavía no me puedo creer que fuera tan rastrero para atacarte! - profería enfadada -. Mucho que consiguiera herirte… ¡Y además por mi culpa!

- Me pillo por sorpresa. Y no es culpa tuya - aclaró Harry rápidamente -. Ronald Weasley es un idiota. Eso es todo.

No había que darle más importancia al incidente. Especialmente porque el Gryffindor ya había recibido su merecido. Aunque si no llega a ser por Hermione… Harry dudaba si se habría detenido a tiempo de hacerle verdadero daño, y en consecuencia, delatarse a sí mismo.

- Es despreciable - insistió la niña, deteniéndose en los escalones de la cabaña del guardabosques, mientras Harry aporreaba la puerta con fuerza -. Sé que te odia desde que por culpa de ese duelo que os inventasteis casi nos matan, pero…

- ¿Qué? ¿Casi os matan?

El muchacho se paralizó de golpe, girando el rostro hacía la niña con las cejas fruncidas. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?

- Bueno, me refiero a que…

Pero la puerta de la cabaña se abrió en aquel mismo instante, interrumpiendo las palabras de la niña. Una enorme cabeza, cubierta de pelos y barba enmarañados, se asomó y gritó entusiasmado al verlos, invitándolos a entrar efusivamente.

- ¡Harry! ¡Que alegría verte muchacho! Hacía ya tiempo… Y veo que traes una amiga. ¡Pasad! ¡Pasad los dos! Que afuera hace demasiado frío. ¡Y cerrad bien la puerta! Tengo la estufa encendida y no quiero desperdiciar el calor.

Harry asintió e hizo tal como el guardabosques le pedía. Cerró la puerta con fuerza, que debía estar algo atascada a juzgar por el chirrido de los grilletes, y una vez dentro de la cabaña miró a su alrededor con algo de asco. Había una sola estancia. Una mesa de madera con las patas desiguales, cuatro o cinco sillas, una encimera vieja, y una cama enorme y desecha con una manta hecha de remiendos, semi oculta en un rincón. Del techo colgaban jamones y faisanes, y un montón de pieles y objetos extraños que Harry no reconocía. A juzgar por el desorden y la escasa limpieza, era evidente el servicio de los elfos domésticos a Hogwarts excluía aquella cabaña. Probablemente, Draco se hubiera desmayado al verla.

No obstante, Hagrid lo miraba ansioso a la espera de un veredicto y Harry hizo un tremendo esfuerzo por sonreír y mantenerlo contento. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué más se podía esperar de un híbrido gigante?

- Vaya, Hagrid… Tú casa es guay.

Se sintió estúpido al decirlo, especialmente porque él nunca, nunca utilizaba esa palabra. A su lado, Hermione pareció darse cuenta, por que lo examino atentamente, con recelo. Debería tener más cuidado en presencia de la niña. Pero Hagrid estaba completamente pletórico, sin notar nada extraño; al contrario, le sonreía.

- Pues adelante, sentaos - los instó el gigante mientras se acercaba a los fogones -. Os preparé un te.

- Espero que no te haya importado que trajera a Hermione conmigo - intervino el muchacho, tratando de parecer educado -. Es mi amiga y quería presentártela.

- Por supuesto que no, Harry - el gigante sacudió la cabeza como si la mera idea fuera inimaginable -. Cuántos más mejor. Hermione, eres hijas de muggles, ¿no? - se dirigió a la niña, que asintió algo sonrojada -. Mejor. Si te digo la verdad Harry, tuve medio cuando el Sombrero te mandó a Slytherin… Temí que se te pudieran pegar algunas de sus malas costumbres, ya sabes... ¡Pero veo que sigues en el buen camino! No sé en que estaría pensando ese viejo Sombrero loco para mandarte a esa casa… ¡Tú, que deberías ser un Gryffindor como ningún otro! Pero en fin…

Está vez, Harry tuvo que morderse el labio hasta sentir el sabor de la sangre en su lengua para no renegar del gigante y estrellar su furia contra él. Ni siquiera se molestó en disimular ante la mirada preocupada de Hermione, pues la niña sí sabía cuanto amaba su casa, a pesar de algunos prejuicios que no compartía.

_La misión. Recuerda porque estás aquí. No estalles ahora. Aguanta un poco más__…_se repitió a sí mismo.

- La verdad es que tenías razón sobre lo que dijiste en julio, Hagrid. Me encanta Hogwarts. Y me parece increíble que mis padres también vivieran unos años aquí… - dejo caer como si nada, enfocando lentamente el tema a lo que le interesaba -. No creo que vuelva con los Dursley estas Navidades. Ya sabes que ellos me odian… Pero Hermione sí se marcha. ¿Tú te quedarás en el castillo? Seguro que ya has celebrado un montón de Navidades aquí…

De esa forma, el guardabosques se enfrascó en una perorata sobre sus largos años en Hogwarts, sobre el maravilloso banquete que se ofrecía en la Gran Comedor el 31 de diciembre, los impresionantes adornos que lo cubrían y que él ayudaba a distribuir, y otro gran montón de experiencias personales. Harry se fijó en que parecía especialmente jovial mientras explicaba los tratos que había cerrado con los centauros con el paso de los años. Tal vez fuera el momento.

- Debe ser asombroso tratar con todas esas criaturas… Y seguro que dentro de Hogwarts también se oculta alguna, ¿tú las conoces?

Harry se aseguró de modelar bien su voz mientras formulaba esas cuestiones. Un rastro de curiosidad, un toqué de interés, otro tanto de admiración. El guardabosques pareció inflarse de orgullo, sin sospechar nada.

- Si no todas, la mayoría. Pocas serán las que se me escapen. Algunas las he traído yo mismo y las he puesto en manos de Dumbledore para… - de repente sus rasgos cambiaron, y una mirada totalmente suspicaz se clavó en Harry y Hermione -. ¡Un momento! ¿Es que estáis metidos vosotros dos? ¿No estaréis metidos en los mismos líos que anda el chico Weasley, no?

- ¿Ronald? - la voz de Harry sonó verdaderamente sorprendida, además de extrañada; suficiente para convencer al guardabosques -. ¿Por qué iba a estar yo relacionado con Weasley? ¿A qué líos te refieres Hagrid?

El muchacho no fingía, y su desconcierto era sincero al formular esas preguntas. Él sólo estaba tratando de recopilar información que pudiera llevarlo a la Cámara de los Secretos. Alguna pista que, sin ser consciente, Hagrid pudiera proporcionarle, y que lo ayudara en su buscada.

Si bien es cierto que, desde el principio, había temido que fuera una perdida de tiempo, pues, por supuesto, cualquier información de ese tipo estaba más allá de la inteligencia de un híbrido guardabosques, tampoco olvidaba que Hagrid había asistido a Hogwarts por la época en que la Cámara fue abierta, que el gigante sentía una ineludible atracción por los monstruos, y que ambas cosas habían sido manipuladas por Tom para hacerlo parecer el culpable a los ojos del mundo, logrando que lo expulsaran. Y él, Harry, ya se había comprometido a acudir a la verlo de todos modos. Tal vez, algo inofensivo que él dijera, pudiera convertirse en una pequeña pista para empezar a buscar. De esa forma podría sorprender a Tom, y demostrarle que estaba a la altura de ser su aprendiz. Quizá, incluso, lo hiciera sentir orgulloso.

Pero, ¿a qué se refería Hagrid con "mismos líos que el chico Weasley"? Bueno, no es que nada de lo que pudiera hacer ese inútil le interesara, pero la reacción del gigante si era interesante. De repente, se había puesto pálido, jugueteaba con su barba con evidente nerviosismo, y clavaba la mirada en la pared del frente, esquivando sus ojos.

- ¡Oh! No era nada, Harry… Ese chico ha cogido la mala costumbre de venir aquí a investigar asuntos peligrosos que no lo conciernen, si… Siempre acompañado de ese otro chico pecoso… Finnigan. Pero, bueno… nada importante… ¿Queréis que os prepare algo de té?

El cambio brusco de tema fue evidente. Hagrid no esperó contestación. Se incorporó, alcanzó la tetera que colgaba de uno de los estantes, y la puso al fuego. Harry miró a Hermione con las cejas fruncidas, completamente extrañado, pero para su sorpresa la niña, que también había fruncido el ceño, no parecía sorprendida, sino resignada.

- _¿Qué es lo qué pasa? _- vocalizó con los labios, mirándola, sin que éstos emitieran sonido alguno.

- _Luego te lo explicó _- respondió ella de la misma manera.

- _¿Es importante? _- gesticuló Harry, con la ayuda de los brazos.

Hermione iba a responder, pero la atronadora voz de Hagrid interrumpió su silencioso intercambio.

- ¿Queréis azúcar con el té, o preferís sacarina?

El guardabosques se había girado hacía ellos de repente con los ojos entrecerrados, examinándolos con sospecha, aunque Harry estaba convencido de que no había podido escuchar ni notar nada.

- Yo prefiero azúcar, gracias - contestó su amiga diplomáticamente, tratando de eliminar cualquier sospecha.

Después lanzó una mirada significativa a Harry. _Haz tú lo mismo_, decía. Asintiendo disimuladamente, el muchacho también pidió su té con azúcar, cuyo terrón más tarde resultaría inderretible y se le pegaría a los dientes, y continuó conversando con Hagrid, escuchando sus aventuras en el Bosque Prohibido y sus opiniones sobre las distintas materias que aprenderían en Hogwarts.

Pero su atención sólo estaba enfocada a medias. En cuanto vio que el cielo comenzaba a oscurecer, se despidió del guardabosques con cualquier escusa, prometiendo volver a visitarlo, y arrastró a Hermione fuera de la cabaña con poca delicadeza, olvidando, como ocurría a menudo, que a diferencia de su otro amigo, se trataba de una niña.

- Cuéntamelo ahora. ¿De qué demonios hablaba Hagrid que lo ha puesto tan nervioso?

- ¡Harry, no! - rechazó Hermione con firmeza, cuyos labios comenzaban a amorotonarse a cusa del frío -. Espera. Te lo contaré en el castillo. Aquí fuera me estoy congelando de frío.

El muchacho abrió los labios dispuesto a replicar, pero tras una rápida ojeada a su alrededor cambio de idea. Si a la ida ya hacía frío, en esos momentos, cuando el sol ya había desaparecido por el horizonte, la temperatura disminuía drásticamente. La nieve se sentía cada vez más espesa y dura a sus pies, como si estuviera empezando a congelarse, y aún faltaban unos cientos de metros para llegar al castillo.

- ¿Y bien? - exigió Harry, una vez ambos traspasaron las Puertas del castillo, quedando a salvo de la intemperie.

Hermione, cuya capa aún chorreaba nieve en los extremos y cuyos dientes todavía tiritaban, lo miró con reproche. Harry suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco. No era culpa suya ser tan impaciente. Sacó la varita y apuntó con ella a su amiga.

- ¡_Aeris calidum_! - exclamó; una ráfaga de agradable calor surgió del hechizo borrando el frío de la niña -. ¿Mejor?

- Háztelo a ti también - recomendó ella -. No quiero que cojas un resfriado.

Harry asintió y repitió el proceso, más por contentarla que por el frío.

- ¿Me lo cuentas ahora?

La muchacho se mordisqueó el labio inferior, con ansiedad.

- Bueno, no estoy segura, pero juraría que lo que Hagrid dijo está relacionado con lo que te estaba contando antes, sobre el duelo que os inventasteis tú y Draco.

Harry recordó a qué duelo se refería. Cuando después de salvar a Neville, Ronald se les había acercado enfadado, y Draco lo había citado en la Sala de los Trofeos falsamente para un duelo, con intención de avisar a Filch y vengarse así de la comadreja.

- Fue sólo idea de Draco - se excusó rápidamente -. ¿Y tú cómo te enteraste?

Hermione lo miró con reproché.

- ¿Quieres que te lo cuente o me vas a seguir interrumpiendo?

- Lo siento - el muchacho se hincó los dientes en el labio y clavó los ojos en sus pies, demasiado ansioso por descubrir la verdad para no disculparse -. Continua, por favor.

- Aquella noche vi salir de la Sala Común a Weasley y a Seamus, y los seguí para hacerlos volver, porque no quería que perdieran puntos. Pero ellos no me hicieron caso y cuando me di la vuelta para entrar por el cuadro, la Señora Gorda había desaparecido. Me asusté por si aparecía Filch y no tuve más remedio que seguirlos.

Harry asintió. Aquel era un comportamiento muy propio de su amiga, siempre pendiente de las normas y un poco metiche.

- ¿Y entonces? - apremió.

Hermione le lazó una mirada recriminatoria por haber sida interrumpida de nuevo, pero continuó el relato sin hacer comentarios.

- Llegamos a la Sala de los Trofeos, Neville también iba con nosotros porque se había olvidado la contraseña de nuestra Sala. Pero tú y Draco no aparecisteis, era evidente que los había engañado, en su lugar llegó Filch. Huimos sin fijarnos bien por dónde, y de alguna manera, acabamos en el ala derecha del tercer piso - concluyó con voz misteriosa.

- ¿El ala derecha del tercer piso? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- ¡Oh! ¡Vamos, Harry! - la niña lo miró con reproché, sin que él entendiera nada -. ¿No me digas que no escuchaste las intrusiones del profesor Dumbledore en el Banquete de Bienvenida?

¿Las instrucciones de Dumbledore? Harry hizo un esfuerzo por recordar si el director pronunció algún discurso después del banquete, pero encontró nada. Probablemente se había sentido demasiado cansado y nervioso para prestar atención a cualquier palabra del viejo.

- Dumbledore advirtió que nadie se acercara al ala derecha del tercer piso, sino deseaba encontrar la más horrible de las muertes… - recordó la niña y, a pesar del tiempo, Harry hubiera jurado que lo repetía pala por palabra -. Aquella noche, mientras huíamos de Filch, acabamos allí. Y para escapar yo tuve que abrir un puerta que permanecía sellada mágicamente.

- ¿Y qué fue lo que encontrasteis? - inquirió Harry sin poder evitarlo, con los ojos resplandecientes de deseo y curiosidad.

- Un cancerbero. Un enorme perro de tres cabezas, resollando furioso. Al verlo huimos de allí sin que nos importara Filch, por supuesto. Aunque a veces me pregunto cómo es que escapamos vivos…

- ¿Un cancerbero? - el muchacho frunció el ceño sin terminar de creerlo -. ¿Qué haría una bestia así encerrada en una escuela?

¿Sería una de las maquinaciones de Dumbledore? Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué sentido tenía?

- Eso fue exactamente lo que preguntó, Ron - respondió la niña con soltura, finalizando su impactante relato; pero entonces su rostro cambio y volvió a ponerse seria -. Pero yo vi algo más, Harry. Allí había una trampilla. Estoy segura. Ese perro está guardando algo. Y es evidente que ese algo es lo qué están investigando Seamus y Ron.

Una trampilla. Un cancerbero. Guardando algo. Mucho tiempo después de despedirse de Hermione, Harry continuaba sin borrar esas palabras de su cabeza, que se reiteraban constantemente, sustituyendo todo lo demás.

Llegó a su Sala Común cansado y sin ganas de cenar o de pasar el tiempo con Draco. Se excusó con sus compañeros, se hizo pasar por enfermo, cerró los doseles de su cama y se recluyó allí en soledad, sin siquiera la compañía de Tom, dando vueltas en su cabeza a la misma idea que se repetía una y otra vez. Una gran parte de él se moría por consultarlo con Tom, y la otra sufría en silencio el remordimiento y dolor por ocultárselo. Pero la cuestión era, ¿merecía la pena?

Recordaba el enfado de la última vez, así cómo su advertencia. Y las palabras de Hermione permanecían clavadas en su mente. Una trampilla. Un cancerbero. Guardando algo. ¿Merecía la pena?

…

El sábado por la mañana, al despertar, Harry ya se sentía mejor. Como aún era muy temprano (el día anterior se había dormido antes de la cena) y los fines de semana Tom lo eximía de su agotador "entrenamiento", el muchacho decidió disfrutar de un largo baño en agua caldeada antes de bajar a desayunar. Con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido para no despertar a su compañero de dormitorio, (soportar a un Draco mal humorado y furibundo el resto del día no entraba en sus planes), tomó consigo unos calzoncillos y calcetines limpios, y una de las túnicas diarias de mago que había comprado por catalogo a Madam Malkin, después de recibir el paquete con sus túnicas de gala pocas semanas después de que comenzara el curso, y se llevó también el Diario.

Una vez en el baño, depositó la ropa limpia en un rincón y abrió el grifo de la ducha, asegurándose de que ésta alcanzaba la temperatura correcta. Cuando había suficiente agua para cubrirle hasta la cintura, él mismo se desvistió, sin prestar atención dónde caían las prendas sucias y se introdujo en la bañera. El contraste de temperatura de su piel fría con el agua casi hirviendo le produjo una sensación de intenso quemazón y bienestar, que despejó con ello su mente.

Harry avanzó hasta acomodarse en una pequeña cama de piedra lisa, sumergida bajo el agua hasta el apoyadero de la cabeza, y tras cruzar la bañera nadando dos pares de veces, para desentumecer sus miembros, se acomodó allí. Tomó la varita que con anterioridad había depositado en el bordillo, y llamó con ella al Diario.

- ¡_Accio pluma y Diario de Tom_! - exclamó, asegurándolo de tomarlo con exquisito cuidado y empleando al mínimo sus manos mojadas -. ¡_Impervious_!

Una vez comprobado que el hechizo impermeable funcionaba, y que el agua no podría causarle ningún daño al cuaderno, Harry se sintió más tranquilo. Hundió levemente su cabeza en la piscina, disfrutando del suave masaje que ésta propiciaba a los músculos de su nuca, lo abrió y comenzó a escribir.

**Hola, Tom.**

**~ ¡Harry! ¿Cómo estás? Comenzaba a preocuparme, dado que ayer no escribiste****…**** ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ~**

**No. Lo siento. Es sólo que me sentía muy casando y me fui pronto a dormir. Ni siquiera me apeteció cenar. Pero ya estoy perfectamente.**

**~ ¿De verdad estás ya bien? ¿Tanto te han agotado los entrenamientos? ~**

Harry se mordió el labio. Lo último que deseaba en el mundo es que Tom lo considerara un débil, incapaz de llevar a cabo lo primero que le exigía como su maestro.

**Por supuesto que no. Me canso un poco, pero nada m****ás. En realidad, me lo paso muy bien; me gusta correr cuando todavía nadie se ha despertado, y sólo existe el silencio, mientras va amaneciendo lentamente y los pájaros cobrando vida.**

**~ Harry****…**** No sabes cuanto te pareces a mi, pequeño. Pero entonces, ¿qué ocurrió? ~**

Con el corazón palpitando a mil en su pecho, y totalmente halagado por la idea, Harry tardó unos minutos en relajarse, concentrarse en la pregunta y poder responder.

**Fue culpa de Weasley. Me enfureci****ó y lancé Legilimens sobre él. Eso me agoto un poco.**

**~ ¿Te enfureció? Tú no te enfureces tan fácilmente, Harry. ¿Qué es lo que hizo? ~**

A regañadientes, Harry reconoció la verdad.

**Me pilló por sorpresa al lanzarme un hechizo y me hirió.**

**~ ¿Te hirió? ¿Hasta qué punto te hirió? ~**

**Sólo un rasguño. Hermione llegó y me sanó rápidamente. Pero me descontrolé al ver la sangre.**

**~ ¡Sangre! ¿Estás diciendo que permitiste que esa cucaracha traidora a su sangre vertiera su sangre y se escapara impune? ~**

La furia de Tom era palpable, no sólo por sus palabras. El Diario mismo parecía desprender un aura oscura y poderosa, muy furiosa. Sólo que esta vez, a diferencia de cuando Snape lo había atacado, también iba dirigida hacía él.

**No lo dej****é escapar impune. Lo torturé. Para eso empleé la legilimancia. Se retorció en el suelo hasta pedirme clemencia. Luego lo amenacé con matarlo si contaba algo y después lancé un **_**Cunfundus **_**sobre él. Así nunca podrá delatarme.**

**~ No me parece suficiente. Deberías mandar a tu serpiente que lo matara en su dormitorio, así por lo menos te sería algo útil. ~**

Pero a pesar de su sugerencia, Harry notó que su ira se había disipado un tanto.

**No quiero arriesgarme. No quiero que empiecen a suceder hechos extra****ños tan rápido, después de mi llegada a Hogwarts. Dumbledore podría sospechar algo. Weasley es sólo un tonto atrevido. No me perece la pena. Y yo soy paciente. Ya me vengaré de él más adelante. **

Se excusó, siendo en parte verdad. Tom pareció terminar de aplacarse con aquella idea.

Lo cierto es que Harry no se sentía preparado para verter sangre con sus propias manos, o indirectamente, con los colmillos de su serpiente. Aunque no deseba que Tom se enterase, él no se veía a sí mismo preparado para matar a alguien, para extinguir una vida, para provocar su último aliento. Tal vez sí sería capaz con alguien a quien odiara, alguien peligroso, que representase una amenaza, que pudiese provocarle verdadero daño a él o a los que amaba. Pero no un niño de su edad, demasiado tonto para ver el peligro, demasiado pusilánime para ser valiente, demasiado acomplejado para valorarse a sí mismo, y con una acuciante necesidad de atacar a los que él, inconscientemente, consideraba superiores para sentirse mejor consigo mismo. A pesar de su furia anterior, Ronald Weasley merecía su lástima, no una maldición asesina.

Deseoso de cambiar de tema, Harry relató a Tom su visita a casa de Hagrid con su intención inicial, olvidando deliberadamente el tema del cancerbero, al que no quería dar más vueltas.

**~ ¡Vamos, Harry! Me decepcionas. Tardé años en encontrar la ubicación de la Cámara. ¿De verdad piensas que un inútil como Hagrid podría proporcionarte una pista al respecto? ~**

**Bueno, si tú me dijeras dónde encontrarla, yo no tendría que ir reuniendo pistas. Y después de todo el fue expulsado por tu culpa y siento una fascinación natural por los monstruos, quizá hubiera visto algo sospechoso.**

Tom ignoró por completo su provocación.

**~ Te hablar****é de la Cámara cuando considere que estás preparado, Harry. Ni antes, ni después. ~ **

El muchacho comprendió que no conseguiría nada de continuar insistiendo, y como lo último que deseaba era que Tom volviera a enfadarse con él y a ignorarlo durante otros tres días por un motivo tan tonto, (aún recordaba lo mucho que había sufrido la última vez), no volvió a mencionar el tema.

Continuó conversando con él un rato más, hasta que el agua comenzó a perder su agradable calor. Entonces cerró el Diario, abrió el grifo de la ducha para borrar los restos de espuma y jabón de su cuerpo, convocó una toalla para abrigarse antes de abandonar la piscina, se secó y se vistió con su túnica nueva. Una vez terminó de asearse, dado que continuaba siendo temprano y Draco todavía dormía, escondió el Diario bajo su túnica, tomó consigo su varita, y se dirigió él solo hacía el Gran Comedor.

Después de ingerir un cuantioso desayuno, se encontró a Hermione en la biblioteca, con el rostro sumergido en un libro sobre Astronomía. La niña lo saludo efusivamente al verlo, y el resto de la mañana transcurrió aprendiendo nuevos hechos y tachando los ya dominados de la lista.

Poco antes de la hora de comer, Harry se despidió de ella y regresó al dormitorio, donde un Draco recién levantado lo esperaba para dirigirse juntos a las cocinas, a ingerir el segundo desayuno del día. Después ambos, franqueados por unos obligados Crabbe y Goyle (para hacer el partido más interesante) verían frustrados sus intentos de jugar un mini partido de Quidditch al encontrar el campo ocupado por el equipo de Gryffindor, entrenando para el partido de mañana.

Pero por la noche, Harry comenzó a sentirse enfermo de nuevo, y después de cenar no se entretuvo mucho rato viendo el campeonato de ajedrez que se desarrollaba en su casa, sino que prefirió acostarse temprano.

El día siguiente, domingo, amaneció nublado pero sin lluvia, lo que seguramente supuso un alivio para los jugadores de los dos equipos que iban a enfrentarse. A pesar de ser una hora mucho más temprana de lo habitual, Draco se despertó entusiasmado y eligió con cuidado su ropa, buscando destacar ante todo los colores verdes y plateados de su casa. Dicha alegría se disipó en parte cuando un Harry con la cara enrojecida y el pelo revuelto, descorrió los doseles de su cama revelando que se hallaba todavía en pijama.

- ¿Qué haces? - lo apremió, observando sus ojeras con preocupación -. ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Por qué no te has vestido?

- Lo siento, Draco. Pero me siento fatal. Vas a tener que ir tú solo.

Su amigo abrió mucho los ojos, como si no terminara de creérselo.

- ¡Pero es el primer partido de la temporada! ¡No puedes perdértelo, Harry! ¡Va a ser lo más!

Con una pizca de remordimiento, y a pesar de que realmente le hubiese gustado acudir, Harry no se dejo convencer.

- Lo siento - repitió -. Pero no puedo más. Necesito descansar y dormir.

Tras varios intentos más por convencerle, Draco acabó rindiéndose y prometiéndole que Slytherin ganaría y él se lo contaría todo más tarde. Harry se despidió de su amigo y se enterró bajo las mantas, a la espera. El dilema mental se hacía cada vez más grande. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer calificaría, sin rastro de duda, en "riesgos innecesarios" para la escala de Tom, y esa era la razón por la que todavía no lo hubiera alertado. Pero podría ser peligroso… Podrían atraparlo… Podría acabar devorado…

Mas todos aquellos "peros" no fueron suficientes para detenerlo. Su maldita curiosidad era demasiado grande. Cuando juzgó que el partido de Quidditch ya había comenzado, Harry apartó las mantas y se incorporó de la cama. Sus mejillas todavía brillaban rojas y su pelo continuaba revuelto. Había debido hacerse pasar por enfermo para convencer a Draco, y por desgracia para él, aun estaba muy lejos de manejar un hechizo glamour, pero los métodos muggles (restregar su pelo varias veces contra la almohada y pellizcar sus mejillas hasta hacerse daño) habían sido bastante efectivos.

Los pasillos estaban vacíos y un ensordecedor silencio, nada común en los pasillo de Hogwarts, cargaba el ambiente. Si se encontraba con Filch, ya había planeado su excusa: diría que estaba enfermo y que se dirigía a la enfermería. Pero Harry llegó al tercer piso sin problemas. No obstante, al entrar en el ala derecha, se detuvo. Aquí venía la parte difícil. Pero Hermione había dicho que la puerta estaba cerrada mágicamente.

Una por una las fue revisándolas todas. Viejas aulas, puertas falsas y habitaciones polvorientas y abandonadas. Nada fuera de lo normal. Hasta que llegó a un largo pasillo, alumbrado con antorchas que se encendía a su paso. Al fondo, una puerta de madera vieja, con apariencia absolutamente normal. Harry sintió un escalofrío ascender por su espalda. Lo sentía. Tenía que ser aquella. Sin molestarse en tratar de abrirla, apuntó con la varia a la cerradura y exclamó:

- ¡_Alohomora_!

El chasquido del pestillo al abrirse fue prueba ineludible de que no se había equivocado. En el interior, los seis ojos de un aterrador perro de tres cabezas, cuyo cuerpo llenaba todo el espacio entre el suelo y el techo, y tres bocas chorreando saliva entre los colmillos amarillos, se clavaron en Harry. El muchacho ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para gritar. La bestia se lanzó sobre él dispuesta a devorarlo.

* * *

**NA/:En primer lugar, sé que os debo a todos una disculpa (aunque ya me ha haya disculpado personalmente, con todos los usuarios que me permiten contestar sus reviews por PM). Prometí que como mucho os haría esperar una semana, y han sido dos de ellas. No voy a decir que no ha sido culpa mía, porque no es cierto, pero si que han existido una serie de ciscustancias que me han obligado a retrasar hasta este punto la actualización, cosa que nunca hago. Ya dije que me iba a ir de fin de semana a la montaña con unos amigos, pues bien, ni pudo ser, porque me caí del bus de forma muy tonta y me hice un pequeño esguince. Como prenderéis aquello me molestó bastante, y mi reacción no fue otra que ponerme a escribir como loca (ya que no me había podido ir, y andar era un asco pues tenía que hacerlo con muletas, al menos subiría el capítulo lo antes posible). Pero cuando lo intenté, la página tenía un fallo. Apenas me subió una quinta parte de lo escrito, y cuando lo eliminé para subirlo de nuevo, me apareció un "error type1" que no me dejaba acceder a mi cuenta.**

**Del cabreo, estuve cinco días sin asomarme por el FFnet. Pasado ese tiempo, probé, y la página ya funcionaba, así que me puse a subir el capi. Pero cuando lo revisé, para escribir unas NA apropiadas, resultó que no me convencía nada como había quedado. Se apartaba demasiado de mi estilo de escritura, fallaban los escasos dialogos, absaba de la prosa, la lectura era demasiado densa, y para colmo, no encajaba con la línea argumental que teía planeada. Tras varias horas tratando de editarlo, y con todo el dolor de mi alma, llegué a la conclusión de que la mejor opción era reescribirlo correctamente desde el principio. Las quince páginas se fueron a la basura.**

**Retomé la escritura del capítulo, esta vez, más despacio y con tiempo, y el resultado me iba complaciendo. Pero cuando llevaba como unas ocho páginas, empezó la semana santa y me surgió la oportunidad de irma a la playa con mi familia. Como comprenderéis, después de chafón de la montaña, no dude un momento en decir que si. Pase unas tres noches en un hotel de Salou y volví ayer por la noche. Así que después de poner mis cosas en orden, hoy llevo todo el día escribiendo, desde las diez de la mañana hasta ahora, que son las seis, para poder subir por fin el capítulo. Notaréis también que, por falta de tiempo, mi respuesta a vuestros comentarios no ha sido tan extensa y personal como de costumbre, pero con todo lo sucedido se me han ido acumulando, y me ha sido imposible extenderme más si quería subir hoy el capítulo. Al menos, y pese que mi cabeza está a punto de estallar, puedo decir que estoy muy satisfecha de como ha quedado, incluso más largo de lo normal, y que espero que lo hayais disfrutado mucho.**

**Lamento todo este embrollo, tomodachis, pero quería que comprendieras porque os he hecho esperar tanto. Ahora estoy de nuevo en casa, con unas vacaciones al Pirineo en vista, pero aun así ya me será posible volver a mi ritmo normal de actualizaciones, aunque los capítulos quizá hayan de ser un poquito más pequeños para mantenerme al día. No demasiado, ¿eh? Pero es que éste casi alcanza las veinte páginas, tres veces más largo de lo que era mi plan habitual. Tal vez se queden sobre las doce o las trece. Es que se acerca ya la recta final del curso, y tengo que empezar a concentrarme en los exámenes.**

Ahora, sobre el capítulo. Para todos los que esperabáis que Tom introdujese ya de lleno a Harry en las Artes Oscuras, lamento la decepción. Yo también estoy deseando que eso ocurra, pero seamos justos, Harry por hábil que sea, aún no termina primero. Por el momento Tom desea que él se centre en hechizos simples y báiscos, que podrán serle muy útiles en ocasiones de estrés o peligro, como los hechizos de curación o el confundus. Y para ir enfocando a las AO, bueno yo siempre he considerado estás como un tipo de magia muy poderoso y difícil, no al alcance de cualquiera, y que si no se está bien preparado, pueden producir un gran desgaste mágico y físico. Por esto mismo Tom desea que Harry vaya adquiriendo resistencia y reflejos, que le servirán más adelante. ^^

También parece que nos vamos acercando a la trama del libro. De la forma más inesperada, Harry ha descubierto mucho acerca del cancerbero. ¿Qué será lo que esconde? Creo que eso es algo que todos sabemos. Pero tranquilos, aún os tengo reservadas varias sorpresas.

¡Y sí! Harry ha vuelto a ponerse en peligro, aunque como muchos dijisteis, después del último enfado de Tom, al menos está vez se lo ha pensado un par de veces, aunque lo haya acabado haciendo igual XD Me gusta especialmente del capi, el encontronazo con Ron, pedido por muchos de vosotros, la forma en la que Harry está a punto de perder el control y hacerle verdadero daño, pero también sus reflexiones posteriores sobre ello, estando ya calmado, mientras lo habla con Tom. También nos ha servido para ver como Harry intenta distribuir su tiempo entre sus dos amigos, y como interactuan los tres cuando están juntos ( Draco celoso y mal educado, Hermione altiva e indiferente, y Harry siempre en medio de ellos, enfriando la situación).

Y bueno, supongo que eso es todo hasta el siguiente. Confiando de verdad en que hayáis disfrutado del capi, os mando un saludo y un beso a todos.

Con cariño, Anzu.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclameir: Harry Potter no es mío. Si lo fuese Voldemort y Harry acabarían liados, o a lo mejor Harry estaría con Draco, o quiza Hermione se quedaría con su mejor amigo, pero nunca, nunca, el pelirrojo se quedaría con ella. ¡Ah si! Y al llegar a sexto todos los alumnos montarían una orgía. Como esto nunca pasa en los libros, me veo forzada a reconocer que JK Rowling es la dueña, y yo soy una simple aficionada que disfruta con sus historias. XD  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Cuando el inmenso perro de tres cabezas se lanzó contra él, a Harry le faltó tiempo para esquivar su primer ataqué: se arrojó al suelo y gateó hacía una esquina, mientras la bestia mordía y clavaba sus uñas en la madera de la puerta. Creyendo haberlo engañado, Harry se abalanzó contra la trampilla, en un intento de colarse por el agujero. Pero ni siquiera había rozado la cerradura, cuando un profundo dolor en la pantorrilla izquierda le advirtió que el perro volvía a estar sobre él y que su pierna no había sido amputada por puro milagro.

Desesperado, el muchacho rodó sobre sí mismo hasta sacar la varita, y trató inútilmente de defenderse con ella, gritando hechizos al alzar, sin que surgieran mayor efecto.

- ¡_Petrificus totalus_! ¡_Impedimenta_! ¡_Diffindo_!

El primero fue esquivado; el segundo consiguió paralizar momentáneamente a una de las tres cabezas, pero las otras dos siguieron atacando. Y el tercero, a pesar de que Harry escuchó con placer como la bestia aullaba adolorida, sólo logró enfurecerla aún más, sin que el pequeño y superficial corte la debilitara en lo más mínimo, aunque si consiguió enloquecerla. Más iracunda que nunca, se abalanzó contra él, y por un instante, Harry pensó que no había forma de escapar de la situación.

Entonces, como la llama de una vela, que brilla con doble intensidad en el momento antes de apagarse, una repentina y profunda sensación de fuerza y claridad se apoderó de él. ¿De verdad era así como terminaba todo? ¿Qué pensaría Tom de él si alguna vez se enteraba que había sucumbido de forma tan patética, revolcándose con miedo en el suelo, sin cumplir ninguna de sus promesas? Todavía quedaban tantas cosas por hacer…

Y alzando su varita, reuniendo cada porción de fuerza que le quedaba, gritó:

- ¡_Aeris Calidum_!

En su mente permanecían claras las palabras de Tom. La clave no era el hechizo, sino la intención, la magia que uno dentro de sí liberaba. Y él tenía muy claro lo que quería invocar, pues ya una vez había sucedido.

Inmediatamente, una intensa y duradera ráfaga de fuego rugiente emergió de su varita y se estrelló contra la bestia, que ladró adolorida. Consciente de que aquella situación no podría extenderse por mucho tiempo, Harry se incorporó, y manteniendo firme la varita, de la cual seguía surgiendo fuego, se retiró hacia la puerta, para cerrar tras de sí con un sonoro portazo. El hechizo concluyó en cuanto éste terminó de cerrarse y el muchacho cayó al suelo, agotado.

Harry ignoraba si su hechizo habría causado daños permanentes a la bestia, aunque lo dudaba. La piel de un cancerbero era demasiado gruesa para que él produjera algo más que una chamusquina. En aquellos momentos tampoco le importaba. Sus músculos habían quedado agotados, sin fuerza. Ni siquiera pudo seguir sosteniendo la varita, que con la punta todavía humeante, resbaló de su mano y rodó por el suelo unos metros.

Nunca se había sentido tan mal. Era un agotamiento diez veces peor que el que le provocaba el uso de la Legilimancia. No obstante, no podía permanecer mucho tiempo allí. El tercer piso era un lugar prohibido y si alguien lo encontraba sería el inicio de muchos problemas. Tras unos minutos de necesario descanso, se obligó a sí mismo a volver a su Sala Común. Arrastrándose por el suelo y apoyado en las paredes, cuando se trataba de un pasillo transitado, logró llegar a las mazmorras, donde se encerró en su dormitorio. Ya no sería necesario fingir una enfermedad para cuando volviera Draco, se había enfermado realmente.

Hubieron de transcurrir tres de días hasta que el muchacho recuperara la totalidad de sus fuerzas. Durante ese tiempo permaneció en su dormitorio, generalmente tumbado sobre la cama, y tuvo mucho tiempo para inventarse una excusa y una mentira creíble para Tom. Por primera vez en su vida, desde que encontró el día, Harry no había sido del todo sincero con él. Pero tenía miedo de que se enfadara, y aún peor, de que se sintiera decepcionado por haber puesto su vida en peligro por un motivo tan tonto. Ahora, averiguar lo que ocultaba el perro de tres cabezas le parecía tonto. Sin embargo, si que tenía otras dudas.

**Oye, Tom. **

Se decidió a preguntarle un día.

**¿Es posible que un mago se quede sin fuerzas después de realizar un hechizo demasiado poderoso para sus capacidades?**

**~ ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Qué es lo que has hecho, Harry? ~**

**Intenté provocar fuego con un hechizo que sólo se destina a crear ráfagas de aire caliente, como ya me ocurrió una vez, por accidente. Y lo conseguí, creé una llama muy poderosa que se mantuvo en la punta de mi varita varios segundos, pero cuando desapareció me sentí enfermo, como si no me quedaran fuerzas. Ha pasado un par de días y todavía me estoy recuperando.**

**~ ¡Harry! Lo que hiciste fue algo muy peligroso. ¡Te has introducido en ramas de la magia que no controlas y ni siquiera conoces, sin tener ideas de las consecuencias! ~**

**Lo siento…**

A Harry le hubiera gustado alegar que se trataba de una situación de vida o muerte, pero como sabía que aquello sólo lograría empeorar el asunto, se limitó a disculparse y a desear que Tom no se sintiera demasiado decepcionado.

**~ Está bien. No puedo enfadarme contigo por algo que ignorabas. Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo? ~**

**Si, te lo prometo. Pero, ¿por qué me quedé sin fuerzas?**

**~ Estuviste a punto de agotar tus reservas mágicas, Harry. Agradece que no te haya ocurrido nada peor. ~ **

**¿Qué? ¿Reservas mágicas? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Acaso alguien podría morir al realizar un hechizo que escapara a sus posibilidades?**

**~ Una por una, pequeño. Esas son muchas preguntas. En primer lugar, si; alguien podría morir al realizar un hechizo que sobrepasara sus habilidades. Alguien que intentará, por ejemplo, detener el movimiento de la Tierra o del Sol, o interrumpir el ciclo del agua, o incluso resucitar a alguien de entre los muertos, moriría mucho antes de conseguirlo. Pero ningún mago intentaría tal cosa, ni siquiera se han inventado hechizos para ello. ~**

**¿Tú tampoco?**

Harry se lo preguntó sorprendido. Era la primera vez que Tom reconocía que estaba fuera de sus manos lograr algo.

**~ Yo soy un mago más poderoso que los demás, Harry. Pero ni siquiera ello me permite alterar masivamente el orden de la naturaleza. Como cada mago que aún respeta las viejas tradiciones, yo le rindo culto y, tal vez, con su aprobación, consiguiera procrear tormentas o desvanecer las nubes; nada más. ~ **

**Entiendo. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué yo me sentí tan mal? Únicamente provoqué un fuego.**

**~ Pero lo hiciste sin control. Al provocar ese fuego, sin emplear las palabras apropiadas para ello, te acercases peligrosamente a la magia sin varita, que está varios pasos más allá de magia no-vocal. Empleaste tu varita como canalizador, pero obviaste el catalizador, el conjuro apropiado, y liberaste tu magia en una explosión de poder para la cuál no estabas aún preparado. ~**

**¿Y qué se necesita para estar preparado?**

**~ Disciplina. Tonalidades de control. Dominio sobre la mente, el cuerpo, y la propia magia. ~**

**¿Por eso me pediste que saliera a correr todas las mañanas?**

**~ Efectivamente. Quiero que, con el tiempo, adquieras esas cualidades. Las necesitarás para adentrarte en la magia sin varita, una rama particularmente útil y peligrosa, tanto para los que se enfrentan a ella como para el mago que la realiza. Además, para las Artes Oscuras también son necesarias. La mayoría de los conjuros que más se acercan al límite entre lo posible, y lo imposible, son oscuros. Un simple error y la vida del mago que los realice podría extinguirse. Así es como perecieron mucho antiguos Señores Oscuros, por adentrarse demasiado en terrenos vedados como la nigromancia, o la resurrección. ~**

**Vaya… ¿Por qué nunca me has hablado sobre esto?**

**~ Porque todavía tienes once años, Harry. Subestimé tu apremiante necesidad de poner tu vida en peligro, y pensé que esta información no te sería útil hasta algunos años más tarde. ~**

**Lo siento…**

Harry volvió a morderse el labio, incomodo.

**~ No te disculpes tanto. A decir verdad, me has sorprendido. Si cualquier otro mago de tu edad hubiera intentado lo que tú, no hubiese obtenido ningún resultado. Tu peligroso experimento ha demostrado una gran habilidad y poder mágico, del que, por otra parte, yo ya era consciente. Y es increíble como, por instinto u experiencia, en vez de tratar de aparecer el fuego de la nada, te enfocaste en la variación de un hechizo relacionado con ese elemento. De no haberlo hecho, indudablemente, hubieras quedado inconsciente por varios días. ~ **

Un escalofrío recorrió la nuca de Harry al imaginar dicha escena. Con el cancerbero ansioso de sangre y tratando de devorarlo, no hubiese quedado mucho de él para despertar si se hubiese desmayado. Gracias a Morgana, aquello no había ocurrido.

Unos minutos más tarde, Harry se despidió de Tom y dedicó el resto del día a meditar sobre lo que había aprendido. En primer lugar, jamás volvería a abusar de la magia de tal modo, no hasta que estuviera preparado, o que se volviese a tratar de otra situación de vida o muerte. Pero tal vez si podría intentar pequeños hechizos no-hablados, como el Wingardium Leviosa, que sería un buen y sencillo entrenamiento dirigido a cosas más grandes.

Harry se imaginó a sí mismo, dentro de unos pocos años, vestido con una capa oscura al lado de otra figura todavía mayor. Un maestro y un aprendiz que serían más que eso. Ambos versados y poderosos en todas las corrientes de la magia, capaces de enfrentar a cualquier otro mago, incluso a uno viejo con larga barba blanca. Y sin poder evitarlo, el muchacho sonrió. Aquel sería un buen futuro.

...

Con la llegada del mes de Diciembre, la nieve dejo de ser un evento ocasional para acumularse de forma permanente en los jardines. Cuando, finalmente, comenzó a sentirse recuperado y se unió de nuevo a las clases, Harry percibió que un ambiento distinto inundaba los pasillos. Más festivo. Los alumnos charlaban y comentaban felices su pronto regreso a casa, sin ser extraño escuchar a algún hijo de muggles silbar el ritmo de un villancico. Y es que las vacaciones de Navidad se acercaban vertiginosamente.

Draco se encontraba entre ellos. Había tratado incansablemente de convencer a Harry de que lo acompañara a pasar las Navidades en la mansión Malfoy, e incluso había pedido a sus padres que enviaran una carta para él, invitándolo formalmente. Aunque Harry se sintió halagado al recibirla, se mantuvo firme.

Por muy tentadora que fuera la oferta de su amigo, las Navidades, con la mayor parte de los alumnos en sus hogares y todos los profesores de vacaciones o distraídos por el ambiente, eran el momento perfecto para investigar el castillo a fondo y averiguar más sobre la ubicación de la Cámara de los Secretos. Ahora que el otro asunto ya no le interesaba, deseaba más que nunca concentrar en la Cámara. Tal vez así, Tom lo considerara lo suficiente preparado para iniciarse en las Artes Oscuras.

- Por lo menos dime que vendrás para la cena de Año Nuevo - insistía su amigo rubio, mientras caminaban juntos por las mazmorras hacía la siguiente clase, la última antes del almuerzo -. Los anfitriones de esa noche somos los Malfoy desde generaciones. El ministro en persona acudirá a la cita, al igual que la mayor parte de los miembros del Wizengamot. Los Parkison, los Greegarss, los Nott, los Blaise, los Bulstrode… Cada familia influyente del mundo mágico en general - Draco giró el rostro para centrar su atención la niña que caminaba al otro lado de Harry, notando su presencia por primera vez desde que se había encontrado en el vestíbulo -. Comprenderás qué a ti no pueda invitarte, Granger. Me gustaría, pero no quiero que te sientas fuera de lugar entra tanta gente importante.

- ¡Oh, Malfoy, no te preocupes! - Hermione sonrió falsamente, manteniendo su mentón altivo, aunque al hacerlo no poseyera la gracia aristocrática de la que podía presumir el otro -. Si ya resulta difícil soportar tu única y arrolladora presencia en el colegio, aguantar a más como tú en mis vacaciones terminaría de destruirme. Pero agradezco la intención.

Los ojos grises de Draco relampaguearon, y Harry comprendió que había llegado el momento de intervenir.

- Sería genial ir a cenar esa noche a tu casa - accedió a la petición del niño con entusiasmo, como si el intercambio anterior entre sus dos amigos no hubiera sucedido -. ¿Y tú Hermione? ¿Dónde vas a pasar estás Navidades?

- Supongo que las pasaré en mi humilde hogar, con mis humildes padres muggles - remarcó la palabra "_muggles_" como si se tratara de un reto -. Preferiría quedarme en el castillo, pero me echan de menos, y a ellos no les haría mucha gracia.

Draco dejó escapar un bufido despectivo. Hermione lo taladró con la mirada, clavando sus ojos castaños sobre los otros grises, sin que él se amilanara.

- Si bien es cierto que no todos tenemos mansiones enormes a las que regresar, al menos algunos hemos sido dotados con más de cerebro que otros - replicó con voz muy firme, sin amilanarse ante el descaro de Draco -. Si me disculpas, Harry. Quiero revisar la redacción antes de entregársela a Snape, así que voy a adelantarme.

Harry observó con resignación como su amiga se marchaba enfadada, con el cabello enmarañado sacudiéndose al son de sus rápidos pasos, mientras Draco a su lado también seguía sus pasos y dibujaba en sus labios una sonrisa victoriosa. La relación entre ellos se había tensado aún más desde que, por casualidad, su amigo había descubierto las listas de hechizos que practicaban juntos, un día que Harry las había dejado descuidadamente sobre su escritorio, tras de revisarlas.

Por el brillo y la expresión de entusiasmo que se había formado en su rostro, el muchacho supo en seguida que a Draco le hubiese gustado practicar y aprenderlos con él, pero cuando el propio Harry confesó que era una actividad que ya compartía con Hermione, y sugirió que podrían entrenar los tres juntos (a fin de cuentas, Draco era excelente para Defensa y Artes Oscuras, y de seguro sería muy útil entrenar con él en la practica de duelos), su amigo ni siquiera había contestado. De hecho, se había negado a hablarle el resto del día.

- ¡Oh, vamos, Draco! - protestó mientras la niña se perdía de vista por las mazmorras, en dirección al aula de Snape -. ¿Por qué has tenido que hacerlo de nuevo?

El aludido se encogió de hombros, con indiferencia.

- ¡Ni siquiera la he insultado! No es culpa mía que se molestara tan fácilmente… - se defendió ante la mirada enfadada de Harry -. Entonces - cambio de tema -, ¿de verdad vendrás para Noche Vieja? Incluso podrías quedarte conmigo el resto de las vacaciones.

Con cierta incertidumbre, Harry lo meditó uno instantes. Las vacaciones comenzaban el día veintiuno de diciembre, en dos días; para el treinta ya habría dispuesto de tiempo suficiente para revisar el colegio a fondo. Además, le hacía ilusión ir con Draco, y pasar unos cuantos días de sus vacaciones en casa de su amigo sería, sin duda, muy divertido.

Por otra parte, también sería una oportunidad única para convivir a sus padres; desde su primer encuentro con Lucius, experimentaba una fuerte curiosidad hacía él, y también deseaba conocer a Narcissa, que por las descripciones de Draco debía ser una bruja extraordinaria, y un completa y astuta Slytherin. Sin contar con que un primer encuentro con el Ministro de Magia sonaba muy prometedor. Nunca era demasiado pronto para crear contactos en las altas esferas. Tom, probablemente, lo instaría a acudir.

Aquello terminó de decidirlo.

- Está bien - aceptó -. Me quedaré a dormir en tu casa hasta que volvamos al colegio, pero quiero una cosa a cambio.

Draco abrió los ojos con entusiasmo, asintiendo rápidamente.

- Lo que quieras - prometió -. Pero mejor que no coincida con tu regalo de Navidad, o tendré que elegir otro nuevo.

- Quiero que intentes ser amable con Hermione -respondió Harry muy firme -. O al menos, que no te metas con ella.

La expresión entusiasta del rubio decayó por completo.

- ¿Qué? ¡Oh, vamos, Harry! - protestó infantilmente -. Destruyes toda mi diversión. Bueno, está bien - cambio de idea al ver el ceño fruncido de su amigo -. Prometo no volver a criticarla por sus origines humildes e impuros. Pero no puedes prohibirme que la llame _sabelotodo_. Es una _sabelotodo_.

Harry sonrió, satisfecho por el momento. Después de todo, lo que decía Draco era verdad. Hermione era una _sabelotodo_. Ahí residía gran parte de su encanto.

Caminaron juntos hasta el aula de pociones, donde Harry se apresuró a tomar asiento en un banco triple, a la derecha de Hermione, mientras su amigo rubio se acomodaba a su propia izquierda, está vez, cumpliendo su palabra, sin añadir ningún comentario grosero. Snape no se apiadó de ellos por ser la última clase antes de Navidades, sino que les encomendó fabricar una poción dificilísima que servía para forúnculos de la piel; para colmo añadió que sería materia de examen.

Draco y Hermione no tuvieron ningún problema con ella, ya que ambos eran expertos en pociones, pero él necesito todo la ayuda de ambos para terminarla a tiempo y con un resultado decente. Su poción no alcanzó el color lila exigido, pero se quedó en un morado claro, mucho mejor que los azules oscuros que brillaban en otros calderos, como el de Goyle o el de Neville; y ni habar del amasijo anaranjado que despuntaba en el de Crabbe.

Cuando sonó el timbre, Harry recogió una muestra de su poción en un frasco con su nombre, y se levantó del pupitre para ir a entregárselo a Snape. Draco siempre se ofrecía a llevarlo por él, junto al suyo, pero el muchacho veía aquello como una prueba de cobardía y nunca aceptaba. El profesor lo recibió igual que siempre, sin mirarlo a los ojos y sin delatar su presencia más que por un par de frases malintencionadas.

- ¿Esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer? No esperes más que otro suspenso, Potter.

Harry ignoró a Snape totalmente, mordiendo su lengua para acallar cualquier contestación y reprimiendo el broto de ira que, como cada vez, surgía al son de sus palabras. Cualquier rastro de empatía hacía él se había borrado hacía tiempo. Snape no era más que un amasijo de celos y rencor infantiles, incapaz de superar un rechazo acaecido hacía dos décadas, que a falta del padre elegía vengarse del hijo. No merecía la pena su atención ni su furia.

- ¿Estás bien, Harry?

Era la pregunta rutinaria que Hermione había tomado la costumbre de formular, siempre que salían de una clase de pociones.

- Por supuesto que está bien, _sabelotodo _- contestó Draco por él. No obstante, Harry no notó que no impregnaba a la palabra toda la saña acostumbrada -. Hacen falta algo más que un par de palabras soeces para derrotarlo. ¿A qué si, Harry?

El muchacho asintió, imparcial.

- Estoy bien. Después de todo, está ha sido nuestra última clase de pociones hasta dentro de tres semanas.

- Aunque todavía no entiendo que es lo que le pasa a Snape para odiarte tanto…

Por primera vez, Draco se mostró de acuerdo con Hermione.

- Eso es cierto. Tendría sentido si fueras un Gryffindor, pero estás en nuestra casa… Y Snape siempre nos favorece a nosotros.

Harry, que no había comentado con ninguno de sus dos amigos la relación anterior que debía haber existido entre Snape y su madre, se encogió de hombros, con aspecto indiferente.

- Ni lo sé, ni me importa. Lo que pasa es que es imbécil - resumió llanamente -. Aunque por lo menos enseña mejor que Quirrell. Después de comer tenemos hora doble de Defensa, ¿no?

Tanto Draco como Hermione asintieron, y como era costumbre, el primero no tardó en ponerse a despotricar contra el profesor mencionado. Satisfecho por el cambio de tema, Harry continuó avanzando hasta llegar a las puertas del Gran Comedor, donde hubo de despedirse de Hermione para avanzar hacia su propia mesa.

- ¿Nos vemos aquí para ir al aula de Quirrell?

- Claro.

Hermione asintió y cabeceó hacía ellos, antes de confundirse con la maraña de alumnos Gryffindor que ocupaban su mesa. En cuanto la niña se alejó unos pasos, Draco volvió a traer consigo el tema de las vacaciones, que no los abandonó en toda la comida.

- ¡Y tendrás que traerte el bañador! Vas a alucinar cuando veas la piscina termal que hay escavada debajo de mi dormitorio. ¡Diseñada al estilo de piedra romano! Es lo más… ¡Por no hablar de nuestro propio y personal campo de Quidditch!

- ¿En serio tenéis un campo de Quidditch? - Harry abrió mucho los ojos, sin terminar de creérselo. Su entusiasmo por esas vacaciones crecía a pasos agigantados.

- Me lo regalaron mis padres al cumplir ocho años - presumió su amigo -. Tal vez podamos invitar a unos cuantos y organizar un auténtico partido, con todos los jugadores reglamentarios…

En sus muchos asaltos al campo de Quidditch, Crabbe y Goyle solían acompañarlos (con mayor o menos agrado) para hacer el juego más intenso, pero en alguna ocasión también se habían unido otros miembros de su casa: Blaise, que era un excelente guardián, pues observando el rostro del cazador siempre adivinaba hacía que lado iba a lanzarle la bola; Bulstrode, que jugaba en el puesto de golpeadora; Luthor y Lang, cazadores, dos chavales de segundo año muy abiertos y alegres para ser Slytherin; o Anne, que después de mucha insistencia por parte de Nott, sólo se les había unido una vez, pero para sorpresa de todos había resultado un as en la escoba. Lamentablemente para Harry, pues a él le caí muy bien Theo, éste no compartía su amor por el vuelo y nunca se había unido a ellos en un partido, aunque a veces si accedía a desempeñar el papel de arbitro.

En uno de esos encuentros, Harry había descubierto su auténtica afición por el Quidditch, bajo el papel de buscador, una posición que le permitía evadirse del resto del equipo y potenciar al máximo sus habilidades de vuelo y sus reflejos. Desde entonces, el deporte se había convertido en una de sus pasiones, aunque seguía despreciando la hilaridad y los rencores que despertaba en sus otros compañeros.

- ¡Y también tengo que presentarte a Dobby! Es el elfo domestico del que te hable a principio de curso… Está como un cencerro. Pero es muy divertido, ya verás. Sobre todo cuando le haces rabiar.

Verdaderamente ilusionado, llegó Harry a la clase de Defensa franqueado por sus dos amigos. Pero un amplio número de gritos y el coro de alumnos mayores que rodeaba la entrada del aula, eran nota clave del pequeño revuelto que se estaba llevando a cabo en el interior. Desconcertado, Draco se abrió paso ente la multitud a empujones hasta alcanzar la primera fila, arrastrando a Harry con él. La escena que presenciaron a continuación poseía tintes tan extravagantes como graciosos.

Por un lado, en un rincón, la profesora McGonagall vociferaba muy enfadaba a dos alumnos pelirrojos de aspecto muy simpático, un par de años mayores que Harry, que debía de ser gemelos pues eran idénticos. Ambos se retorcían las manos, realizando evidentes esfuerzos por no reírse, mientras se excusaban, simultaneando sus frases:

- Le aseguro que no fuimos nosotros, profesora - decía uno de ellos, con un rostro muy sonriente y satisfecho, que contrastaba con el ceño increíblemente fruncido de su interlocutora -. Y aún si lo hubiésemos sido…

- … usted no tiene pruebas para demostrarlo - proseguía el otro -. De modo que ahora mismo…

- …nos está acusando falsamente.

- ¡Injusticia!

La última palabra la exclamaron ambos simultáneamente, pero si tenía intención de añadir algo más, su intento fue frustrado por los gritos de McGonagall, que absorbieron cualquier otra protesta. Con la presencia seria e innata de la que ésta siempre hacía gala, era increíble como aquellos dos habían logrado minar sus controles, hasta trastocarla por completo.

Pero no era para menos. En medio del aula, como si se tratara de un chiste o el número planificado de un circo, pues atraía más risas de las que pudiera reunir los propios payasos, el profesor Quirrell corría y jadeaba, sujetándose el turbante encorvado, mientras varias bolas de nieve encantadas lo perseguían, estrellándose contra su nuca, recomponiéndose y retornando la persecución. Al margen de lo divertido, era una demostración de magia asombrosa, especialmente tratando de dos alumnos de tercero, y tras observarlos a Harry no le quedaba ninguna duda de quienes habían sido los culpables.

El muchacho no pudo contener la risa. A pesar de sus sentimientos esquivos hacía Quirrell, sobre los que todavía no había podido demostrar nada, era una escena realmente graciosa. A su lado, Draco había caído al suelo y se retorcía las costillas, sin parar de reír. Hermione, que de alguna manera había llegado hasta ellos, observaba con el ceño fruncido y reprobación, probablemente enfadada por la falta de respeto.

Finalmente, la profesora consiguió de los gemelos el testimonio que buscaba, aunque no resultase de gran ayuda. El encantamiento que conmina a las bolas de nieve a perseguir el turbante de Quirrell era de invención propia y, por el momento, no tenía contrahechizo. La única manera de librarse de ellas era que el susodicho profesor se quitara el turbante, mostrando su calva, o bien esperar a que transcurriesen las cinco horas que duraba el encanto.

McGongall los arrastró a ambos fuera de la sala, como si se tratara de dos condenados. Ya no gritaba, pero Harry nunca había visto sus labios tan tensos, casi habían desaparecido en una fila línea blanquecina. Al pasar por su lado, uno de los gemelos guiñó un ojo a Harry, quien todavía era incapaz de contener la sonrisa.

- ¡El espectaculo ha tenminado! - informó muy seria la profesora al corrillo de alumnos que se había formado -. Podéis volver a vuestras salas comunes. Hoy no habrá clase de Defensa.

Con lentitud, claramente reticentes a abandonar un espectáculo tan divertido, los alumnos de las diferentes casas se alejaron del aula, dando pie a comentarios entusiasmados sobre la repentina tarde festiva. La sugerencia de McGongall de retirarse pacíficamente a las Salas Comunes quedó desestimada en el acto. Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry vio como Nott tomaba el camino hacía la Biblioteca, mientras, inexplicablemente, Pansy se llevaba a todas sus chicas a las escaleras que conducían al séptimo piso. A su lado, entre risas, Draco todavía recordaba la escena.

- Nunca voy a olvidar a ese mequetrefe huyendo… ¡porque le perseguían unas bolas de nieve! ¿Habéis visto su cara? ¿Y la forma en la que se sujetaba el turbante, encorvado, enseñando su culo gordo? ¡Vamos! Todos sabíamos que Quirrel era patético, pero hasta ese punto… - tuvo que dejar la frase sin concluir, porque volvió a estallar en una carcajada -. Y pensar que ese idota se llama profesor nuestro… ¡Como si algún día fuera capaz de enseñarnos algo!

Hermione, con una expresión en el rostro que recordaba terriblemente a McGongall, no fue capaz de contener una réplica por más tiempo.

- Él no se llama profesor nuestro, Malfoy, _es _nuestro profesor. Y precisamente por ese motivo debo pedirte que dejes de insultarlo - solicitó, con voz muy firme -. Hay algo que se llama respeto, aunque está claro que ni tú, ni los de tu especie, estás relacionado con ese término.

Draco no se sintió insultado, sino que sonrió con suficiencia.

- ¿A qué especie te refieres, Granger? ¿Aquella en la que no todos somos unos sabelotodos, insufribles y reprimidos? - la atacó -. Estoy seguro de que si olvidarás por un momento tu ambición de ser tan perfecta, tú también te habrías divertido.

- Prefiero ser una sabelotodo insufrible y reprimida, antes que un niño narcisista y ególatra sin conocimiento absoluto del mundo real - fue la decidida contestación de la niña, antes de volverse hacía Harry -. ¿Y tú que dices?

- ¡No! - el muchacho elevó las manos y frunció el ceño, al percibir como sus dos amigos lo miraban, esperando que le diera a ellos la razón -. A mi no me vais a poner en medio de vuestras trifulcas infantiles. No aguanto vuestras continuas peleas. Ahora mismo ambos me parecéis unos crios. ¡Me largo a la Biblioteca!

Estaba harto. Llevaban días igual, discutiendo y tratando de obligarlo a él a tomar partido. Se había acabado. Sin detener un momento, proveyendo ocasión al arrepentimiento, Harry se sujetó bien la mochila a su espalda y los abandonó a ambos, que al menos tuvieron la decencia de mostrarse algo avergonzados. (Sobre todo la niña; Draco era demasiado orgulloso para deshacer su expresión de orgullo ofendido).

La señora Pince lo examinó con desconfianza al entrar, probablemente por tratarse de un alumno joven fuera de clases en horario escolar, pero quedó satisfecha al verlo reunirse con Thedore Nott. En realidad, no había sido intención de Harre ir a reunirse con su otro compañero al dirigirse a la Biblioteca, pero tras reparar en él, solitario como siempre, en una amplia mesa cubierta de pergaminos y gruesos libros, hacerlo había sido un impulso natural.

- ¿Puedo?

Los ojos del niño, de un azul tan oscuro que podía confundirse con negro, se elevaron con sorpresa, aunque aquella emoción dio rápido paso a la comprensión una vez lo hubo reconocido.

- Claro. Hazte espacio tu mismo - invitó, señalando en amplio número de hojas y pergaminos esparcidos por la mesa sin cuidado. Harry lo hizo, y depositó en ella sus propios libros y plumas -. ¿Problemas con el trío de plata?

A Harry le sorprendió su intuición, aunque desde el principio Theo se había dibujado como un muchacho muy inteligente y sagaz.

- A veces creo que no merece la pena - respondió sinceramente, sin entender por qué. Theo le inspiraba confianza. Parecía un muchacho capaz de acumular todos los secretos y no revelar nunca ninguno.

- Sin duda, obligar a un Malfoy a confraternizar con una sangre sucia es un experimento insólito y arriesgado, pero no te rindas todavía. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez los resultados logren trasmutar nuestro mundo.

Harry sonrió, más animado por la broma, y pronto se enfrascó en la lectura de sus propias tareas. Pasar el tiempo con Theo no eran tan intenso como con Hermione, ni tan divertido como con Draco. Se trataba de un muchacho apacible y tranquilo, sin ambiciones peligrosas, aunque con una gran claridad, que ocultaba nueve de cada diez pensamientos. O al menos, eso opinaba Harry. Sin embargo, los momentos a su lado disfrutaban de otro tipo de belleza. Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, al muchacho no lo hubiera importado continuar con él otras cinco horas.

El Gran Comedor cargaba un ambiente tan bullicioso y alegre como de costumbre, está vez acentuado por los árboles y decorados Navideños que ya comenzaban a adornar sus esquinas. Hermione lo esperaba en la entrada, jugueteando nerviosa con sus manos y con la vista baja. Más tranquilo que cuando se había separado, probablemente por gracia de Theo, Harry aceptó sus disculpas y le dedicó una preciosa sonrisa a la niña, la cual recibió sonrojada.

En la mesa común de Slytherin, por el contrario, Draco se mostró parco, mal humorado y más frío de lo habitual. Ni siquiera ofreció un gesto que lo reconociese cuando Harry se sentó a su lado. Armándose de paciencia, el muchacho esperó hasta descubrir que era lo que le molestaba. Resultó, simplemente, que Draco creía que él se había echado atrás en su decisión de acompañarlo en Noche Vieja y de pasar después unos días en su casa. Aclarado el malentendido, y después de que Harry le asegurara unas diez veces que no era su intención cambiar de planes, el slytherin rubio volvió a ser el de costumbre, con todo lo bueno y lo malo que aquello conllevaba.

Aquella misma noche, muy satisfecho de haber quedado en paz con sus dos amigos, Harry cerró los doseles de su cama para introducirse en una larga y estimulante conversación con Tom. Aún debía contarle que había aceptado la invitación de los Malfoy y escuchar y aprender de sus opiniones al respecto.

...

La mañana siguiente, el último día antes del comienzo de las Navidades, incluso Draco despertó de buen humor. Un exquisito aroma a pasteles, ponche de huevo, y chocolate caliente advertía a los alumnos del exquisito festín que les esperaba en el Gran Comedor. Franqueado por sus dos amigos, que parecían haber sellado un mutuo acuerdo silencioso de no dirigirse la palabra, como medio para no insultarse, Harry se dirigió hacía la primera clase del día. Herbología.

El frío de los jardines fue compensado cuando la profesora Sprout anunció a sus alumnos que, por encontrarse tan cerca de las Navidades, hoy les enseñaría a trasplantar una de las distintas especies de muérdago saltarín, una variante muy escasa de la planta y anhelada por los grandes bromistas, que tenía la cualidad de cambiar su sitio a placer, sorprendiendo a los desprevenidos más dispares al aparecer sobre sus cabezas. En la hora siguiente, el profesor Flitwick también declaró que no enseñaría materia nueva, dedicando la clase a repasar por libre los encantamientos aprendidos a lo largo del trimestre. E incluso les permitió salir un par de minutos antes.

Para sorpresa de todos, la ineludible vencedora de la tarde fue Pansy Parkinson (que con gorro, capa, bufanda y guantes tejidos con hilo de ninfa, a juego) se proclamó campeona después de un increíble uno a uno contra Theo. Harry había sido eliminado el sexto, cuando un lanzamiento de Izar a su espalda lo tomó por sorpresa, mientras él batallaba contra Draco. Pero después su amigo se había vengado, derrotando al otro Slytherin. Finalmente, Draco había sido eliminado por un lanzamiento de Blaise, que a su vez sería descalificado por causa de Daphne, quien sería derrotada por Theo antes de que éste se enfrascara en su duelo privado contra Pansy. Pero Pansy había vencido, alucinando a todos con sus habilidades.

Harry regresó al castillo con las mejillas sonrojadas a causa del frío y varias gotas de agua escurriendo de su cabello, de muy buen humor junto a sus compañeros. No obstante, cuando Zabini propuso a todos los chicos un agradable baño de agua caliente, en la piscina de los prefectos (Harry ignoraba como habría llegado hasta sus oídos la contraseña, y tampoco esperaba saberlo), al muchacho no le quedó más remedió que excusarse y rechazar la oferta. Todavía quedaba algo por hacer antes de que el Expreso de Hogwarts partiera.

Ignorando la mirada curiosa del resto de sus compañeros, Harry se dirigió a su propio dormitorio, donde se secó el pelo rápidamente con un hechizo y cambió su ropa húmeda por otra caliente. A continuación, vació su cartera de libros y escondió en vez un pequeño paquetito. Faltaban un par de horas para la cena y él había quedado con Hermione en la entrada, para encontrarse con ella en unos poco minutos.

- ¿Quieres que demos una vuelta por los jardines? - propuso el muchacho, después de saludarla.

El Sol se escondía ya al borde de las montañas, y la temperatura era todavía más fría que por la mañana, cuando habían acudido a los invernaderos. Sin decir nada, Hermione conjuró un fuego de aspecto violáceo que se mantenía en el aire y propiciaba un agradable calor si se mantenían cerca. Cuando llegaron a un punto a orillas del lago, donde casi era posible divisar la silueta de Hogsmeade a lo lejos, el muchacho se detuvo, impeliéndole a ella a hacer lo mismo.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido la guerra de nieve? - se interesó la niña, probablemente como medio de entablar conversación.

- Muy divertida - Harry sonrió, recordando -. No tenía ni idea de que existían también las guerras de nieve "mágicas", pero son lo más. Tienes que probar con nosotros algún día.

Hermione elevó las cejas con escepticismo, exponiendo sus dudas en un murmullo.

- Dudo que _Su Majestad _quedé tan satisfecho como tú con la idea…

Descartando su particular modo de denominar a Draco, el comentario estaba carente de belicosidad, por lo que Harry no prestó atención.

- No te he traído aquí para seguir discutiendo - atajó por lo sano -. En realidad, quería darte algo - reconoció, ante la expresión curiosa de su amiga -. Sé que aún no es Navidad, pero me hacía ilusión entregártelo en persona. Toma.

Le tendió un pequeño paquete, cuyo contenido estaba envuelto por un delicado papel de color plata, que la niña aceptó con los ojos muy abiertos y recogió entre sus manos con mucho cuidado. Harry la observó mientras lo desenvolvía, aguardando algo ansioso el veredicto.

Siendo sincero, el muchacho reconocía que su primer impulso había sido regalar a Hermione un libro. Sabía que la niña valoraba la lectura tanto como él y que, por tanto, era una apuesta segura. Además, sería la oportunidad perfecta para comenzar a introducir a Hermione en la verdadera historia y las censuras que imponía Hogwarts. Sin embargo, un día, mientras lo meditaba, se le ocurrió de que probablemente libros sería el único regalo que Hermione obtendría del resto de la gente. Y aquel iba a ser su primer presente a la niña. Sólo por aquella vez, podía permitirse algo especial.

- ¡Merlín, Harry…! Esto es…

Se había quedado sin palabras, lo cual Harry consideró un buen resultado. Entre sus manos la niña sostenía una esfera de cristal de diámetro medio, muy similar a esas que se venden como recordatorios en las tiendas muggles, con un paisaje o muñeco en su interior y que al sacudirlas caen bolitas blancas o brillantinas, sólo que con algunas diferencias.

- Están representadas la mayor parte de las estancias de Hogwarts - explicó el niño -. Sólo tienes que acercarte a la bola y solicitar aquella que deseas ver. Por ejemplo: ¡Biblioteca!

Una neblina grisácea inundó el interior del objeto, y al segundo siguiente en su interior podía visualizarse una miniatura perfecta de la biblioteca, con las mesas, los estantes, e incluso un pequeño muñeco que parecía representar a la Señora Pince, y a algunos estudiantes.

- O fíjate en esta: ¡Gran Comedor! - el experimentó se repitió de nuevo, dando lugar a cuatro mesas alargadas y una más en el palco, la de los profesores. Cada mesa ondeaba banderas con los colores que la identificaban y había muchas más figuras en miniatura, también con su uniforme.

- ¡Harry! ¡Me encanta! - exclamó la niña emocionada -. Esto es… tan…

Pero no parecía encontrar la palabra. Harry sonrió y solicitó una escena más: los jardines. En ella el castillo de Hogwarts podía verse a lo lejos, con los tejados blancos por la nieve. Se reflejaba también el lago congelado y los bordes del Bosque Prohibido. Bajo la sombra de un haya, se distinguían tres pequeñas figuras, una de ellas con un cabello muy rubio, una bufanda verde anudada al cuello y una varita en la mano; otra pertenecía a un muchacho con gafas y con una marca en la frente, que estaba reclinado contra el árbol leyendo un libro; y la última era una niña con un pelo marrón muy alborotado, semi oculto por un gorro rojo, que sostenía un par de libros mientras su vista se clavaba en el lago.

- Esos tres ya se encontraban ahí, pero los modifiqué yo para parecerse a nosotros - explicó Harry, muy orgulloso de su trabajo -. Pensé que te gustaría tener algo para recordar Hogwarts mientras estuvieras fuera. Aunque si no te parece buena idea, también puedes…

Pero su frase se vio cortada por un fiero abrazo de la niña, que sin palabras, se había arrojado contra él abrazándolo, en un intento de mostrar así lo que sentía.

- Muchísimas gracias, Harry - añadió unos minutos más tarde, cuando ya estuvo más calmada -. Es el mejor regalo que podría haber recibido.

El muchacho sonrió satisfecho. Contemplar la felicidad de su amiga bien valía los sesenta galeones que se había gastado. Tal vez, incluso, se planteó, sería un buen momento para investigar…

- Hermione, ¿por qué no te ilusiona la idea de volver a casa estás Navidades? ¿No echas de menos a tus padres?

Fue, tal vez, una pregunta demasiada franca y directa; al segundo, Harry se reprendió mentalmente por su falta de tacto porque los ojos de la niña se abrieron con sorpresa y ella tartamudeó varias veces, sin saber muy qué contestar.

- Claro que lo hecho de menos, Harry. Quiero verlos. Es sólo que… a veces…

Pero fuera lo que fuese que Hermione trataba de expresar, una voz la interrumpió antes de lo hiciera. Una vez que Harry reconoció al instante y que, pese a disimularlo, congeló la sangre de sus venas.

- ¿No es un poco tarde para andar todavía por los jardines, jóvenes? - inquirió la voz en un tono que podría interpretarse tanto reprobatoria como jovialmente.

El corazón de Harry palpitó violentamente. A su lado, las mejillas de Hermione trasmutaron en una serie de tonalidades, desde el verde hasta el rojo, pasando por el violeta.

- Di… director… profesor Dumbledore, señor. Discúlpenos. Nosotros no…

- ¡Oh! Tranquilícese, señorita Granger. No os estoy reprochando nada - aseguró el viejo con una brillante sonrisa y una expresión benevolente tras su gafas de media luna -. Simplemente sentí curiosidad al ver a un par de jovenzuelos como vosotros tan lejos de los muros del castillo con este tiempo tan frío. Pero veo que ambos estáis a salvo.

Los ojos azules del hombre se clavaron primero en la niña, luego en la esfera que aguardaba entre sus manos, y finalmente en Harry, sonriendo con aprobación. No obstante, el muchacho no creyó nada de aquella pantomima. Se preguntó cuando tiempo llevaba el director vigilándolos, y sí había elegido ese momento para interrumpir por alguna razón. Él mismo estaba inmerso en su propio teatro.

Desde el banquete de bienvenida, donde el aura de Dumbledore lo había golpeado por primera vez haciéndolo sentir casi enfermo, el muchacho, lentamente, se había ido acostumbrando a esa sensación, hasta transformar el malestar en una lejana percepción incomoda. Y tal como Harry tenía costumbre de obrar con las cosas que lo incomodaba, la había ignorado, desechando la presencia viejo y fingiendo que todo estaba perfectamente bien, que no había ningún poderoso mago sentado a pocos metros de distancia, disfrutando como él de su cena, pero con la diferencia de que si, por un momento, dicho mago lograra atrapar sus ojos y destruir sus barreras, su vida terminaría en aquel mismo instante. O peor todavía, la suya no, la de Tom.

De esta forma, la evasión había funcionado y Harry era capaz de caminar por los pasillos, sonreír a sus amigos, hablar con sus compañeros, y divertirse en el Gran Comedor sin nervios y sin una contante de sensación de eterno peligro. El problema surgía ahora. Cuando aquello que había estado esquivando golpeaba contra su cara, sin ningún aviso.

Harry respiró profundamente varias veces, inflando y descargando sus pulmones de aire, antes se poder hablar. Confiaba que el profesor interpretara aquello como una muestra de nerviosismo normal, de un alumno corriente ante una famosa figura de autoridad, y no le diera más importancia. Después de todo, Hermione estaba diez veces más nerviosa que él sin nada que ocultar. Sólo por temor a haber infringido las reglas.

- Yo lo siento, profesor - se disculpó con voz sincera, ligeramente cohibida, sin desviar la mirada pero sin enfocarlo directamente a los ojos -. Ha sido culpa mía. Sólo quería darle a Hermione su regalo de Navidad, pero se nos ha hecho un poco tarde.

Cada sentimiento que había acompañado a esas palabras era sincero. Esa había sido una de las lecciones de Tom. Ante un experto Ligilimente como él, uno no podía falsificar sus emociones. Estás debían ser sinceras, aunque no coincidieran plenamente con las palabras expresadas. Es decir, Tom percibía exactamente cuando uno de sus discípulos sentía miedo, pero éste podría argumentar que era miedo a fallarlo y no cumplir con sus expectativas, y no temor a ser torturado como castigo, y si sabía cerrar bien su mente, ni siquiera él sería capaz de comprobar que mentía. Harry estaba jugando el mismo juego.

- No son necesarias las disculpas, Harry - lo indultó el otro -. Si no me equivoco, el trimestre ya ha terminado, por lo que ambos estáis exentos de la normativa del curso. Además, esto me proporciona una oportunidad que estaba buscando desde hace tiempo. Señorita Granger, ¿le importaría adelantarse hacía al castillo mientras yo hablo con Harry unos minutos a solas?

Hermione parpadeó varias veces, mirando primero a Dumbledore y después a Harry, como pidiendo permiso, antes asentir tímidamente.

- Claro, profesor. Harry… nos vemos mañana - se despidió.

El muchacho cabeceó un asentimiento en su dirección y la observó mientras se alejaba, con la nieve hundiéndose hasta sus rodillas. Después se giró hacía Dumbledore, que lo examinaba con expresión afable.

- Parece que tú y la señorita Granger sois buenos amigos… - comentó sin mala intención, mientras seguía con la vista la estela que la niña había dejado en la nieve -. Al igual que tú y el señor Malfoy.

Harry elevó las cejas. Ahí entraba el meollo de la cuestión. Pero no era posible que el viejo papagayo arrugado hubiese buscado quedarse a solas con él para criticar sus relaciones.

- Lo somos - contestó con firmeza, pero sin mostrarse agresivo; más bien desorientado -. ¿Hay algún problema por eso, profesor?

- Por supuesto que no, Harry - rechazó el otro, casi con condescendencia -. Simplemente, no dejo de sorprenderme. Tus amistadas han causado un pequeño revuelo en Hogwarts.

- ¿De verdad?

- ¡Oh, ya lo creo, muchacho! No todos los alumnos de primer año ni, por desgracia, de cursos superiores, son capaces de desbancar los prejuicios de quienes los rodean para mostrarse tan amplios de mente. Al hacerlo has demostrado una madurez sorprendente. Especialmente, cuando ello conlleva enfrentarnos a nuestros compañeros y amigos.

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Otra crítica camuflada a Draco. Harry sintió que comenzaba a enfadarse, y realizó mil esfuerzos para conservar la calma. Si sus emociones se descontrolaban, Dumbledore lo sabría.

- Yo no me he enfrentado a nadie, profesor - replicó seriamente, con la serenidad propia de un adulto -. Simplemente no creo adecuado condenar a los demás por lo que otros digas o pienses. Me gusta juzgar por mi mismo.

- ¡Y esa es una cualidad excelente! - concluyó el viejo papagayo, dando por finalizado el tema -. De todos modos, no es de eso de lo que querría hablarte. ¿Estás disfrutando de tu estancia en Hogwarts? Debe ser confuso para ti vivir en un lugar en el que años atrás también habitaron tus padres.

Harry, para quien hablar sobre sus padres seguía siendo conflictivo, giró su vista hacía el lago, confiando que el director lo interpretará como una muestra de sentimiento y emoción contenida. Para incrementar el efecto, pensó en Tom, y en el anhelo que experimentaba hacía cuando no lo tenía cerca. Pero recordarlo a él le hizo ser más consciente que nunca del cuaderno que en esos momentos descansaba ocultó bajo su capa, muy cerca del pecho, e incrementó su nerviosismo. Casi lo podía sentir palpitando. Y si Dumbledore lo encontraba…

- Lo es - afirmó para distraerse, con un pequeño temblor en la voz.

- Es normal que eches de menos a quienes se han ido, Harry - lo consoló el director, malinterpretando sus emociones. Harry cerró los ojos y rezó porque no lo tocará para confortarlo. No sabía si podría resistir su toque -. Incluso yo lo hago a veces. Lily y James eran grandes amigos míos.

- ¿De verdad? - inquirió el muchacho, aunque no le importara.

- Desde luego. Me encargaron tu protección por si a ellos les ocurría algo, estoy feliz de tenerte al fin en Hogwarts bajo mi cuidado.

Harry se esforzó por sonreír, evocando momentos que le provocaran ilusión y agradecimiento. Dentro de pocos días se hallaría en la mansión Malfoy, jugando al Quiditch en el campo de Draco. Sería correcto agradecer de nuevo, en persona, a Lucius y Narcissa por enviarle los chocolates suizos y la invitación. Podría investigar el castillo a fondo. A Hermione le había gustado su regalo.

- Yo no recuerdo apenas nada de ellos, profesor.

- Es natural, Harry. Eras muy pequeño cuando Voldemort los asesinó. Pero recuerda que quienes se han ido, siempre permanecen con nosotros de alguna manera, en nuestros corazones.

Conocería al elfo loco de Draco. A su amigo también le usuaria su regalo. Aunque quizá se ofendiera por la broma y acabara odiándolo. No. Seguro que le gustaba.

- Lo haré.

- Bien - el director asintió satisfecho -. Lo que me recuerda… James dejó esto en mi poder antes de morir, y llevaba meses buscando un buen momento para devolvértelo - explicó, sacando un paquete bastante más grande que el que una hora antes Harry había ofrecido a Hermione de entre los pliegues de su capa-. Te pertenece por herencia. Es tuyo - el muchacho aceptó el paquete sin saber muy bien que hacer con él -. Únicamente prométeme que esperarás a que tus compañeros se hayan marchado antes de abrirlo, preferiría que lo hicieras a solas.

Harry asintió con el entrecejo fruncido, todavía sin entender nada.

- ¿Por qué me lo da?

- Porque a tu padre le hubiese gustado que tu lo tuvieras - respondió Dumbledore con simpleza, como si fuera evidente -. Además, yo confió en ti para que le encuentres buen uso - el anciano sonrió y se alejó unos pasos, con su larga capa granate hondeando en la nieve -. Te recomiendo que no tardes mucho en entrar, Harry - aconsejó como despedida -. No sería bueno que cogieras frío.

...

Aún no había amanecido cuando el muchacho salió a correr a la mañana siguiente. Sus piernas se hundían en la nieve haciendo extremadamente difícil cada paso, pero aquel día no le importaba. Era una excelente forma de adquirir la disciplina y la fuerza que Tom deseaba para él, y también de despejar el insomnio y aclarar sus ideas.

Aquella noche había dado vueltas y vueltas entre las sábanas, atormentando por su encuentro con Dumbledore y rodeado de gritos y pesadillas sin sentido. El paquete que guardaba algo que había sido de su padre, permanecía con el envoltorio intacto. Harry lo había escondido en un rincón del armario antes de que llegará Draco, y no había encontrado el valor para abrirlo y revelar su contenido. Tampoco se lo había contado a Tom, pero no con intención de ocultárselo; simplemente no se sentía preparado para explicarlo. No aún. Al menos, por cansado que fuese, correr lo distraía de esos asuntos.

Harry concluía su quinta vuelta al campo de Quidditch, con ríos de sudor resbalando por su nuca y frente, completamente al margen de la helada temperatura que lo rodeaba, cuando una sensación extraña erizó el vello de su espalda y escalofriante sonido surgió de entre los árboles del bosque. Su corazón se detuvo. Nunca, en toda su vida, había odio un chillido tan espantoso. Mil veces peor que el grito de una banshee, peor que la risa oscura teñida de verde que teñía en sus pesadillas, peor que el legendario canto que entonaron los elfos antes de abandonar el mundo de los hombres. Como si la cosa más pura, la más venerable… fuera desgarrada en dos… Y su eco quedara, único vestigio, del dolor y la aflicción de sus últimos momentos.

El incidente con el cancerbero aún estaba frente en la mente de Harry, y su pensamiento racional lo instaba a alejarse allí. No valía la pena poner su vida en peligro, no de nuevo, no tan imprudentemente. Pero mientras el cerebro dictaba las ordenes, sus pies ya se habían introducido en el bosque… sólo un poco… un poco… siguiendo el borde del lago, sin sumergirse en la espesura… Si pudiera averiguar qué era lo que había gritado… o el causante de ese grito…

El ataqué lo tomó tan desprevenido, que muchos años después, Harry continuó ignorando los detalles del mismo. Únicamente sintió como una fuerza antinatural lo rodeaba. Un poder muy oscuro atrapaba su mente y lo privaba de sus sentidos sin que él fuera capaz de ofrecer resistencia. Harry sentía su mente expuesta, pero su atacante no parecía interesado en conocer su secretos. Únicamente lo aprisionaba sin querer liberarlo, lo ahogaba sin darle tiempo para proveerse de aire. Tratando de escapar, Harry ordenó a sus piernas que corrieran, que corrieran sin importar la dirección, que corrieran hacía cualquier lugar que lo alejará de ese bosque y de ese ser que lo amenazaba.

Entonces, un crujido. Otro crujido. El hielo que caía a pedazos. Y la heladora agua del lago lo recibió entre sus fauces, como si mil sangrientos cuchillos se clavaran entre sus costillas, eliminando su capacidad de pensar, de sentir dolor, de sobrevivir… Harry agitó sus brazos desesperado, y trató de respirar, pero las numerosas capas que hasta hacía poco lo abrigaban del frío se hundían y lo condenaban a él al fondo marino. Y no era oxígeno lo que colmaba sus pulmones, sino agua.

_Me muero. _

Fue su último pensamiento, ensordecedoramente claro. No se preguntó qué lo esperaba al otro lado, si vería a sus padres, o si iría al cielo o al infierno. Simplemente lo supo. _Me muero_. Y un rostro pálido de ojos verdes, cabello negro y labios carmesí fue la último que evocaron sus ojos antes de cerrarse en la inconciencia.

Su mente, todavía despierta, continuó trabajando; como los tentáculos de un calamar, que se abren y se cierran incansablemente mientras el cuerpo agonizaba, en la búsqueda de algo que pueda salvarlo, una mente próxima y receptiva a la que dar la alarma, un ser inteligente que pudiera escuchar su silencioso mensaje, no se rendía. Pero nadie respondía. Y lentamente… ella también fue cediendo a lo inevitable.

* * *

Bueno, pues aquí se queda. Mira que soy mala, ¿eh? Este Harry no aprende, una y otra vez metiéndose en líos. ¿Cómo voy a hacer para que escarmiente? Pero vosotros no podéis quejaros. Os dije que los capítulos serían más cortos, y este hha vuelto ha quedarse en nueve páginas. ¡Si es que no tengo remedio! Pero bueno, mientras me sigáis haciendo así de felices con vuestros comentarios, para mi, os lo merecéis todo. ¡Así que ojala lo hayáis disfrutado!

Hemos visto un poco de la vida cotidiana en Hogwarts, las interacciones entre "el trío de plata" (te debo a ti el nombre, J Kira-sama). Hermione y Draco es obvió que no se soportan, y Harry continua de mediador, aunque de vez en cuando los mande a la mierda. ¡Y ha aparecido Theo! ¡Y antentos a sus palabras, que son profeticas (XD). Fuera de bromas, adoro a este chico. Y lamento profundamente que la historia no pueda centrarse más en él, porque me encanta. Aunque de todo modos yo jamás podría describirlo con el talento de la autora de _Mortifagos_ (¿habéis leido esa historia? ¿No? Pues no se que a qué estáis esperando, porque es absolutamente genial.) Pero bueno, me conformó con la intuición que demuestra en las pocas líneas que dice.

A ver que más… ¡Ah si! También han tenido su aparición estelar los gemelos Weasley, y de qué forma. Aunque por el momento Harry aún no sabe que son Weasley. ¿Crees que cambiará su opinión al respecto? ¡Y también ha aparecido Dumbledore! Muchos ya esperabais ansiosos su entrada, así que ojala la hayáis disfrutado. Reconozco que me es un personaje difícil, quizá porque no sale mucho en los libros, así que si me he pasado con el OCC os ruego que me lo digáis, para tratar de corregirlo.

¿Y os preguntáis por qué Dumbledore decide darle la capa a Harry en persona, en lugar de animalmente? Pues bien, os guste o no el personaje, todos tenéis que reconocer que Dumbly es un pedazo de manipulador. Y aquí Harry está en Slytherin, rodeado de serpientes, necesita incrementar el lazo que lo une a él, fomentar un sentimiento de gratitud y cercanía, y emplear para ello la relación que él mantuvo con sus padres, es toda una jugada. Al menos a mi me lo parece.

Luego, el regalo de Harry a Hermione. ¿Verdad qué es una cucada? Pues esperad a ver el de Draco, o vais a partir de risa XD Y por último… el pobre Harry atacado por una "criatura" en el Bosque y a punto de morir ahogado en el lago. ¿Creeréis que llegarán a tiempo para salvarle? ¿Y quién será el alma caritativa que se lance al lago a buscarlo? ¡Todo eso y mucho más en el próximo episodio! (¡Dios! ¡Acabo de sentirme como una anuncio de la tele XD)

Ahora hablando en serio, no se cuando publicaré el siguiente porque esta semana estoy bastante liada, y los capítulos siempre se me acaban alargando. Supongo que dependerá en gran medida de vuestros comentarios (¡Y no! ¡Esto no es chantaje!), pero me conocéis y a no ser que algo grave pase lo tendréis a mucho tardar el domingo. Si no podéis resistir las ganas, ya sabéis que hacer, picad al botón de "_reviews this chapter_" y decidme o no si os a gustado.

Y eso es todo tomodachis. Por cierto, ¿os he comentado ya que el fic rebasa las 100 páginas Word? ¡Si! Ya va por las 125 y estoy super emocionada. ¡Y también supera los 200 comentarios! Nunca lo imagine. Pensé que sería un fic totalmente atípico, al desarrollar la historia de unos niños, y que no le interesaría a casi nadie. Pero os lo debo todo a vosotros. Así que muchísimas gracias de nuevo. (Decidido, tendréis capítulo antes del domingo XD)

Un gran saludo a todos. Con mucho cariño, Anzu.

* * *

**PD: Se me olvidaba que quería haceros una propuesta. Dado que siguiendo el estilo de los libros de Rowling, este fic está centrado en la visión de Harry, se me ha ocurrido la idea de crear uno paralelo, donde ir subiendo de vez en cuando (muy de vez en cuando) pequeños one-shot donde otros personajes desarollaran escenas paralelas o, simplemente, contaran las que aquí vemos desde su punto de vista. Por ejemplo, tengo uno sobre Draco que me parece muy divertido. ¿A vosotros que os parece? Por supuesto, esto no retrasaría el desarrilo del fic original, sería sólo pequeñas anecdotas esparcidas a los largo del tiempo. Pero antes de nada, me gustaría saber si os interesa, o si por el contrario, no os llama a la curiosidad. **

**Bueno eso es todo chicos. Ahora ya si hasta la vista. **

**Anzu.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclameir: Harry Potter no es mío. Si lo fuese Voldemort y Harry acabarían liados, o a lo mejor Harry estaría con Draco, o quiza Hermione se quedaría con su mejor amigo, pero nunca, nunca, el pelirrojo se quedaría con ella. ¡Ah si! Y al llegar a sexto todos los alumnos montarían una orgía. Como esto nunca pasa en los libros, me veo forzada a reconocer que JK Rowling es la dueña, y yo soy una simple aficionada que disfruta con sus historias. XD**

* * *

**Publicidad (XD):** Quería agradecer desde aquí a todos los que me dejastéis vuestro comentario, no sólo aquí, sino en el pequeño one-Shot derivado de este "_Lores of the Dark: MI ARPÍA FAVORITA"_ al que se puede acceder desde mi perfil. Muchas gracias por el apoyo de verdad. A los que lo hayan leído, encontrarán un guiño divertido a él en este episodio, a los que no, oajala os decidais a pasaros. Nos vemos abajo, tomodachis. Anzu.

* * *

**Capítulo 11.**

Harry abrió los ojos. Un agudo dolor de cabeza y varias punzadas en el pecho y el abdomen fueron lo primero que sintió al despertar. Aquel lugar era demasiado doloroso para ser el cielo y demasiado delicado para tratarse del infierno. Había sobrevivido, entonces. El muchacho parpadeó varias veces, tratando de enfocar algo, pero apenas fue capaz de distinguir nada más que una espumosa luz blanca.

Se sentía confuso. Todo su cuerpo quemaba, y al respirar sus pulmones y su garganta ardían como si hubiesen sido arrasados por la lava. Necesita pensar, pero todo lo que obtenía eran imágenes inconexas, sin ninguna relación con la anterior, como el cuerpo de un doxy dividido en tres partes, o como un árbol al que le hubiesen extirpado sus raíces. Los punzados de su abdomen se incrementaron dolorosamente al tratar de incorporarse.

- ¿Pero a dónde cree que va? - exclamó una voz de mujer, poco antes de que unas manos lo obligaran a recostarse de nuevo y permanecer inmóvil -. Ha estado a un paso de la muerte, señor Potter. Pasaran muchos días antes de que pueda recuperarse.

Harry no entendió bien significado de aquellas palabras, sólo su nombre. Pero aquellas manos que lo sujetaban poseían una determinación firme, y aun así amorosa y suave al tacto, por lo que se dejó arropar por ellas. Su mente retornó a la inconsciencia.

Durante días, el muchacho intercaló momentos lúcidos con otros en los que le era difícil decidir si todavía dormía, o por el contrario, rozaba la semi-inconsciencia. Oía y escuchaba veces, aunque no reconocía su significado. A veces le resultaban familiares. Una de esas voces, grave y amable, quizá propiedad de un anciano, había permanecido a su lado durante largo tiempo, murmurando cosas ininteligibles en su oído y agitando sus sueños hasta tornarlos pesadillas. Pero, entonces, la mujer de las manos delicadas había regresado y se habían producidos gritos, palabras fuertes, una discusión. Después el hombre se había marchado. Harry había querido dar las gracias a la mujer, pero la oscuridad se lo había llevado de nuevo antes de pronunciar algo más que un murmullo. Sus sueños volvían a sentirse en paz.

El día en que, finalmente, Harry consiguió despertar y reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba era Domingo. Lo supo por el cartel con letras rojas que adornaba la cabecera de su cama en la enfermería. Por primera vez, recordó todo lo que había ocurrido en el lago y por qué había llegado a ese lugar. El campo de Quidditch, el desgarrador chillido del Bosque, él entrometiéndose a investigar, un ser desconocido aprisionando su mente, el hielo despedazándose, el frío arrasando sus huesos, el agua colmando su garganta, la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones…

Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo, seguido por un punzante dolor de cabeza. El incidente era aún demasiado reciente, le dolía recordar. Al menos el pecho y el abdomen ya habían sanado. Harry percibió todavía un pequeño quemazón en la garganta, pero supuso que aquello era normal. Había tragado demasiada agua. A decir verdad, le sorprendía seguir aún con vida. Él hubiera jurado que había llegado su momento. ¿Quién lo habría rescatado del lago?

- ¡Muchacho! - Harry giró el rostro en busca de aquella voz familiar, para encontrarse con la cara regordeta y simpática de Madame Pomfrey. Había sido ella. Ella había sido la voz que lo había acompañado -. ¡Qué placer verte por fin tan despierto! Por un momento lleguemos a pensar que no lo lograrías, pero… - la enfermera se acercó a él para posar el dorso de su mano en su frente, como si quisiera comprobar algo -. ¡Las pociones surgieron su efecto! Ya ni siquiera hay ni rastro de fiebre… En unos cuantos días estarás como nuevo.

Harry cerró los ojos y trató de reflexionar sobre la información que Madame Pomfrey le había dado. Había estado muy grave, lo cual no era una sorpresa. Y a punto de sucumbir a la fiebre, lo que explicaría los delirios.

- ¿Cuánto…?

Su voz surgió áspera, y araño su garganta al emerger a la superficie, pero la enfermera pareció comprender el significado de la pregunta inconclusa. Lo miró con comprensión, interrumpiendo su charla sobre la imprudencia de caminar sobre agua helada sin precauciones.

- Hoy se cumple una semana.

Así que siete días. Si el trimestre acababa el día veintiuno, y él había salido a correr la mañana del veintidós… La cabeza comenzó a dolerle cuando trató de sacar la cuenta.

- ¿Qué día es hoy? - preguntó en cambio, después de untar sus labios en el vaso de agua que la misma Madame Pomfrey le había ofrecido.

- Veintinueve de diciembre. Faltan dos días para que acabe el año.

Dos días para Noche Vieja. La cena de Draco.

- ¿Creé que podré salir de aquí antes de dos días? - consultó a la enfermera, sin muchas esperanzas.

Inmediatamente, el rostro de la mujer abandonó cualquier rastro de simpatía para fruncir el ceño y mirarlo severamente.

- Dudo que sea usted consciente de la gravedad de la situación, señor Potter - amonestó con voz dura -. Usted permaneció durante casi tres minutos sumergido en aquel lago, sin riego de oxígeno para su cerebro o sus pulmones. Si él profesor Snape no lo hubiera encontrado cuando lo hizo, o no hubiera aplicado en usted los hechizos auxilió que utilizó, ahora estaría muerto. Así que tardará, al menos, varios días en…

- ¿Snape? - el rostro de Harry se había fruncido al escuchar ese nombre, y su atención no había sido capaz de captar nada más -. Snape… ¿Qué tiene él que ver esto?

- Snape fue quien te encontró, quien te saco de ese lago - explicó Madame Pomfrey -. Debes estarle muy agradecido, Potter.

Snape… No, aquello no era posible. ¿Por qué iba Snape a…?

Harry revivió de nuevo sus últimos momentos concientes en ese lago. Se ahogaba. El agua asfixiaba sus pulmones provocándole un dolor agudo y un gran sufrimiento. Trataba de nadar, pero no lograba salir a flote. Desesperado, mientras su lógica consciente se hundía en la oscuridad, su mente trataba de aferrarse a la vida clamando telepáticamente por ayuda, sin que su mensaje fuera escuchado.

¿O si? Snape era un hábil Legilimens. ¿Habría sentido su pánico? ¿Lo habría localizado con ayuda de su propia mente? ¿Llegando a tiempo para salvarlo? Snape lo había salvado…

Demasiado cansado para dotar de sentido a esa afirmación, Harry se relajó y volvió a recostarse. Madame Pomfrey recuperó su expresión cálida y su maternal sonrisa, y le recomendó que descansara. Su cuerpo había sido sometido a grandes esfuerzos y necesitaba recuperar sus fuerzas. Casi sin ser consciente, cayó dormido de nuevo.

Despertó pocas hora más tarde, plenamente consciente, está vez sí, de dónde se encontraba y por qué. También recordó su breve conversación con Pomfrey. Su mente sonreía lúcida y él se sentía recuperado. Al mirar por la ventana, comprobó que el Sol aún brillaba lejos de su cenit. Debía ser media tarde. Pasados unos minutos, comenzó a aburrirse.

Harry mordisqueó la punta de la pluma con los dientes, cavilando la mejor forma de redactar el principio de la carta. Tras mucho insistir, la enfermera había accedido a darle papel y lápiz para que escribiera a sus amigos, e incluso se había ofrecido a ir a buscar a Hedwig a la lechucearía, para que pudiera enviar sus cartas. Bueno, una introducción típica bastaría.

_Querido Draco._

_Espero que recibas está carta antes del día treinta y uno, a tiempo para avisarte de que, finalmente, no me será posible asistir a la cena de gala que organizan tus padres. Pero por favor, no maldigas ni destroces el sobre todavía. Hay una explicación. Tan simple como que Madame Pomfrey será capaz de encadenarme a la cama de la enfermería para impedir que salga taan pronto. _

_¿__Qué que ha pasado? Pues no, no estoy enfermo. No, tampoco Hermione me ha contagiado la Viruela de Dragón, así que reprime esa sonrisa. En realidad, sufrí un accidente relacionado con el hielo del lago, justo la mañana en la que os marchabais de Hogwarts. Por eso no estuve allí para despedirme, ni te he enviado una carta desde entonces, como prometí. _

_Dicen que el hielo se desquebrajó mientras yo paseaba por encima y que estuve a punto de ahogarme, después de tres minutos sin respirar aire. Yo no recuerdo el tiempo pase sumergido, pero si sé que fue espantoso. Creí que moría. Y llevo inconsciente desde aquel día, por eso no he podido escribirte. También dicen qué que el hielo se desquebrajara fue un accidente, pero yo no lo creo. Ya te contaré en persona cuando regreses al colegio._

_Por cierto, ¿a qué no adivinas quién me salvo? Snape. ¡Si, Snape! Snape en persona. Increíble, ¿no? Un trimestre entero haciéndome la vida imposible, y ahora le debo la vida. Supongo que tendré que ir y agradecerle en cuanto me dejen salir de aquí, pero ese es uno de los motivos por los que ni me importa que Madame Pomfrey sea tan celosa con sus pacientes._

_Lamento, de nuevo, no poder ir a tu fiesta. Tú sabes cuanta ilusión me hacía pasar unos días contigo en tu casa, pero no podrá ser. Esperaré ansioso por el año que viene. También tenía pensado darte tu regalo personalmente el día treinta y uno, siguiendo la tradición mágica. Ahora, me tendré que conformar con enviar a Hedwig en cuanto me surja la ocasión y rezar porque llegue a tiempo._

_Veo que el pergamino se acaba, así que creo que me he extendido demasiado. Confío en que no te hayas aburrido al leerlo y en que ya no estés enfadado. ¡Qué lo pases muy bien en la cena y ojala nos veamos pronto, amigo!_

_Atentamente, Harry._

Lo releyó un par de veces, corrigendo errores y faltas de ortografía, antes de quedar completamente satisfecho. Entonce lo enrolló y lo aparcó a un lado de su mesilla, tomando consigo el segundo pergamino para escribir a Hermione. La carta a la niña fue algo menos formal y con escasas menciones a su incidente, porque no quería preocuparla innecesariamente.

_¡__Querida Hermione!_

_¿__Cómo estás? Lamentó mucho no haberte escrito hasta ahora, ni haber estado donde los carruajes para despedirte. Aquella mañana sufrí un pequeño incidente mientras corría, y ya conoces a Madame Pomfrey__…__ ¡No me ha dejado salir de la enfermería desde entonces!_

_Pero antes de que te preocupes te diré que estoy perfectamente. Algo aburrido, pero sano. Os hecho de menos, a ti a y Draco. El castillo no parece lo mismo sin el ajetreo de las clases y sin vosotros._

_¿__Tú cómo llevas las vacaciones? Bien, espero. ¡Ojala te estés divirtiendo y aprovechando al máximo el tiempo junto a tus padres! ¿Les hablas mucho sobre Hogwarts? _

_Si te soy sincero, yo casi estoy deseando que empiece de nuevo el trimestre. Tanta inactividad me aburre._

_Cuídate mucho, Hermione. ¡Te hecho de menos!_

_Tu amigo, Harry._

Está vez, el muchacho sólo la revisó la carta una vez antes de darla por válida. Enrolló el pergamino tal cual ya había hecho con el anterior, y llamó a Hedwig. La lechuza ululó suavemente y le dio un cariñoso picotazo en el lóbulo de la oreja. Él acarició sus alas mientras describía las instrucciones.

- Quiero que lleves estás cartas a Draco y a Hermione, ¿de acuerdo? - ordenó -. Ve primero a casa de Draco, es más urgente. Él te tratará bien y, probablemente, te deje descansar una noche. Luego busca a Hermione.

Hedwig ululó de nuevo y a Harry casi le pareció ver como asentía. Realmente, Hagrid había elegido un pájaro inteligente, además de majestuoso. Tal vez incluso se mereciera un pequeño regalo de Navidad para compensarlo. No le dio más importancia.

El muchacho observo a su lechuza perderse por el cielo negruzco más allá de su ventana, sintiéndose repentinamente cansado. Ya había anochecido. Madame Pomfrey debió notar el cambio en su expresión, porque se acercó a él y le ordenó severamente:

- Hora de acostarse, Potter. Estas agotando tus fuerzas y no puedes permitirte caer enfermo de nuevo.

No discutió. Porque estaba agradecido a ella por haberlo cuidado y porque de verdad se sentía agotado. Como si se tratar de un efecto mágico, nada más rozar las sabanas sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo. Su último pensamiento fue dedicado a Tom. Él día siguiente debía encontrar la forma de entrevistarse con él, aunque fuera ante los atentos e inteligentes ojos de la enfermera.

El lunes amaneció un día nublado y frío, casi deprimente, pero el despertó con una apetito voraz, que lo obligó a repetir desayuno. La enfermera consintió aquello como una buena señal. Se estaba recuperando. Durante horas permaneció de remolón en la cama, rumiando la mejor forma de escaparse a su dormitorio en la Sala Común de Slytherin. Necesitaba conseguir el Diario. Cuando, finalmente, se atrevió a preguntar, Madame Pomfrey estrelló todas sus esperanzas de inmediato, con una sola frase.

- Absolutamente fuera de cuestión, Potter.

Y por si fuera poco, como si sospechara de sus intenciones, se mantuvo a su lado el resto del día, muy atenta a lo que él hacía, sin ofrecerle una mínima oportunidad de escapar. Harry comenzó a sentirse ansioso. Con la llegada de la noche, la ansiedad dio paso a la desgana y a un severo mal humor que tuvo que rumiar por sí solo.

Por primera vez desde su recuperación, su sueño estuvo plagada de pesadillas. Había ríos de agua verde que se teñían en sangre. Campanas y letras rojas que aparecían sobre los cielos. Mareas y olas altas que atrapaban todo a su paso. Jadeos. Un niño corriendo. Y un Diario de tapas negras oculto junto a su pecho.

_- __¡NOOOOOOO!_

El grito estremeció las silenciosas paredes blancas de la enfermería. Harry permanecía con los ojos muy abiertos, y una expresión de espasmo y terror deformaba su rostro. La enfermera apareció corriendo al poco rato, con tan sólo una bata clara cubriendo su camisón rosa.

- Potter, ¿qué ocurre?

Pero el muchacho no la escuchó. A decir verdad, no oía nada. Su respiración brotaba enloquecida y sus pupilas permanecían transparentes, incapaz de enforcar la realidad, como si continuasen inmersas todavía en las pesadillas que lo habían atormentado durante su sueño. Su boca balbuceaba palabras incomprensibles y carentes de sentido.

- El Cuaderno… hay que volver al lago… Tengo que encontrar el Cuaderno…

- Tranquilícese, Potter. Tranquilícese - la enfermera trataba de calmarlo inútilmente -. ¿A qué te refieres con el Cuaderno?

Pero todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Harry se había caído al suelo al incorporarse de la camilla, y continuaba balbuceando.

- El cuaderno… El cuaderno… Hay que ir… ¡Suélteme! ¡Suélteme! Él cayó al lago… ¡Tengo que ir a buscarlo!

- ¡Potter, por favor! ¡Necesita calmarse! No sé de que cuaderno me hablar, pero usted está enfermo. Necesita…

- ¡NO! - Harry logró librarse de agarre de Pomfrey con un brusco empujó y gateó hacía la salida. Pero algo lo detuvo. Un instante. Una revelación. Sus pupilas brillaron con entendimiento y anhelo, un color que se acercaba mucho a la locura, para después dar paso al miedo -. Snape... Snape me encontró. Él lo tiene - murmuró en voz susurro para sí mismo, sin que otro lo comprendiera en lo más mínimo -. Tengo que encontrarlo. ¡Tengo que encontrar a Snape!

- Potter, detente - le aconsejó una voz suave; la enfermera había caminado hasta él y lo sujetaba de nuevo -. Es la fiebre, usted está delirando.

¿Fiebre? ¿Delirios? No. Tal vez. Pero no importaba. Él necesita su Diario. Necesitaba encontrar a Snape. Necesitaba encontrarlo a _él_. Fue el último pensamiento que apareció con claridad en su mente, antes de que Madame Pomfrey susurrara unas palabras y él se hundiera de nuevo en la inconsciencia.

Apatía, desinterés y tibieza fueron los adjetivos que definieron la vida de Harry los siguientes tres días. No hablaba, respondía a las preguntas de la enfermera de forma mecánica, ingería alimentos como un monótono y jamás se interesaba por nada. Pero su salud no volvió a empeorar, y su cuerpo se mantenía cada vez más sano.

Al tercer día, interrumpió su silencio para preguntar a Pomfrey si tenía permiso para regresar ya a su Sala Común. Ésta lo observo con suspicacia, y respondió que aún era demasiado pronto para confiarse. Harry no reaccionó. El día siguiente repitió la misma pregunta. Y así el quinto, y el sexto, hasta que al séptimo consiguió una respuesta afirmativa. El calendario marcaba ya por fecha cinco de Enero. Faltaba seis días para que se reanudara el curso.

…

Harry se deshizo del pijama azulado que lo había acompañado en su tiempo en la enfermería y lo arrojó a la basura. Después eligió una túnica verde esmeralda de su armario y se vistió con ella. No tocó ni inspeccionó nada más de su habitación, a pesar de que hacía días que no le permitían reunirse con ella. Peino su cabello de la mejor forma posible y encaminó sus pasos hacía el despacho de Snape. Los latidos de su corazón, golpeando de forma constante contra su pecho, fueron el único indicador de su sorda presencia en las mazmorras.

Golpeó la puerta varias veces antes de entrar, aunque no espero respuesta.

- Profesor Snape - lo saludó.

- Potter.

Los ojos del profesor se reunieron con los suyos un solo instante, antes de que este desviara la vista, y por el brillo que relucía en ellos, Harry supo que él lo esperaba.

- Usted me salvo la vida - introdujo el tema sin rodeos -. Quería darle las gracias.

Como si sus palabras lo hubieran escocido, Snape giró el cuerpo hasta darle la espada y centró su atención en una de las pociones de brillante color púrpura, que adornaban sus estanterías. Su capa negra, la misma con la que impartía siempre las clases, ondeó a su alrededor dejando un rastro de oscura elegancia. Harry se fijó en que la punta izquierda de sus labios se curvaba levemente, con ironía.

- Ahórrate el agradecimiento, Potter - ordenó secamente -. Ambos sabesmo que es otro el motivo que te ha atraído aquí. ¿Me equivoco?

Harry se mantuvo tranquilo, y no vio necesidad en negarlo.

- Sé que cuando me salvo, rescató también un objeto mío al que tengo mucho cariño. Si he venido, es también ha suplicarle que me lo devuelva. Por favor, profesor - añadió en el último instante, sin desviar la vista del rostro de Snape.

- Un objeto extraño y, me atrevería a añadir, peligroso... - siseó el profesor, con sus profundos e insondables ojos negros clavados en él -. Sin lugar a dudas, infectado de magia negra. ¿No es así, señor Potter? - pronunció el nombre con ironía, entrecerrándo los párpados.

- Es sólo un viejo Diario, profesor.

- En apariencia, tal vez - consistió él con voz monocorde -. Pero me atrevería a decir que es mucho más que eso. ¿Y cómo un objeto así ha llegado a sus manos, Potter?

La pregunta se asemejaba más a una orden, con una amenaza velada. Harry respiró profundamente una única vez, antes de contestar, y ese fue el único gesto que dejó transparentar su miedo.

- Estoy seguro de que si usted ya ha dilucidado tantas de sus cualidades, no tendrá dificultad en averiguar esto último, profesor - respondió con firmeza.

- Quizá. Él se mostró muy comunicativo conmigo cuando creyó que eras tú, pero después fue difícil obtener algo más que una amenaza - sonrió con sarcasmo -. Se lo preguntaré de nuevo, Potter - sus ojos brillaron -. ¿Es plenamente consciente de la amenaza y el peligro que representa ese artefacto, que usted ha estado ocultado durante meses en este colegio?

- Años - corrigió Harry de forma automática, sabiendo que no merecía la pena ocultar nada. Snape lo miró confuso -. Lo he ocultado durante años, señor. Él me encontró y me enseñó a protegerme de esos muggles que me pagaban; mis tíos… con los que Dumbledore me dejó. Me enseñó a usar mi mente a extremos inimaginables. Me habló de mi herencia y la magia. Y me protegió de las mentiras que otros lanzarían sobre mi, tratando de convertirme en un arma.

Por un instante, el rostro del otro se transformó en una mueca. Y Harry estuvo seguro de que su historia lo afectaba personalmente. Pero entonces sus ojos se torcieron y sus labios de deformaron en una expresión de odio puro.

- Esa cosa - escupió con asco y resentimiento, y con dolor tan profundo que Harry únicamente llegó entrever -, representa al responsable de que Lil... tu madre... esté muerta. ¿Sabes tú eso?

El muchacho se mantuvo calmado. Aunque un agudo pinchazo en el pecho le indicó hasta que punto sus palabras eran reales y le afectaban.

- Lo sé. Y lo entiendo. Y a veces me confunde. Pero hace años usted vio sabiduría en sus propósitos, y comprendió que algunos sacrificios se hacían necesarios por el bien de la magia. Hace años usted lo siguió. Y ahora está aquí hablando conmigo, alguien a quien irremediablemente odias, en lugar de haber corrido a entregárselo a Dumbledore. Eso tiene que significar algo - concluyó con muy segura y, aun así, suave.

Snape comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala, con el duro conflicto reflejándose en sus pupilas, habitualmente inexpresivas.

Indudablemente, sus palabras lo había trastornado mucho. Quizá por el significado de las mismas, o por la madurez con la que habían sido expresadas… Quizá porque había traído a su memoria demasiador recuerdos.

- Además, usted me ha salvado la vida - continuó Harry -. Y es conscientelo de lo que hará Dumbledore si se lo entregas. Lo destruirá a él y a mi me encerrará en San Mungo, hasta cientos de pociones y hechizos dejen mi mente desecha y completamente maleable para servirlo. Y si no se lo entrega… tratará de convencerme para odiar a mi propia casa y me convertirá en un arma para destruir al Señor Oscuro cuando resurja. Porque los dos sabemos que él volverá, profesor… De usted depende que yo me encuentre en el lado correcto de su varita...

Aquella era su última carta, y si no funcionaba, no sabía que más intentar. Lejos de su oscura elegancia, los movimientos de Snape recreaban ahora la imagen de un muerciélago cercado por una jauría de serpientes, de las cuales trataba de huir sin existir escapatoria. Finalmente se giró hacía él, y lo miró a los ojos.

- Suficiente, Potter. Lárgate de aquí. Necesito pensar.

Tal vez Harry abriera entonces los labios dispuesto a insistir, pero una fugaz descarga en su cerebro le recordó lo que estaba en juego y volvió a cerrarlos, para retirarse en silencio. Si Snape necesitaba su tiempo, se lo daría. Y si después de propiciárselo se negaba a devolverle el Diario, encontraría la forma para recuperarlo por sí mismo. Porque una cosa era clara. Prefería morir mil veces antes que ver como la vida de Tom se extinguía bajo la cruel varita de Dumbledore y los _comprensivos _ojos azules del anciano. De eso no cabía duda.

El muchacho regresó a la Sala Común y se sentó frente al escritorio de su dormitorio. Eligió un libro. Lo abrió y comenzó a leer. Concluyó la primera página y dio paso a la segunda. Cuando termino el primer libro, escogió el siguiente. En el futuro su mente recordaría tapas negras, páginas envejecidas y letras oscuras, muchas letras oscuras, pero ni rastro del contenido que formaban dichas letras.

Finalmente, tras varias horas de espera, cuando la Luna indicaba ya el cese de la medianoche: un eco a lo lejos, unos pasos más cercanos, una puerta que se abre, una capa oscura que cruza hasta su escritorio, un Diario que regresa a sus manos. También unas palabras.

- No se confié, Potter. Seguiré vigilándolo.

La figura se marcha. Con manos temblorosas, Harry unta la punta de su pluma en tinta. Escribe una palabra. Siente mucho miedo. Y otra emoción que no es capaz de describir.

**¿****Tom****…****?**

**~ ¿Harry? ~**

Cierra el Diario. Ya es prueba suficiente. No tiene fuerzas para escribir nada más. Cae de la silla y se acurruca en el suelo. Aprieta fuertemente el cuaderno contra su pecho. Se siente confortado. Consolado. Feliz. Aliviado. Y un montón de adjetivos más cuyo significado desconoce. Derrama la primera lágrima. Tras ella la siguiente. Y el niño de once años rompe a llorar como no recuerda haber llorado nunca. Porque Tom está con él de nuevo. Porque ha pasado tanto miedo. Porque, al final, no lo ha perdido. Porque seguirá con él para siempre.

* * *

_Desde alg__ún hueco en las cavidades ocultas de las mazmorras, tal vez Severus Snape sea capaz de escuchar dichos llantos. Tal vez él también llore, aunque sin lagrimas. Porque lo sabe. Es consciente. Durante unos minutos, durante unas horas, Severus Snape ha tenido el destino del mundo sujeto en sus manos. En un Diario negro de tapas viejas, nada menos. En sus manos ha estado inclinar la balanza del mundo hacia el bien, o hacia el mal._

_Pero, ¿qué es el bien? Algunos dirán que el bien representa la luz, la confianza, la hermandad, el sacrificio, el entregarse a una causa superior olvidando el __"__yo__"__, a favor del __"__todo__"__. Otros dirán que el bien es sólo una mentira, al igual que el mal, sustantivos antitéticos cuyo origen proviene de un intento por manejar al hombre y ejercer pleno control sobre él en base a sus propias creencias. Porque no existe el bien, ni el mal. Únicamente el poder. Y aquellos demasiado débiles para ejercerlo._

_Severus Snape no cree esto. Él ha visto demasiado mal en su vida para negar su existencia, originado por unos y por otros, y en muchas ocasiones por él mismo. También cree haber visto el bien. Reflejado en unos ojos de color esperanza, y en una sonrisa roja como el cabello de su portadora._

_Con una punzada en su corazón recuerda esto. Y entonces comprende que su decisión va a estar al margen de cualquier filosofía. Porque puede elegir entre vengar inútilmente la muerte de la única persona que trajo el bien a su vida, o puede honrar lo único de ella que aún queda en vida, aceptando su muerte. _

_Y decide. Sabe que quizá no sea la opción acertada. Sabe que, probablemente, ella no lo aprobaría. Sabe que es posible que él se arrepienta. Sabe que, a partir de ahora, todo lo que ocurra - las muertes, los heridos, la guerra - será responsabilidad suya. Y aun así, Severus Snape decide. Con todas sus consecuencias._

* * *

Harry no apareció por el Gran Comedor al día siguiente. Después de permanecer durante horas llorando con el Diario de Tom entre sus brazos, lo abrió y empezó a escribir en él. Le contó todo. El incidente del lago, sus sospechas de que había sido un ataque intencional, los días en la enfermería, su pánico al comprender que el Diario había desaparecido, su temor al descubrir quien lo guardaba y, por último, su enfrentamiento con le profesor de pociones y cómo éste había accedido a devolvérselo, prometiendo que lo vigilaría de cerca.

Tom lo consoló y le relató su propia historia. Después continuaron hablando durante horas, hasta que Harry no pudo reprimir su sueño. Entonces se acurrucó entre las mantas, con el Diario todavía a su vera, y cayó en un sueño cálido donde pudo sentir a Tom muy cerca. Al despertar, continuó escribiendo. Había dejado instrucciones a los elfos para que trajeran comida para él y la dejaran sobre su escritorio, y estos habían cumplido satisfactoriamente. No era necesario enfrentar al resto del mundo, él sólo deseaba pasar tiempo con Tom.

Por la tarde, comenzó a sentirse más tranquilo. Abandonó su cómodo colchón de plumas, y aprovechó para darse una ducha. Más tarde, incluso sustituyó su pijama por una túnica seglar de mago. Tal vez fuera un buen momento para ingresar al Gran Comedor.

Harry abandonó su dormitorio con aire decidido, adentrándose en la Sala Común. Al principio creyó que estaba desierta, pues apenas se escuchaba el crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea y ningún alumno alteraba el orden de los negros sofás de cuero. Aquello no le extrañaba. La mayoría de los Slytherin tenían importantes compromisos y fiestas a las que acudir con su familia durante las Navidades. Sin embargo, mientras caminaba hacía el pasadizo de salida, reparó en una pequeña figura sentada sobre la alfombra con las piernas cruzadas, las mejillas sonrosadas a causa del fuego, y tan absorta en su lectura que ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia.

- ¡Anne! - la saludó con sorpresa -.

A decir verdad, Harry nunca había visto a la niña tan relajada. Por primera vez los mechones de su oscuro cabello permanecían recogidos en una trenza, dejando al descubierto unos grandes ojos castaños, una nariz pequeñita, unas labios rosados y un rostro en forma de corazón. Poseía un aspecto infantil e inocente, muy distinto a su habitual apariencia siempre tímida y lúgubre, y sus ojos brillaban sin miedo, totalmente sumergidos en la lectura, a millones de kilómetros de distancia.

Prueba de ello, fue el gran sobresaltó que produjo en ella al llamarla, ocasionando que mirara a su alrededor pérdida y asustada, hasta que lo reconoció a él. Entonces sus hombros se destensaron ligeramente, aunque su rostro no recuperó la expresión de paz que mantenía mientras estaba leyendo.

- Harry. Me alegro que te hayas recuperado ya del accidente.

Su sonrisa era sincera, aunque sus palabras sonaban demasiado forzadas, no de forma hipócrita, sino ausente. Harry llegó a la conclusión que ya conocía, ella era una niña extraña.

- A Madame Pomfrey le costó dejarme escapar pero como ves, estoy perfectamente - bromeó, para relajar el ambiente -. No sabía que había alguien de nuestro curso en Hogwarts. ¿Cómo es que no has ido a casa?

Por la reacción de Anne, Harry supo inmediatamente que había metido la pata. La niña se encogió, clavó la vista en el suelo, y pareció desear fervientemente tener de nuevo en libertad sus cabellos, para esconderse tras ellos.

- Yo… No me apetecía volver…

- Ya. Lo entiendo. A mi tampoco - trató de vencer su incomodidad -. Oye, ahora iba al Gran Comedor, a por la cena… ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

La muchacha pareció verdaderamente sorprendida por la pregunta, y por un instante, sus ojos brillaron calidez sencilla y le dedicaron una sonrisa sincera.

- Gracias, Harry. Pero estoy un poco cansada. Creo que prefiero quedarme aquí de nuevo - bajo la vista con disculpa.

- De acuerdo…

Harry aceptó sus palabras con un deje de confusión, encogiéndose de hombros. Porque más que lo intentaba, no lograba entender a ese niña. Siempre pegada a sus libros, a los que se dedicaba con más pasión que Hermione, siempre ausente, siempre reacia a relacionarse estrechamente, y siempre con la misma expresión de pánico cada vez que hacía algo que la entusiasmaba, como cuando Theo la convención para jugar al Quidditch (deporte en el que resultó escalofriantemente buena), o después de su pelea con bolas de nieve. Y sin embargo, a pesar de no comprender nada de su persona, había algo en ella que le inspiraba una profunda tristeza. Quizá por ello añadió:

- Si cambias de idea, ya sabes en que banco estoy…

Anne lo miró como si, por un momento, adivinase cuales eran sus pensamientos.

- No lo haré, Harry - aclaró con una sonrisa simpática y una pizca de resignación -. Pero gracias por intentarlo. De verdad.

Tras parpadear varias veces confuso, Harry asintió y se alejó de allí. El Gran Comedor lo recibió prácticamente desierto. La presencia de los profesores, y en especial de Dumbledore, se hacía bastante más evidente con tan sólo un puñado de alumnos en cada mesa. El muchacho comenzó a sentirse incomodo. Echaba de menos a Draco y su confortante presencia, y no podía alejar la idea de que el director lo buscaba con sus traicioneros ojos azules clavados en él. Tal vez hubiese sido mejor idea cenar a solas en su cuarto, como la noche anterior.

Tras ingerir con desgana un par de muslos de pavo y un suffle de ternasco cocido con patatas acompañado de un vaso de jugo de uva, se incorporó del banco y regresó a su dormitorio. Al pasar por su Sala Común vio en ella a un par de alumnos mayores enfrascados en una partida de ajedrez, pero Anne había desparecido. Ya en su habitación, un cúmulo de paquetes con brillantes envoltorios y de sobres esparcidos por el suelo, llamó su atención.

Había recibido regalos. Por primera vez en su vida, había recibido regalos. Y la desaparición de Tom lo había mantenido tan inmerso y asustado, que ni siquiera había reparado o en ellos, o en cuando habían llegado. El pensamiento, por alguna razón, provocó en él una sonrisa irónica. Pero ahora Tom se hallaba a salvo a su lado y, algo confuso por la nueva experiencia a la que se enfrentaba, Harry se sentó en el suelo a desenvolverlos. ¡Ojala Draco o Hermione estuvieran con él para particupar en aquel momento!

Lo primero de lo que se ocupó eran las cartas. Había, al menos, seis de ellas, pero pronto reparó en que predecían todas de la misma persona. Desenrolló la primera.

_Del se__ñor Draco Lucius Malfoy al señor Harry James Potter. 31 de Diciembre de XXXX_

_Estimado Harry._

_Ayer mismo recibí tu carta, pero como era bastante tarde y Hedwig estaba cansada, la invité a pasar la noche en la lechucearía de mi familia y ahora estoy redactando la respuesta. Reconozco que me han surgido varios interrogantes al respecto de lo que me cuentas. _

_En primer lugar, ¿un accidente qué no fue un accidente? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió? Pero, tú te encuentras ya sano, ¿no? ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que Pomfrey te hará permanecer en la cama? ¿De verdad piensas que alguien se atrevería a atacarte?_

_Sobre todo ello, espero tu respuesta._

_Ahora, cambiando de tema, no te preocupes. Me fastidia bastante que no puedas venir por culpa de algún imbécil con ínfulas de Señor Tenebroso, pero será para el año que viene. Mi familia también lo entiende, aunque a ellos sólo les he comentado que fue un accidente. Lo importante ahora es que te recuperes._

_Le he pedido a Hedwig que pasé por aquí de nuevo, después de entregar tu mensaje a la sabelotodo, porque quiero describirte uno por uno los regalos que van a darme mis padres. Será ya muy pronto, porque nunca esperan a la noche para que pueda presumir de ellos en la fiesta. Es lo que más me gusta de ella._

_Atentamente, Draco._

En el mismo sobre, en distinto pergamino, Harry encontró una segunda nota.

_Del Sr D.M al Sr H.P. 1-1- XXXX_

_¡__Harry! ¡No te lo imaginas! ¡Mis regalos han sido una pasada! ¡Y ha sido una verdadera mierda que no estuvieras aquí para verlos, porque entonces hubiera sido el doble de emocionante desenvolverlos! En vez he tenido que conformar con la aburrida presencia de Crabbe y Goyle__…__ ¡Pero a lo importante! Antes de que te devoré la impresión, te los describo._

_Mi padre me ha regalado un frasco de polvos de Nurgul, carísimos, que paralizan durante horas a cualquiera a quien tú se los arrojes. Me ha prohibido usarlos en el colegio, pero creo que conseguiré llevarme unos pocos a escondidas. También me ha comprado un set nuevo de pelotas de Quidditch y un juego de mesa muy antiguo y valioso, que recrea maldiciones y seres encantados para castigar según caes en cada casilla__…__ Creo que se llama algo como Jumanji, o algo por el estilo__…__ Ya he lo he probado varias veces y es alucinante. Tendrás que jugar conmigo cuando vengas a casa las Navidades que viene. Además me ha prometido que este verano comenzará en la mansión Malfoy en nuevo ala, que será para mi uso exclusivo, aunque de momento no he planeado que hacer aún con esas habitaciones__…_

_Mi madre, por su parte, me ha regalado un montón de ropa y túnicas de gala de la mejor calidad, una de ellas bordada a mano con hilos de plata. Varias pociones curativas, pociones anticaries, libros y enormes índices de etiqueta. Siempre está diciendo que los regalos prácticos son los mejores, aunque yo no lo entienda. Ya ves. También ha viajado a Francia y a Suiza para visitar en persona mis pastelerías preferidas y ha regresado cargada de dulces y chocolates. (Supongo que por eso añadió las pociones anticaries a lote de las curativas, un Malfoy debe presumir siempre de un dentadura PERFECTA). Te he enviado algunas cajas, para que los pruebes. ¿Las has visto?_

_Lo que me lleva a tu regalo. ¡Es perfecto, Harry! No entiendo ni como no se me ha ocurrido a mi o a mi madre la idea, pero así mejor. Ya tengo algo que regalarle a ella en su próximo cumpleaños. También tengo intención de solicitar a mi padre una Orden de Merlín, segunda clase, porque quien sea que haya inventado la __"__Loción Maravilla: olvida tus pesadillas__"__ se la merece. ¡Y lo mejor de todo es que funciona! No es que desconfíe de ti, Harry, pero la primera noche me costó arriesgar la pulcritud de mi cabello aplicando una marca tan desconocida__…__ Sin embargo, ¡sus resultados son sorprendentes! Una maravilla, si captas mi juego de palabras. Debí dar como mil vueltas aquella noche, y ni un solo cabello se movió de su sitio. Amanecí tan perfecto y resplandeciente como siempre. Así que ya he enviado una carta a Zabini invitándole a quedarse está noche en la mansión. ¡Para que se quede con las ganas de decir que los Malfoy desmejoramos mucho por la mañana! ¡Ja! _

_De verdad, te lo repito. Casi podría decir que mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños, dado que mi padre se negó a comprarme la Nimbus 2000 que quería, sólo porque el año que viene me haya prometido comprar siete 2001 si entro al equipo. ¿Tú lo ves normal? Es decir, que soy un Malfoy._

_Reprimo mi frustración y me despido. Espero que ya te hayas recuperado completamente._

_Draco_.

Harry sonrió divertido cuando concluyó de leer la carta y la apartó a un rincón. Draco siempre tenía la habilidad de curvar sus labios en una sonrisa con sus ocurrencias, y era bueno ver que por carta mantenía igual de limpia dicha habilidad. Así que su regalo le había gustado. Entonces, las horas de búsqueda y de matarse la cabeza pensando había válido la pena.

Porque, a pesar de lo que pudiera parecer, encontrar perfecto el regalo de Draco le había costado muchísimo más tiempo y esfuerzo que dar con el de Hermione. Draco ya acumulaba en sus manos todos los objetos y juguetes que el dinero pudiera comprar, y lo que no tuviera, se lo regalarían sus padres esa Navidad. ¡Por Morgana! Si había obtenido un estadio y un estado de Quidditch por su octavo cumpleaños. Y Harry disponía de bastante dinero, pero no era rico con letras mayúsculas. ¿Cómo, humanamente, se podía rivalizar con ese tipo de regalos?

Entonces recordó un anécdota que Draco le había contado, de una vez en la que Zabini se quedó a dormir en la mansión Malfoy y tuvo la mala idea de criticar el desorden de su cabello al despertar, cosa que Draco consideró una ofrenda para su familia y que aún no había olvidado. Aquello, unido al consejo de Tom: "_la debilidad Malfoy siempre será la misma, explótala__"_, le brindó la idea. Y cuando encontró aquel anuncio en una revista francesa de pociones estéticas, supo que había encontrado el regalo correcto.

Harry desenrolló el siguiente pergamino, muy satisfecho de sí mismo. También era de Draco, aunque bastante más breve.

_Del se__ñor Draco Lucius Malfoy al señor Harry James Potter. 3 de Enero de XXXX_

_Querido Harry._

_Estoy algo preocupado porque no me has contestado mi carta. Sé que no tengo motivos para preocuparme, y que tu respuesta llegara en breve, pero, por favor, en el caso inexplicable de que aún no me hallas escrito, te pido que lo hagas inmediatamente. No me gusta estar preocupado._

_Tampoco estaría de más que me comentarás si te ha gustado mi regalo. Sé que no es una 2000, pero__…__ Me hubiera muerto de envidia si tú tuvieras una y yo no, lo reconozco. Además, es la mejor forma de convencerte para que te presentes al equipo conmigo el año que viene. Pero no estás enfadado por eso, ¿verdad?_

_Contesta rápido._

_Draco._

Y a esa carta seguían dos más, cada vez más breves.

_Del se__ñor Draco Lucius Malfoy al señor Harry James Potter. 5 de Enero de XXXX_

_Harry._

_¿__Por qué no me contestas? ¿Es qué todavía sigues enfermo? ¿No te has recuperado? _

_Odio estar tan preocupado. Por favor, respóndeme que no pasa nada, que sólo estás enfadado por mi regalo de Navidad. Si la carta me llega hoy, todavía estás a tiempo de cambiarlo por otro._

_Ansioso por tu respuesta._

_Draco._

Al concluir la última palabra, Harry se mordió el labio con remordimiento. Era evidente que su amigo estaba muy preocupado por él, pese de su peculiar forma de demostrarlo. La última carta rezaba de esta forma.

_Del se__ñor Draco Lucius Malfoy al señor Harry James Potter. 6 de Enero de XXXX_

_Harry._

_¡__Esto es el colmo! ¿Por qué no me escribes? Es imposible que te haya pasado algo. Me niego a creerlo. Segundo que estás a salvo, ¿verdad?_

_Como no recibas noticias tuyas antes de mañana, voy a tener que rebajar a escribir a la sabelotodo, en busca de información. Y pobre de ti como ella sepa algo que yo no. _

_¡__No puedes decirme que alguien ha intentado matarte y desaparecer así como si nada!_

_Te odio._

_Draco_.

Con un pinchazo de culpabilidad en el pecho, Harry dejó las cartas de Draco a un lado y se prometió a sí mismo contestarlas en cuanto terminará de abrir sus regalos. ¡Es que no era culpa suya! En cuanto creyó que Tom había desaparecido… todo su mundo se desmoronó a sus pies y dejó de importarle nada. Ni siquiera se acordó de sus amigos. Pero no había sido justo…

Torturado por esos remordimientos, Harry tomó entre sus manos una de las dos cartas que quedaban. Tenía un horrible presentimiento de adivinar el porqué de, al menos, una de ellas. La primera la firmaba Hermione, y llevaba por fecha el 3 de Enero.

_Querido Harry._

_Siento mucho lo de tu accidente, aunque no me preocupo si dices que ya estás recuperado del todo. Llevo muchos días diciéndote que correr en la nieve es peligroso, pero nunca me haces caso. Espero que ahora te replantees mejor tus actividades matutinas y decidas esperar al bien tiempo antes de ejercitarte de nuevo._

_Cambiando de tema, te confiese que yo también hecho de menos el colegio y estoy deseando que se reanuden las clases de nuevo. Confió en que estos días sin practicar magia no representen un retraso en mi desarrollo académico. Es horrible, Harry. Como si hubieran arrancado una parte de mi. Cada noche siento una opresión en el pecho y sé que no se desvanecerá hasta que sea capaz de liberar mi poder. Me siento enjaulada. Comprendo la razón de la ley que nos prohíbe a los magos menores de edad realizar magia lejos de Hogwarts, pero no puedo dejar de desear que fuera distinta._

_Por lo demás, mis vacaciones se desarrollan bien. Me ha gustado ver a mis padres, casi no recordaba lo mucho que los echaba de menos. Pero sigue sin ser perfecto, ¿entiendes? Ellos lo disimulan, pero sé que cuando les habló del castillo, de los hechizos y de las clases se asustan, porque es un mundo que no comprenden y que no les pertenece. A veces es duro sentirme tan lejos de ellos._

_Pero no quiero aburrirte con mis reflexiones. ¿Has abierto ya tus regalos? ¡Ojala que él mío te haya gustado! _

_Te mando un abrazo, Harry. Yo también te hecho de menos._

_Tu amiga, Hermione._

Harry sonrió al terminar de leerla. La verdad que revelaba esa carta era extremadamente preciada y útil, y la base de la mayor parte de sus creencias. También se sintió halagado de que Hermione confiara tanto en él, al extremo de abrirse y confiarle sus pensamientos y miedos más íntimos. Se prometió a sí mismo que se haría digno de dicha confianza.

El último pergamino también lo firmaba la niña y estaba fechado el 8 de octubre. Debía haberlo enviado aquella misma mañana.

_Querido Harry._

_Acabo de recibir una carta muy extraña de Draco que me tiene muy preocupada. Generalmente, no creería nada de lo me diga, pero que se __"__halla rebajado__"__ a escribirme, y que además no haya añadido ningún insulto en sus palabras, me lleva a tomar en consideración la información que trasmite._

_¿__Un intento de asesinato? ¿Siete días inconsciente en la enfermería? Eso no es lo que yo considero un pequeño accidente, Harry. Me has mentido. Y no me importa que haya sido para no preocuparme. Estoy muy, muy enfadada y nerviosa. _

_Por favor, ponte en contacto conmigo lo antes posible y asegúrame que todo es una broma y que estás bien._

_Hermione._

Harry suspiró entendientes, enfadado consigo mismo y con Draco por ser tan bocazas. Reprimió la voz en su cerebro que lo acosaba con un "_te lo mereces_" y centró la ira en el bocazas de su amigo. Ahora tendría que escribir también a Hermione asegurándole que se encontraba perfecta y que las cosas no eran _exactamente _como Draco las describía. Pero la curiosidad lo destrozaba y antes eligió abrir los regalos.

El que primero llamó su atención fue un paquete alargado y envuelto en un papel de brillante color plata. Quizá porque, a través de las cartas de Draco, ya preveía lo que encontraría al desenvolverlo. No se equivocaba. Aun así, Harry abrió mucho los ojos al encontrarse con el palo de una reluciente y carísima Cometa 280, completamente nueva. Sólo un Malfoy disponía de dinero suficiente para realizar ese tipo de regalos.

_Querido Harry._

_Espero que te haya gustado tu regalo. Se trata de una Cometa 280, con aceleración de 0 a 180 kilómetros en diez segundos, sólo veinte kilómetros por debajo de la Nimbus, y más resistente que está a las caídas. Para que podamos continuar jugando juntos al Quidditch en igualdad de condiciones._

_Draco._

El siguiente regalo se lo había enviado a Hermione y por la forma rectangular y el peso, Harry adivinó que estás vez se trataba de un libro. Pero no esperó encontrar ese título al desenvolverlo. "_Dones y Razas de una de las criaturas más fascinantes de nuestro mundo: Las Serpientes_", rezaba la portada. Y en la tapa había un exquisito dibujo de una anaconda, amenazando con sus colmillos. Alucinante. Casi tanto como la escoba. Iba a disfrutar demasiado leyéndolo.

Los otros paquetes contenían varias cajas de bombones y dulces, también de parte de Draco. Una flauta echa a mano de parte de Hagrid, (que reiteró su pretensión de hacerle un regalo, aunque fuese con retraso), y un tablero de ajedrez con piezas artesanales de parte de Neville, que adjuntaba esta nota. _"__Como agradecimiento por salvarme la vida. ¡Ojala te guste!__"__._

Harry no creía que él le hubiese salvado la vida, como máximo un par de huesos rotos, pero se sintió extrañamente emocionado por el regalo y el agradecimiento de Neville, siempre un muchacho tan tímido y retraído. Decidió que en cuanto regresara de las vacaciones, le daría las gracias.

Entonces, mientras buscaba un buen lugar para esconde la escoba y guardar el resto de regalos, recordó el presente qué le había entregado Dumbledore el último día antes de las Navidades y que él, con todo lo ocurrido, prácticamente había olvidado. Podía ser un buen momento para desenvolverlo.

…

La capa invisible se amoldó con ajustada perfección a su cuerpo, ocultándolo por completo. Envuelto por ella, Harry se contempló a sí mismo en el espejo sin quedar reflejado, totalmente alucinado. Así que aquel era el objeto que había pertenecido a su padre. Era extraño, nunca había escuchado hablar de una capa invisible cuyas propiedades duraran más allá de una década. Pero las posibilidades que se abrían con ella eran asombrosas. Ahora podría investigar el escondite de la Cámara sin temor a que nadie lo descubriera vagando a deshora, como Filch, o sin que nadie tuviera oportunidad de volver a atacarlo, como en el bosque. Dumbledore había entregadodo al diablo la herramienta perfecta para su propia destrucción.

La habitación amplia y de paredes redondeadas a la que había llegado sin saber muy bien cómo, después de cientos de vueltas y pasos por los corredores del castillo, estaba absolutamente vacía, a excepción de por un espejo con aspecto magnífico, alto hasta el techo, con un marco dorado muy trabajado, apoyado en unos soportes que eran como garras. Tenía una inscripción grabada en la parte superior: _Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse_.

Harry se acercó hasta él con curiosidad, deseando no ver su imagen reflejada. Lo que en realidad vio, le congeló el corazón. Porque o la capa ya no funcionaba, o el espejo continuaba reflejándolo de igual forma. Pero no a él solamente. A su lado, una figura varios centímetros más alta, con el cabello absolutamente negro, la piel pálida, labios rojos y unas ojos sorprendentemente similares a los suyos, con destellos escarlata sobre el verde esmeralda, lo observaba con cariño.

_Tom__…_

Su corazón se paralizó para después reanudar la marcha a una velocidad desorbitante. Era Tom quien se hallaba a su lado en el espejo, Tom quien le sonreía con agrado y complicidad, Tom quien posaba suavemente la mano sobre su hombre en un gesto de protector y posesivo. Tom… Era Tom… Casi con miedo, con dolor, Harry desvió la vista del espejo para posarla a su izquierda, donde _él_ debería encontrarse, pero no halló nada. Y cuando paseó los dedos por el aire transparente, continuó sin existir algo que se interpusiera entre éste y el tacto de su piel.

Desesperado, centró de nuevo su atención en el espejo, deseando fervientemente introducirse en él, o consolidar en realidad dicha imagen. Ahora, Tom había agachado levemente su frente para conectar sus ojos, con los del Harry del espejo, y deslizaba sus largos y modelados dedos por la piel de su mejilla izquierda, en una caricía de ensueño. El Harry real sintió como su propia mejilla enrojecía y como todo su cuerpo ardía bajo ese falso toque.

Deseba tanto que pudiera ser real… Daría lo que fuera porque fuese real… Absolutamente todo.

Ahora, Tom lo miraba a él y sonreía. Parecía que deseaba decir muchas cosas, pero sus labios se abrían y cerraban sin pronunciar sonido alguno. Quizá la magia del espejo no llegaba tan lejos. O quizá... No importaba. Nada importaba mientras él pudiese continuar allí, donde su deseo, su anhelo más profundo y preciado, se había materializado en falsa realidad.

Y de esa forma, Harry dejó escapar de su mente todas las demás cosas, porque el mundo entero carecía de sentido mientras Tom continuase mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos de aquella manera tan especial, mientras sus dedos rozasen su rostro en suaves caricias, mientras sus labios se cerrasen delicadamente en torno a su frente en un tacto gentil y rebosante de emoción.

Siendo así, ¿qué más importaba?

* * *

¡Konichiwa! ¿Habéis disfrutado del capítulo? ¡Espero que sí! De alguna manera, tal vez por el argumento o por la forma de redactarlo, me ha parecido un poco diferente a los demás. Es decir, al principio he querido trasmitir el letargo y la debilidad de Harry tras el grave incidente - ¿o atentado? -. Más tarde su desesperación al descurbir lo ocurrido con el Diario, y su frágil estado mental mientras espera a que Snape dicte sentencia. Luego no he podido resistirme a ese pequeño anexo en medio del capítulo, dedicado a todos los fans del profesor de pociones, que por vuestros comentario sé que sois bastantes. Y por supuesto, las cartas. Que lejos de sus amigos es la única manera que tiene Harry de comunicarse con ellos. Bueno, espero que a pesar de haber sido algo distinto os haya gustado. Yo estoy contenta con el resultado ^^

Por otra parte, la escena final en el espejo, os diré que fue de los primeros flashes que me vinieron a la cabeza cuando empecé a planear esta historia, y que ardía de ganas por escribirla. Así que espero haberle hcho justicia (?). Y no sé, los regalos de Harry, el regalo de Draco - creo que ha se entendido lo qué es, ¿no? una pocima que se aplica en el cabello e impede que éste se despeine a pesar de dar mil vueltas mientras duermes -, y la pequeña entrevista con Anne... Una forma de amenizar el capítulo, que también tendrá sus derivados importantes más adelante.

Sé que he tardado casi una semana en publicar este capítulo, pero es que el ritmo de capítulos tan largos - alrededor de veinte páginas -, publicados cada dos veces por semana, o incluso tres, es un ritmo que me estaba desbordando y no voy a ser capaz de mantener. O los capítulos se reducirán en tamaño, o las actualizaciones rondaran la semana. Lo siento, de verdad. Pero al menos por el momento, con los finales tan a la vista, es todo lo que puedo ofreceros. Espero que comprendáis mis motivos y que continues leyendo pese a todo.

Ahora, como siempre, aprovecho para agradecer a las maravillosas personas que me dejaron sus comentarios y sus animos en el capítulo anterior, la historia no avanzaría a este rito sin vosotras, de verdad. Os estoy muy agradecida. Para los anónimos, dado que la página prohibe publicar las respuestas aquí, reitero la oferta de que me dejes vuestro correo - con espacios, o la página lo borra -, para que pueda contestaros allí personalmente. Y, por supuesto, agradecerte también a ti, que estás ahora leyendo esto.

Un saludo tomodachis. Con cariño, Anzu.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclameir: Harry Potter no es mío. Si lo fuese Voldemort y Harry acabarían liados, o a lo mejor Harry estaría con Draco, o quiza Hermione se quedaría con su mejor amigo, pero nunca, nunca, el pelirrojo se quedaría con ella. ¡Ah si! Y al llegar a sexto todos los alumnos montarían una orgía. Como esto nunca pasa en los libros, me veo forzada a reconocer que JK Rowling es la dueña, y yo soy una simple aficionada que disfruta con sus historias. XD**

* * *

**Publicidad (XD):** Quería agradecer desde aquí a todos los que me dejastéis vuestro comentario, no sólo aquí, sino en el pequeño one-Shot derivado de este "_Lores of the Dark: MI ARPÍA FAVORITA"_ al que se puede acceder desde mi perfil. Muchas gracias por el apoyo de verdad. A los que lo hayan leído, encontrarán un guiño divertido a él en este episodio, a los que no, oajala os decidais a pasaros. Nos vemos abajo, tomodachis. Anzu.

* * *

**Capítulo 12.**

_La luna resplandecía brillante y lechosa en el firmamento, pero su luz apenas lograba filtrarse a través de las altas copas de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido. Todo cuanto Harry distinguía eran sombras: sombras de abetos, sombras de hayas, sombras de espinas, de raíces, de musgo, de piedras. Y una sombra superior, una de gran tamaño, que iba expandiéndose y absorbiendo a las demás con su ira. Esa sombra ansiaba más que nada atraparlo, y él corría huyendo de ella; corría temeroso porque, en el fondo, sabía que jamás sería lo suficientemente rápido para escapar de su destino._

_Entonces, sus piernas se enredaron en una raíz saliente y su cuerpo cayó al suelo. Trató de incorporarse pero fue inútil. La sombra se cernía sobre él, casi lo había alcanzado. Con un poderoso esfuerzo, Harry rodó su cuerpo hasta que su espalda quedó contra el suelo. No mostraría su miedo. Lo enfrentaría de frente._

_Dos invasivas chispas rojas fueron la primera prueba de que ya era demasiado tarde: sus pupilas, honduras carmesí del mismo color de la sangre. Y a continuación, bajo su atenta mirada , la sombra se disolvió en un río humo para tomar forma humana. La figura de un joven. Un joven de piel muy pálida, casi tan blanca como la luna, alto, delgado, con músculos muy estilizados. Un joven que curvó la comisura de sus labios tintos en lo que podría ser una mueca o una sonrisa sincera, que se arrodilló sobre él e inclinó su cuerpo hasta quedar casi recostado, constituyendo una cárcel para el suyo propio._

_El corazón de Harry latió apresuradamente. En ningún momento sus pieles se tocaron, pero él debía ahogar su respiración al máximo para prolongar dicha situación. Y los brazos del otro permanecían apoyados en el suelo, como una palanca, a ambos lados de su cuello. Y su rostro demasiado cerca del suyo, pues pese a la oscuridad, Harry podía memorizar uno a uno cada uno de sus rasgos: las pupilas oscuras, de un marcado escarlata, hundidas bajo los párpados y sombreadas por largas y gruesas pestañas, sin que aquello disminuyera en modo alguno la masculinidad de aquel rostro, los hoyuelos a ambos lados de las mejillas, fruto no de una sonrisa, sino de la mueca burlona que parecía cincelada con mármol y rubíes junto a sus labios, la curva de su mentón, firme y a la vez aristocrática, como su nariz, con rasgos de la antigua nobleza. Y su aliento golpeaba sus labios cada vez que él respiraba, extrañamente frío y dulzón, con un sabor… adictivo. Y pese a sentirse poseído, Harry no deseaba que él se marchase, pues prefería permanecer encadenado bajo su cuerpo, que ser un ente libre sobreviviendo en soledad._

_Aquel fue un pensamiento mudo y silencioso, que no tenía intención de confesar, pero la figura pudo captarlo en el mismo instante que apareció en su mente. Sonrió como respuesta, mostrando una hilera de perfectos dientes blancos, y dos pequeños y afilados colmillos en la mandíbula superior, que destacaban del resto y dotaban al conjunto de un aire peligroso, casi salvaje. Harry se estremeció. A continuación percibió que el cuerpo de Tom descendía unos centímetros más, rozándose, esta vez sí, contra el suyo propio, y su mano derecha, que antes había servido de apoyo, se encontraba ahora sobrecogedoramente cerca de su propio rostro, y sus dedos largos y cincelados, como los de un dios heleno, lo tentaron en sus labios y después se unieron a su mejilla en un suave roce, algo menos que una caricia, que estremeció su cuerpo por completo y lo inundó de calor. Su cuerpo entero ardía y sensaciones que hasta entonces le eran desconocidas, parecieron cobrar vida como chispas de una hoguera que caen al bosque y logran prender fuego por sí mimas._

_Los labios de Tom se abrieron y cerraron repetidamente, con su lengua bífida deslizándose entre ellos en giros tan regios como los de una serpiente, y aunque de ellos no escapó palabra tangible alguna, Harry captó perfectamente el significado de lo que él había dicho._

_- Eres mío…_

_- No lo soy - se reveló inmediatamente el niño en un silbido igual de estremecedor, que aun así carecía de la elegancia del de su captor -._

_- Si lo eres. Y lo sabes._

_- No…_

_- Jamás podrás escapar a tu destino…_

_- …_

_- Yo soy tu destino, Harry._

…

Harry despertó en su dormitorio con la frente y la nuca empapadas en sudor. Cada músculo de su cuerpo ardía. Las emociones que la sombra había acarreado al Harry de dentro de aquel sueño seguían vivas en él en aquellos momentos y el susurró de Tom, pronunciado en la lengua de las serpientes, se repetía en su oído con estremecedora claridad. El muchacho, que no se hallaba frente a una situación nueva o desconocida, reaccionó a ella de la misma forma que la noche anterior. Y la anterior y la anterior…

Sacudió con presura las sábanas verdes, que se aferraron a su piel sudorosa como si lucharan para mantenerlo prisionero, se alejó del colchón andando a zancadas y, una vez de pie, permaneció inmóvil escuchando la constante y tranquila respiración de su compañero de cuarto unos instantes. Aquel sonido le relajaba, lo traía de vuelta a la realidad. A continuación caminó hasta el lavabo, se empapó bien el cuello, la nuca y el rostro con agua, y se secó manualmente con una toalla. De regreso a su dormitorio, volvió a recostarse en su cama y palpó el Diario de tapas negras que guardaba siempre bajo su almohada, para asegurarse de que continuaba a salvo, a su lado, de que nadie se lo había arrebatado. Sólo así, quizá, fuera posible conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

Algunas noches, muy pocas, el sueño lo rechazaba. Entonces, sacudía su varita y prendía un par de velas del candelabro de su mesilla. Descubría el Cuaderno de su escondite, lo abría, e iniciaba una conversación con Tom. Éste siempre lograba apartar sus miedos y tranquilizarlo. Pero ni siquiera él podía evitar que los sueños regresaran a atormentarlo la noche siguiente. Nadie podía evitarlo.

Porque habían transcurrido casi tres meses desde que Harry contemplara su reflejo en el espejo de Oesed, desde que el más profundo y desesperado deseo de su corazón se materializara en una visión que lo hechizó por completo, desde que los primeros ases de Sol se filtraran por las ventas rompiendo el encanto, desde que Harry, por miedo o desgarrador deseo, se juró a sí mismo que no volvería a buscar el espejo… pero las pesadillas que su magia había generado no desaparecían.

Aquella fue una de esas escasas noches en las cuales no conseguía recuperar el sueño.

¿Tom?

~ ¿Despierto de nuevo, Harry? ~

Si… Todavía no consigo frenar las pesadillas.

~ Porque no te esfuerzas lo suficiente. Debes cerrar tu mente a cualquier deseo esquivo que tengas por repetirlas, por pequeño o por mínimo que este sea. Ese es el poder del espejo, consumir a quienes lo miran explotando su propio deseo de ser consumido. ~

Lo sé, pero… Si no fuera tan difícil…

~ Basar nuestro entendimiento en anhelos, ansiar sueños imposibles que nunca se realizarán, es la forma más inútil de desperdiciar nuestra vida y los dones que la naturaleza nos ha dado. Nunca obtendrás provecho de esos sueños. Únicamente desviarán tu destino de cosas más grandes. No quiero eso para ti, pequeño. ~

Harry sintió un retorcijón de culpabilidad en el pecho, a la vez que una pequeña lágrima, sólo una, escapaba de sus ojos. Antes nunca lloraba, pero ahora no pudo reprimirla. Sus emociones estaban al límite desde el día en que casi se ahogó en el lago, con todos los acontecimientos posteriores que desencadenó ese suceso.

Aunque una gran parte de él lo anhelaba, mientras la otra sentía vergüenza, Harry no había confesado a Tom cual era la imagen que le había mostrado el espejo por petición expresa de éste. Nuestros anhelos más íntimos son únicamente nuestros, Harry, no pertenecen a nadie más, había dicho. Él se había mostrado de acuerdo, pese que a veces se preguntaba si Tom continuaría dándole esos consejos si entendiera qué, o quién, era su anhelo más profundo. Tampoco deseaba saberlo.

Continuó escribiendo en su Diario hasta que los ojos empezaron a escocerle y supo que estaba tan cansado, que el sueño no le rehuiría de nuevo. Se despidió de Tom, lo ocultó bajo su almohada y comprobó la hora en el reloj de su mesilla: las tres y cuarto. Disponía de cuatro horas antes de que amaneciese, y rezaría que fuera tiempo suficiente para que las pálidas ojeras y enormes bolsas que arrastraba desde hacía días bajo los ojos, desapareciesen. De otra forma, acabaría asemejándose más a un inferí que a un alumno corriente de primer año.

…

La clase doble de pociones fue la primera de la mañana, después de una desastrosa lección de Historia a la que Harry sólo había asistido por petición expresa de Draco, y a la que ambos habían prestado poca o ninguna atención. Constituía un enorme esfuerzo resistir, sin dormirse o enfurecerse, la sarta de mentiras y boberías que el fantasma relataba con voz monótona e inexpresiva, y que Hogwarts, o tal vez Dumbledore, tenía el atrevimiento de denominar "Historia".

Quizá por ello, o quizá porque se trataba de la única clase que no compartían con los Gryffindor, desde que comenzaron sus pesadillas, Harry había adquirido la costumbre de saltarse la clase y permanecer placidamente durmiendo una hora más, tras decidir que esa era una forma mucho más útil de emplear su tiempo. Pero como aquella noche ningún sueño había enturbiado su descanso, por la mañana cedió a las súplicas de Draco y ambos ocuparon la hora en una divertida partida de Gubbles Mágicos.

Tal vez lo consejos de Tom empezasen a obrar sus frutos y él lograse mantener esos extraños e invasivos sueños lejos de su mente. Hermione, que desconocía convenientemente este hecho, así como su tendencia a saltarse esa clase, se reunió con ellos en la entrada de las mazmorras. Lo primero que buscaron sus ojos fue el rostro de Harry, que examinó con escrupulosa atención.

- Tienes mejor aspecto… - aprobó complacida -. Las ojeras casi han desaparecido. ¿Cómo has dormido está noche?

- Ni rastro de pesadillas - confirmó el muchacho, muy ufano de sí mismo -. Creo que tuve un sueño donde Draco se convertía en elfo doméstico y después era perseguido por Sky, que se vengaba de él por haberle elegido un nombre tan estúpido.

Sonrió por la broma. A su lado, Draco se giró para estamparle un codazo amistoso entre las costillas.

- Para tu información - se defendió el rubio elevando perceptiblemente su tono voz -, Sky es un nombre muy digno y apropiado para una serpiente. Mi tatarabuelo Cyagnus Black, director de este mismo colegio, llamó de ese modo a su mascota, diciendo que ningún terreno, ni hundido en agua ni escarpado, le estaba vedado una serpiente; sólo el cielo quedaba más allá de sus posibilidades. De ahí procede su nombre.

Concluyó su breve discurso con ceremonia y con la barbilla muy alta, como si el recordar a su antepasado lo hiciera sentirse más orgulloso aún de sí mismo. Harry sonrió divertido, y le pareció ver como algunos otros Slytherin, entre los que destacaba Blaise, que esperaban en fila ante el aula de Snape, también lo observaban, atraídos por el elevado volumen que Draco había conferido a sus palabras, para que todos lo escucharan. Éste primero portaba una mirada despectiva o quizá molesta, mientras la de Theo fluctuaba entre el desinterés y la condescendencia; Pansy jugaba inconscientemente con sus manos, pensativa, y Crabbe y Goyle sonreían como dos gorilas sin cerebro aclamando a su amo. O quizá simplemente creyeran que aquello era lo que debían hacer. Harry no los conocía lo suficiente para afirmarlo. No obstante, ninguno se atrevió a intervenir. Fue otra voz la que se alzo sobre ellos, aunque no con tanta fuerza como la de Draco.

- Cyagnus Black… Su nombre aparece en Figuras Prominentes del siglo XIX, aunque en Directores de Hogwarts a través de los tiempos le atañen una de las peores calificaciones… No sabía que él fuera tu antepasado.

Harry miró a Hermione y después a Draco, y por un momento temió que volvieran a sus viejas rencillas. Pero el Slytherin únicamente alzó las cejas rubias con prepotencia y el elevó el mentón con una pizca de desprecio, aunque no dirigido a la bruja.

- Como siempre, has hecho bien los deberes, Granger. Pero, ¿acaso sabes quién es el principal autor del libro que citas?

De inmediato, Hermione abrió la boca para ofrecer una respuesta, mas volvió a cerrarla al cabo de unos instantes, con pequeños dejes de frustración brillando en sus ojos castaños contra sí misma. Draco sonrió satisfecho.

- ¿No lo sabes? ¡Bien! Te lo diré: Ephias Dofphe. Un patán que ahora trabaja en el ministerio, en uno de esos puestos sin importancia... Un Gryffindor. Un Gryffindor que, además, compartió casa, curso y dormitorio con nuestro actual director. Así que no te asombres se te digo que por mi él puede escribir lo que quiera sobre mi antepasado, el único director Slytherin que ha tenido este colegio desde Salazar.

- Pero no me estás ofreciendo una crítica justa - replicó la niña, que por la expresión de su rostro y la concentración que mostraban sus pupilas, parecía tomarse el asunto casi tan en serio como un examen -. No hay ninguna prueba de que la opinión personal y sesgada de Dogfpe, bien originada por su educación, bien por sus amistades, afecte al contenido del libro. Éste fue revisado y contrastado por el Ministerio, que no habría permitido su publicación de contener únicamente mentiras o engaños derivados de una opinión subjetiva.  
Draco desechó sus palabras con un gesto despectivo, sin que ni siquiera valiesen su atención.

- Parloteo barato, sabelotodo. Al Ministerio poco le importa lo que sea verdad o mentira, sólo se ocupa de lo que le conviene. ¿Quieres la prueba? - añadió, viendo como la bruja abría la boca para replicar sus palabras, en absoluto convencida -. Comprueba el año de publicación del libro. Alrededor de dos décadas pasadas. Justo cuando el Lord Oscuro alcanzaba su auge y la guerra contra él se recrudecía.

Tal vez fuera pronunciada con esa intención, tal vez no, lo cierto es que aquella simple frase obró un efecto milagroso. Un efecto que iba más allá de los perceptible con los sentidos pues la misma esencia del ambiente se recrudeció y el aire se hizo más denso, más pesado.

De repente, si hasta entonces apenas dos o tres personas vigilaban a medias el debate que se llevaba a cabo frente a ella, ahora no existía alma alguna, Gryffindor o Slytherin, que no hubiera alzado su atención y los observara fijamente, casi con medio. Incluso Anne había cerrado el grueso volumen que sostenía entre las piernas y su rostro había adquirido una expresión indescriptible. Con un escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo de los pies a la nuca, Harry comprendió que muchas de esas miradas no estaban dirigidas a Draco, sino a él. Seguía siendo y siempre sería, por más que él tratara del olvidarlo, el Niño-Que-Sobrevivió.

- Si… - continuó Draco complacido con la expectación que había creado y sin necesidad ya de forzar la voz; sus palabras hacían eco en las paredes y resonaban en los odios de todos por propia fuerza -. DOpfhe llevaba años tratando de sacar a la luz su libro sin conseguirlo, y de repente fue el mismo Ministerio quien le rogó que lo publicara. ¿Coincidencia que fuese precisamente entonces, cuando casi la totalidad de la casa Slytherin era acusada se servir al Lord, que se oficiara un libro donde se censuraba abiertamente al único director de nuestra casa y muchos otros cuyas vidas estuvieron bajo la sombra de la Magia Oscura? ¿Coincidencia que el propio Dumbledore, fuerte y principal icono de la luz durante la contienda, fuera reconocido como el director más brillante de cuantos tuvo Hogwarts jamás? ¿Qué me dices a eso, Granger?

Por primera vez, Hermione se había quedado sin palabras; o al menos no quiso, o no pudo, contestar. Tampoco importaba. El resto de los Gryffindor, incluso Neville, observaba a Harry con los rostros deformados, como si acabaran de ser testigos del peor de los sacrilegios, y fuera deber suyo, no de otro, anteponerse a él y rechazarlo. Los Slytherin mantenían expresiones de sabia cautela y sus ojos brillaban traslucidos, sin dejar entrever una chispa del fuego que se escondía tras ellos.

Harto de ser el centro de atención, Harry centró a su vez la atención en Draco, que continuaba aguardando una respuesta de Hermione y, aparentemente, no reparaba en nada que tuviera que ver con él. Aunque se conocían desde hacia ya casi un año, continuaba sorprendiéndole la capacidad de su amigo para trasmutarse, pues en un instante dejaba de ser un niño común, inteligente, divertido, prepotente y algo mezquino, para convertirse en alguien que lograba silenciar a todo su curso con sólo unas pocas palabras. Ya había visualizado esa capacidad suya antes de las Navidades, como promesa de lo que habría de venir, pero había sido tras su regreso al colegio cuando más pruebas había dado de ella. Harry supuso que largas charlas y lecciones con Lucius, bajo el crepitar de la chimenea y la luna en los últimos días de diciembre y primeros día de enero, habían tenido mucho que ver con ello.

No obstante, la clase entera continuaba con su atención clavada en él, esperando su reacción, sus palabras, y odiándose a si mismo por ello, aunque hubiese preferido recibir diez maldiciones imperdonables, cualquiera que fuesen, antes de expresar en voz alta lo que debía decir, Harry se recordó a sí mismo que aún guardaba un papel que mantener. Por la seguridad de Tom y la suya propia.

Trago saliva antes de hablar con gran esfuerzo:

- Hermione, eres muy ingenua al creer que el Ministerio actúa siembre con objetividad y honradamente, en lugar de por su propia conveniencia. Todo es política. Los libros, los periódicos, los privilegios, incluso Hogwarts… - consciente de lo que venía, su voz trastabillo y falló, pero Harry se obligó a sí mismo a seguir. Interiormente temblaba -. Aun así, la visión de Draco también es muy subjetiva La guerra contra el Innombrable fue una época terrible - si el nombre de Señor Oscuro que empleaba Draco le estaba vedado, pues lo identificaría con sus mortifagos, al menos, no se rebajaría a llamarlo Quien-Tú-Sabes - . Y Dumbledore fue el único mago al que temió. No puede reprochársele al Ministerio que organizara publicidad de él, independientemente de los medios más o menos legítimos que empleara para ello.

Ya estaba. Lo había dicho. Había denigrado a su Señor y a él mismo. Pero había sido necesario. Los Gryffindor lucían ahora rostros más tranquilos y confiados, mientras que los Slytherin parecían aún más retraídos en sí mismo, si es que acaso era posible. Tom se sentiría orgulloso de su actuación cuando se lo contara, pero, ahora, ante los rostros fríos e imperitos de su propia casa, aquella seguridad no supuso mucho consuelo. Al menos, se dijo a sí mismo, las palabras habían escapado de sus labios en un sonido falso para nada identificable con su propia voz. Quizá aquello bastara para que aquellos que lo conocían bien, no se dejaran llevar por la falsedad de sus palabras y vieran la intención que se ocultaba tras ellas.

Por suerte o desgracia, el profesor Snape hizo su aparición en ese mismo momento, interrumpiendo cualquier otra opinión que avivara el debate. Harry se encogió con desgana, mientras Hermione lo arrastraba hacía el interior del aula al comprobar que él no estaba dispuesto a moverse por sí mismo, y se preguntó por qué aquel príncipe de entre serpientes había escogido precisamente aquel día para arruinar su legendaria puntualidad, iniciando la clase con cinco minutos de retraso. ¿Acaso había permanecido oculto entre los húmedos y oscuros salientes que cundían en las mazmorras, pendiente de la conversación que desarrollaban sus alumnos, preparado para intervenir cuando así lo creyera oportuno? Nunca lo sabría.

Pese a su desafortunado comienzo, la clase entera se desarrollo sin sobresaltos. Y tras cruzar las puertas del Gran Comedor sin que ningún problema surgiera entre sus dos amigos, quedó patente que los frágiles cimientos de la débil aceptación mutua que habían iniciado durante las Navidades, sobrevivían al último "intercambio de opiniones" (como los había denominado Draco la primera vez que Harry lo acuso de reiniciar sus peleas con las bruja).

- Snape lleva un tiempo comportándose extraño - comentó Draco, que volvía a actuar como cualquier otro niño, mientras tomaban asiento en la mesa Slytherin -. Hoy ni siquiera te ha insultado…

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y bufo por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué haya pasado una clase entera sin insultarme ya significa que actúa raro?

- Si - corroboró el otro, brutalmente sincero y sin pizca de tacto.

Era cierto. Harry sonrió y no pudo retener un par de carcajadas, mientras se servía una buena ración de puré de patata con salchichas. Pese a ello, no podía explicar a Draco los motivos que impulsaban a su profesor de pociones a actuar como lo hacía. Él no conocía la existencia de Tom y tampoco entendía que, a raíz de ese conocimiento, el comportamiento de Snape había variado. Continuaba insultándolo y reprobándolo en dos de cada tres clases, pero los insultos carecían de la pasión de antaño, como si ahora actuara más por una vieja obligación que por deseo propio.

- Pues yo qué sé… A lo mejor ha ingerido sin querer una poción de buena voluntad preparada por el mismo - bromeó, para quitar hierro al asunto.

Funcionó. Draco se carcajeó un rato y luego centró su atención en Goyle, que los observaba a ambos fijamente, sin prestar atención a su plato de comida.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? - lo encaró -. ¿Es que quieres pedirme un poco de la poción crece-cerebro que nos ha enseñado Snape hoy?

Aquello basto para que el corpulento muchacho se sonrojara igual que un niño y apartara la vista avergonzado, como si hubiese sido sorprendido en mitad de una travesura. Los orbes castañas de sus ojos parpadearon, antes de bajar la vista a su plato . Draco no le prestó atención. Tomó un largo sorbo de su zumo de frutas y pincho una chuleta de solomillo con el tenedor, rociándola bien de sal, para dar cuenta de ella con expresión complacida.

- ¿Te has fijado en quién lleva dos días sin acudir a clases? - preguntó a Harry con expresión maliciosa, una vez las fuentes con restos de comida quedaron vacías y aparecieron los postres.

Éste lo pensó unos instantes, frunciendo las cejas, pero no recordó ninguna cara conocida que hubiese echado en falta durante las clases. Negó con la cabeza.

- La comadreja - autocontestó Draco, con una sonrisa muy ufana.

Oh. Cierto. Ahora que mencionaba su nombre, Weasley no se hallaba presente entre los Gryffindor que presenciaron el "incidente" aquella mañana. Harry se preguntó cómo es que tampoco había notado su ausencia el día anterior, pero prestaba a Ronald tan poca atención que no era extraño haberlo pasado por alto.

No obstante, la expresión que acuciaba el rostro de Draco denotaba un juego cuyas reglas iban mucho más allá de una simple ausencia. Muy pocas veces lo había visto Harry tan satisfecho de sí mismo, con un brillo cruel oculto tras la sombra de sus pupilas; el gris que coronaba sus ojos resplandecía, literalmente, como una siembra de cristales preciosos en el lecho de un mar helado, su barbilla permanecía alta y distinguida, y su sonrisa anticipaba triunfo mientras sus cejas platinas, de tan rubias casi indistinguibles, se arqueaban hacía el cielo en una promesa de venganza y victoria.

- ¿Qué es lo que has hecho? - inquirió, con una sonrisa de anticipo.

Draco trasmutó sus rasgos hasta que estos adquirieron una expresión piadosa, que desentonaba completamente con el brillo malicioso que aún resplandecía en sus ojos

- No iba a dejar a la pobre comadreja languideciendo sola en la enfermería… En cuanto escuché a Finnigan hablar de él, supe que sería un pecado desaprovechar la oportunidad de entretenerlo un rato… y fui a burlarme él - sonrió con saña -. Pero ni yo mismo pude imaginar lo mucho que la suerte estaría de mi lado. Fíjate - le tendió un libro a Harry -: Weasel estaba leyendo esto cuando yo se lo quité.

Harry posó sus ojos en el título de la portada, de un horrible color naranja.

- ¿Los Chudley Cannos y la liga del momento? - lo leyó con escepticismo, como si fuera difícil comprender porque aquel libro debería prever buena suerte para su amigo.

Draco lo observó con condescendencia, como a un niño pequeño al que se le deben explicar paso a paso hasta los procesos más esenciales. Agitó la cabeza con parsimonia.

- El título no, lo que esconde tras él… - corrigió, para continuación arrebatárselo a Harry con delicadeza y agitar al aire sus páginas, paciente, hasta que una pequeña nota escrita a mano en un pedazo de pergamino amarillo emergió de entre ellas. La cogió con satisfacción y se la entregó a Harry, que puso ojos sobre ella.

Querido Ron:

¿Cómo estás? Gracias por tu carta. Estaré encantado de quedarme con el ridgeback noruego, pero no será fácil traerlo aquí. Creo que lo mejor será hacerlo con unos amigos que vienen a visitarme la semana que viene. El problema es que no deben verlos llevando un dragón ilegal. ¿Podríais llevar al ridgeback noruego a la torre más alta, la medianoche del sábado? Ellos se encontrarán contigo allí y se lo llevarán mientras dure la oscuridad.

Envíame la respuesta lo antes posible.

Besos, Charlie.

Harry releyó varias veces la nota y cuando, finalmente, elevó el rostro y se la devolvió a Draco, todavía parecía incapaz de creerla.

- Imposible - dijo -. Tiene que ser una broma.

- Pues a juzgar por la cara de espanto de Weasley cuando se la quite, y el aspecto de la mordedura de su mano… no, no lo es - rebatió Draco, muy confiado, con una sonrisa triunfante -. ¡Tiene un dragón ilegal! ¿Puedes creerlo? Ni siquiera Goyle sería tan estúpido…

Él arqueó las cejas, pensativo.

- No creo que sea suyo… - opinó prudente -. Sería imposible para cualquier alumno incubar y criar uno dentro del castillo. Además, Hermione dice que los Gryffindor tienen una única habitación por curso, una para chicos y otra para chicas. Eso reduce aún más las posibilidades. Y por lo que dice la carta, Ronald parece bastante ansioso por librarse de ridgeback. No, no creo que el dragón sea suyo - se adelantó a la protesta de Draco y añadió -: Tiene que ser de Hagrid.

- ¿Hagrid?

A juzgar por el escepticismo de su voz, su amigo no había considerado nunca semejante posibilidad. Pero tenía sentido. Hagrid no era del todo humano, era un semigigante, y a pesar de sus cosas buenas, que las tenía, estaba algo loco en cuanto a animales peligrosos se refería. Tom ya había explotado una vez esa debilidad, en tiempos de Hogwarts, pero no lo suficiente para que escarmentara.

- Hagrid siempre quiso tener un dragón, me lo dijo el día en que lo conocí - explicó a Draco.

Se acordaba bien de ese detalle porque lo había considerado un chiflado y se había alejado unos pasos de él, con decepción.

- ¿Por qué iba Weasley a cargar con el dragón del guardabosques si no es responsabilidad suya?

Aquella era una buena pregunta por parte del rubio. Él mismo no lo entendía. Weasley no era ninguna hermanita de la caridad. Debía de haber un motivo. Pero, ¿cuál?

- Quizá esté todavía recavando información sobre el perro de tres cabezas, y sabe que Hagrid podría decírselo… - intuyó lentamente, tras meditarlo unos minutos.

La expresión de Draco se trasmutó al instante, tornándose seria, un poco asustada, e incluso anhelante. Había sido a la vuelta de Navidades cuando Harry le contó todo lo referente al cancerbero, aunque a él ya no le interesara, como muestra de confianza e intentando aplacar el enfado que arrastraba su amigo por los días que paso preocupándose en vano.

Funciono, aunque sólo a medias. El enfado no se disolvió por completo, pero Draco se mostró dispuesto a charlar con él sobre el perro y en averiguar más del objeto que supuestamente guardaba. Al principio predominaba el carácter Slytherin, una fuerte curiosidad respaldada por un temor aún mayor. No obstante, con el tiempo, quizá debido al recuerdo del troll, de lo fabulosamente bien que se había sentido al derrotarlo y de los varios halagos que había recibido por ello, la aventura comenzó a interesarle.

Ahora era Harry quien contenía su deseo escurrirse en el pasillo prohibido del tercer piso y comprobar si los polvos Norghul, que Lucius había regalado a su hijo por Navidad, seria suficientes para petrificar a la bestia de tres cabezas y escurrirse por la trampilla. Él ya se había enfrentado al cancerbero y había sobrevivido por muy poco, continuaba sin deseos de repetir la experiencia sin motivo. Además, dudaba que Draco fuera consciente del verdadero peligro que ésta representaba.

Hasta ahora, protegido siempre por sus atentos padres, sus elfos, y las gruesas paredes de Malfoy Manor, el mayor peligro para su vida lo había enfrentado a manos del troll, del que hubiera podido huir con tan sólo desearlo, y Draco no concebía amenazas mayores que esa. Su mente infantil era absolutamente incapaz de comprender que bajar por esa trampilla podría significar la muerte, el fin completo de su existencia. Para él sólo se trataba de un juego. Y, en cierto sentido, Harry no deseaba destruir esa inocencia. Quizá porque la envidiaba.

- De todos modos… - obligó a su mente a centrarse en el tema -. ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer con esa nota?

- Avisar a Filch, por supuesto - contestó de inmediato su amigo, como si la respuesta fuera tan evidente que la pregunta resultara extraña -. Y pienso quedarme a presenciar en primera línea como los echan de Hogwarts. Arrastrando un dragón ilegal por la noche… no hay forma humana de que no los expulsen por eso - concluyó, muy alegre.

Harry lo meditó unos instantes, sin compartir la seguridad de Draco. Carecía de cualquier motivo para llorar la expulsión de Weasley: aunque desde que se había enfrentado a él, semanas antes de las Navidades, no había dado señales de volver a molestarlo, a veces Harry lo sorprendía desprevenido observándolo con desagrado y envidia, y sabía que, aunque demasiado cobarde para demostrarlo, Ronald todavía lo detestaba. En su mente, consideraba al niño como una pulga, pequeña e insignificante, incapaz de causar daños graves, pero tan molesta que a veces daban ganas de aplastarla con un manotazo. No planeaba oponerse si Draco decidía dar ese paso, aunque dudaba que fuera suficiente para deshacerse de Weasley como él deseaba. La suya era una familia de la luz, leal a Dumbledore hasta la muerte; el viejo mago lo sabía y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de labrar un peón más para su ejercito.

Por desgracia, añadió mentalmente, ante la imagen de dos gemelos pelirrojos que, a petición suya, Hermione había identificado como Fred y George Weasley.

- ¿Merece la pena? - inquirió, no con crítica, sino sólo con curiosidad.

- Odio a Weasley - fue la fría respuesta de Draco -. A todos los Weasley. El tío de Flint, Marcus, ha sido condenado seis meses a Azkaban por posesión de artefactos ilegales y peligrosos, por culpa de esas estúpidas redadas promuggle que Arthur Weasley promueve y practica en el Ministerio. Mi padre me dijo que el Ministro le confesó en secreto que Arthur trabaja incansablemente para incluir a los Malfoy en esa lista, y que hay grandes magos ocultos detrás en apoyo a esa petición.

Aquella realidad no extrañó demasiado a Harry, aunque si encendió su cólera. Tom nunca permitiría que ocurriesen tales cosas… Si tan sólo estuviera aquí…

- Envía la carta a Filch - dijo en cambio, decidido a no perder en sueños irreales, mientras se incorporaba del banco, para dirigirse a Encantamientos. La hora de la comida ya había acabado -. Si de verdad expulsan a Ron, la reputación de su padre caerá en picado, y con ella su afición por meter las narices en casas ajenas y destruir todo lo que conlleva ser un mago. Pero no te aconsejo que vayas tú personalmente. Si te atrapan, arruinarás el plan.

Draco se encogió de hombros y emuló sus acciones, tomó consigo un último par de truenos de chocolate, para distraerse con ellos en clase, dejó atrás el banco y lo alcanzó en un par de zancadas.

- Me aseguraré de que nadie me vea... Si Granger no fuera tan mojigata le pediría que me acompañara, ella tampoco lo soporta.

Esa frase sí constituyó una verdadera sorpresa. Harry sonrió sin terminar de creerlo y luego clavó la vista en Draco, burlón.

- ¿Acabo de oír lo que acabo de oír? ¿Tú aceptando que podrías a algún sitio con la "sabelotodo" sin que yo os obligara? ¿Quién te ha hechizado?

Las orejas de Draco se tiñeron de un resultante tono rosa que contrastaba con su palidez habitual, como ocurría siempre que se avergonzaba. Pero no desvió la vista. Un grupo de chicas Ravenclaw pasó corriendo por su lado hacía las puertas del Gran Comedor, atropellándolo en su intento de llegar puntuales a clase. Él las miró enfadado y les lanzó un insulto malsonante. Después se giró hacía Harry, quien no dudo que aquello había sido sólo una distracción para deshacer la vergüenza.

- Sólo era un comentario… - se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia -. ¿Seguro que tú no quieres venir?

Harry agitó la cabeza en señal negativa y decidió no insistir en el tema. La actitud de ambos sobre el otro había mejorado considerablemente desde el inicio del trimestre, quizá porque los dos se hallaron bajo la misma preocupación, quizá porque los dos se hallaron bajo el mismo posterior enfado. Fuera como fuese, los dos habían comprendido que ambos se preocupaban sinceramente por Harry y aquello había diseminado un tanto las tensiones. Por lo menos se toleraban, bajo su extraña forma de demostrarlo. No quería destruir aquello provocándolo demasiado.

- Tengo demasiado sueño para permanecer despierto otra noche, pero llévate la capa - ofreció en cambio, como compensación.

Los ojos de Draco chispearon con envidia, aún agradecidos, y sus labios se abrieron para pronunciar algo más, pero su intento se vio frustrado por una melena larga y desordenada que caminaba hacía ellos desde la mesa Gryffindor.

- No le digas nada a ella - fue todo cuanto llegó vocalizar, antes de que Hermione los alcanzara.

Harry asintió con disimulo, antes de que girarse para sonreír a su amiga. Por mucho que quisiera a Hermione, Draco tenía razón, era demasiado mojigata para aprobar el plan que tramaban. Y ahora él también deseaba que expulsaran a Weasley, aunque sólo fuera para frenar a su padre.

…

El sábado por la mañana, el primer día del mes de abril, amaneció despejado y muy luminoso, con la luz del Sol resplandeciendo intensamente en el cielo, y por primera vez, él había logrado pasar la noche entera sin sombra de pesadillas, lo que consideró un buen presagio. Como Draco todavía dormía, y la noche anterior le había advertido que no lo despertara hasta pasado el medio día, (quería permanecer bien despierto cuando llegara la noche), Harry tomó consigo su ropa y se vistió en el lavabo, sin hacer ruido.

Una brisa fresca y algo húmeda lo recibió en los jardines cuando se elevó al cielo sobre su nueva y amada Cometa. Después de una breve ducha, y de considerar el tiempo que llevaba sin volar con ella, decidió que aquella era una buena oportunidad de sacar rendimiento al maravilloso regalo de Draco. Curvo ligeramente el palo de la escoba y se elevó más allá de las nueves, donde permaneció unos instantes, antes de hundirse de nuevo en ellas. Las pequeñas gotitas de agua que se aferraron a su rostro tras esa acción, le provocaron una sonrisa. Se sentía tan feliz mientras volaba. Descendió en picado y refreno la escoba a segundos de chocar contra el suelo. Ascendió de nuevo y traspasó el campo de Quidditch en una sola batida. La velocidad que alcanzaba era sorprendente.

Torció a la derecha, y rozó con sus pies las copas de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido. Ascendió de nuevo, sintiéndose libre. No obstante, algo se agito en su estómago mientras sobrevolaba el lago, su mente se nubló y, por un momento, casi estuvo a punto de caer de la escoba. Harry recuperó el control con esfuerzo y aterrizo sobre el césped más próximo. Se sintió mareado, sin comprender bien lo que había pasado. Él era una experto natural en la escoba, nunca había sufrido esos fallos de principiante. Pero al posar la vista en el lago en busca de una explicación, su estómago volvió a agitarse y estuvo a punto de vomitar.

Entonces comprendió. No era tan extraño. Según Pomfrey, él había muerto literalmente en ese lago, aunque luego Snape lograra reavivarlo. Aún recordaba la sensación de ahogo, la impotencia, la consciencia de la muerte… El recuerdo del pasado lo puso enfermo. Ni siquiera era capaz de posar la vista en sus aguas sin marearse. Había desarrollado una fobia. Pero durante meses se había bañado en la pequeña piscina de su dormitorio sin sentir miedo. Harry se preguntó si aquella fobia se relacionaría sólo en el lago donde había caído, o con cualquier espacio abierto que contuviera una gran masa de agua. Confiaba en que fuera lo primero. A él le gustaba el agua.

De regreso al castillo, Harry guardó la escoba en su armario y se cambio la túnica del colegio por una formal de mago, de aquellas que se había comprado en el Callejon Diagon. La capa negra y húmeda por las nubes cayó al suelo y él no se molestó en recogerla, cediendo el trabajo a los elfos. Tras asegurarse de que Draco aún dormía, se secó el cabello con una toalla, limpió los cristales de sus gafas, tomó consigo un par de libros y abandonó el dormitorio de las mazmorras, camino al Gran Comedor.

Allí encontró a Hermione, que lo esperaba en la mesa Gryffindor con un grueso volumen reafirmado en sus manos, leyendo. Ya había acabado su desayuno. Quizá porque intuyó su mirada, la niña levantó la vista del libro y la desvió a las puertas de roble, para sonreír y saludarlo con la mano al reconocerlo. Harry echó un rápido vistazo a su propia mesa, y de nuevo a la de la bruja, juzgando si sería apropiado sentarse a su lado.

Como todavía era temprano, tan sólo unos pocos alumnos de los cursos superiores se hallaban presentes, ingiriendo silenciosamente el desayuno mientras se hallaban absortos en volúmenes gruesos y ajados, más gordos aún que el libro de Hermione. Satisfecho, Harry dirigió sus pasos hacía la bruja, tomando asiento a su lado. Aun así, muchos Gryffindor apartaron la vista de sus estudios y lo examinaron a él con curiosidad. Algunos también fruncieron el ceño y le lanzaron miradas reprobatorias. Pero en la mesa de los profesores, Harry juró que el viejo director sonreía.

- No entiendo estas tonterías - resopló la bruja con desagrado, después de que un par de alumnos rubios de séptimo grado la acusaran durante con la mirada antes de regresar a sus libros -. Tanta rivalidad entre unos y otros… Ronald, por ejemplo, parece creer que cuando el sombrero manda a alguien a Slytherin, éste se convierte automáticamente en un mago oscuro. ¡Pero si somos críos de once años! No creo que nadie de nuestra edad pueda ser verdaderamente malo.

Harry asintió resignado, a él también le sorprendía la simplicidad y lo ridículo de dichas conclusiones. Pero era bueno que Hermione alcanzara esa percepción por sí misma. Supuso que su relación tenía mucho que ver con tal claridad, y decidió contribuir a ensanchar aún más su mirada.

- Bueno… Godric y Salazar fueron serios rivales, aunque poca gente sabe que antes de eso también fueron amigos - aquella era una información que había obtenido directamente de Tom, no se encontraba en ningún libro -.

La bruja lo miró interesada.

- Pero discutieron porque Salazar rechazaba a los hijos de muggles, ¿no?

- Él tenía sus motivos, Hermione - respondió Harry muy serio.

Hermione frunció el ceño y le envió una mirada envarada.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

- Eran otros tiempos… - se excusó -. Tú conoces la historia muggle. La cristiandad estaba en pleno apogeo y sabes cómo reaccionaban a la magia - él la miro, esperando a que asintiera -. En Hogwarts se produjeron incidentes. Algunos muggleborn dominados por esas creencias se suicidaron, otros llegaron a asesinar a sus compañeros con fuego mientras dormían… - Hermione contrajo los labios con horror -. Los mismo muggleborn corrían peligro. En ocasiones sus familias se revolvían contra ellos y los denunciaban a los curas, los sorprendían por la noche lejos de su varitas y la mayoría de ellos acaba en la hoguera- concluyó, con voz pesada-. No culpo a Salazar por desear mantener a sus alumnos lejos de esos males.

Su amiga había deformado el rostro y parecía incapaz de creerlo.

- Pero, los libros… - protestó.

- Los libros sólo cuentan lo que a sus escritores les interesa contar - la interrumpió Harry, sin pretender ser brusco -. Ya deberías saberlo.

- Pero si los libros mienten, ¿cómo puedes afirmar que lo que tú me has dicho es cierto? - cuestionó ella agudamente -. Tal vez el escritor se lo invento.

- Porque se trata de afirmaciones que concuerdan con el sentido común. Basta conocer mínimamente la historia para llegar a ellas.

Ante aquello la bruja no supo qué contestar.

- De todo modos - continuó Harry, centrándose en el tema principal de la discusión -, eso no nos interesa. La cuestión es que los Gryffindor sangre pura como Weasley - desvió la vista hacía el grupo de séptimo que antes los había incomodado - han crecido mamando que los Slytherin son todos unos futuros mortifagos. Y los Slytherin han crecido escuchando cuentos abuelos sobre el terror de los muggles, y a sus padres diciendo que los Gryffindor únicamente respetan el lado de luz, con afán de destruir cualquier otro. La reputación de las casas las precede, y el sombrero escucha nuestros deseos. Por eso hay tanta rivalidad entre las casas, porque muchos de los Gryffindor, independientemente de sus cualidades, desearon entrar en Gryffindor para enfrentarse a los Slytherin, y muchos de los Slytherin escogieron esa casa para unirse contra los ataques de la luz y defender a la oscuridad.

Hermione que había escuchado en silencio su discurso, asintió, desvió la vista al grupo de Gryffindor y después a la mesa Slytherin. A continuación la centró en Harry. Sus ojos arrastraban una expresión extraña.

- Tú no creías lo que dijiste ayer, ¿verdad? - cuestionó astutamente -. ¿Tú no crees que Dumbledore sea el único a Quien-Tú-Sabes tuvo miedo? Tú… ¿Tú también defiendes la oscuridad?

Las tres preguntas habían sido pronunciadas en un leve susurro, tan bajito que las palabras casi se fundieron en el aire antes de refugiarse en los oídos de Harry. Pero el muchacho logró escuchar lo bastante y frunció el ceño, endureciendo sus rasgos. Aquel era un tema delicado, muy delicado, que había que tratar con astucia y calma, para no asustar a su amiga. Y una respuesta sincera requería también absoluta confianza en ella, pues podría traicionarlo y destruir así su futuro.

- Yo no rechazo la oscuridad, Hermione - explicó con prudencia -, pero tampoco la luz. Según mi opinión, ambas forman parte de un mismo todo, y fueron sólo inventadas por hombres imperfectos hace muchos milenios, en un intento de hacer físico lo que simplemente es magia. Yo amo la magia en cualquiera de sus representaciones o rasgos. Los conjuros luminosos pueden hacer tanto daño como los fundamentos en oscuridad. Y la magia negra puede remediar enfermedades, sanar heridas, y servir al bien humano en la misma medida que la luz. Es el enfoque lo que determina la acción, no el tipo de magia. Por eso yo nunca elegiré entre ellas.

- Pero Voldemort asesinó a tus padres… - replicó la bruja en un murmullo aún más bajito.

Harry luchó para resistir el efecto natural que solían traer consigo esas palabras. No debía pagarlo con Hermione.

- Lo sé - aceptó -. Y desde que él desapareció, bajo la guía de Dumbledore, la política del Ministerio se volvió muy restrictiva con ese tipo de magia. Pero que él fuera un Lord Oscuro no significa que únicamente se valiera de esa magia y desechara las otras. Él título es mucho más antiguo que eso…

Se preguntó si debía explicar a Hermione el poder que esas dos palabras conllevaba, pero consideró que ya había hablado suficiente. Ser un experto en la materia podría resultar extraño, y si ella preguntara, él no podría revelar donde había adquirido esos conocimientos. La bruja quizá consideró también que había escuchado demasiado porque no volvió a preguntar al respecto. De hecho, tras unos minutos en silencio, reflexionando, interrogó a Harry sobre un asunto de los deberes y no hizo más mención al tema.

Él temió que se hubiera asustado pero consideró que, si así fuera, el mejor medio para disipar ese medio consistía en continuar actuando con normalidad, hasta que lo olvidará. Por eso aceptó el giro de la conversación con entusiasmo y permaneció estudiando y practicando nuevos hechizos con ella hasta que acabo la mañana, ya lejos de las puertas del Gran Comedor.

Por la tarde, con el estómago todavía lleno de la comida, corrió al campo de quidditch en compañía de Draco y un pequeño grupo Slytherin, donde transcurrieron varias horas hasta que logró atrapar la Snith, otorgando la victoria a su equipo. Aquella fue la primera vez que Hermione se quedó en las gradas, observándolo jugar. Harry se preguntó si significaba algo. A pocos metros de ella, abrigado por una capa del color de las perlas, Theodore Nott arbitraba el partido.

…

Muchas horas más tarde, Harry dormía placidamente en su cama y no pudo ser testigo de cómo un malhumorado Draco entraba a zancadas en su dormitorio, arrojaba la capa invisible al suelo, murmuraba unas cuantas palabras malsonantes, enarbolaba la varita, jugaba nerviosamente con ella, volvía a guardarla en el bolsillo interior de su capa, miraba la figura dormida de Harry con frustración y, finalmente, con un suspiro de derrota, se refugiaba él mismo en la calidez de sus propias sábanas.

No fue sino hasta la mañana siguiente que Harry descubrió el malestar de su amigo y la serie de acontecimientos que habían dado ese fruto la noche anterior cuando, desoyendo sus advertencias, Draco eligió presenciar por sí mismo la expulsión de Weasley y su dragón, y tras enviar por carta el aviso a Filch, se cubrió con la capa de Harry y partió hacía la torre de Astronomía. Fue cuestión de mala suerte que, mientras decidía quitarse la capa unos minutos para respirar libremente, siendo aún temprano, fuera McGongall y no Filch quien lo sorprendiera ilegalmente descansando allí. Ella, por supuesto, no había creído ninguna de sus excusas y como resultado Slytherin había perdido veinte puntos y Draco había sido castigado.

- Menos mal que luego Weasley apareció con la maldita jaula del bicho y el inútil de Finnigan, y Filch los atrapó. McGonagall se olvidó de mi y les quitó cincuenta puntos a cada uno. Pero luego la muy bruja nos castigó a los cuatro… - concluyó de relatar, algo afectado.

Harry frunció el ceño. No es que la historia lo sorprendiera demasiado, él ya lo había advertido de los riesgos, pero…

- ¿Cuatro?

- Ah, si… Neville también apareció por allí, ignoró a cuento de qué - explicó el rubio despreocupadamente -. Pero, ¿puedes creerlo? Me arriesgo para destapar la existencia de un dragón y evitar así graves incidentes, y sólo recibo un castigo a cambio. Por lo menos - se consoló, tras un melodramático suspiro -, Gryffindor ha perdido ciento veinte puntos y el gigante se ha metido en serios problemas. Si hay suerte, a lo mejor lo echan y vale la pena el castigo…

Harry, cuyos sentimientos acerca de Hagrid eran bastante contradictorios, se encogió de hombros. No consideraba a Hagrid más útil o más inteligente de lo que juzgaba Draco, pero aún así, quizá debido a los relatos sobre sus padres, guardaba una pizca de lealtad y conmiseración hacía él. Confiaba en que no lo expulsaran. En Hogwarts no representaba ningún peligro para sus planes y, sin embargo, él era feliz con sus animales y su bosque.

Prudentemente, eligió no comentar esto con Draco; en cambio dijo:

- No creo que Dumbledore permita que la historia trascienda.

- Ya - Draco aceptó la verdad sin demasiadas contemplaciones, arrojándose contra el colchón de su cama y cruzándose de brazos, mientras sus ojos se paseaban por las imágenes en movimiento del techo -. Me gustaría escribir a mi padre para contárselo. Forma parte del consejo escolar, tal vez él pudiera hacerlo algo… Aunque no quiero arriesgarme a que se entere de mi castigo. Después de la charla de estas Navidades… seguro que se enfada.

De esa forma concluyó la conversación. Al día siguiente, al final de la clase de pociones, Snape ordenó a Draco que se quedará con él unos instantes.

- ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho?

El rubio miró a Harry con el rostro cargado de emociones contradictorias.

- Resumiendo: que acepté el castigo que McGonagall me imponga sin renegar, y que continúe con mis esfuerzos por desprestigiar a los Gryffindor, pero que siga tu ejemplo y no sea tan estúpido para dejar que me atrapen de nuevo.

Completamente sorprendido por esa declaración, Harry no preguntó nada más. Pero cuando poco más tarde, Draco recibió la carta de McGongall citándolo a las once para su castigo, ninguno le dio demasiado importancia.

- ¿Qué castigos son comunes en Hogwarts?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

- Depende del director. Mi padre dice que en sus tiempos, el conserje habituaba colgar con cadenas del techo de las mazmorras a los alumnos que sorprendía fuera de sus camas. Claro que a él jamás se atrevió a tocarlo - añadió, como si la simple suposición fuera totalmente descabellada -. Pero tratándose de Dumbledore… - se encogió de hombros con indiferencia -. Seguro que me mandan copiar unas líneas o, como muy malo, limpiar una habitación. Si es así llamaré a un elfo para que lo haga por mi. Diga lo que diga Snape, yo no pienso rebajarme. Y nadie tiene porque enterarse.

Harry sonrió divertido y dio por buenas sus palabras. Pero a la noche siguiente, más allá de la madrugada, cuando el sol ya despuntaba en su cima, el sonido de unos sollozos lo despertó de sus sueños y abrió los ojos para encontrar a Draco acurrucado en un sillón, con temblores que sacudían todo su cuerpo y los brazos enredados fuertemente alrededor de un cojín, mientras se mordía los labios para contener llantos más sonoros. Harry nunca había visto antes lágrimas plateadas en los ojos brillantes de su amigo y supuso que, cómo él, Draco odiaría sentirse tan expuesto, y rechazaría a cualquiera que se atreviera a molestarlo en ese momento.

Con dificultad, permaneció inmóvil en su cama, forzando una respiración regular y sin denotar ningún movimiento que pudiera delatarlo. El sueño lo rehuía, pues era imposible dormir mientras los llantos y la desesperación de Draco continuaran repicando con tanta potencia en sus odios. Deseaba consolarlo, hablar con él, descubrir el mal que lo amenazaba y ahuyentar su temor, pero se forzó a contener sus ansias y a aguardar horas hasta que él quedara dormido.

Sólo entonces apartó las sábanas de sí y caminó con los pies descalzos, sin emitir ningún ruido, hasta la figura pálida y desolada que constituía Draco. Sus brazos todavía aferraban instintivamente el cojín, simulando un abrazo cojo, y sus mejillas relucían aún húmedas, fruto de las lágrimas lloradas. Harry sintió un profundo retortijón en la garganta y su pecho se infló de sincero cariño por su amigo, mientras alzaba los dedos para rozar su frente, y comprobar la temperatura de su cuerpo. ¿Habría debido desoír su intuición y levantarse antes a ofrecerle consuelo?

Desde que llegará a Hogwarts, Draco y Hermione se había convertido en las personas más importantes de su vida, casi tanto como Tom, y no quería perderlos. La sensación, tan simple y sencilla en su origen, supuso toda una revelación para él. Y lo golpeó con miedo. Tom nunca había dependido de nadie. Sus tíos siempre lo habían odiado. Confiar, amar, inquietarse sin repartos por alguien… nunca acaba bien.

Pero contempló de nuevo a Draco, desamparado en su desesperación, y pensó en la sonrisa de la bruja más brillantes de todas, y en la preocupación que ambos mostraban por él, en el abrazo que ella le había dado antes de Navidades… y concluyó que no podía ser tan malo. Que valía la pena arriesgarse. Sin razonamientos, sin intenciones, sin lógica, utilidad y debates… valía la pena simplemente sentir, y arriesgarse.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclameir: Harry Potter no es mío. Si lo fuese, Voldemort y Harry acabarían liados, o a lo mejor Harry estaría con Draco, o quiza Hermione se quedaría con su mejor amigo, pero nunca, nunca, el pelirrojo se quedaría con ella. ¡Ah si! Y al llegar a sexto todos los alumnos montarían una orgía. Como esto nunca pasa en los libros, me veo forzada a reconocer que JK Rowling es la dueña, y yo soy una simple aficionada que disfruta con sus historias. XD**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Las vacaciones de Pascua entraron y volaron lejos de Hogwarts con tanta rapidez que a los alumnos bien pudieron confundirlas con un sueño. La dura realidad, rebosante de exámenes, obligaciones y fechas de entrega, era mucho más estresante y descorazonadora. Harry lo llevaba bien; a decir verdad, la mayoría de los Slytherin hacían honor a su nombre y mostraban semblantes seguros y relajados, un rostro que fácilmente las demás casas confundían con la indiferencia.

Sus prioridades habían quedado marcadas, con la aprobación de Tom: nada menos que un Supera las Expectativas para las cuatro áreas principales que estudiaba. En la rama que impartía Flitwick sería tarea fácil, el muchacho apostaba su varita a que obtenía, mínimo, un Extraordinario en Encantamientos; en Defensa, siendo un tarantallegra la "maldición" más poderosa que Quirrell les había enseñado, ni siquiera valía la pena leerse el libro. Transformaciones sería algo más difícil, pero Harry había avanzado mucho en sus hechizos de transfiguraciones y un Supera las Expectativas no era una nota descabellada. Pociones constituía el mayor problema.

Conforme se acercaba la fecha del examen, Harry no recordaba haberse esforzado tanto por una nota. Desconocía la intención de Snape y él mismo no era ningún genio en pociones; Draco y Hermione lo superaban por mucho. Casi se había convertido en costumbre que la profesora McGonagall lo sorprendiera a él y a Hermione revolviendo una poción y con cascas de escarabajo en las uñas en cualquier aula que esa hora estuviera libre. Aunque se hacía evidente que a la profesar le agradaba su relación, la sexta vez que los había sorprendido había sido la última, tras amenazalos seriamente a ambos con quitarles puntos.

Entonces Harry, con mucho esfuerzo, había convencido a Hermione de ocultarse bajo la capa invisible e infiltrarse en la Sala Común de Slytherin, para continuar practicando en su dormitorio. La bruja, desde el principio reacia al poder del objeto, únicamente había accedido después de que Harry comentara en voz alta la impresionante y privada biblioteca que allí se escondía, de la cual él, amablemente, le permitiría escoger cualquier libro a cambio de que lo ayudara. Y como consecuencia, ahora la habitación aparecía cubierta de humos y vahos escarlatas, y apestaba a esencia de _shirkly_.

- ¿No podrías haber buscar otro lugar para practicar? - protestó Draco por enésima vez, trasladándose desde el cómodo colchón de su cama, donde agitaba la varita y lanzaba conjuros al vuelo, hasta la centena libros y pergaminos extendidos sobre el escritorio -. Este cuarto apesta.

- Ya sabes que McGonagall nos amenazo con quitarnos puntos si volvía a encontrarnos en otra aula - replicó Harry sin despegar la vista del caldero, donde uno a uno iba murmurado pequeños hechizos que agitaban la mezcla, de un color similar a la sangre.

- Comparados con los que te quitarán si la encuentran aquí, tampoco es para tanto…

El rubio se encogió de hombros, cabeceando hacía Hermione, que se había acomodado en el suelo al lado de Harry y leía abducida por el libro que reposaba en sus piernas. Decepcionado porque ella no replicara, se acercó a echar un ojo al caldero en el que trabaja Harry.

- ¡Espera! – lo interrumpió, impidiendo que él agitara la poción de nuevo -. La revuelves demasiado. Dale sólo tres vueltas, cuenta has diez, y remuévelo de nuevo. El rojo se volverá más intenso y desaparecerán algunos efectos secundarios de la poción.

Harry asintió, dispuesto a seguir sus instrucciones, pero una voz a sus espaldas intervino a tiempo:

- No.

- Disculpa, ¿Granger?

Draco había arqueado las cejas con superioridad, como si no se creyera que ella se atreviera a llevarle la contraria tan descaradamente. Hermione lo ignoró por completo. Había fruncido el ceño y la fina línea que separa sus labios guardaba un intenso parecido a la imagen de McGonagall cuando se enfadaba.

- No lo hagas como él dice, Harry. En el libro indica claramente remover de forma constante y continua, sin detenerse ningún instante.

- Y si el libro lo dice, no debemos desobedecerlo, ¿no es así, sabelotodo? - se burló de ella Draco, habiéndose alejado unos pasos del caldero para mirarlos a ambos con expresión muy ufana. Parecía contento de haber encontrado al fin la distracción que necesitaba para alejarse de los aburridos exámenes -. Pues para tu información, Granger mis instrucciones provienen directamente de Snape. Él siempre dice que como el mejor alumno de su clase necesito batallas que aumenten mi interés y potencien habilidad. Aunque, por otra parte, es normal que esto no lo haya comentado nunca contigo, ¿verdad? - concluyó, con una sonrisa malvada.

- Que el profesor Snape tenga claros favoritos en serpientes tan crueles y rastreros como él, no significa que tú seas el mejor de la clase, Draco - replicó ella muy digna, ocultando su verdadero enfado.

El rubio la había golpeado en su punto clave. Odiaba ser superada y que precisamente fuera él quien la superara en pociones la enervaba hasta límites inconfesables. Detestaba que su prepotencia tuviera una base real y no fuera sólo un tonto al que apartar de un manotazo, como tantas veces aparentaba. Draco conocía su debilidad y se divertía sobremanera explotándola al límite.

- La verdad duele, ¿eh, Granger?

El sonido de un cucharón de hierro estrellándose contra el suelo detuvo a tiempo cualquier crítica, insulto o respuesta que fuera a producirse.

- ¡Suficiente! Podéis ir a maldeciros los dos a otra parte, a discutir, a mataros, o a lo que sea; no me importa – Harry ignoró la mueva de asco de Draco debida a su última sugerencia -. Pero si vas a peleaos como niños, no será aquí. Hermione - giró el rostro a la niña, que se vio intimidada bajo sus exigentes orbes verdes y desvió sus ojos al suelo, avergonzada -. Tú sabes cuánto necesito tu ayuda para esta nota. Y Draco, tú mismo comprobaste lo horroroso que eres como maestro, dándome clases. En dos días no avanzamos en absoluto. Deja al menos que Hermione haga su trabajo tranquila.

El muchacho, quizá a causa de su reniego, quizá porque aún recodaba sus primeros intentos de enseñar a Harry, en los que siempre acaba irritado, sin entender porque su amigo no conseguía el perfecto resultado que a él le resultaba tan sencillo, o concluyendo la poción por sí mismo, no replicó una palabra, aunque sus orejas se había teñido de un color similar al de la poción. Al notarlo, Harry fue sorprendido por el flash back de la primera vez que las vio en ese divertido tono, allá a mediados de verano en el Callejón Diagon, después de entrampar a Draco en un juego de palabras sobre su apellido. El enfado se disolvió en virutas.

- Deberíamos tomarnos un descanso - sugirió con una voz mucho más calmada, en un repentino cambio de ánimo -. Llevamos tres semanas estudiando como locos y sin respirar aire libre, cosa más que suficiente para enloquecer a cualquiera…

Sus amigos lo miraron con asombro. Él había sido quien más insistía en aprovechar bien el tiempo, incluso más que la bruja.

- Supongo que podríamos dar un paseo por los jardines - concedió Hermione, cerrando el libro que guardaba bajo sus rodillas -. Y aún quedan cinco días para que empiecen los exámenes, hay tiempo para un descanso. Pero antes deberías acabar la poción. Apenas te faltan unos minutos…

Draco se mostró bastante menos remilgoso.

- ¡Yo me llevó la escoba! - se apuntó al instante -. Pero no nos acerquemos demasiado al bosque…

Por una fracción de segundo, sus ojos se oscurecieron y Harry creyó ver en ellos el horror que lo había acosado tantas noches atrás, y que aún no lo había abandonado del todo. Desde entonces, Draco no había pronunciado palabra sobre esa noche y, cuando él lo interrogo sobre el castigo, únicamente había mencionado algo sobre "_hacer tareas con Hagrid, como un elfo domestico_…" muy esquivo. Harry se planteó la posibilidad de acudir directamente al guardabosque para recavar información, pero finalmente decidió que aquello sería invadir la privacidad de su amigo. En el momento en que Draco deseara hablarle de ello, él escucharía. Mientras tanto, lo apoyaría en silencio.

Ansioso por recibir la frescura del aire puro y libre, en contraste con el humo viciado de las mazmorras, Harry incorporó los últimos ingredientes a su poción y calentó el fuego para que hirvieran. Un par de minutos más, y listo.

- ¿Nunca se detienen? - inquirió Hermione, mientras él recogía.

La bruja había cerrado su nuevo libro para leerlo más tarde y se había tumbado sobre el suelo, contemplando atentamente las imágenes móviles del techo. Parecía fascinada.

- Nunca - contestó él distraídamente.

- ¿Y qué representan?

- Son viñetas, Granger - se adelantó Draco a su propia explicación -. Viñetas sobres los duelos y las victorias más aclamadas de los antiguos magos y brujas…

- ¿De verdad?

El rubio asintió, complacido con su expresión atenta y su evidente interés, mucho más apropiado que las miradas de educado desprecio que siempre solía dedicarle. Tal vez, hasta se mereciese una explicación mas larga, con el único fin de mostrarle su propia inexperiencia.

- Ese de ahí es Lucius Thyros - apuntó a un mago que ocultaba su rostro con una capa oscura -. Se dice que fue el primer mago que embarcó hacía las costas de oriente y de Asia, y que regreso con un infinito surtido de nuevo hechizos y maldiciones, que lo hicieron invencible, el mejor mago de su tiempo. Y a esa de ahí – señaló a una bruja envuelta en las sombras, con el cabello muy largo y plateado, que sacudía su varita en movimientos ilustres y decididos ante sus enemigos –, se la conoce como Aileen, _luz de los prados_ _verdes _en griego antiguo. Fue una bruja que dedico su vida al estudio profundo de la magia y su conocimiento llegó a ser tal, que en cierto momento fue capaz de dominar los astros y convocar lluvia a voluntad. Muchos lo intentaron, pero nadie ha logrado emular su hazaña desde entonces.

- Nunca he escuchado o leído sobre ellos… - se extrañó la bruja, a través de su asombro.

- Es natural – manifestó Harry, que ya había terminado de limpiar y recoger el caldero -. Tanto Thyros como Aileeen vivieron en una época anterior a la supremacía de Roma. Sus nombres fueron leyenda durante generaciones, pero con la conquista de los cristianos y con su habilidad para destruir todo aquello que consideraran profano, finalmente se perdieron en la hoguera y en el replicar de sus santas campanas... Lo único que queda de sus vidas son testimonios escritos en viejos pergaminos y custodiados por las viejas familias europeas, como los Malfoy - cabeceó hacía Draco, que también escuchaba su explicación con interés -. O las malformaciones que adoptan sus vidas a leyendas, a simples cuentos de héroes, dioses y semidioses que mezclaron su esencia con los humanos de la Antigüedad…

- Sería fascinante aprender más sobre ellos… ¿Creéis que pueda encontrar algún libro en la Biblioteca?

De la garganta de Draco brotó una carcajada.

- Ambos eran lo que ahora se denomina "_magos oscuros_", Granger. Que investigaban la magia sin remilgos. Jamás encontrarás algo sobre ellos en un colegio regido por Dumbledore.

Previendo un nuevo enfrentamiento entre sus amigos, y considerando suficiente la lección de hoy para Hermione, Harry hizo desaparecer mágicamente su caldero, dando por terminado su trabajo, se puso en pie e intervino.

- Ya estoy listo. ¿Nos vamos?

Las miradas de Draco y Hermione se clavaron en él, ambos con las cejas arqueadas, muy conscientes de su intención. Pero como ambos se sentían también muy deseosos de escapar de la presión de los muros y los exámenes, distrayéndose con el distendido ambiente de los jardines, ninguno de los dos protestó. Cerca ya de la anhelada puerta del dormitorio, Harry percibió como un objeto extraño se enredaba a sus pies, impidiéndole alcanzar la salida.

- ¿Qué…? – bajó la vista al suelo, extrañado -. ¡Sky!

- _Sky se alegra de verlo, amo Harry… Y al señorito Malfoy… Y a la dulce señorita… Si… Apetitosa y dulce señorita…_

- _¡Sky! _– la regañó Harry enfado, en su mismo idioma -. _¡Ella es mi amiga! ¡Ni se te ocurra morderla!_

La vívora silbó un sonido de protesta, sacando a pasear su larga y bífida lengua, pero al cabo de un instante dijo:

_- Sky buena serpiente… Sky no morder a los amigos del amo…_

Harry asintió satisfecho, mostrando su aprobación. Después reparó en los rostros confusos y a destono de sus amigos. Para ellos, aquella conversación no habría supuesto más que un inteligible intercambio de silbidos y siseos, algunos más violentos que otros.

- Se alegra de verme – explicó, tratando que ella no quedara como una maleducada -. Y dice que tú eres una señorita muy dulce y apetitosa… - añadió, dirigiéndose a Hermione.

- Oh… - a la bruja se la había de formado el rostro -. Umm… Esto… Gracias. Dile gracia de mi parte – balbuceó, sin saber muy bien si digerir sus palabras como un halago, o como motivo suficiente para aterrorizarse.

- ¿Has oído eso, sabelotodo? Deberías sentirte feliz de que al menos haya alguien que te encuentre apetitosa – se burló el rubio, torciendo los labios en una sonrisa malvada -. Aunque sea una serpiente.

Ignorando las riñas de sus amigos, Harry contempló un segundo más a la víbora, que continuaba enroscada alrededor de sus pies, como suplicando por unas migajas de atención. La culpabilidad se abrió paso en su estómago. Lo cierto es que desde que descubrió que ella no era muy inteligente, más o menos tras su primera conversación, había descuidado bastante a su mascota. Pero en los últimos días, con la presión de los exámenes, ni siquiera se había acordado de su existencia.

- ¿Os importa si la traigo con nosotros? – preguntó a sus amigos, interrumpiendo su discusión -. Creo que ella también agradecerá bastante respirar el Sol, estando siempre aquí, encerrada…

Draco aceptó al instante, con entusiasmo.

- Podrías azuzársela a algún Gryffindor, como Weasley. ¡Seguro que te acusa de Señor Oscuro y se va huyendo!

La bruja a su lado arqueó las cejas, mostrándose bastante menos receptiva.

- Yo no le veo la gracia. Además, sería más prudente para Harry que nadie lo escuchara hablar _pársel_. Podría ser peligroso.

Harry, que si había encontrado la escena muy divertida, semejante a un sueño que tuvo una vez, en el que Ronald se convertía en elfo domestico y _Sky_ le perseguía, se vio obligado a ceder ante la apabullante lógica de Hermione.

- Tiene razón – dijo, sin dirigirse a nadie en especial -. _Sky se quedará en mis brazos, será buena, y no asustará a nadie._ _¿Verdad que sí, preciosa?_

La vívora bufó, asintiendo.

…

Unos minutos más tarde, los tres amigos se hallaban fuera del castillo, Harry y Hermione habían sentado a la sombra de un haya, desde donde se divisaba un preciosa paisaje del castillo del lago, y Draco sobrevolaba sobre sus cabezas efectuaba locas piruetas cada vez más arriesgadas, destinadas a atraer la atención de un grupo de chicas Slytherin que repasaban sus libros a orillas del lago, entre las que se encontraba Pansy. Sky también descasaba feliz sobre los brazos de su dueño, acariciándole el dedo menique con su lengua, en un silbante ronroneo.

- ¿Me dejas acariciarla?

Harry, que hasta hacía un segundo mantenía su atención en las diversas payadas de su amigo, concretamente, en la copia casera del _Amago de Wronsky_ que Draco había decidido llevar a cabo con resultados desastrosos, centró su mirada en la bruja, sorprendido. Ésta sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban por el repentino escrutinio, pero no apartó los ojos. Llevaba un tiempo contemplando fascinada la piel tersa y brillante de la víbora y, pese al miedo, deseaba tocarla; sentir por sí misma la piel de esa criatura tan peligrosa y temida, y a la vez tan ensalzada por el mundo mago.

Tras un segunda de duda, el muchacho el dio su permiso.

- Claro. Ya te he dicho que le gustas.

Hermione sonrió emocionada, extendió la mano sin dejar que las dudas la detuvieran, y rozó con sus dedos las escamas de la víbora, que descubrió su lengua complacida Poco a poco, la tensión de la bruja se fue relajando, y sus acaricias fueron tornándose mucho más seguras y confiadas. Tras unos minutos, la serpiente deslizó su cuerpo anillado a través de las rodillas de Harry y pidió permiso para enrocarse en el brazo de la muchacha, donde ocultó la cabeza, satisfecha.

- Increíble… - balbuceó ésta después algún tiempo, manifestando intencionalmente en palabras su pensamiento.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces, abstrayéndose del anterior silencio, y la observó con curiosidad. Se había sonrojado.

- ¿El qué?

- Bueno… Es que siempre pensé que la piel de una serpiente sería fría al tacto humano. Pero ésta es tan cálida y suave… y tan delicada…

Su amigo sonrió feliz, sin entender porque aquella declaración sería motivo para ruborizarse.

- Es un error muy típico entre los magos y muggle, creer que los reptiles tienen la sangre fría - le restó importancia -. Pero el libro que me regalaste estás Navidades explica que los ofidios, a diferencia de los humanos, adaptan la temperatura de su sangre al calor ambiental como medio de supervivencia, no poseen sangre literalmente fría. O al menos, así es con la mayoría de las especies. Creo que hay una o dos excepciones dentro las razas mágicas, pero se trata de casos muy extraños y poco documentados…

- Pues en ese caso, creo que las prefiero a las serpientes antes que a los leones - decidió la bruja sin dejar de acariciar a la cobra, recuperando su determinación habitual -. Dudo que fueran tan pacíficos si alguien los acariciara, o que su piel fuera tan suave…

- _¿Has oído eso Sky? - _siseó el muchacho mirando complacido a su mascota -. _Hermione te prefiere a ti antes que a los leones… Y también dice que tus escamas son suaves y delicadas, como los pétalos de una rosa._

La cobra silbó, alzó su cabeza y clavó sus ojos serpentinos sobre el rostro de Hermione, que por un momento volvió a asustarse. Pero sus intenciones eran pacíficas. Enroscó su cuerpo elásticamente alrededor de sus hombros y apoyó por un segundo su frente sobre la de la niña, agradecida. Luego se alejó unos centímetros de ella y centró su atención en Harry.

- _A partir de ahora, amo Harry, Sky prefiere morder al señorito Draco._

Aquel sería uno de los últimos instantes de relax y desahogo que ambos disfrutaría antes de los exámenes.

…

**~ No deberías permitir que te afectaran tanto. Son sólo notas académicas. Y estoy dispuesto a entregarme a la luz si no sacas una de las mejores notas de tu curso ~.**

Lo animo Tom, la noche previa a la prueba de Transformaciones, la primera del curso.

La ansiedad de Harry era tal que no conseguía dormir. Llevaba horas intentándolo, pero todo cuánto conseguía era incrementar su insomnio ante las respiraciones uniformes y despreocupadas de su mejor amigo. Draco poseía un talento natural para Trasformaciones, aunque no tanto como Hermione, que lo superaba a él, al igual que él a ella en pociones, pero con esfuerzo y estudio Harry creía estar al nivel del rubio, como mínimo, para los próximos exámenes. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan nervioso?

**¿Y si no lo consigo? ¿Y si quedo de los peores?**

**~ Eso no va a ocurrir. ~ **

**Pero, ¿y si ocurre?**

**~ En ese caso, seguirás siendo un mago mucho más hábil y poderoso que cualquiera de tus amigos, pero habrás sucumbido a tu propia inseguridad. No creo que seas ese tipo de persona, Harry. ~ **

**No lo soy. Pero Defensa es mi mejor rama, y con Quirrell como profesor no creo que sirva de mucho. Eso, sin hablar de pociones…**

**~ Te aseguro que Snape no te presentará ningún problema. Despreocúpate. ~ **

**¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Aún no me has contado nada de lo qué hablaste con él…**

**~ Como ya te respondí una vez, ése es un asunto entre él y yo. Pero te garantizó que si lo haces medianamente bien, no te suspenderá. Confía en mi. ~ **

Harry suspiró y dejó caer la pluma sobre el edredón de la cama con desgana. Aquel comportamiento cobarde, repetitivo e infantil no era nada propio de él. Debía detenerse. Los exámenes no serían tan difíciles y durante meses se había preparado más que de sobras para ellos. Sabía que no iba a recibir ningún suspenso, y a excepción de con Historia, donde un Extraordinario sería la nota de la cual avergonzarse, el resto de las materias las llevaba correctamente al día.

El problema de fondo radicaba en que él no quería conformarse con un simple aprobado, con ser uno más, un número sin marca del montón, necesitaba probar algo. Necesitaba demostrar a Tom que era digno su atención, que no se había equivocado eligiéndolo; que al margen de su nombre y apellido, Harry Potter era un gran mago, digno de ser su compañero. ¿Si permitía que otros le superasen, en qué clase de letargo se convertiría para el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos? Pero aquellas dudas tan intimas eran demasiado difíciles de expresar sobre el papel. Harry no se sentía capaz de ello.

En su lugar, con mucho esfuerzo, escribió.

**¿Te sentirás decepcionado si mis resultados no son los mejores?**

**~ ¿Era eso lo que de verdad te preocupaba, Harry? ~ **

…

**~ Aunque obtuvieras ocho Troll en cada uno de tus exámenes, continuarías siendo el único de entre todos tus compañeros cuya vida a mi me interesa. Te conozco; entiendo con absoluta claridad quién eres y hasta dónde llegas, y me siento orgulloso de ti. No necesitas probarme nada. Quizá, simplemente, necesites probarte algo a ti mismo. ~ **

Emocionado por la firmeza y la fe que trasmitían sus palabras, Harry se prometió a sí mismo no defraudar nunca esa confianza.

**Lo haré bien, Tom. Te lo prometo.**

**Sé que será así. Y ahora descansa, Harry. Necesitarás una mente clara para mañana.**

**Buenas noches.**

**~ Buenas noches, pequeño. ~**

En escasos cinco minutos, su respiración serena y uniforme se unió a la de Draco, y Harry no volvió a despertar en toda la noche. Por el contrario, sus sueños fueron profundos y muy fluidos : soñó con un bosque cubierto de árboles y criaturas salvajes, entre las que destacaba un enorme perro de tres cabezas, pero él caminaba entre ellos con ese tipo tranquilidad que únicamente es posible encontrar en los reinos de Morfeo, donde por unos instantes, a veces, todos llegamos a ser invencibles. A partir de los astros del cielo, se hacía imposible aclarar si era de día o de noche, pero en mitad de la espesura brillaba una luz blanca, pura y muy potente, y Harry se sentía totalmente hechizado por ella. Corría a su encuentro y por el camino distinguía rostros conocidos como el de Draco o el de otros muchos compañeros de clase, que sonreían felices sin preocupaciones, y también la buscaban, y junto a ellos otras figuras brillantes que no reconocía. Harry despertó instantes antes de averiguar que se ocultaba tras ella.

...

Al margen de aquel sueño, pronto comprobó que sus nervios e inseguridad hacía los exámenes habían sido por completo injustificables. En la primera clase, McGongall les ordenó uno a uno, frente a su escritorio, que transformaran su ratón en una caja; aunque la transfiguración de seres animados era difícil, palidecía en comparación con el hechizo inverso, materia que, con mucho esfuerzo, Harry ya dominaba.

Pese a todo, no fue capaz de emular a Hermione, que con un único movimiento de varita consiguió conmutar a su animal en un preciosa cajita de madera de sauce pulida, adornada por una multitud de lazos y realistas imágenes grabadas, incluyendo un paisaje de Hogwarts como atracción principal, que consiguió sustraer una sonrisa sincera de los severos labios de McGongall. Él hubo de conformarse con conjurar primero la transformación en una caja de piedra simple, y a continuación ir dotándola de color y de forma, para añadir finalmente los adornos. El resultado también fue uno de los mejores, aunque supuso que la jefa Gryffindor se sentiría decepcionada por la elección de los colores, verde y plata, y de la detallada serpiente que coronaba su pieza.

Especialmente divertido fue el caso de Weasley, por mucho que a Harry le doliera reconocerlo. Siendo su apellido de los últimos de la lista, la profesora McGonagall había tenido que repetirlo, al menos, tres veces antes de que su compañero de pupitre le estrellara un codazo que lograra despertarlo. La gracia no habría sido tan grande si Ronald, en el momento de abrir los ojos, no se hubiera sobresaltado tan profundamente, ni hubiera chillado con un cerdo apresado en el matadero, ni contemplado su alrededor totalmente aterrorizado antes de comprender donde se encontraba y, entre risas que no eran suyas, hubieran adquirido sus mejillas un color tan rojo como su pelo. Bajo la severísima mirada de McGongall, se había visto obligado a incorporarse y, tartamudeante, había pronunciado un hechizo que convirtió a su ratón en una caja peluda y con cola. Sobraba decir que aquello únicamente había arreciado aún más las risas.

Otro número curioso fue el de Pansy. La muchacha nunca había demostrado un gran talento durante las clases, esencialmente porque rara vez parecía interesada por ellas, pero tras escuchar su apellido de boca de McGonagall, se había incorporado con seguridad y se había detenido frente al escritorio de la profesora, examinando al animal con expresión pensativa. Tras unos segundos sin que sus labios pronunciaran hechizo alguno, había agitado la varita y, en una excelente demostración de magia muda, el ratón había sido convertido en una pieza de tela de un tipo que Harry no consiguió identificar, pero que asemejaba la mejor calidad, para a continuación, con una nueva sacudida, unir sus extremos hasta formar una pequeña caja de tela.

- Es seda India - explicó, ante la cara estupefacta de McGonagall -. Carísima. A diez galeones la onza. El hechizo que he usado pertenece a mi familia desde hace generaciones, y es el único que permite transformar cualquier tipo de piel en seda. Aunque es la primera vez que lo pruebo con piel de ratones…

La clase entera enmudeció con asombro, quizá por envidia o quizá sin llegar a creerlo, y Theo, cuya caja tallada en cristal, perfecta recreación de un cisne, había ganado la admiración de todos sin que a él le interesara, fue el único capaz de captar su humor e incluso sonreírle levemente a ella.

Tras ocupar el resto del día como descanso, el siguiente examen lo llevaron a cabo a la mañana siguiente, en los invernaderos; y fue seguido por el de Encantamientos y Defensa. El profesor Flitwick ordenó a sus alumnos que hicieran bailar unas piezas de ajedrez, y puntó según lo divertido y flexible que fuera dicho baile. Entretenido, Harry decidió ejecutar una marcha marcial, que dejo a todos con la boca abierta. Quirrell decepcionó a la clase con una prueba teórica, que en su mayoría versaba sobre vampiros y sobre la forma correcta de derrocarlos.

El examen de Historia quedó emplazado un día después del de éstos y fue el único que Harry entregó al profesor, pasada la hora, con la firma seguridad de haber suspendido, pues había dejado en blanco cada una de las estúpidas preguntas sobre duendes que enumeraba. Astronomía, como era natural, se llevó a cabo en la torre más alta del colegio, la noche del jueves. Herbología y Pociones fueron las últimas pruebas en realizarse, y con ellas concluyó la infernal semana de los exámenes, dejando tras de sí algunos semblantes más satisfechos que otros.

- Entorpeciendo el paso, Potter, como siempre - lo increpó Zabini a la salida del aula de Snape, mientras esperaba a qué sus amigos terminaran de recoger sus cosas.

Consciente de que únicamente intentaba provocarlo en un intento de mellar su autodominio, Harry se apartó de la puerta y ni siquiera le dirigió una palabra. Estaba hartándose ya de sus juegos. Ahora que por alguna razón Weasley no lo molestaba, Blaise parecía haber heredado su testigo. Y desde que lo había atrapado charlando amigablemente con Neville poco después de Navidades, la situación sólo había ido a peor. Lo despreciaba.

Afortunadamente, Hermione emergió del aula en ese instante, como un torbellino de dudas y preguntas, y lo distrajo:

- Bueno, ¿qué tal os ha ido? La poción de ensueño no es demasiado difícil, caso esperaba algo peor por parte de Snape. ¿Creéis que mi poción era lo suficientemente azul? Ahora que lo pienso, tenía un toque demasiado turquesa…

- Te aseguró que lo era - tranquilizó Harry a su amiga, mientras caminaban por las mazmorras, hacía las puertas del Gran Comedor -. Me he fijado unas cien veces para compararla con la mía, y no había rastro de turquesa.

- Ambas eran azules, aunque no tan perfectas como mi pócima - se vanaglorió Draco tras alcanzarles, en un fallido intento de buena voluntad -. Seguro que ahora te arrepientes de no haber seguido mis consejos aferrándote sólo al libro, ¿eh Granger? Aunque si Snape es bueno, tal vez te regale un aprobado.

Pero la bruja estaba demasiado estresada con sus paranoias para prestarle atención.

- Creo que no he echado suficientes polvos de _Doxie _al agitar la poción… ¿Y si al cabo de un tiempo explota? Sería una posibilidad… ¡Merlín! Soy una inútil... ¡No puedo suspender también ésta!

- Hermione, tranquilízate - Harry había cogido por los hombros a la muchacha y la obligaba a mirarlo de frente -. No eres ninguna inútil, ¿me escuchas? Eres una bruja superdotada que debería sentirse orgullosa de sus talentos. No vas a suspender. De hecho vas a lograr una de las mejores notas del curso. Simplemente, relájate. Y disfruta. Oficialmente, ya estamos de vacaciones.

Efectivamente, los resultados de los exámenes aún no había sido anunciados, pero ya no había más clases ni obligaciones y el resto de los días que quedaban de curso podrían ser empleados a placer por los alumnos. Harry no recordaba haberse divertido tanto nunca en su vida.

Aunque ya hubieran concluido las clases, Hogwarts no dejaba tiempo para aburrirse. El castillo entero bullía de excitación y de entusiasmo, los estudiantes formaban corrillos en los jardines donde charlaban, interactuando con otras casas y aprovechando los días de Sol, los profesores hacían la vista gorda si en alguna ocasión los sorprendían en mitad de una travesura, y el sabor de los postres del Gran Comedor nunca había resultado tan delicioso (salvo, quizá, los chocolates suizos de la familia Malfoy). Flitwick había reformado el aula de Encantamientos y se organizaban allí competiciones de ajedrez, de naipes y de duelos mágicos, a los que, por desgracia, los alumnos de primero tenían vetada su entrada. Un aula en las mazmorras también había sido equipada para que los estudiantes diseñaran sus propias pociones o trabajaran con algunas de las más divertidas, autorizadas por el consejo escolar.

Por otra parte, los gemelos Weasley, cuyo historial Harry seguía de cerca y con gran interés, nunca habían estado tan activos. No sería novedad que una horda de bombas fétidas irrumpiera de nuevo en la hora de la comida, causando que todos los presentes escupiesen la comida que mascaban en sus bocas y huyeran espantados, o que una lluvia de Bengalas del doctor Fillibuster, embrujadas por ellos mismos con un encantamiento de durabilidad en el tiempo, sobrevolara día tras día el palacio, extendiendo el pánico entre los estudiantes de cursos más bajos.

El último gran evento del año estaba previsto para el Domingo de aquella semana, cuando se disputaría la final de Quidditch, Slytherin versus Ravenclaw. Bastaba con que Slytherin ganara el partido o perdiera con una distancia menor acincuenta puntos de para que la Copa de las Casas llevara su nombre, por octavo curso consecutivo. Hufflepuff quedaría tercero y los Gryffindor, que habían perdido un gran cantidad de puntos gracias a las tramas de Draco contra Weasley, y que no habían ganado ni un solo partido de Quidditch en toda la temporada, quedarían los últimos. A causa de Hermione y porque apreciaba el buen Quidditch, Harry lamentaba que su equipo no hubiera encontrado un mejor buscador a tiempo, pues sí que contaban con algunos otros jugadores excepcionales.

Entre tanto ajetreo, el muchacho también disfrutaba de varios ratos de relax con la bruja, momentos en los que ambos ensayaban nuevos hechizos o saboreaban los últimos días de lectura pacífica en la biblioteca. Evidentemente, el material de primer curso había quedado obsoleto y los dos centraban sus esfuerzos en lo que vendría al año siguiente.

- ¡Oh! ¡Maldita sea! - refunfuñó la niña en un tono más elevado de lo normal. Hermione nunca alzaba la voz en la Biblioteca -. No puedo creerme que Ronald aún no lo haya devuelto…

Curioso, Harry desvió la vista de su pergamino de Defensa para mirarla:

- ¿El qué?

- Un libro sobre descubrimientos y hallazgos de la Edad Media. Intenté sacarlo antes de Pascua, como lectura ligera para las vacaciones, pero parece que esté tardado una eternidad en leérselo.

El muchacha frunció el ceño; algo no cuadraba y, por alguna razón, demandaba su atención. No es que él lo conociese mucho, pero sí sabía de Weasley lo bastante para entender que él y la palabra "libro" no encajaban bien en la misma frase.

- ¿Cuántas páginas tiene?

- Unas mil, supongo… Sé que es un poco denso, pero es que toca muchísimos temas - lo justificó Hermione, olvidando que se trataba sólo de un libro -. Describe a la perfección las distintos tipos de murallas mágicas que habían inventado hasta entonces, algunas mucho más potentes que las que están de moda hoy día. También versa sobre rumas, alquimia, tratados… E incluso incluye una entrevista fascinante con el propio Nicolas Flamel, el único alquimista de esa época que sobrevive en la actualidad. Pero no veo en que le puede interesar todo eso a Ronald, si ni siquiera se molesta en leer sus libros antes de los exámenes...

Hermione continuó protestando, pero Harry ya no la escuchaba. Un enorme fuego había prendido en su cerebro. Su mente era un torbellino de ideas confusas y turbulentas; matices sueltos en los que ya había reparado, pero que tras escuchar a Hermione, se incendiaban con la mecha que hasta entonces fallaba, fundiéndose como resultado en un único cuadro.

El incidente con el troll de Halloween; sus dudas acerca de quién lo había dejado entrar y por qué. El perro. La trampilla que guardaba el perro. El secretismo y el enfado de Hagrid al creer que estaba investigando. El comportamiento ausente de Ronald en los últimos meses, que ni siquiera había criticado a Harry una única vez, e incluso su actuación en el examen de Transformaciones. Era evidente que él ya lo sabia, que lo había descubierto. Y ahora, el apunte de Hermione. ¿Podría ser? ¿Podría ser eso lo que ocultaba el monstruo de tres cabezas? No, no tenía sentido… Demasiada coincidencia. Pero, si así fuera… Entonces las cosas cambiaban.

- Tengo que irme - dijo repentinamente, incorporándose a la velocidad de un dragón.

- ¿Qué? ¡Espera, Harry! ¿A dónde vas?

Pero el muchacho ya echado a correr y en un segundo se hallaba fuera de la Biblioteca, lejos de los gritos reprobatorios de Madame Pinché y de los ojos inquisitivos de su amiga. Se preocuparía por Hermione más tarde, ahora lo importante era encontrar a Weasley. Desesperado, Harry comprendió que no tenía ni idea de donde podría esconderse el muchacho, es más, probablemente a aquellas horas se encontraría en la privacidad de su Sala Común, que le era inaccesible. No obstante, tuvo una corazonada. Deseando equivocarse, marcó rumbo al tercer piso.

Sus rezos no fueron escuchados. Ante la puerta de roble sellada, que daba acceso al cancerbero, encontró al pelirrojo (tieso, alerta, con la varita en la mano y sumamente nervioso) Supo inmediatamente, al verlo, que no habría manera humana posible de sonsacarle la prueba que necesitaba. Por suerte para él, todavía era un mago…

Lo apuntó con la varita y murmuró:

- ¡_Inmovilus_!

El hechizo lo alcanzó de lleno y Harry vio el temor que se extendía por sus mejillas instantes antes de quedar paralizado. Temor que aumentó considerablemente, mezclado con la sorpresa, cuando él reveló su presencia.

- No te preocupes. No voy a matarte - prometió, muy serio -.

Pero sus buenas intenciones sólo ayudaron a que Ronald palideciera aún más. Su terror era palpable, bajo el hechizo que lo obligaba a permanecer inmóvil. Harry lo ignoró y se colocó a escasos centímetros de él, atrapando sus ojos. Sería la primera vez que usaba Legilimens cómo medio para obtener información, y no cómo castigo o cómo forma de dominación mental, pero confiaba en sus buenos resultados.

Sumergiéndose en su mente, al ras de la superficie, se topó con el primer día de curso desde la perspectiva del propio Weasley. Harry desechó algunos otros recuerdos, cuyo contenido desconocía, y seleccionó aquel como ensayo.

_Se sentía emocionado. Finalmente podrá alejarse de su casa y de su protectora madre, y construir un nombre para sí mismo, al margen de sus hermanos. La locomotora de Hogwarts silba y expulsa humo. Unas niñas rubias que a él le parecen muy tontas corren de un vagón a otro y van diciendo en susurros, a todo el que quiera escucharlas, que han visto a Harry Potter en uno de los compartimento, y que incluso habían hablado. _

_Harry Potter__…__ Desde que era un bebe, su madre le ha contado las cientos de historias que circulan sobre él y sobre la manera en que venció al Señor Tenebroso. Eran un cuento más antes de irse a dormir, aunque entonces el pequeño Ronnie no las creía del todo. Ahora, ya mayor, se pregunta cómo será y si recordará algo de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y de la noche en que lo derrotó__…__ Irá a Gryffindor, seguro. Tal vez incluso puedan llegar a hacerse amigos y aclarar con él mismo sus dudas._

_La locomotora avanza rápidamente, sin que él consiga encontrarlo, y pronto llegarán a Hogwarts. Después de todo, es El-Niño-Que-Vivió. Tal vez no acuda al castillo en el tren, sino por otros medios. _

_En la sala circular donde McGongall os ha pedido esperar no lo ves a él, pero sí distingues un cabello rubio platino que reconoces. Tiene que ser un Malfoy. (Inmoralmente rico, hijo único, consentido… el tipo de niño que Ginny consideraría guapo__).__ Es todo lo que tú deseas y jamás podrás ser. Y lo odias por eso. Lo ves presumiendo y lo escuchas hablar sobre Potter, quien podría ser tu amigo, relacionándolo con la casa de las serpientes y con él mismo. Y sabes que aquello no puede ser verdad. Son sólo sucias mentiras. Convencido de que está manchando su nombre a propósito, sin detenerte a pensarlo, muy Gryffindor por tu parte, saltas ante tus compañeros decidido a enfrenarlo. _

_Pero justo entonces, cuando más orgulloso te sientes de ti mismo y las voces de los demás comienzan a alzarse en tu apoyo, llega él y te traiciona. Santo, famoso y astuto Potter. Te acuchilla por la espalda cuando tú sólo has intentado defenderlo y ser su amigo. Amado Potter. Aclamado Potter. Lo detestas. Lo odias muchísimo más que a Malfoy. Porque Malfoy es cómo se supone que debe ser un Malfoy. Pero Potter te ha traicionado. Ha traicionado a Gryffindor. Y en medio de la humillación, te juras a tú mismo que jamás vas a perdonárselo._

Satisfecho, Harry cortó el contacto visual y cerró los ojos por unos momentos, respirando profundamente, amoldándose de nuevo a la sensación de su propia mente. El rencor y las chiquilladas de Weasley, pese a haber sentido su fuerza en piel propia, le interesaba menos que los elfos domésticos del colegio. La prueba había sido superada con éxito. Ahora debía averiguar si lo que escondía el perro era realmente la piedra.

- El cancerbero. La trampilla. ¿Qué se oculta tras ella?

En medio de su inmovilidad, Ronald agitó las pupilas con miedo, negándose a confesar verbalmente aunque pudiera, pero su mente, impotente, ya había obedecido la orden de Harry y paseaba ante éste sus recuerdos.

_Draco y el propio Harry a punto de enzarzarse con __él. Un duelo, un reto. Medianoche, en la Sala de los Trofeos. Ronald, Finnigan, Neville y Hermione huyendo de Filch y perdiéndose por los pasillos. Una puerta, un cerrojo. El cancerbero. ¿Tú no usas los ojos verdad? ¿No viste la trampilla que tenía debajo? La trampilla, el bosque, la cabaña de Hagrid. ¿Quién es Fluffly? Asuntos que no os conciernen. Materia exclusiva del profesor Dumbledore y de Nicolas Flamel. Un nombre, una pista. Nicolas Flamel. ¿Quién es Nicolas Flamel? Muchos libros, una biblioteca, frustración, nada. Nada. Nada. Nada. Si, hay algo: Neville. __"__¿Me cambias este cromo por el de Dumbledore? Llevo años intentado que me toque__…"_

_¡__Bingo! Albus Dumbledore y Nicolas Flamel. Compañeros. Famosos por su trabajo en alquimia. ¡Alquimia! Lo tienes._

"_Quiero sacar estos libros: Trabajo en Alquimia, y Mitos y Verdades Mágicas de la Edad Media.__"__ Los volumen son gruesos y pesan, pero ya todo carece de importancia. Lo sabes. Le dices a Dean que ya lo has averiguado. La Piedra Filosofal. ¡La piedra! La piedra. La piedra. La piedra. ¡Es la piedra lo que oculta el perro! ¡La piedra filosofal está aquí, en Hogwarts! ¿Alguien quiere robar la piedra?_

Con una mueca indescifrable, considerando que ya había visto suficiente, Harry rompió el contacto visual. Sus sospechas se habían confirmado. Ya sabía qué era lo que ocultaba el perro, no necesitaba averiguar más. La cuestión era, ¿cómo actuar a continuación?

- ¡_Finite in cantante_! ¡_Oblívate_! - los rayos de luz impactaron en Weasley uno tras otro, casi instantáneamente.

El primero lo desparalizó y el segundo eliminó de su mente cualquier noción de lo que acababa de ocurrir en aquel pasillo, desde le llegada de Harry. El rostro del pelirrojó adquirió una expresión ida y sus labios babearon un poco, debido a la intensidad del hechizo, pero esos efectos desaparecerían en apenas unos segundos. Aprovechándose de esos instantes, Harry se perdió en la oscuridad.

Había comenzado a trabajar con el _oblívate _dos días después de que acabaran los exámenes y a los pocos intentos ya lo dominaba completamente, para envidia de Hermione, que todo cuanto conseguía por el momento era atontar levemente a Harry, sin que éste olvidara nada. En cambio, había multitud de hechizos sencillos que a él le costaba dominar más que a la bruja. Tom le había explicado que tenía que ver con el control mental, y con hechizos para dominar la mente del otro, para los cuales Harry poseía una especial habilidad, quizá debido a la fortaleza de su propia mente. Pero en aquel momento, mientras escapaba hacía las mazmorras con la frente abarrotada de emoción, intriga y angustia, el muchacho ni siquiera se felicitó por ello.

Murmuró la contraseña y atravesó el lienzo sin deseos de encontrarse con nadie. Deseos que, por supuesto, no se cumplieron. Prácticamente la totalidad de su cursó estaba reclinada sobre los asientos de cuero negros y verdes, pendientes de la partida de ajedrez que se llevaba a cabo ante ellos, Theodore Nott frente Zabini. Algunos de sus compañeros se volvieron para ver al intruso, pero los dos protagonistas no desviaron la vista del tablero en ningún momento.

- ¿Dónde estabas? Dijiste que te esperara la cena y nos has aparecido - lo increpó Draco en un murmullo, sin moverse de su asiento -. Granger tampoco sabía nada.

Harry arqueó las cejas con desconcierto y después apretó los párpados durante unos segundos. No había sido consciente de saltarse la cena. ¿Qué hora era? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado interrogando a Weasley? ¿Habrían notado otros su ausencia?

- Lo siento. Es que… - se inventó una excusa -. Ahora estoy muy cansado. Sólo quiero irme a dormir.

Su amigo lo examinó suspicazmente en un principio, poco dispuesto a creer en sus palabras, pero pasado un minuto asintió, se relajó y lo dejó pasar.

- Está bien. Qué descanses. Hablamos mañana.

- Si. Hasta mañana. Hasta mañana a todos - se despidió, alzando la vista hacía el resto de sus compañeros.

Correspondió los cabeceos de Theo y de Pansy, e ignoró totalmente la mueca despectiva de Blaise, así cómo la brillante sonrisa que le regalo Daphne. En su mente, sus compañeros se desdibujaban ahora en un segundo plano, no había tiempo para preocuparse por ellos. Aunque aquella chica era algo escalofriante. Últimamente, no dejaba de observarle.

Desechando la posibilidad de que pudiera sospechar algo y relegando el asunto para más tarde, Harry apartó la vista del cuadro de Salazar Slytherin, cuyos ojos, mudos pese a la sabiduría de sus siglos, daban la constante sensación de estar riéndose de él, y se encerró en su habitación. Las dudas lo asaltaron al instante, mientras comenzaban a recorrerla para aplacar la ansiedad, de un lado a otro. ¿Cómo debía actuar a continuación? ¿Debía consultarlo con Tom o proceder por su cuenta? ¿Cuáles eran sus posibilidades? ¿De verdad merecía la pena arriesgarse?

Pero antes de determinar una respuesta sensata para cualquiera de ellas, la puerta de su dormitorio volvió a abrirse, y el rostro de Draco apareció tras ella. Harry se sintió acorralado.

- ¿No te ibas ya a dormir? - preguntó astutamente el rubio -. ¡Olvídalo! Sé perfectamente cuando me estás mintiendo, así que ni lo intentes. ¿Qué es lo que de verdad ocurre?

Sorprendido de que éste lo conociera hasta tal punto, Harry abrió la boca para volver a mentir, pero un segundo más tarde cambió de idea. ¿Tan terrible sería compartir la verdad con su amigo? La Piedra Filosofal sería sin duda un elemento deseable para cualquiera, pero Draco ya era rico y demasiado joven para preocuparse por la muerte. La pregunta era, ¿hasta que punto podría confiar en él?

Tom hubiera respondido que hasta ninguno. Que nunca se debe confiar en nadie a excepción de en uno mismo. Pero Draco era su amigo, su mejor amigo. Y hacía unas noches, después de que él lloraba aterrorizado por algo desconocido y Harry no fuera capaz de consolarlo, se había jurado a sí mismo que, a partir de entonces, sería su mejor amigo de verdad. Sin mentiras ni confabulaciones por el medio.

Aquello terminó por decidirlo.

- Ya se lo que se esconde tras el perro de tres cabezas - confesó despacio con voz grave, sin reparos o remilgos, abordando directamente el quid de la cuestión. Los ojos de Draco se abrieron -. La Piedra Filosofal.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó como un tonto, incapaz de creerlo -.

- Que lo que guarda ese perro es nada menos que la Piedra…

- ¡Por Salazar! - lo cortó Draco, demasiado impactado para preocuparse por sus modales -. Ya te he escuchado la primera vez. Pero todavía no soy capaz de creerlo. ¿Estás seguro?

Harry asintió.

- Completamente.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Le explicó la historia. El tema de la biblioteca, la pista que sin querer había dejado caer Hermione y su encuentro con Ronald, censurándolo levemente.

- Todo el oro en el mundo que podamos imaginar… - fantaseó entonces su amigo, con ojos codiciosos y soñadores -. Y el elixir de la vida eterna… Ricos y eternos… De acuerdo - miró a Harry, que permanecía mudo desde que hubiera acabado de hablar -. Sólo tengo una pregunta: ¿Qué serpientes estamos haciendo aquí?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿No es evidente? ¡Deberíamos ir a por ella! ¡Tratar de robarla, de quedárnosla!

Harry, que aún recordaba lo cerca que había estado de morir al enfrentarse al perro y dudaba que pudiera sobrevivir una segunda vez, frunció el ceño y refrenó su entusiasmo con severidad.

- ¡Alto! ¡Espera! ¡Piensa! - se puso de pie y se detuvo frente a Draco -. ¿Qué te hace creer que nosotros podemos conseguirla? Otros magos mejores lo habrán intentado sin éxito… Sólo somos críos, ni siquiera hemos acabado primero. No seremos rivales para… para conseguir piedra.

- ¡Pero nosotros somos Slytherin! Y ya estamos dentro del castillo… Dudo que haya algo capaz de detenernos…

- ¿Y qué pasa con el cancerbero? ¿Y con los demás hechizos que deben estar custodiándola? Yo ya intenté enfrentarme a él una vez, y no tengo deseos de repetir la experiencia.

- Me llevaré los polvos Norghul que me regaló mi padre estás Navidades - contestó inmediatamente el rubio , como si ya lo tuviera todo planeado -. ¿Recuerdas? Te dije que lograría introducir unos pocos en la escuela, sin que Filch me los clausurara. Dejaran al perro petrificado y ni siquiera tendremos que hacerle frente para colarnos por el agujero.

Harry frunció el entrecejo. Era un buen plan, no podría negarlo. Y aun así…

- ¿Qué te garantiza que funcionaran con el cancerbero? Él es una criatura mágica… Probablemente su resistencia sea mucho más fuerte que la humana.

- También lo son los dragones, y la última vez que lo comprobé permanecieron durmiendo durante dos días…

Aquello destrozaba la base de sus excusas. El camino hacía la trampilla quedaba despejado. Pero Harry apostaría su varita a que había decenas de diferentes y peligrosas maldiciones protegiendo la piedra, además del cancerbero. Aunque también pudiera ser que el perro fuera el más sanguinario de todos ellos, como forma de desanimar a los ladrones.

- ¿Qué pasa con los demás hechizos? - preguntó, con algo menos de reserva.

Draco percibió el cambio en seguida, pues sonrió victorioso.

- ¡Lo conseguiremos! Recuerda, transforma cualquier metal en oro puro… ¡Seremos completamente ricos! ¡Aún más ricos que ahora! Seguro que mi padre no se lo cree cuando se la enseñe…

La mente de Harry se contrajo. No lo había confesado a Draco, pero él poseía otros motivos distintos al oro para apoderarse de la piedra. El elixir de la vida… Un suero lo suficientemente potente para alejar la muerte de cualquier boca que lo ingiera con regularidad. ¿Lo suficiente potente también para devolver la vida? ¿Para tornar corpóreo a Tom? ¿Para traerlo junto a Harry?

La simple pregunta merecía la pena el riesgo. Si algo lo había retenido hasta entonces, no era el miedo; ni siquiera la prudencia, entendía ahora. Era precisamente la posibilidad que no lo lograran, de que los atraparan en su intento. Su disfraz completo quedaría descubierto. ¿Qué pasaría entonces con Tom? Pero si lo conseguían, Tom retornaría con ellos. Harry podría abrazarlo, hablarle sin la pluma de intermediario, fijar la vista en sus ojos…

Ya no había más que hablar. Iría tras la Piedra. Pero observó a Draco, tan seguro y emocionado. Él, que nunca había estado tan cerca de la muerte como Harry, no comprendía el verdadero peligro. Imaginaba la aventura como una especie de examen de Defensa, si la asignatura la hubiera impartido un profesor decente. ¿De verdad iba a poner su vida en peligro sólo por un sueño?

Si tan sólo Tom no fuera ese sueño…

- Escúchame, Draco - lo encaró seriamente -. Iremos, pero antes debes darte cuenta del verdadero peligro. No sabemos lo que se oculta debajo de esa trampilla, podría ser una trampa, un vampiro o una jauría de hombros lobo. Podríamos morir y, con seguridad, necesitaremos de todo nuestro ingenio para no hacerlo. Yo tengo que ir, pero si tú prefieres quedarte arriba, junto a la trampilla, te juro que cuando salga, si es que salgo, compartiré la piedra contigo. Para el mundo, será como si la hubiésemos conseguido los dos.

Los labios de su amigo se abrieron ligeramente por el ofrecimiento, como si fuera capaz de creerlo. Pero Harry se enfrentó a su ojos y Draco sólo pudo hallar sinceridad en ellos. Quizá fuera aquello la causa de su respuesta.

- Entiendo el peligro, Harry - dijo con voz grave -. Pero si tú bajas por esa trampilla, yo también bajo.

Y así fue decidido, con aquellas simples palabras que los perseguirían a ambos para siempre . Harry, que vio la madurez, el conocimiento de lo que conlleva su acción, reflejada en las temblorosas y fieles pupilas de su amigo, asintió y aceptó su decisión sin rechistar. Entonces, ambos decidieron que no tenía sentido aletargarlo, que sólo serviría para aumentar su nerviosismo. Lo harían aquella misma noche. Únicamente debían aguardar a que el resto de sus compañeros se retirara a sus dormitorios y la Sala Común quedara vacía, dispuesta para que ellos se escurrieran tras sus puertas en dirección a la Piedra, hacia la Inmortalidad…

* * *

¡Konichiwa tomodachis! Hasta aquí ha llegado. Debo reconocer que, a pesar de la tardanza y del estrés que me ha supuesto escribirlo, estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado del capítulo. ¡Ya ya sólo queda uno! Uno más y se acaba. Estoy considerando la idea de escribir un epílogo aparte, bajo el nombre del _Lores of the Dark: SERPIENTES_, que nos brindaría un esbozo de lo acontecido durante y al final del curso de mano de otros personajes, la mayoría Slytherin. ¿Qué me decís? ¿Os gusta la idea?

En cuanto a esta historia, creo que cuando publique el nuevo capítulo le voy a **cambiar el nombre**, para distinguirla de la segunda entrega, que si todo va bien comenzaré a publucar el uno de julio. Qué os parece esto: _**Lores of the Dark (I): Despertar**_. Yo creo que es acorde con la historia, y un título fácil y entendible. Aun así me gustaría escuchar vuestra opinión al respecto.7

Sobre el capi, como he dicho estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado. Muchos os preguntabáis cómo iba a incluir - o si iba a incluir - el tema de la piedra, e incluso me pedistes que no fuera Weasley quien la encontrara. ¡Pues enigma resuelto! Gracias a Hermione, Harry ata cables y va a buscar el resto a la fuente: la mente de Ronald. ¿Os ha gustado la intrusión con el primer recuerdo? Espero no haberlo bordado demasiado OCC, pero he intentado dejar de lado el bashing al personaje y así es como me lo imagino.

¡Y la parte de Sky! ¿No os ha resultado tierna? Ocurre que esta Semana Santa, cuando fui de vacaciones a la playa, en el hotel donde me instalaba dieron una fiesta por la comunión de una niña, o algo así... y vino una especie de mago a dar un espectaculo, ¡trayendo consigo dos pitones enormes! Si, vale, estaban sedadas porque apenas movían la cabeza. Pero aun así fue un ¡ikjcoeijoeirje! XD Yo me cole con toda mi cara en el escenario - no penséis mal, pedían voluntarios y nada se atrevía - y me colgaron una de ellas alrededor del cuello y estuve un buen rato acariciandola. ¡Y no era fría! Si, supongo que es simple sentido común, las serpientes no tienen la piel fría se adaptan al medio bla bla bla... Qué sí, que ya lo sé. Pero aun así, en aquel momento, me sorprendió un montón. Y supe que tenía que incluirlo en la hsitoria a como diera lugar. ^^ Y bueno, espero que el resultado os halla gustado. LA conversación Harry/Draco/Hermione sobre magos oscuros fascinante, me encanta... Y Sky, pues creo que le estoy cogiendo cariño a la serpiente n_n

Para el próximo capítulo nos reunimos con la piedra y ¿con alguien más? ¿Harry conseguirá la piedra y se la entregará a Tom para que recupere su cuerpo? ¿Dumbledore descubrirá su máscara y sus intenciones? ¿Quirrel estará frente al espejo para detenerlo? ¿Con una cara muy fea detrás de su turbante? Lo que es seguro es qe el curso se acaba, así que os espero a todos para descubrirlo. Probablmente, dentro de dos semanas. No tardaré más, lo juro.

Un saludo tomodachis. Anzu.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclameir**: Harry Potter no es mío. Si lo fuese, Voldemort y Harry acabarían liados, o a lo mejor Harry estaría con Draco, o quiza Hermione se quedaría con su mejor amigo, pero nunca, nunca, el pelirrojo se quedaría con ella. ¡Ah si! Y al llegar a sexto todos los alumnos montarían una orgía. Como esto nunca pasa en los libros, me veo forzada a reconocer que JK Rowling es la dueña, y yo soy una simple aficionada que disfruta con sus historias. XD

* * *

**Advertencias: ¡Importante! Sé que dije que éste sería el último capítulo del fic, pero después de que se me alargara más de lo previsto - el capítulo más largo hasta ahora, veinticinco páginas Word -, me veo obligada a tragarme mis palabras y a advertir que habrá un capítulo más. Tras ese publicaré el epílogo en un one-shot aparte, bajo el título: Lores of the Dark: SERPIENTES. (**Y antendiendo a todos vuestros reviews, quedad tranquilas, sí, saldrá Snape**.)**

* * *

**Decatorias**: Quiero dedicar esta capítulo a **Septimaluna**, cuyo cumpleaños fue el jueves pasado, como regalo y como agradecimiento por llevar conmigo casi desde el principio, y por no olvidar nunca esta historia. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, guapa! También quiero dedicárselo a las ciento dos personas que lo han guardado en favoritos; gracias a ellas y gracias a ti, que estás leyendo esto, prosigue este fic.

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

_Tic, Tac. Tic, Tac. _El sonido de las agujas del reloj nunca se había hecho tan pesado. Los segundos parecían ralentizarse en minutos y los minutos en horas. Ni Harry ni Draco hablaron. El primero se había sentado sobre su escritorio y paseaba entre sus dedos las hojas de un libro, sin que sus ojos leyeran realmente nada. Draco, en cambio, andaba de un lado a otro del dormitorio con nerviosismo, mordiéndose los labios de manera inconsciente y susurrando hechizos que pudiera serle útiles en una ocasión de peligro; de vez en cuando, lanzaba miradas anhelantes al montoncito de cartas que descansaban sobre su mejilla de noche y se sentía tentado a escribir a su madre, no cómo despedida, sólo por si acaso. Pero siempre acaba sacudiendo la cabeza y reanudado la marcha de nuevo, repitiéndose a sí mismo que no había nada que temer. Que Harry y él saldrían a salvo.

La luna alumbraba ya en lo más alto del Cielo cuando ambos acordaron sin palabras, a través de una grave mirada, que el momento había llegado. Sería inútil retrasarlo más. Los dos tomaron consigo sólo lo esencial, las capas negras del colegio (muy útiles para camuflarse en los pasillos de noche), sus varitas y los polvos Norghul que Lucius había regalado a su hijo las pasadas Navidades. Harry abrió con sumo cuidado la puerta de su habitación, para que no chirriaran, y ambos se escurrieron por los estrechos pasillos que daban a la desierta Sala Común. Ni un alma se escondía entre los oscuros sillones, ni las alfombras frente a las chimeneas, ni las mesas de ébano pulido.

Suspirando de alivio, Draco quiso avanzar directamente hacia la puerta pero Harry sacudió la cabeza y lo obligó a dar un rodeo. Quizá fuera una estupidez, mas cada vez que pasaba frente a la pintura de Salazar tenía la sensación de que sus ojos, verde esmeralda, lo vigilaban y se burlaban de él, de una forma algo distinta a los otros cuadros. No quería arriesgarse a que lo atraparan ahora, escapándose a hurtadillas.

Cerca del lienzo de entrada, ambos muchachos sonreían ya, previendo su victoria, cuando una voz a sus espaldas les congeló el corazón.

- ¡Harry!

Sus pulmones se contrajeron y el corazón de Harry reanudó la marcha a una velocidad exorbitante. Temeroso, casi temblando por lo que se iba a encontrar, volvió el rostro.

- ¿Anne? - la sorpresa y la incredulidad conmutaron su voz.

Ella era la última persona que imaginaba. Pero, efectivamente, allí estaba. Con los mismos cabellos castaños y cortos envolviendo su delicado rostro en forma de corazón, sus ojos semiocultos por el flequillo, y un grueso bulto en las manos, se acercó a Harry.

- Ella me encontró y no quería marcharse - le tendió el bulto a éste, quien comprendió que las sorpresas aún no habían terminado -. Llévala contigo, Harry.

- ¡Sky! ¿Cómo…?

El muchacho miró incrédulo a su serpiente y de nuevo a Anne, en busca de una explicación. Pero supo inmediatamente que de ella no la obtendría. Anne se había agachado para quedar a la altura de la serpiente y acariciaba ahora sus escamas con sus dedos, sin mostrar ningún miedo, ignorándolo a él totalmente.

- Cuida de él, preciosa - pidió la niña a la serpiente -. Tú y yo nos veremos pronto.

Sorprendentemente, pues Harry jamás había visto a Sky reaccionado a las palabras de otro humano, la víbora asintió y laminó la mano de Anne, en una aceptación silenciosa de sus ordenes. Ésta sonrió una vez más y luego, sin despedirse de Harry o de Draco, giró su cuerpo y se alejó de ellos por el pasillo de que conducía a los dormitorio femeninos. De esa forma, ninguno pudo ver la eterna tristeza que, lentamente, iba profundizando en las cuencas oscuras de sus ojos.

Harry persiguió su silueta hasta que ésta se perdió en las sombras por completo, más confuso que de costumbre ante su inexplicable comportamiento. Claramente ella sabía a dónde se dirigían. ¿Cómo? También les había entregado a Sky y había pedido a la serpiente que lo protegiera. ¿O era sólo una coincidencia? No lo sabía, pero algo en la expresión de la niña lo había herido muy adentro, sin llegar a entenderlo. ¿Quién era? ¿Y por qué siempre se alejaba?

- ¿Nos vamos ya o esperamos a que nos atrape alguien más? - interrumpió la voz fastidiada de su amigo.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces y miró a Draco, que arqueaba las cejas con irritación. A veces le ocurría. Probablemente, hubiera transcurrido demasiado tiempo absortó sólo en sus pensamientos, ausente de la realidad.

- ¿Y qué hacemos con Sky?

La serpiente te había enroscado con fuerza alrededor de su brazo y no parecía dispuesta a soltarlo, por mucho que él lo intentara. Regresar de nuevo a su dormitorio supondría tentar demasiado a la suerte, cosa que Harry no le gustaba. Habían logrado escapar sin ser vistos una vez, pero dos…

Su amigo se encogió de hombros, con indeferencia.

- Llevémosla con nosotros. ¿No era eso lo que esa loca quería?

Draco no había llamado loca a Anne para ofenderla, sino simplemente porque de verdad creía que lo era. O por lo menos un poco chiflada. Claro que él solía adjudicar ese concepto a todas las personas cuyas acciones eran incomprensibles, o cuyo comportamiento volaba muy lejos de los esquemas que le habían inculcado siendo un Malfoy. Como Harry. Pero Anne estaba todavía mucho más loca que Harry. Y aun así, Harry era su mejor amigo.

Asumiendo que llevarla consigo era la mejor opción, Harry asintió, solicitó a Sky que se sujetara con fuerza a su brazo y siguió a Draco a través del retrato. Le hubiera gustado discutir con éste su inesperado encuentro con la niña, y preguntarle si él realmente creía que ella pudiera saber algo sobre la Piedra y lo que se disponían a hacer con ella, pero no hubiera sido prudente elevar la voz por los pasillos a aquellas horas, ni siquiera en las mazmorras. Uno nunca sabe quién podría estar escuchando.

Como punto positivo, aquel encuentro sirvió para paliar un tanto el nerviosismo a ambos; de modo que, mientras atravesaban el cuadro de una bruja de cabellos morados que volaba sobre el lomo hipogrifo completamente blanco, especia casi extinta y muy codiciada, pasaje secreto que los conduciría directamente al tercer piso, ninguno de los dos parecía tan asustado como lo habían estado minutos antes, en la quietud de su dormitorio. O por lo menos, así fue hasta llegar a la última gran puerta de roble, la que les impedía el paso.

El corazón de los dos latió con violencia. Sabían bien lo que se ocultaba tras esa muro de hierro y madera. Draco miró a Harry, y sus piernas temblaron bajo la larga y oscura capa de Hogwarts.

- Aquí es - confirmó el moreno, sin que fuera necesario que él expresara en voz alta su pregunta -. Hemos sido afortunados de no encontrar a nadie durante el camino.

Únicamente habían tenido que esconderse de un par de fantasmas que se deslizaban por los oscuros pasillos, y casi los atrapan al salir del pasadizo. Pero ellos ni siquiera contaban como gente viva.

- Si… - asintió Draco, más para sí mismo que para Harry -. Es un buen augurio… de momento.

- Muy bien - su amigo tomó el mando, murmurando un hechizo que logró abrir el candando pero mantuvo todavía la puerta bien cerrada -. ¿Qué te parece esto? Yo abro la puerta a la de tres y tú le arrojas los polvos al bicho. ¿De acuerdo?

- ¿Por qué no abro yo la puerta y tú le lanzas los polvos?

Harry se encogió de hombros, con indiferencia.

- Si lo prefieres...

- No. No, es igual. Lo haré yo…

Quizá envalentonado por la fortaleza de Harry, Draco avanzó unos pasos, se detuvo frente a la puerta, y apretó los párpados con fuerza.

- Ni se te ocurra contar hasta que yo te diga - advirtió, sin abrir aún los ojos -. Muy bien… - murmuró en voz baja para sí mismo -. De acuerdo… Puedes hacerlo. Inmortalidad, oro y más oro… Más aún del que ya tienes. Serás rico y famoso y los demás se inclinaran ante ti… Se la robarás al viejo loco en sus narices y te burlarás de Weasley por no haberla conseguido antes… Tu padre se sentirá orgulloso. ¡Vamos, Draco! Esto fue idea tuya, así que no puedes acobardarte ahora… ¡Eres un maldito Malfoy, demuéstralo!

En ese momento, abrió los ojos de golpe y clavó la vista en su amigo, que trataba a todas luces de disimular su sonrisa. Pero con toda su atención concentrada en la puerta, Draco ni siquiera se percato de ello.

- Vamos, Harry… ¡AHORA!

- Una… Dos… ¡Tres!

Él tomó aire y Harry abrió la puerta, ambas acciones compenetradas en menos de un segundo. El perro saltaría contra ellos en ese mismo momento, ya. Debían de estar preparados… Su furia no conocería límites…

O eso se suponía... Porque lo único que escapó de aquella habitación, transcurridos varios instantes, fue un inmenso y ensordecedor ronquido. Lentamente, con precaución, casi convencidos de que todo era un treta de la bestia, que se lanzaría a por ellos en el menor descuido, ambos se atrevieron a asomar sus cabezas a través del umbral.

- ¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo?

Y si no fuera una reacción irracional e imposible, cualquiera diría que la voz de Draco sonaba decepcionada. Harry se encogió de hombros, sin mirar a su compañero, y sus ojos poseían también un matiz de vergüenza envuelto en sus resplandecientes cuencas verdes..

- Oh, bueno… -se disculpó el muchacho-. Te aseguro que su parecía más aterrador cuando estaba despierto.

Un nuevo ronquido del "aterrador" perro fue la chispa que corono su frase. Pero es que, así dormido, con dos de las cabezas acurrucadas cual cachorros alrededor de la tercera, los dientes ocultos y varios litros de babas escurriendo por su barbilla, la inmunda bestia casi se asemejaba más a un cachorrillo inocente que a un monstruo.

- Tanta susto para nada… - se quejó de nuevo el rubio con un suspiro, mientras se introducía valientemente en la sala -. ¿Y ahora qué?

- Deberíamos apartar su zarpa para colarnos por la trampilla - racionalizó Harry, tras echar un breve vistazo a su alrededor -. Aunque que sería más prudente que le lanzarás una ración de polvos, de todas formas. Sólo por si se le ocurre despertarse.

Pese a que no dudaba en criticar el aspecto impotente del chucho, Draco tampoco dudó en hacer tal cual Harry le pedía. Se acercó a una de las tres cabezas, la que quedaba más descubierta, y la rocío de polvos dorados. El perro estornudó y después volvió a roncar, más sonoramente, para quedarse completamente mudo.

- _Augggh_… - protestó el rubio apartándose, con una mueca de asco -. Su aliento apesta. ¿Y qué es eso de ahí? - sus ojos se habían detenido en un arpa de cuerdas dorada y en una especie de guitarra muy extraña, con seis cuerdas, pero de un modelo que él nunca había visto -. ¿No me digas que el loco del guardabosques viene aquí a cantarle canciones de cuna?

Harry, que ya había conseguido apartar la zarpa y contemplaba la boca de la trampilla con triunfo, siguió los ojos de su amigo hasta dar con la guitarra.

- No lo creo… - murmuró para si mismo, habiéndose arrodillado frente al instrumento, examinándolo ahora con el entrecejo fruncido -. Esto me suena… ¡Es una guitarra de juguete muggle! ¿Qué serpientes hace aquí? Espera… - se giró hacía Draco, con los ojos muy abiertos -. ¿Has oído eso?

- ¿El qué?

- Eso… ¡Alguien esta pidiendo ayuda! - exclamó, lanzándose hacía la trampilla. La abrió con esfuerzo tras un par de intentos, pero el interior estaba demasiado para distinguir nada -. ¡_Lumos_! - Activó la luz de su varita. Draco ya se había arrodillado a su lado -. ¡Por Salazar! ¿Eso es…? ¿Y ellos son…?

Su amigo asintió en las ambas ocasiones, tan sorprendido como él, antes incluso de que llegara a concluir las proposiciones. Justo debajo de la trampilla, a varios metros de profundidad, una indistinguible cabellera pelirroja junto a otra castaña, luchaban por librarse del mortal abrazo de los brazos planta, que no tardaría ni un par de minutos en triturar por completo sus cuerpos.

- ¡Es el Lazo del Diablo!

- ¡Pero serán idiotas! Mira que lanzarse allá bajo sin preocuparse por dónde caerían… - los crítico Draco muy molesto, aunque no demasiado preocupado. Luego miró a Harry, que lo miraba a él, formando un puchero -. ¿De verdad es necesario?

Éste correspondió su expresión con una mueca, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros, resignado.

- Supongo que Hogwarts sería muy aburrido sin un idiota que restara puntos a Gryffindor…

Draco suspiró y se encogió de hombros, dando por válida su respuesta. (Qué se le iba a hacer. Después de todo, la vida nunca es perfecta.) A continuación, ambos agitaron sus varias a un tiempo, y dos relámpagos de luz solar, cargados ambos con el poder del fuego, surgieron de sus extremos para estrellarse contra la planta, que emitió un estremecedor chillido antes de replegarse en sí misma, liberando a sus prisioneros y escalando hacía la tenebrosa oscuridad que le ofrecían las paredes del techo. Los cuerpos de Weasley y Finnigan se estrellaron contra el suelo, con sendos golpes, y el camino hacía la Piedra quedó despejado.

- ¿Tú primero, compañero? - ofreció Harry cortésmente -. ¿O los dos a la vez?

- Los dos está bien.

- ¡_Wingardium Leviosa_! - pronunciaron ambos simultáneamente, apuntado al otro con sus varitas.

Draco sonrió mientras sentía como su cuerpo se elevaba hacía el aire, para después iniciar un lento descenso por de la boca de la trampilla. Harry también observaba la ingravedad de sus pies fascinado.

- Esto es muchísimo mejor que viajar es escoba… - murmuró uno de ellos, haciendo eco de los pensamientos del otro -.

Cuando finalmente aterrizaron en el suelo, portando ambos sonrisas muy satisfechas, Weasley y su compañero aún no se había incorporado, sino que continuaban jadeando en el suelo. El segundo parecía haber perdido la consciencia, pero respiraba. Tanto él como Finnigan guardaban visibles marcas de su enfrentamiento con la planta y en sus ojos brillaba el terrible conocimiento de que, si no llega a ser por Harry y por Draco, ninguno de los dos hubiera vivido para contar ese día.

No obstante, si Harry confiaba en que aquella deuda sería suficiente para que no dieran problemas y accedieran a marcharse rápidamente de allí _(el muchacho aún no descartaba la opción de repartir un Oblivate para ambos)_, se equivocaba terriblemente. En cuanto el hechizo concluyó y su cuerpo volvió a pesar sobre sus pies, el pelirrojo comenzó señalarlo, gateó como pudo hasta él y balbuceó como un loco:

- No, no, no… Tú no… Él está aquí… Snape y él… Tienes que irte… No digas su nombre… ¡Te matará! Dumbledore… no está… ¡Huye! ¡Huye!

Harry distorsionó su rostro en una mueca que mezclaba el asco y la conmiseración, preguntándose si la experiencia tan cercana a la mueca habría sido suficiente para destruir la cordura de una mente, de por sí, frágil y rencorosa.

- ¡Oh, serpientes!

Sin tantas contemplaciones, harto ya de sus tonterías Gryffindor, Draco se acercó a Weasley, lo apartó de las rodillas de Harry de un tirón, y roció sus rostro con unos extraños polvos dorados.

El efecto de los Norghul fue inmediato, casi un milagro: los balbuceos del chico se apagaron y, aunque en un principio continuaba moviendo sus labios, ya no fue capaz de articular una palabra más. Sus ojos, antaño aterrorizados, se cerraron, su respiración se tornó rígida y uniforme, y su cuerpo cayó al suelo, profundamente dormido.

¡Bendito silencio! Draco sonrió con alivio y satisfacción, muy ufano de sí mismo. Harry, en cambio, frunció el ceño.

- Hubiera sido mejor petrificarlo… - dijo -. Ahora no quedan polvos para más tarde.

- Con semejantes pruebas, tampoco creo que nos hagan falta - el rubio desechó su preocupación, encogiéndose de hombros -. ¿En qué pensaba Dumbledore?

Interiormente, Harry se mostró de acuerdo. Ni el perro ni el Lazo representaban un peligro real para cualquier mago experimentado. Ellos eran dos críos que no había acabado primero y lo había superado. Hermione también hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo. ¡Si hasta Ronald había conseguido burlarse del perro!

No obstante, decidió no manifestar esa impresión en alto. No sería sabio tentar a la suerte mientras aún quedaran más pruebas.

Avanzaron por un estrecho pasadizo de paredes muy húmedas, construidas ahondando en la piedra, e iluminado por antorchas que se encendían a su paso. A los pocos minutos, comenzaron a escuchar un tintineo, como de aves.

- ¿Oyes eso?

Harry asintió. Continuaron andando hasta que, finalmente, legaron al rellano donde concluía el pasillo, donde nacía una habitación brillantemente iluminada, con el techo abovado tallada en un mental resplandeciente. Estaba llena de pajaritos brillantes que volaban por toda la habitación. En el lado opuesto, había una pesada puerta de madera.

- ¿Crees que nos atacarán si cruzamos la habitación? - preguntó Draco, con el entrecejo fruncido.

No le agradaba la posibilidad ser picoteado por un montón de pajarracos locos que estropearan su túnica nueva. Como parte positiva, dudaba que fueran capaz de hacer algo más grave.

- Quizá - inclinó la cabeza Harry, bastante inseguro -. No parecen muy mortíferos… ¿Y si esconden algún hechizo?

- ¿Por qué no dejas a la serpiente que vaya primero?

La sugerencia de Draco causó que Harry frunciera el entrecejo. No le gustaba la idea de arriesgar otra vida, serpiente o no, por algo que desde el principio había sido responsabilidad suya. Pero entonces recordó que necesitaba la Piedra para ayudar a Tom y que, si él fracasaba, era muy probable que el Diario acaba en las manos del director, o en las de alguien peor.

Suspiró y miró a Sky, que continuaba enroscada alrededor de su brazo.

- _Tienes que reptar por el suelo e intentar atravesar esa otra puerta _- le explicó a la serpiente lentamente, arrodillándose y extendiendo su brazo cerca del suelo -. _Pero si ves que alguien te ataca, retrocede inmediatamente y regresa conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?_

- _Si amo, Harry__…__ Sky reptará y retrocederá si alguien la ataca__…_

Con el corazón en un puño, el muchacho permitió que se alejara; pero se fue relajando al ver que nada la golpeaba mientras llegaba al otro lado. La serpiente giró entonces la cabeza hacía a él y lo miró con los ojos muy grandes. Harry sonrió, e instó a Draco para que lo siguiera.

Cruzaron la habitación corriendo, aunque como en el caso de Sky, nada ni nadie intentó detenerlos. No fue sino hasta llegar a la puerta que comprendieron que la huida no sería tan fácil pues, al mover la manija, ésta estaba cerrada con llave. Tiraron y empujaron, pero la puerta no se movía, ni siquiera después de que Draco intentara volarla con un _Bombarda_, harto de ver como el _Alohomora _no surgían ningún efecto.

Desesperado, Harry se distrajo con el aleteo de los pájaros. ¿Qué hacían ahí? No les habían atacado, pero sería extraño que se trataran de simple decoración. Fue entonces cuando se fijó en sus alas, y en los cuerpos menudos que flotaban entre ellas. ¡No eran pájaros, eran llaves! Y sin duda, una de ellas debía de abrir la puerta.

Se lo dijo a Draco y lamentó haber pospuesto el "_Accio__"_ a favor de un hechizo de Defensa para duelos, uno que repelía las maldiciones más suaves, en su última practica con Hermione.

- No, Harry… ¡Mira eso! ¡Escobas! Seguro que es así como hay que conseguir la llave. No con un hechizo… ¡Volando!

Desde ese momento, la prueba, quizá ardua y difícil para un cuarentón con calva y vientre abultado estómago, se convirtió en la favorita para ambos. Se asemejaba más a un juego que a un verdadero obstáculo. Las llaves era muy rápidas, casi invisibles de ver e imposibles de atrapar, y les costó un tiempo identificar la que abriría la puerta. Pero tanto Draco como Harry eran dos excelentes jinetes de escoba, y tras un par de minutos y unas cuantas maniobras, el segundo consiguió atrapar la llave.

Se agitaba y tenía un ala torcida, como si ya la hubiesen atrapado antes en otra ocasión. Harry la estrechó con fuerza contra su puño, imposibilitando su resistencia. La introdujo en el viejo picaporte y éste chirrió al abrirse. Mientras, Harry enrollaba de nuevo a Sky alrededor de su brazo, ordenándole que permaneciera en silencio y escondida, ambos amigos sonrieron. La tercera prueba había sido superada.

La siguiente habitación estaba tan oscura que no pudieron ver nada, pero cuando estuvieron dentro la luz súbitamente inundó el lugar, para revelar un espectáculo asombroso. Estaban en el borde de un enorme tablero de ajedrez, detrás de las piezas negras, que eran todas tan altas como ellos y construidas en lo que parecía piedra. Frente a ellos, al otro lado de la habitación, estaban las piezas blancas. El cuerpo de Draco se estremeció ligeramente y Harry tuvo que luchar para mantener su expresión inamovible: las piezas blancas no tenían rostros.

- Qué escalofríos… ¿Significa esto lo que creo que significa?

Harry no supo bien que contestar, aunque interiormente abrigara los mismos temores que su amigo. Mordiéndose el labio, avanzó por el tablero y trató de alcanzar el otro extremo. Pero cuando llegó el momento de atravesar las piezas blancas, los peones cobraron vida y interpusieron fieramente sus espadas en el camino.

- Me temo que sí - confirmó -. ¡Mierda! Tú y yo somos basura en el ajedrez. Hasta Hermione es capaz de ganarnos… ¿Cómo serpientes vamos a conseguir cruzar?

Pero para su sorpresa, Draco había transformado su expresión de derrota y, ahora, sonreía con ese tipo de sonrisa que únicamente usaba cuando sabía algo que los demás no, o cuando se sentía especialmente orgulloso de sí mismo y sus ideas, con el extremo izquierdo de los labios torcido hacía arriba y el ceño ligeramente contraído.

- Ya te lo dije antes, ¿no? - bromeó, guiñándole un ojo, ante la confusión de su amigo -. Vamos a conseguir la Piedra porque somos Slytherin, y los Slytherin nunca juegan… Hacen trampas.

- ¿Qué…?

Todavía confuso, Harry lo observó retroceder hasta la sala anterior y regresar de ella con un par de escobas, una en cada mano. Lentamente, empezó a comprender. Y se alegró todavía más de que Draco fuera su amigo, y de haberlo traído con él en esa aventura.

- ¿Quién quiere cruzar el tablero cuándo puede sobrevolarlo en escoba? - se burló el rubio, muy ufano, después de tenderle una escoba a Harry y golpear el pie derecho contra el suelo para elevarse en el aire.

Harry, que había imitado los movimientos de su amigo y observaba ahora, desde el aire, como muchos metros más abajo las piezas blancas se enfurecían e intentaban atraparlo, sin éxito, no pudo sino reír y elogiar la mente de su amigo. En ocasiones, era mucho más Slytherin que la suya propia.

- ¡Recuérdame que te de un beso cuando aterricemos! - bromeó -.

- Te lo agradezco Potter, pero no te ofendas… - se carcajeó el otro -. Eres famoso y todo eso… y no demasiado feo, pero creo que sigo prefiriendo besar a Parkinson… Ella, además, tiene un par de buenas tetas… ¡Y ya verás lo grandes que se le ponen cuando crezca!

Sonrojándose violentamente, Harry se atragantó y tuvo que realizar una veloz maniobra para no acabar empotrando la escoba contra la pared. Arqueó las cejas y miró a Draco, que continuaba volando como si nada. Bueno, supuso que en el fondo no era para tanto. Pero era la primera vez que escuchaba la palabra "tetas" salir de la boca de alguien con tanta naturalidad.

- _Ugggh__…_¿Qué es esa peste?

La pregunta lo distrajo lo suficiente para olvidar el tema.

Habían aterrizado a la entrada de un pequeño túnel, dejando atrás las escobas voladoras, aunque no ha demasiada distancia, por si volvían a necesitarlas. Y conforme avanzaban por el pasadizo un olor pestilente iba invadiendo sus fosas nasales, una mezcla de tomate podrido, calcetines sucios y orina. Draco sufrió un par de arcadas y tuvo que cubrirse la nariz y la boca para no vomitar. Harry también sintió como sus ojos escocían de la peste.

Tras llegar al túnel, el muchacho abrió la siguiente puerta sabiendo, con anticipo, de lo que iba a encontrar. Y en efecto, un enorme troll, más grande que él habían vencido en Halloween, ocupaba toda la estancia, de más de diez metros. Pero contrario a lo que esperaba, el troll no se lanzó contra ellos con su garrote, sino que estaba tumbado en el suelo, y algo en su expresión o en la posición de su cuerpo, o quizá en el boquete sangrante de su coronilla, indicó a Harry que no se encontraba allí por casualidad. Alguien lo había derrotado.

Mediante señas, trató de indicar a Draco que hablarían sobre ello más adelante, aunque bien podría habérselo ahorrado. Mortalmente pálido y con expresión enferma, Draco ya había huido corriendo por el único pasillo que avanzaba hacía la Piedra, incapaz de soportar un instante más ese ambiente envenenado.

Abrió la próxima puerta, casi sin atreverse a ver lo que seguía... Pero no había nada terrorífico allí, sólo una mesa con siete botellas de diferente tamaño y color puestas en fila. Pasaron el umbral y de inmediato un fuego se encendió detrás de ellos. No era un fuego común, era púrpura. Al mismo tiempo, llamas negras se encendieron delante. Estaban atrapados.

A Draco no pareció importarle.

- ¡Menos mal! - se dejó caer en el suelo, respirando aire con sus pulmones varias veces seguidas -. Un segundo más y moría.

Harry, por el contrario, no estaba para tales celebraciones.

- ¿Has visto a ese troll? ¿Entiendes lo qué significa? Puede que no seamos los únicos que van tras la Piedra.

- Claro que no lo somos… - Todavía repantigando sobre el suelo, Draco desechó sus observaciones con un gesto despreocupado -. Weassel y Finnigan también lo intentaron, pero no han llegado tan lejos… En fin, ¿ahora que sigue?

A punto de replicar, Harry finalmente optó por morderse la lengua y descubrir en qué consistía la siguiente prueba. Si realmente había alguien más, alguien que les llevaba la delantera, acabarían enfrentándose a él en el momento preciso. Mientras tanto, no valía la pena distraerse por ello.

- ¡Mira! - distinguió un pergamino escrito, que estaba cerca de las botellas, y lo cogió con cuidado -. Es una adivinanza.

_El peligro yace ante ti, mientras la seguridad está detrás,_

_dos queremos ayudarte, cualquiera que encuentres, _

_una entre nosotras siete te dejará adelantarte, _

_otra llevará al que lo beba para atrás, _

_dos contienen sólo vino de ortiga, _

_tres son mortales, esperando escondidos en la fila._

_Elige, a menos que quieras quedarte para siempre, _

_para ayudarte en tu elección, te damos cuatro claves:_

_Primera, por más astucia que tenga el veneno para ocultarse siempre encontrarás alguno al lado_

_izquierdo del vino de ortiga;_

_Segunda, son diferentes las que están en los extremos, pero si quieres moverte hacia delante, ninguna es tu amiga;_

_Tercera, como claramente ves, todas tenemos tamaños diferentes: Ni el enano ni el gigante guardan la muerte en su interior;_

_Cuarta, la segunda a la izquierda y la segunda a la derecha son gemelas una vez que las pruebes, aunque a primera vista sean diferentes._

Harry se mordió el labio.

- Esto no es magia, es lógica - dijo, volviendo a leer el papel -. Supongo que con algo de tiempo no será tan difícil resolverlo.

- ¡Trae aquí! - Draco le arrebató el pergamino de un manotazo, sin molestarse por sus protestas -. Conozco esta letra, es de Snape. Seguramente también halla sido él quien ha fabricado esas pociones. Esto será fácil…

Sin molestarse en exponer su plan, de nuevo con esa sonrisa que Harry odiaba y adoraba a partes iguales, se arrodillo frente a las pociones, rajó la yema de su dedo anular izquierdo con la punta de la varita, exprimió el corte, y aplicó unas pocas gotas de sangre en cada una de las pociones.

- Lo tengo - se incorporó entonces -. Esta, esta y esa son veneno. Esas otras dos son vino. Ésta - señaló a una botella de paredes romboides, que contenía un líquido dorado -, os llevará atrás en el fuego. Y esa de ahí nos llevará hacía adelante.

Harry se acercó a esa última y la examino de cerca. Era una botella pequeña, con un líquido escarlata brillando a través del vidrio transparente. Únicamente había para un trago.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es esta? - le preguntó a Draco, reprochándose a sí mismo el deje de desconfianza.

- Desde el principio lo sospechaba - arguyó este -. Si te fijas bien, cada botella posee un color diferente, pero entre todos ellos suman los colores de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, a excepción del negro de Hufflepuff, que en sí mismo no es ningún color, sino la suma de todos ellos. Lo lógico, conociendo a su creador, sería pensar que son los colores Slytherin los que guardan las pociones más útiles, mientras que los Gryffindor esconden veneno. Pero Snape tiene un sentido del humor bastante retorcido, así que desde el principio aposte por la ecuación inversa.

- ¿Y para que querías la sangre?

- Bueno, como comprenderás no iba a apostarme la vida por una simple intuición - bufó el rubio, casi ofendido -. ¡No soy ningún Gryffindor! ¿Recuerdas que cuándo te dije que había estado dando clases de pociones durante el verano? - su voz había cambiado totalmente, adoptando un tono serio y grave -. Snape me enseñó un truco casero para detectar venenos que no funciona con todos, pero si con la mayoría. Cuando un mago diluye su sangre en una poción, ésta burbujea, porque detecta su magia. Pero si la pócima es venenosa, entonces la sangre se tiñe de negro, como advertencia de lo que le sucederá al beberla. Mi sangre se tiñó de negro en tres ocasiones, y burbujeó en otros dos. Luego leí el papel y la ecuación se resolvió fácilmente.

- Vaya… - Harry lo contempló admirado -. ¿Por qué Snape no enseña esas cosas en clase? Sería mucho más útil que cualquier poción contra los furúnculos…

Draco sonrió y murmuró algo que sonó como: _¿No me oíste decir a Granger que yo soy su alumno favorito? _Pero en seguida su rostro perdió la sonrisa y su atención se concentró en la botella escarlata. Había reparado en lo mismo que Harry minutos atrás. No quedaba suficiente poción para los dos. Únicamente uno podría avanzar a través de llamas del fuego negro. Pero, ¿quién?

- ¿Lo echamos a suertes? - sugirió el moreno, tontamente.

Si no tuviera sospechas de que alguien ya había cruzado esas llamas y, quizá, se había apoderado ya de la Piedra, no dudaría en ofrecer a Draco el sorbo. Aunque la desconfianza fuera típicamente Slytherin y, de vez en cuando, Harry tuviera sus dudas, conocía a su amigo lo suficiente para saber que compartiría con él la Piedra después de conseguirla. Pero existiendo alguien más, alguien sin rostro, ¿debería Draco enfrentarse a él por la victoria? ¿Sería capaz de vencerlo? ¿O lo estaría enviando a la muerte al permitir que cruzara esas llamas?

Escuchó un suspiró de Draco y, para su sorpresa, cuando giró la cabeza hacía él, sonreía.

- No hará falta echarlo a suertes - desechó, con un gesto de mano -. Cruzaremos los dos.

Antes incluso de que Harry tuviera tiempo para protestar, había sacado la varita y apuntando con ella a la pequeña botella, murmuró:

- ¡_Releido_!

El líquido burbujeó unos instantes y, a continuación, por arte de magia, se expandió hacía arriba, ocupando ahora el total de la botella.

- ¿De dónde has sacado ese hechizo? - exclamó Harry, entre el asombro y los celos.

Draco sonrió con maldad, esa pose tan característicamente Slytherin que denotaba todas sus malas cualidades.

- ¿De verdad pensabas que tú y Granger erais los únicos que practicabais hechizos a escondidas? - cuestionó retóricamente -. Tal vez resulte que mis hechizos eran mejores que los vuestros… Y ahora, ¿vamos a por la Piedra?

Harry decidió que lo mejor era tomarse a broma el asunto y aceptó la botella cuando Draco se la paso, después de él haber ya bebido. Por primera vez, tuvo conciencia del vocear que pendía de un collar alrededor de su cuello y agradeció que Tom que lo hubiese obligado a llevarlo siempre consigo desde principio de curso. Tal vez, si Draco hubiese errado en sus suposiciones, no sería el final de todo. Bebió y sintió que él líquido se expandía en su sangre como si fuera hielo. Pero no había rastro de veneno.

- ¿Estás bien? - se aseguró, mirando a Draco.

Éste asintió, aunque también compuso una mueca de asco.

- Si. Pero me ha dejado helado.

Se miraron entre sí y después clavaron la vista en el fuego negro; ambos supieron que había llegado el momento. Habían superado a Fluffy, habían superado el Lazo de Diablo de la profesora Sprout y las llaves encantadas del profesor Flitwick. Se habían burlado del ajedrez mágico de Minerva, habían escapado del pestilente troll de Quirrell y habían derrotado la aplastante lógica de Snape. De alguna manera, ambos intuían que ya no quedaban más pruebas. En la siguiente puerta encontrarían la Piedra. Y a quien quiera que, como ellos, estuviera tratando de robarla. Entonces, Harry y Draco se tomaron de la mano y saltaron a las llamas que les conducirían hacía la Piedra y hacía su destino.

…

Efectivamente, ya había alguien allí. Se trataba, nada más y nada menos, de la última persona que cabía esperar, o así lo creía uno de ellos. Desde el medio de la sala, con su túnica vieja y de segunda mano y su ridículo turbante, los contemplaba el profesor Quirrell, y no parecía en absoluto sorprendido de verlos. La impresión fue tal que, tras un primer segundo, Draco rompió a reír a carcajadas. Se carcajeó tan fuerte que cayó al suelo de rodillas, se apretó el estómago con la mano, y continuó riendo. Rió y rió, hasta que con un chasquido dedos, y una expresión ilegible y mortalmente diferente, la magia de Quirrell lo envió a estrecharse directamente contra la pared.

- ¡Draco!

Harry gritó, se escuchó un golpe, y el cuerpo del niño cayó contra el suelo. Sus ojos lo buscaron y Harry vio en ellos un sombra de burla, desconcierto, terror y sorpresa, pidiendo socorro a gritos pero incapaces de entender qué lo había golpeado. Luego, lentamente fueron cerrándose en la inconsciencia.

- Draco…

Lo miró una vez más y trató de acariciar su conciencia con su propia mente, relajándose perceptiblemente al percibir su fuerte torrente de vida. La herida no podía ser muy grave. Pero no corrió junto a su cuerpo como deseaba; no comentaría el error de Draco dándole la espalda a Quirrell.

A diferencia de su amigo, él siempre había sentido algo distinto sobre aquel profesor, una sensación que iba más allá de su tartamudeo, su turbante y sus andares huecos, diría más, que contrastaba fuertemente con ellos. ¿Pudiera ser Quirrell toda una visionaria fachada, diseñada con meses y años de antelación para culminar en aquel preciso momento, apoderándose de la Piedra? ¿Hasta qué punto su propio instinto era correcto y hasta que punto llegaba el poder de él?

- Me preguntaba si nos encontraríamos aquí hoy, Potter - dijo el profesor, sin rastro de su habitual tartamudeo -. Aunque me sorprendiste al llegar junto a tú estúpido compañero… Ahora ya no podrá reírse de nadie, ¿verdad?

El muchacho no contestó. Contemplaba a Quirrell fijamente, pero en realidad no lo observaba a él, sino al alto e imponente espejo que descasaba a sus espaldas.

- ¡Ah, si! - el otro reconoció su mirada -. El espejo de Oesed. La clave para llegar a la Piedra… Cabía esperar algo así por parte de Dumbledore. Pero ahora él está en Londres y cuando pueda volver… en fin… yo ya estaré muy lejos y tú… tu estarás muerto, Potter.

Sonrió cruelmente y chasqueó los dedos, pero Harry estaba preparado. Unas cuerdas surgida de la nada se lanzaron contra él con afán de apresarlo. Con los reflejos del mejor buscador amateur de su curso, se echó a un lado para evitarlas y exclamó, reuniendo todo su magia en un único deseo:

- ¡_Protego_!

El hechizo formó un escudo transparente de trescientos sesenta grados alrededor de su cuerpo, que lo protegió de las cuerdas y absorbió el poder del conjuro de Quirrell, pero el precio fue alto, pues Harry cayó de rodillas al suelo, exhausto. Él era poderoso, muy poderoso. Únicamente un mago de gran nivel sería capaz de enfocar tanta mágica sin ayuda de una varita.

Quizá imprudentemente, trató de rozar su conciencia igual que minutos antes había hecho con Draco. Pero lo que percibió dentro de aquella mente lo aterrorizó por completo: Quirrel no era, no podía ser humano. Sentía como si dentro de él conviviesen dos esencias, una débil, sometida, agonizante… y otra fuerte, poderosa, más poderosa aún que Dumbledore, quizá (y a Harry le producían escalofríos de sólo pensarlo), superior incluso a Tom. Oscura, latente, pero al mismo tiempo carbonizada, envuelta en una masa de maldiciones, veneno y horror.

- ¿Quién eres? - inquirió, con el corazón latiendo desbocado en su pecho. Y la pregunta iba mucho más allá de las simples palabras.

- Soy un hombre libre, Potter. Un hombre que se liberó a tiempo de las mentiras y los engaños de los magos. Un hombre que eligió vivir su vida con una propósito más elevado que el de los simples mortales, continuamente al servicio de mi maestro.

No fue sino hasta aquel momento, como un flash back, que Harry comprendió que no era la primera vez que sentía esa mezcla de sensaciones. Había habido otra, una mañana temprano, el mismo día que comenzaron las Navidades… El mismo día que una ente extraño se introdujo en su mente y lo arrojó a las frías aguas del lago.

- ¡Fue usted! ¡Usted fue quien intentó matarme!

Quirrell ni siquiera parpadeó bajo la acusación.

- Astuto, Potter. Parece que el Sombrero no se equivocó totalmente al seleccionarte para mi casa. Pero esa astucia no te salvará ahora, ni tampoco esos estúpidos encantamientos de primer grado. ¡_Incarcerus_!

Esta vez, el hechizo fue escupido por la varita a una velocidad vertiginosa, demasiado rápido para que Harry logrará esquivarlo de nuevo; y estaba demasiado débil para formular otro "Protego". Su fuerza no era nada comparada con la Quirrell y Harry eligió preservar sus reservas mágicas para cuando no quedara otra opción. Las cuerdas lo apresaron y cayó al suelo incapaz de sostenerse. Mientras tanto, que su enemigo se confiara y olvidará prestarle atención.

Por desgracia, ignorarlo no parecía entrar en los planes de Quirrell.

- Siempre fuiste una horma en mi zapato, Potter. Desde el principio - el profesor paseaba ahora de un lado a otro, dando vuelta a su alrededor y examinándolo como si se tratara de un objeto exótico -. Tus ojos siempre me perseguían durante las clases, como si no estuvieras tan convencido como los demás alumnos de mi perfecto disfraz. E incluso cuando ese zopenco de Malfoy se burlaba de mi, tú permanecías mudo. También arruinaste mis planes para Halloween, y tampoco fuiste capaz de quedarte muerto en el fondo del lago, sino que tuviste que pedir ayuda a gritos con tu mente para que el imbécil de Snape acudiera a rescatarte.

Quirrell se detuvo entonces y clavó sus ojos en él de un modo que no le gustó nada. Pareció discutir algo consigo mismo durante unos segundos y, finalmente, asintió.

- Si… Definitivamente, eres una molestia demasiado importante para dejarte vivir. Despídete de la vida, Potter. Di adiós.

Lo apunto con su varita y Harry tuvo la desagradable impresión de que aquel trozo de madera caoba, con una fila de ángeles tallados en plata como único adorno, sería lo último que sus ojos verían con vida. Entonces, pensó en Tom, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que otro Slytherin lo encontrara, antes de que lo hiciese Dumbledore. Pensó en Draco, y rezó porque su amigo lograra salir con vida de este lío. Pensó en Hermione, y deseó que la bruja lo perdonara por dejarla sola tan pronto, viviendo feliz durante muchísimos años. Después, por un minúsculo instante del que más tarde se avergonzaría, pensó en sus padres y se preguntó si acaso se encontraría con ellos en el otro lado, aguardándolo para darle la bienvenida.

Sin nadie más de quien despedirse, fijó sus ojos en Quirrell y se preparo para morir como un verdadero Gryffindor, aunque el mismo se hubiera deleitado en vivir largos años como lo que era, un auténtico Slytherin de sangre, y por elección.

- ¡_Avada Ka__…_!

- ¡_BOMBARDA_!

Sin que ninguno de los dos protagonistas se percatase, Draco había recuperado la consciencia hacía unos minutos, y como buena serpiente, había optado por aguardar el momento exacto para su reaparición. Su hechizo, de una potencia asombrosa, capaz de enmudecer incluso a Hermione, abrió un cráter de más de metro de diámetro en la parcela exacta dónde segundos antes se hallaba Quirrell. La explosión había arrojado a éste contra la pared y había chamuscado sus ropas, abriendo un pequeño corte que sangraba en su frente.

- ¡Harry, ¿estás bien?

Antes de que éste pudiera asentir para tranquilizarlo, Quirrell ya se había incorporada y palpaba con incredulidad la sangre escarlata que goteaba de su frente.

Sin contestar a Draco, Harry, que también había sido arrojado hacía atrás por el impulso, presionó los brazos hacía los extremos opuestos de las cuerdas para romper sus ligaduras, que se habían chamuscado por la explosión, y aprovechó la distracción de Quirrell para obtener ventaja del único ser cuya presencia todavía permanecía en el anonimato.

- _Sky _- llamó en un susurro a la serpiente, que continuaba oculta bajo la capa, alrededor de su brazo -. _Repta ahora y escóndete bajo el espejo. Permanece atenta y cuándo me oigas gritar tu nombre, sal sin que nadie te vea y muerde al hombre del turbante con todas tus esfuerzas. ¿Entendido?_

_- Si, amo Harry. Pero usted dijo una vez a Sky que no debía morder a los amigos del amo, que el amo se enfadaría__…_

- _¡Eso no importa ahora!_ - replicó duramente el muchacho, en un tono de voz del que más tarde se arrepentiría; Quirrell había sustituido la expresión de desconcierto de su rostro por otras de odio puro, y apuntaba a Draco con su varita -. _Él no es un amigo, es un enemigo. ¡Ve y haz lo que te he ordenado! _

Sky asintió con la cabeza, sin atreverse a cuestionar nada. Nunca había visto al amo tan furioso. Pero ella cumpliría sus ordenes y lo protegería, como le había prometido a él y aquella señorita tan dulce y simpática, tan solitaria como ella. Harry lo observó marchar y suspiró aliviado cuando vio llegar a la serpiente a la parte trasera del espejo y esconderse allí a salvo, sin que Quirrell hubiera notado su presencia. Él sólo tenía ojos para Draco.

- ¡TÚ! - escupió con furia, dirigiéndose hacía el muchacho -. Inútil y sucio traidor… ¡A ti también debí matarte en el bosque, cuando tuve ocasión!

El rostro de Draco palideció, mutando el gélido gris que generalmente iluminaba sus ojos apasionados por la vida, a un tono cenizo y mortecino, nada saludable. El gran valor del que había hecho gala para proteger a Harry y para escribir los dos rayos rojos que Quirrell le había enviado, también había desaparecido.

- Eras tú… Tú… ¡Eres un vampiro! - chilló con terror -.

La fría risa de Quirrell atravesó la estancia y congeló el corazón a los dos muchachos, como si se tratase de dagas afiladas hiriendo almas inocentes.

- No, tonto. Un vampiro no. Algo superior y mucho más poderoso…

Harry, que había gateado disimuladamente hasta donde se encontraba Draco, se incorporó junto a su amigo, dispuesto a enfrentar a Quirrell juntos. Pero éste lo miró pánico y retrocedió un par de pasos. Las cuencas de sus ojos parecían a punto de estallar de puro terror. Sólo por eso, juzgó Harry la gravedad del asunto.

- No le hagas caso, Harry. Tenemos que escapar... Él es un vampiro. Yo lo sé, lo vi… en el bosque… Bebía sangre de un unicornio.

El corazón de Harry se contrajo.

- ¿De unicornio? - repitió con voz ahogada.

Pero su pregunta se vio acallada por una voz superior, que no le pertenecía a él, ni a Draco, ni tampoco a Quirrell. Una voz fría y aguda como la mismísima muerte.

- ¿Tanto se ha alejado Lucius de las viejas prácticas que ni siquiera enseña a su hijo los rituales más básicos?

- ¿Quién ha dicho eso?

Los ojos de Draco fluctuaron de izquierda a derecha, totalmente horrorizados, buscando al intruso que se había atrevido a nombrar a su padre; pero había sido él el único capaz de exponer en voz alta la pregunta que los atormentaba a ambos. Harry, por su parte, presa de una terrible sospecha, ni siquiera era capaz hablar.

- Maestro… No debéis hablar. Guardad vuestras fuerzas. Ellos no merecen vuestras palabras…

En otro momento, quizá un par de horas antes, Draco se hubiera ganado una larga mirada reprobatoria de Hermione tras ver como su profesor dialogaba con alguien que, evidentemente, no existía, porque se hubiera tirado al suelo de la risa y no hubiera parado de burlarse de él en toda la tarde. Hacía un par de horas Draco no había sentido la magia de Quirrell estrellándolo contra la pared, indefenso, ni había escuchado esa voz heladoramente fría que parecía anunciar la muerte a quien hablaba. Hacía un par de horas, Draco charlaba feliz con sus compañeros en la Sala Común de Slytherin, absuelto de los horrores que se escondían bajo la fachada más inocente y de las diferentes metamorfosis con las que la maldad podía presentarse. Hacía dos horas, el mundo continuaba dividiéndose en dos tipos de personas: los que merecían su respeto y los que no, y, por supuesto, Quirrell ocupaba la posición honorífica dentro del segundo grupo. Pero dos horas era muchísimo tiempo, y en las dos últimas horas, su mundo entero había cambiado. Y jamás volvería a ser el mismo.

Por eso, cuando la otra voz, la voz cuyo sonido bastaba para electrificar la piel de su espalda, fruto de la más profunda congoja y el miedo, respondió a Quirrel de manera fría y concisa, sin delatar su origen, Draco únicamente pudo avanzar un paso hacía adelante, colocándose de nuevo junto a Harry, y estrechar la mano de éste con fuerza, en busca de un puerto seguro que se mantuviera inamovible entre tanto cambio. Harry correspondió su gesto y, entonces, por un momento, Draco sintió que la situación no era tan mala, y que quizá lograría escapar con vida de ésta.

- ¡Olvídate de ellos! - ordenó la voz con urgencia -. ¡La Piedra! ¡Tienes que concentrarte en la Piedra!

Espoleado por su maestro invisible, Quirrell les dio la espalda y centró su vista en el espejo. Harry se planteó la posibilidad de huir ahora que estaba distraído, pero supo al instante que él los atraparía. Es por eso que los ignoraba, como se ignora a un mosquito, porque no representaban peligro real para él. Su presencia era únicamente molesta y no dudaría en aplastarlos sin zumbaban con demasiada fuerza a su alrededor de su oído. Oprimió con más fuerza la mano de Draco.

- Maestro… Mi deseo es conseguir la Piedra…. Me veo entregándoosla. Pero no logró ver dónde se esconde…

- Utilízalos… Utiliza a los muchachos… - ordenó la voz -.

Quirrell giró entonces el rostro hacía a ellos.

- ¡Venid aquí! - Impotentes, viendo que no hallarían ventaja en replicar, ambos acudieron a su llamada -. Ahora mirad en el espejo y decidme, ¿qué veis?

En ese momento, Harry comprendió en qué consistía la magia del espejo. Cualquiera que deseara la Piedra para su propio beneficio se vería a sí misma cubierto de oro, o bebiendo el líquido de la inmortalidad, o, como en el caso de Quirrell, entregándosela a su maestro. Sólo alguien que deseara encontrarla, encontrarla, pero no usarla, lograría ver su verdadero escondite para así hallarla. Tanto Draco como él había acudido a aquel lugar por interés propio, pero la situación había cambiado. Conscientes de que Quirrell sería capaz de matarlos si no se la entregaban, su deseo más profundo y secreto sería, probablemente, encontrar la Piedra, aún cuando aquello fuera en contra de su principios.

- ¡No lo hagas, Draco! ¡No mires!

Porque Harry estaba seguro de que después de entregársela, Quirrell los mataría igualmente. Su incapacidad para emplear el espejo era la única razón que los mantenía con vida a ambos. Por el momento.

- ¡No mires el espejo! - insistió -. ¡Si descubre dónde esta, nos matará a los dos!

Draco, que hasta entonces dudaba, asintió y cerró los ojos con fuerza, quizá para evitar al tentación.

- ¡Tonto! Son sólo unos críos… ¡Oblígales a decírtelo! ¡Tortúralos! - volvió a escucharse la voz.

- ¡Potter! - rugió Quirrell, golpeándolo con la varita en el estómago. Harry gritó de dolor y cayó al suelo de rodillas, soltando por fin la mano de Draco. Pero lo peor no había llegado -. Aprenderás a no replicar a mi señor: ¡_Cruxio_!

Una agonía distinta a todo lo que había sufrido antes, arrasó con su cuerpo. La sangre de sus venas se trasformó en lava, que devoraba cruelmente sus vasos sanguíneos despellejándolos con cada pulsación. Los latidos de su corazón se asemejaron a bombas que estallaron en su pecho y desmenuzaron sus costillas hasta hacerlas añicos, sólo para volver a recomponerse y estallar de nuevo, con el siguiente latido. Sus pulmones ardían; ya no era capaz de respirar aire, sino lo parecían ser billones agujas puntiagudas y afiladas que rasgaban su nariz y su boca, descendían por su esófago y lo torturaban hasta llegar a su pecho, donde ya no cabía más dolor.

Harry supo que había gritado, pero no fue consciente de ello mientras lo hacía, sino cuando Quirrell quitó el hechizo, porque todo el dolor que había sufrido se desvaneció, pero su garganta continuó palpitando dolorosamente, como si le hubiesen obligado a ingerir brasas.

- Dime, ¿qué es lo que ves?

Sin fuerzas para replicar, Harry continuó mudo y negándose a mirar el espejo. Quirrell gruñó, enfurecido, y volvió a apuntarlo con la varita. El muchacho supo lo que venía antes de que llegara. La Maldición Imperdonable lo golpeó de nuevo y él volvió a desear la muerte para que frenara el dolor; pero cuando Quirrell le ordenó que mirara, continuó frustrando sus intenciones.

Por desgracia, la atención del profesor se centró entonces en Draco. A pesar de sobrepasar por un par de centímetros la altura Harry, éste nunca lo había visto tan desvalido. Temblaba, y había lágrimas surcando sus mejillas. Su piel, habitualmente pálida, había perdido todo rastro de color y de vida. Sus ojos temblaban en sus cuencas, vacíos y aterrorizados. Y Harry supo que habría suplicado a Quirrell por su vida, si hubiese mantenido el control de su habla.

- Tú, Malfoy. Espero que hayas aprendido de los gritos de tu amigo. Contempla y dime, ¿dónde está la Piedra?

Draco parpadeó un par de veces, tal vez tratando de aclarar su visión, empañada por las lágrimas, o tal vez tratando de aclarar su mente; entonces observó con sus ojos el espejo, a Quirrell, de nuevo el espejo, y después a Harry. La duda y el miedo agitaron su semblante. Éste intentó decir algo para tranquilizarle, pero no halló las fuerzas necesarias en su maltrecha garganta. De forma casi inconciente, sus labios vocalizaron un silencioso: "_nos matará_". Pero supo de inmediato que si Draco hablaba ahora, no podría reprochárselo. Él mismo desconocía hasta dónde llegaba su límite. Tal vez la muerte fuera mejor que ser torturado, una y otra vez. ¡Pero Harry ansiaba vivir, por eso continuaba negándose a Quirrell!

Como si sus pensamientos hubieran sido trasmitidos directamente a la mente de Draco, éste, que hasta entonces temblaba dudoso, adoptó una expresión distinta, todavía asustada, pero decidida. Miró a Quirrell, cayó al el suelo, abrazándose a sus rodillas, apretó los dientes, sin dejar de temblar, y cerró los párpados para no ver lo que llegaba. Pero continuó darle al profesor lo que quería.

El hechizo lo golpeó con saña. Draco gritó desgarrado y se retorció en el sueño. Harry, que sabía exactamente como se estaba sintiendo, sintió el dolor en carne propia. Un dolor diferente. Porque por muy doloroso que fuera el _Cruciatus_, los gritos inocentes de su amigo se clavaban directamente su sangre y eran aún más difíciles de aguantar.

Gateó por el suelo, incapaz de incorporarse, obteniendo fuerza de esos mismos gritos, pero antes de que lograra interponerse entre el rayo rojo y el cuerpo Draco, la maldición culminó. Habían sido sólo tres segundos. Tres míseros segundos. ¿Habría sentido Draco el dolor extendiéndose en ese tiempo hasta creerse eterno, como le había ocurrido a él mismo?

A juzgar por su aspecto, Harry diría que sí. Como él mismo, Draco continuaba acurrucado en el suelo, temblando visiblemente y llorando ya sin reparos, y un hilillo de sangre escurría por su inflamada nariz. Probablemente, se la hubiera golpeado contra el suelo, estando ciego, en un intentó de paliar el dolor. Pero como Harry, cuando Quirrell preguntó, se negó a decir nada.

- Mata a uno… Dos muchachos no son necesarios… - intervino de nuevo la voz, que Harry comenzaba a odiar con todas sus fuerzas.

Esa voz sin rostro era el cerebro detrás del imbécil Quirrell, se atrevería jurar que incluso la fuente de su terrible poder. Y seguramente, fuera ella por quien éste se maldecía bebiendo sangre de unicornio. Tenías sus sospechas… Pero no era posible que… No podía tratarse de…

Harry interrumpió sus pensamientos. Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era añadir un dolor de cabeza a su, de por sí, deplorable estado físico y mental. Quirrell lo apuntaba ahora de nuevo con su varita y parecía resuelto a lanzar la maldiciones asesina. Inexplicablemente, Harry se alegró de que no hubiera escogido a Draco. Draco era incente. Él con sus intrigas y deseos había sido el responsable de colocarlo en esta situación. Él debía pagar por ello, no su amigo.

- Después de todo, Potter, el débil hijo de Lucius Malfoy nunca representará un problema. Al contrario que tú. _¡Avada__…__!_

- ¡NO! - había sido Draco quien había gritado -. ¡No lo mates! Haré lo que quieras, conseguiré la Piedra para ti, pero no lo mates.

Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza, derrotado. Draco lo había salvado, y al hacerlo había firmado la sentencia de muerte para sí mismo. Si Harry hubiese muerto y, después, él hubiera colaborado con Quirrell, cabía la posibilidad de que éste, pletórico tras conseguir la Piedra, se olvidará de él y pudiese así salvar la vida. Ahora ya no quedaba esa opción.

Quirrell entrecerró los ojos y observó a Draco con sorpresa, como recalibrando la opinión que tenía de él.

- A cambio, quiero un Juramente Inquebrantable de que, cuando tengas la Piedra, nos dejarás marchar sin matarnos - continuó el rubio, envalentonándose.

- No estás en situación de poner condiciones - advirtió el profesor, agitando disimuladamente su varita, como una muda advertencia.

- Entonces jura por tu magia que nos dejarás marchar sin hacernos daño - optó por proponer el muchacho, desesperado.

A diferencia del Juramente Inquebrantable, cuando un mago juraba por su magia, cabía la posibilidad de romper la promesa sin consecuencias. Aun así, los magos y brujas sangre pura, fieles a las tradiciones, posaban todo su respeto en ese tipo de promesas. Y había quien aseguraba que la propia magia se enfurecía cuando alguien juraba por ella en falso. No era un juego. Pero para sorpresa de los muchachos, Quirrell asintió pronunció el juramente.

- Juró por mi magia que, cuando consiga la Piedra, no seré yo quien os mate, a ninguno de los dos.

A Harry no le gustó aquella matización del "yo", pero no vio sentido en replicar. Demasiado nervioso para percatarse, Draco se incorporó y se colocó frente al espejo. Por primera vez, los ojos de Quirrell no brillaron con odio, sino que reflejaron triunfo.

El moreno continuaba abovillado en el suelo, actuando, en un intento de parecer débil e insignificante, pero examinando con atención el rostro de su amigo. Al principio, éste parecía confuso y algo turbado, si bien ya no desvalido como antes, probablemente porque ahora tenía un plan al que someterse. Pero entonces, sólo por una fracción de segundo, sus ojos se abrieron y la incredulidad y el triunfo deslifaron por ellos. Fue sólo un segundo. Después Draco sonrió, con un tipo de sonrisa crispada que Harry no reconocía, y la codicia iluminó sus ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que ves? - preguntó ansiosamente Quirrell, malinterpretando los gestos.

- ¡Me veo a mi! -exclamó el muchacho con entusiasmo -. ¡Y tengo la piedra! Mi padre me aplaude orgulloso… ¡Soy completamente rico! Malfoy Manor resplandece con oro… Y soy mayor, y poderoso… eterno… y todo el mundo se inclina a mi paso, incluso Weasley y Dumbledore.

- ¡Apártate!

Quirrell gruñó y lo arrojó a un lado con ira, volviendo a colocarse él mismo frente el espejo. Draco cayó contra el suelo y se alejó de él gateando, temblando de nuevo por el miedo. Pero entonces, sus ojos buscaron a Harry y, de alguna manera, éste supo que todo había sido una actuación. Que Draco tenía consigo la Piedra. Que debían de escapar de allí: YA.

Ahora que Quirrell estaba distraído, si lograban llegar a la sala de las pociones y pasar a través de las llamas púrpuras, llevando consigo la poción dorada, él no tendría forma de perseguirlos. Entonces podrían coger las escobas, que habían dejado en la antesala del troll, subir por la trampilla sin problemas y huir lo más lejos posible de Quirrell, tal vez pidiendo ayuda a Snape, o escapando a la casa de Draco, a través de alguna chimenea.

Harry intentó retrasmitir su plan a Draco telepáticamente, aprovechando el contacto directo con sus ojos, y éste debió captarlo en esencia, porque asintió con disimulo y Harry vio como sus músculos se tensaban, preparados para echar a correr. Pero esa voz, esa maldita voz, los detuvo antes de tiempo.

- Miente… El muchacho miente… Déjame hablar con él.

- Pero Maestro, aún estáis demasiado débil…

- Me sobran fuerzas para esto…

A juzgar por su expresión, Draco sintió como si el Lazo del Diablo lo hubiera clavado en el suelo. No podía mover ni un músculo. Petrificado, observó a Quirrell, que empezaba a desenvolver su turbante. ¿Qué iba a suceder? El turbante cayó. La cabeza de Quirrell parecía extrañamente pequeña sin él. Entonces, Quirrell se dio la vuelta lentamente.

Desde el suelo, Harry como sus peores temores se confirmaban. Donde tendría que haber estado la nuca de Quirrell, había un rostro, una cara deforme y nublada. Era de color blanco tiza, con brillantes ojos rojos y ranuras en vez de fosas nasales, como las serpientes. A poco metros de distancia, Draco chilló. El rostro deforme se concentró en él.

- Joven Malfoy. Es un placer que no esperaba, el encontrarnos - su voz continuaba siendo heladoramente fría, pero guardaba un tono meloso, seductor casi -. Tú padre y yo fuimos viejos amigos en el pasado. Días gloriosos aquellos, cuando no me veía reducido a éste pedazo de carne horriforme que ves ahora… Pero si me entregas la Piedra que guardas en tu bolsillo… Tal vez logremos que las cosas cambien. Un futuro mejor para todos, sin traidores, mestizos, ni asquerosos sangre sucia… donde el apellido Malfoy se vea ensalzado como merece…

Los ojos de Draco se había abierto con horror, horror que aumentó a límites insospechados cuando descubrió la identidad de su atacante. Harry lo vio enfocar la vista hacía la puera con anhelo, y después mirar nuevamente a la cara tras de Quirrell. Pero parece que esos pedazos de indecisión fueron bastante para que éste agotara toda su paciencia.

- ¡Mátalo! - ordenó a su lacayó -. ¡Que muera! ¡Y obtén la Piedra!

Obediente como siempre, Quirrell se alzó en el aire y voló hasta aterrizar frente a Draco, que habiando rebosado su límite, ni siquiera se molestó en huir. El profesor sonrió cruelmente y lo agarró por el cuello, alzándolo varios centímetros del suelo.

- Por favor… por favor - suplicó, con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban -. No me mates…

Quirrell se burló de sus súplicas con odio, apretándo aún más su agarre; un odio que no prevenía de su maestro, sino de sí mismo, y que, en cierto modo, Draco se había ganado.

- Riete ahora del po-pobre y tar-tarmudo prof-fesor Quirrell…

Varios metros más allá, Harry observaba la escena con horror y una mezcla de emociones contradictorias. Lo que había temido desde el inicio, pero se había negado a creer, quedaba ahora expuesto y claro, con letras grandes. La voz, el rostro en la nuca de Quirrell, pertenecían a Voldermot… o al menos a lo que quedaba de Voldemort después de la noche en la que trató de asesinar a Harry, y Harry lo venció.

Esa cosa, ese ser deforme y malvado, era parte de Tom. Tom. Su Tom. El Tom por el cual él decidió arriesgar su vida y correr hacía la Piedra. Y ahora que se hallaba a punto de asesinar a su mejor amigo, Harry no se decidía a enfrentarlo. Porque era Tom.

Pero Tom no era él. Harry lo conocía, lo sabía cruel y poderoso, sabía que en su quinto curso había asesinado a una alumna por considerarla un denigro para la magia. ¿Entonces, que lo diferenciaba con esa otra parte de su alma? Y si no se diferenciaba en nada, si de verdad eran la misma persona, ¿cómo iba Harry a atacarlo, cuándo lo que más deseaba en el mundo era ser aceptado y amado por él?

Quirrell gruñó, entre dientes. El rostro de Draco había adquirido una tonalidad morada. Harry supo que le quedaban instantes para decidir. Si permanecía quieto, Draco moriría. Si actuaba, Tom…

No, Tom no, Voldemort… No, Voldemort tampoco. Él había visto la imagen de Voldemort en las memorias de Tom. Un ser elegante, súblime, con una aura invisible recargada de mágia y poder que lo convertían en alguien superior, elevándolo etéreamente sobre los demás seres, y que forzaba a cuántos lo rodearan a enfocar sus miradas en él, prendidos de su hechizo. Algó así como la fuerza de Dumbledore y el carisma de Lucius fusionados en un único ser, sólo que con un encanto aún mayor.

Esto que quedaba de él ahora, era sólo una sombra… Un espectro que conservaba restos de su sublime poder y una inteligencia malformada en su retorcida mente. Tom era el recuerdo encantado de un pedazo de alma, y había más restos enterrados en distintos objetos por Gran Bretaña, pero esto… esto era lo poco que quedaba de la conciencia de Voldemort después de que una maldición asesina destruyera su cuerpo y el pedazo alma que guardaba consigo.

Durante años, la culpa había reconcomido a Harry por ese suceso. Pero, ¿iba Harry, por esa culpa, a condenar ahora a Draco, que era inocente en todos los sentidos? Y la pregunta que más lo atormentaba: ¿sería capaz de perdonarlo Tom si, por salvar a Draco, condenaba a su sombra a seguir vagando en soledad por la Tierra, sin cuerpo, alma, ni poder?

El cuello de su amigo crujió, y Harry comprendió que se había agotado el tiempo de las deliberaciones. Consciente de que su elección lo perseguiría durante toda su vida, blincó del suelo y e incorporándose sobre sus pies a la velocidad de una cobra, apuntó a Quirrell con su varita y lo tomó por sorpresa.

- ¡_Repulso_! - exclamó.

Tanto el cuerpo de Draco como el del profesor salieron disparados. El de Draco rodó por el suelo un largo trecho, sin sentido; pero Quirrell logró recuperar el equilibrio tras unos instantes y mantenerse en pie. Entonces, se sucedieron tres movimientos. Los tres de forma muy rápida.

- ¡_Avada_…!

- ¡Sky, AHORA!

- ¡… _Kedavra_!

Quirrell había apuntado a Harry con su varita, con la intención de dirigir hacía él la maldición asesina. Harry, preparado de antemano, gritó el nombre de Sky con todas sus fuerzas. La serpiente reptó, a la llamada de su amo, se escurrió entre las capas moradas de Quirrell e hincó sus colmillos en la parte íntima de su tobillo derecho. Quirrell rugió de dolor e, involuntariamente, desvió su varita hacía el eje del mismo. De su varita surgió un rayo de luz verde y Sky cayó fulminada al suelo, muerta.

Pero Harry se detendría a asimilar su pérdida más tarde. Reunió su magia y, mientras Quirrell cojeaba e identificaba el ser muerto que yacía sus pies, exclamó:

- ¡_Expelliarmus_! ¡_Incendio_! ¡_Incendio_!

La varita caoba saltó de las manos del desprevenido profesor, varios metros hacía detrás, y con el segundo hechizo se prendió fuego. Harry maldijo entre dientes cuando el siguiente _Incendio _no produjo los mismos resultados, pues ya alerta, aún sin varita, Quirrell había logrado crear un escudo a su alrededor y desviarlo.

- ¡_Petrificus_! ¡_Desmaius_! ¡_Tarantallegra_! - lo intentó de nuevo, por tres veces, sin éxito.

- Vas a morir hoy, Potter - amenazó el profesor, con ira -. Y voy a disfrutar matándote.

- ¡Hazlo! ¡Mátalo! - aprobó la voz de Voldemort.

El muchacho se paralizó un instante, y después abrió la boca dispuesto a explicarse. Lanzar hechizos contra Quirrell era muy sencillo, realmente lo odiaba y ansiaba verlo muerto. Pero enfrentarse a Voldemort era otra cosa, no por su gran poder, sino porque Harry no deseaba hacerla daño.

- Espera, yo…

Pero no pudo seguir. Una fuerte presión en su cuello se lo impedía. Quirrell había volando desde su anterior posición hasta reaparecer súbitamente ante él, aprisionándolo con sus manos, en un intento extinguir su vida sin magia. Él había quemado su varita.

Harry intentó pronunciar algún hechizo para defenderse, pero la presión de sus pulmones era tal, que le impedía pronunciar palabra alguna. Su propia varita cayó al suelo. Moría. El conocimiento activo su instinto. Aún consciente de que sus fuerzas no eran nada para se comparadas, condujo sus mano al agarre que Quirrell mantenía en su cuello e intentó disminuir su intensidad. Pero ni siquiera él mismo creería lo que ocurrió a continuación. Porque, milagrosamente, tras el contacto de su propia piel con la del hombre, éste comenzó a chillar, y sus manos comenzaron a hervir y a llenarse de pústulas sangrantes y úlceras, y su rostro se deformo por una mezcla de miedo, sorpresa y horror, y Harry pudo, al fin, respirar libremente.

Aun así, sabía que el efecto no duraría para siempre; y, aunque él mismo no entendiera lo que acababa de ocurrir, ni se sucedería de nuevo, tampoco estaba dispuesto a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Inhaló dos bocanadas de aire, para tomar fuerza, y se lazó contra Quirrell, que todavía se retorcía, algunos metros más allá. Con sus manos, apresó su rostro y su cuello, y arañó también su pecho, y en las tres ocasiones, se produjo el resultado anterior. La piel del hombre comenzó a derretirse como si se tratara de cera, y sus músculos y tendones comenzaron a ser visibles a la vista, también ulcerados, rotos, sangrantes.

Harry calculó que al hombre no le quedaban más de unos minutos de vida, y a juzgar por sus gritos y por su súplicas de ayuda, él también era consciente. Sus ojos brillaban con horror dentro de sus cuencas, unas cuencas que continuaban derritiéndose y dejando al descubierto sus globos oculares enteros, de un blanco ceniza decorado por líneas rubíes. Pero Harry no pensaba ayudarlo. Y pesar del grotesco espectáculo, tampoco desviaba la vista del moribundo.

Se sentía complacido. Una sensación dulce ascendía por su estómago y se revolvía en su pecho, calentándolo. Venganza. Ahora Voldemort, si es que de verdad era Voldemort quien lo guiaba, aprendería a elegir con más cuidado a sus siervos. Aprendería a elegir a Harry. Y con la muerte, Quirrell pagaría el daño que les había causado, a él y a Draco. Pues hasta la maldición Cruciatus que había usado contra ellos, era nada comparada con el mal que él estaba sufriendo. Y mientras su amigo continuara en el suelo, gravemente herido y despojado de todas sus fuerzas, él continuaría deleitándose con esa lenta y dolorosa muerte. Se llamaba venganza. Dulce y bienvenida venganza.

Cuando, finalmente, Quirrell acabó de chillar y su cuerpo se convirtió en un montón de polvo y amasijos en el suelo, Harry se permitió respirar, ya tranquilo, y se percató por primera vez de lo cansado que estaba. Las piernas le temblaban, incapaces de sostenerlo. Se dejo caer al suelo. Buscó su varita con los ojos y gateó hasta ella, impulsado por la necesidad de recuperarla. Después, continuó hasta donde se hallaba Draco.

El muchacho mantenía una respiración serena y constante. Los huesos de sus nariz habían adoptado una posición extraña y un color que divergía entre el granate y el verde oscuro, y sus párpados seguían cerrados; pero, por lo demás, parecía sano; unicamente desmayado. Harry sonrió, al notar esto, y sintió cómo su propia vista se nublaba. Ahora, en lugar de una sala de paredes arenosas, veía manchas de grises fluctuando. Debía resistir un poco más. Reunir fuerzas de dónde no las hallaba. Lo consiguió. Y a los pocos minutos, perdió la conciencia.

* * *

¿Qué levanten la vista del ordenador los que estén hasta el coño del nuevo formato de fanfiction net? Yo es que no me acostumbro, quizá sea porque lo has instalado hace poquitos días o Kami sabe porque, ¡pero me saca de quicio! Ahora, pidiendo publicamente perdón por este lapsus, volvamos al capítulo (XD). Ya he advertido arriba que no acaba así, que **habrá un capítulo más de esta secuela**, y que este es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora.

Pero, ¿qué os parece? Es bastante más oscuro que en los libros, pero bueno, para eso se trata de un fic DarkHarry, no? Se podría decir que el capi está divido en dos fases. La primera y más infantil abarca desde el principio hasta que se encuentran con Quirrell, y deja en alza algunas cuestiones. Primero, sobre Anne, supongo que está chica os dejará con la curiosidad en el estómago siempre que sale. Bueno, yo os digo que habrá una explicación para ello, pero que tardará bastante en descubrirse. Acostumbráos a momentos así, en los que parece saber más que el resto (XD). Y sobre las pruebas para llegar a la Piedra. La verdad es que escribir sobre ellas ha sido muy divertido, como un chiste, porque siempre pensé que Dumbledore zumababa de la cabeza al realizar unas pruebas así, para proteger la Piedra. (O bueno, lo que en realidad pensaba es que las hizo así a propósito, esperando que Harry lo descubriera y tuviera su primera oportunidad de enfrentarse a Voldemort y de comenzar a despreciarlo intensamente). Pero me he divertido un montón con Draco. Primero, su renuencia para salvar a Weasley, a lo que accede de mala gana, luego esa cobardía tan característica que va desapareciendo bajo rastrones de confianza, y por supuesto, su feliz modo de saltarse las pruebas haciendo trampas. Como el dije a Harry, los Slytherin siempre ganan el juego, pero no jugando, estafando a los demás jugadores (XD).

La segunda parte, la que abarca el enfrentamiento con Quirrell, es bastante más seria y dramática, y con diferencia la más difícil de escribir. Así que espero no haberme cargado con OCC a algún personaje. Sobre Harry y Quirrell estoy bastante apegada al cannon, y en cuanto a Draco... Él es más difícil de perfilar, porque es un Slytherin pura cepa y es un cobarde, cosa que puede cambiar con los años, pero que lleva su tiempo. Para sus acciones, debo dejar clara dos cosas: el se niega a decir algo a Quirrel porque confia totalmente en Harry, pero no por _lealtad_ hacía Harry, o porque quiera que Quirrell se haga con la Piedra, aún a costa de su vida, lo hace porque confía en Harry y cuando éste le dice que después de conseguir la Piedra, Quirrell los matará, Draco lo cree, y es verdad. Por su parte, Harry actua movido por el mismo motivo. Aunque odie a Quirrell, él se niega a entregárle la Piedra porque sabe que es el único medio para salvar sus vidas. En cuanto él la consiga, ellos morirán. Por eso calla.

Después, más tarde, cuando Draco obteniene la Piedra del espejo y miente, lo hace llevado por su codicia. Él ha conseguido la Piedra porque su más profundo deseo era conseguirla para salvar a Harry, pero una vez la tiene en sus manos, la codicia lo puede y por eso miente, (de forma mucho más creible que Harry en los libros, me atrevería a añadir). Pero Voldemort lo descubre y entonces Draco, al descubrir su identidad, ya no es capaz de pensar en nada. El horror lo paraliza y Voldemort no tiene motivos para ser paciente. Por eso ordena su muerte.

Siguiente punto. Harry y Voldemort. Es todo una sorpresa para el chico descubrir la identidad de quien se esconde tras de Quirrell, (nunca mejor dicho, XD), y sus sentimientos son confusos al respecto. Voldemort es Tom y Harry no quiere hacerle daño, pero al mismo tiempo Voldemort lo ha dañado a él como su Tom nunca lo haría. Aun así, en ningún momento quiere causarle daño. Se mueve solo para salvar a Draco y a sí mismo de la muerte, si Quirell le hubiera dado una oportunidad, Harry habría intentado hablar con Voldemort y explicarle la situación inmeditamente, y no se habría negado a entregarle la Piedra.

Supongo que eso es todo. Espero haberme explicado bien en el capítulo y, si quedaba alguna duda, que esta pequeña aclaración la haya solucionado. No me queda más por decir. Únicamente agradecer, como siempre, a todos mis maravillosos lectores, y especialmente a aquellos que me acompañan y me dejan su comentario en cada capítulo. Muchísimas gracias.

Respecto al próximo capi, no puedo prometerlo para antes de dos semanas. También prometí el anterior para ese tiempo, y veis que me he adelantado. He tardado sólo una semana, que separa este de aquel. Pero no voy a dar falsas esperanzas. Estoy justo en medio de los exámenes, y no voy a prometer cosas que luego no pueda cumplir. Lo qué si, el máximo serán dos semanas. ¡Hasta entonces! Muchos besos, tomodachis.

Anzu.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclameir: Harry Potter no es mío. Si lo fuese, Voldemort y Harry acabarían liados, o a lo mejor Harry estaría con Draco, o quiza Hermione se quedaría con su mejor amigo, pero nunca, nunca, el pelirrojo se quedaría con ella. ¡Ah si! Y al llegar a sexto todos los alumnos montarían una orgía. Como esto nunca pasa en los libros, me veo forzada a reconocer que JK Rowling es la dueña, y yo soy una simple aficionada que disfruta con sus historias. XD**

* * *

**Nota1:  Fey M. Riddle** intenté responder tu comentario, que me gusto muchísimo, pero no sé si eres consciente de que tienes la opción de recibir mensajes desactivada. Quise avisarte y darte las gracias desde aquí. ^^

**Nota2: **como déspedida, a todas las personas que me dejaron sus reviews anónimos a lo largo de la historia. Si deseais, enviádme vuestra dirección de correos (con espacios, o la página la borra) para que pueda responder personalmente, ya que la página no me permite hacerlo desde aquí. Para mi será un placer agrader así vuestro esfuerzo.**  
**

* * *

**Epilogo**

Diversos sueños y pesadillas lo persiguieron durante los días que fluctuó entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia. En algunos él huía, mientras una voz aguda y escalofriante se reía de él a sus espaldas, clamando que era inútil, que jamás podría escapar. A veces, su propio rostro se deformaba en una cosa amorfa y gibosa, adquiriendo un mortecino color tiza, con brillantes ranuras rojas dónde debieron hallarse los ojos y estrechas líneas en vez de fosas nasales, como las serpientes. Otras, una piedra roja, del color de la sangre, se apropiaba la figura de un joven alto, de formas majestuosas, y unos ojos verdes que debían originarse en el cristal fundido de una esmeralda. Sus labios, asombrosamente tintos, se burlaban de Harry con una mueca torcida, que bien pudiera tratarse de una burla, o de una expresión de cariño.

Entonces, aún en sueños, el cuerpo de Harry se agitaba y ardía, alejándo de sí a trompicones las pesadas mantas que lo atosigaban para darle calor; su frente se empababa de agua y sudor, y sus labios gemían febriles, aferrándose a las sábanas con los puños en un intentó por alcanzar algo que aún no le pertenecía. Quienes se hallaban junto a él, velando su sueño, se preguntaban que tipo de desgarrador sueño turbaría su mente en esos intantes.

Pero no siempre ocurría de esa manera. A veces, Harry se descubría a sí mismo en una gran habitación de paredes blancas y circulares, en cuyo centro se hallaba un espejo, un lujoso espejo adornado con guresos marcos de oro y piedras preciosas; y cuando fijaba la vista en él, dos rostros borrosos, muy jóvenes, le devolvían la mirada. Entonces se sucedían varias escenas, escenas que él nunca había vivido y que, sin embargo, adquirían un tinte demasiado familiar en su memoria:

_Un niño pequeño de ojos verdes y cabellos muy oscuros, poco más que un bebe, reía a carcajas sobre su pequeña escoba de juguete. El mismo niño en la cuna, también sonriente, mientras su mamá pronunciaba palabras que no comprendía y su papá agitaba el móvil que adornaba el alto de su cuna: un ciervo, un perro, un lobo y una rata bailándo al son de la Luna. _

_De nuevo, el niño, que Harry ya no reconocía como un niño, sino como él mismo siendo un bebé, garateaba con pinturas de colores dibujos inteligibles en un papel: a la derecha, una mujer con el cabello muy rojo y los labios gruesos y sonrientes, teñidos de rosa; a la izquierda, un hombre alto, más que la mujer, con dos círculos negros alrededor de los ojos, el cabello oscuro y revuelto, también sonreía, pero sus labios eran más finos y coloreados en castaño, no en rosa; entre medio de ellos, un niño, que se sabía niño por ser mucho más bajito, apenas llegaba a sus rodillas y tendía la mano a ambos padres, poseía rasgos de ambos progenitores, el cabello oscuro y revuelto de él, y los ojos verdes y grandes de ella; y a su lado, de su misma altura, un revoltijo de garabatos y borrones negros con orejas, imitaba la forma de un perro._

"_Mama__…__ Paa__…__ Hagy__…__'__anuto__…"_

_Señalaba el niño a su madre, que atendía orgullosísima._

El tiempo se deslizaba de un recuerdo a otro, de los que posteriormente Harry no tendría conciencia, algunos eran simple invención y otros sucedieron realmente, aunque hace tanto tiempo, que era imposible diferenciarlos.

_El pequeño Harry reía sobre su escoba, sobrevolándo el cuarto de estar, la muchacha de los ojos verdes sonreía y lo tentaba para que llegara a su lado. El joven de los anteojos se carajeaba sonoramente mientras el niño ignoraba la llamada de su madre y aceleraba su vuelo en un intentó por atrapar al gato, que lo esquiavaba agilmente y se veía obligado a escapar, maullando con queja. Las risas y las miradas felices inundaban la escena__…__ hasta que una explosión oscura demudó la sonrisa y congeló a las tres personas._

_- __¡Coge a Harry y vete, Lily! ¡Es él! ¡Corre, vete! ¡Yo lo contendré!_

Harry despertaba de esos sueños sin conciencia de lo que había soñado, pero con una extraña presión en el pecho, y la mente muy agitada. La primera vez que despertó era de noche y en la enfermería reinaba el silencio. A diferencia de en su última estancia, no le costó reconocer el espacio en el que se encontraba, lo supo enseguida; recostado sobre una de esas camas de plumas y sábanas blancas, a poca distancia de la recamara privada de Madame Pomfrey... Sentía el cuerpo frágil, pero no lo bastante para ignorar ese aroma, mezcla de pociones sanativas y de higiene, tan diferente al viciado olor del hospital muggle que había visitado una única vez en su infancia, la vez Dudley había sido ingresado, un par de años antes de que Tom lo encontrara.

Un par de ojos grises lo buscaron en la oscuridad y, por alguna razón, trajeron a su mente los sueños que había olvidado. Apostaría su varita porque en ellos aprecian dichos ojos, pero no refiriéndose a Draco, sino a otra persona… Alguien importante…

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

La pregunta escapó de sus labios casi por instinto, pero bastó un examen a los ojos de Draco, tan serenos como opacados, para que la respuesta llegará a su mente sin esfuerzo.

El dolor, fruto de los recuerdos. Las dudas. La tortura. Quirrell. La piedra. Y Voldemort.

- Pero ahora está muerto… - concluyó su amigo con la voz impasible, tal vez como un minúsculo matiz de alivio y complacencia, como si aquella simple frase fuera el asidero donde tomar fuerzas, donde los temores morían y donde la inocencia de dos niños recuperaba la libertad.

Harry asintió y no hablaron más. Los sueños le persiguieron de nuevo, sin dejar rastro.

…

La segunda vez que despertó había pasado un día y medio, y la señora Pomfrey estaba presente. Habló con Harry. _"__¡Muchacho! Que alivio verte despierto. Llegamos a temer que no lo lograrías__…__. ¡Pero ahora te tenemos de nuevo con nosotros! Pobrecito, haber tenido que enfrentarte a él a tu edad__…__ ¡Ese monstruo!__"_Pero Harry respondió únicamente por obligación y no revelo nada de lo ocurrido esa noche, no quería pensar en ello. Luego, por la noche, entabló una nueva conversación monosilabita con Draco.

- ¿Sky?

- Muerta. Dumbledore la encontró poco después de a nosotros, pero ya no se podía hacer nada por ella. Dijo que no había cura contra la Maldición Asesina - sus labios se torcieron hacía la derecha con asco y terror y su cuerpo entero se estremeció tras pronunciar las dos últimas palabras.

Harry no lo vio temblar. Él observaba fijamente su porción blanca de techo, al igual que Draco examinaba la suya. Pero tampoco se sorprendió por sus palabras.

- Iba dirigida a mi… - murmuró no obstante, sin entender por qué, pasados unos instantes.

No hubo respuesta. Transcurrieron unos minutos en silencio.

- ¿De verdad Quirrell está muerto?

- Si.

- Entonces, ya soy un asesino…

Tampoco esta vez pronunció Draco respuesta alguna. Harry no se molestó. Era una reflexión extendida sólo para sí mismo. Había arrancado una vida, un alma. Y no acaba de precisar qué o cómo se sentía. ¿Arrepentimiento? ¿Odio? ¿Miedo? ¿Temor? ¿Asco?

Lentamente, entre sueño y sueño, su mente se iba despejando y su cuerpo recuperaba su fuerza. La nariz de Draco dejó de estar tan hinchada y tras reproducirse en una serie de colores (verde, granate, negro y rojo) fue aproximándose a su blancura original. La temática de sus conversaciones también fue aliviándose progresivamente.

- Dumbledore estuvo aquí - informó Draco una mañana, murmurando un hechizo que impediría a la Pomfrey escucharlos, desde su pequeño despacho adjunto.

- Ah.

- Si, los primeros días. Cuándo tú aún no despertabas y Weasley y Finnigan ocupaban esas camas - cabeceó hacía el lado contrario de la invitación.

- ¿Y qué quería?

- Hablar contigo, claro. Pero como Pomfrey le prohibió molestarte, tuvo que conformarse con nosotros.

Bueno, aquello no era extraño, pensó Harry. Cabía dentro del comportamiento común de Dumbledore.

- ¿Y qué le dijisteis?

- La verdad. Que habíamos averiguado lo de la Piedra por caminos separados y que fue una auténtica sorpresa encontrarnos allí. Que nosotros les salvemos del Lazo del Diablo cuando ellos ya se veían mue… atrapados. En realidad, fue un algo gracioso. Al despertar, Weasley seguía tan convencido de que Snape quería robar la Piedra, que se puso a chillar como un loco - Draco trató de forzar a sus labios a emitir una sonrisa, pero todo cuanto logró fue una mueca -. Le dije a Dumbledore que tú descubriste quién estaba realmente detrás de la Piedra, cuando yo te conté lo que había visto en el bosque. Que una noche te descubrí yendo a buscarla, para protegerla, y que me negué a dejarte ir solo. Que pensé que podría serte de ayuda.

Harry desvió la vista del techo para observar a Draco, cuyos ojos brillaban, reflejo del orgullo antaño. Arqueó las cejas.

- ¿Y Dumbledore se lo creyó?

- ¿Por quién me tomas? - el muchacho fingió una voz indignada, y por primera vez, sus mejillas se colorearon con algo de vida, dejando atrás el gris apagado -. ¡Por supuesto que se lo creyó!

Harry, simplemente, sonrió.

…

Cuando Harry se sentía lo bastante fortalecido para correr una vuelta entera alrededor del campo de Quidditch, a Madame Pomfrey no le quedó más remedio que autorizar las visitas. Hermione fue la primera. La pobre niña debía llevar días rondando la puerta de la enfermería, hora sí y hora no, en un intentó por verlos, y la estricta enfermera casi suspiró con alivio cuando, finalmente, le fue autorizado entrar.

- Sólo cinco minutos - fue su última palabra.

La bruja asintió educadamente y contuvo la formalidad hasta que Pomfrey cerró tras de sí la puerta de su despacho, con un portazo quizá demasiado sonoro; entonces corrió hacía la cama de Harry y se arrojó a los brazos del muchacho, con las mejillas húmedas, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

- Tonto… Eres un tonto - hipó -. Ponerte en peligro de esa manera… No puedes imaginar lo preocupada que he estado… ¿Fue tan terrible? … Aún no puedo imaginarme a Quirrell como una amenaza… ¿La maldición Imperdonable? ¿Quién-Tú-Sabes? ¡Ah, no! Pobre _Sky_… ¿De verdad estás tú ya bien?

Solo después de que Harry jurara y perjurara en voz alta que ya se sentía perfectamente, que no volvería a hacer ninguna locura semejante, y que si se veía arrastrado a ella, no se le ocurriría excluirla, Hermione pareció relajarse lo suficiente para notar que había una persona más tumbada en la otra cama. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

- Tú también te encuentras bien, ¿verdad Draco? - tartamudeó, con vergüenza.

Harry se alegró de ver cómo Draco arquera las cejas y ponía los ojos en blanco. Significa que de verdad se estaba recuperando, no sólo en lo físico, sino mentalmente, que era lo más difícil.

- A buenas horas te interesas, _sabelotodo_. Pero no te preocupes, me estado es tan saludable como el de tu adorado príncipe Harry - sonrió con malicia y, aun así, no fue la misma expresión que de costumbre. Todavía no.

Tal vez Hermione se percató y, por ello, lo pasó por alto, aún más sonrojada. Madame Pomfrey la despidió pocos minutos después, y prometió regresar al día siguiente.

…

Aquella noche, fue la primera que Draco se atrevió a mirar a Harry de verdad, sin escudos sin infantiles, sin barreras construidas en falsos bloques de narcisismo y sarcasmo. Sus ojos grises lo enfocaron, graves y asustados, preguntando algo. O tal vez pidiendo permiso. Permiso para seguir viviendo.

- Fue horrible, ¿sabes?

- ¿La maldición _cruciatus_? - inquirió Harry.

- No. Si. También. Pero el hecho de que fuera él. Yo siempre me reí de él, me burle de él. Pensaba que era débil, un tonto… pero en realidad hubiera podido matarme con un chasquido de dedos.

Harry abrió la boca para consolarlo o tal vez para añadir algún consejo sabio, pero volvió a cerrarla, consciente de que todo lo que pudiera decir, en ese momento, sonaría inocuo. Al cabo de un tiempo, Draco volvió a hablar.

- ¿Tú crees que siempre fue así? ¿El señor Tenebroso? - casi pareció avergonzado de preguntarlo -. Yo sé que el mato a tus padres, pero…

- No - Harry lo interrumpió -. Él nunca fue así. Lo que vimos era sólo una sombra. El verdadero Señor Oscuro, si alguna vez resurge de nuevo, será diferente…

No mentía. Durante horas había discutido ese asunto en su mente, hasta llegar a esa conclusión. Ahora se sentía en paz. Y esperaba que Draco y, sobre todo, Tom lo entendiera de tal forma.

- Bien… - de alguna manera, su rostro pareció aliviarse -. ¿Te dije que Dumbledore nos había entregado ochenta puntos a cada uno por proteger la piedra? Y cuarenta a Weasley y Finnigan por intentarlo.

No. Draco no se lo había comentado. De modo que ese era el soborno de Dumbledore para su niño dorado. Ciento sesenta puntos por hacer lo correcto, por enfrentarse al malo, correr al peligro, recibir dos cruxiatus, perder a su mascota y estar a unto de morir. En su propia mente sonaba ridículo. Como si todo eso de los puntos perteneciera a un mundo muy lejano, un mundo inocente e infantil, que después de Quirrell no tenía cabida. Pero miró a Draco, que sonreía. No una sonrisa muy grande ni muy pletórica, más bien una casi avergonzada y muy pequeña. Pero una sonrisa a fin de cuentas.

- Slytherin gana la Copa… ¿Es malo que me alegre?

Y Harry compendió. Porque pudiera ser que aquello de la Copa fuese una tontería, pudiera que la rivalidad entre las Casas no tuviera sentido y que estuviera diseñada por grandes magos para una finalidad más grande, que debía desentrañar; pudiera que los exámenes tampoco fueran importantes, que las clases fueran un estorbo y la mitad de los profesores mediocres. Pudiera que Hogwarts estuviese colapsado de estudiantes a magos sin sentido, que jamás buscasen un fin mayor; pudiera que el Quidditch sólo fuese una distracción inútil; pudiera que, llegado el momento, ambos tuvieran que dejar de ser niños para hacer frente al futuro.

Pero ese momento quedaba muy lejos… Y por ahora, todas esas pequeñas cosas sin importancia, que jamás afectarían a la trayectoria del mundo, si eran importantes. Importantes para ellos. E importantes para que, cuando llegara el momento, uno como el que hacía poco había vivido, y tuviera que elegir entre la muerte y la vida, eligiera siempre la vida. Porque esas eran las cosas que hacían que valiera la pena vivirla, por infantiles y simples que pareciesen.

- No, Draco… No es nada malo alegrase - dijo -.

Y lo creía de verdad.

...

Una vez Pomfrey autorizó las visitas, la enfermería no tardó en colapsarse de gente yendo y viniendo. Un par de niñas Gryffindor de su curso, que a Harry siempre le parecieron muy tontas, vinieron para entregarle, entre risas chillonas y sonrojos, una postal con la foro de dos gatitos y una serpiente, que habían hechizado para que se moviera alrededor de los mamíferos. En bonitas letras de color rosa, habían escrito: "_Eres muy valiente, Harry. Recupérate pronto_. _PP&LB_." El muchacho, que apenas había cruzado un par de palabras amables con ellas en todo el curso, una vez que estando con Neville accedió a ayudarles también a ellas en sus deberes de Astronomía, se vio obligado a aceptar gentilmente la tarje, y aparentar agradecido. Las risas de Draco no cesaron en toda la tarde.

También acudió a verlo el propio Neville, con dos paquetes de ranas de chocolate, uno para Harry y otro para Draco. El gesto había sido más que nada político, porque su única intención era interesarse por la salud del moreno, pero su abuela era Augusta Longbottom y, a pesar de sus propias opiniones, había enseñado a su nieto como respetar el protocolo entre dos magos de la misma clase. A favor de Draco se debería añadir que el encuentro con Quirrell había obrado una única cosa buena, y ya no parecía tan dispuesto a burlarse de los demás como antes. Había madurado. No demasiado. Pero lo suficiente.

Un grupo de Ravenclaw sangre pura, se acercó a hablar con ellos al medio día; aunque estos parecían más interesados en Draco que en Harry. Y el primero juró que más de un par de veces había sorprendido a tres Hufflepuff espiándolos desde la puerta.

- ¿No empiezas a sentirte como un mono de feria?

Harry cabeceó, conforme. Tanta atención comenzaba a ser irritante. Cuanto más cuando, la única persona con la que de verdad él deseaba conversar, se hallaba ahora muy fuera de sus límites.

En cambio, había otras visitas que si eran esperadas. Hermione se instalaba en la enfermería a la primera hora del día, y no se iba hasta que Pomfrey la echaba de mala gana con la llegada de la noche. Se sentaba en una silla, junto a la cama de Harry, y sólo dejaba el puesto a la hora de las comidas o cuando acaba el libro que estaba leyendo y necesitaba reemplazarlo por otro nuevo en la Biblioteca. Sus propios compañeros de Slytherin, los visitaban todas las tardes.

Pansy, Theo, Blaise, Daphne, Diana, Crabbe y Goyle. Estos tres últimos asistían a veces y se mantenían siempre en segunda línea; Crabbe y Goyle actuaban como guardianes a la cabecera de Draco, pero les irritaba que esto los ignorara por hablar con Harry. Pansy se sentaba siempre en la misma cama de Draco, cosa que a su compañero le encantaba, y lo escuchaba aparentemente embelesada mientras contaba su aventura una y otra vez. Harry no creyó casualidad que éste hablará únicamente de las pruebas y omitiera la parte de Quirrell.

Theo y Blaise traían a veces consigo un tablero de ajedrez, pero ya era sabido por todos que no había nadie capaz de ganar a Nott. Unos de quinto lo habían intentado y habían sido humillados frente a toda la Sala Común. Ocurría algo extraño con Blaise; Harry lo había sorprendido más de una vez observándolo pero no con el talante de costumbre, como si fuera una mosca molesta a la que fulminar; parecía más bien… pensativo. De todos modos, mientras él no hablara, tampoco planeaba dar más importancia al asunto.

Daphne había adquirido la perturbadora costumbre de sentarse a su lado en la cama y actuaba para con él del mismo modo que Pansy lo hacía para con Draco, pese a que ambos apenas habían mantenido contacto anteriormente, sonriéndole atentamente con unos labios delineados en rosa que no tendrían nada que enviar al rostro de una muñequita de porcelana y unos ojos profundamente azules, que reflejaban la vida del mar en sus prefundidas. Dicho comportamiento desconcertaba a Harry y lo hacía sentir incomodo, especialmente desde que entre la muchacha y Hermione parecía haberse desarrollado una guerra de miradas, en la que ambas competían por ver quien conseguía avasallar a la otra con mayor desprecio.

No obstante, pronto toda aquella eventualidad se transformó en rutina, y cuando restaban únicamente dos días para el banquete de despedida, Madame Pomfrey concedió el alta a Malfoy, mientras el propio Harry debía quedarse convaleciendo entre las blancas sábanas de la enfermería. Ni todas las protestas del muchacho, ni su demostración física de salud cuando decidió recorrer corriendo la enfermería varias veces seguidas, convencieron a ésta para que cambiara de idea, aunque si le valieron una estrictísima dieta a Harry como castigo, compuesta exclusivamente de pescado y verduras.

Lo que en su mente se visualizaba como una infinidad más de tiempo perdido y ganas acumuladas de hablar con Tom (era muy difícil resistir con paciencia y no debía arriesgarse a que lo atraparan), dio un giro sorprendente en la primera mañana de su estancia en solitario, cuando la alta e imponente figura de Albus Dumbledore atravesó la puerta y se dirigió raudamente hacia la derecha de su cama.

Tal la visita no fuera una completa sorpresa, hacía tiempo que Harry la esperaba, pero en aquel momento sí lo tomó de improviso. Su corazón saltó en su pecho y tuvo que obligar al músculo a relajarse y a adquirir un ritmo usual. No debía mostrar miedo. No debía permitir que él lo alterara.

- Buenos días, Harry - lo saludó el profesor, con la capa de color lila hondeando elegantemente tras de sí, confiriendo un aire etéreo a su persona -. Disculparás que no haya venido antes a verte. Lo intenté varias veces antes de que despertaras, pero los asuntos del Ministerio me han mantenido ocupado desde entonces. Era urgente comunicar al Ministro todo lo relacionado con Voldemort para hacer pesquisas en su busca sin perder tiempo - concluyó, con un tono imperioso -.

- Por supuesto, profesor - pese a haber sido sorprendido por la visita, Harry se introdujo en su papel de inmediato, demostrando lo mucho que había mejorado el control sobre sus emociones desde mediados del curso -. Atrapar a Voldemort es lo más importante - aseveró con voz seria -. No podemos permitir que asesine a más gente. Cuando lo pienso, yo… - cada tono de su voz estaba perfectamente modulado, creado una composición perfecta de urgencia, odio, temor y miedo -. ¿Usted cree que el se recuperara? ¿Qué volverá a ser como antes?

- No puedo darte una respuesta definitiva, Harry - suspiró el profesor, masajeando su larga barba blanca y clavando sus profundos ojos azules sobre él, en una mirada que pretendía trasmitir confianza -. Lo que si es cierto es que tú lo has detenido una vez, demostrando una valentía de la que muchos grandes magos carecieron. Y si cuando lo vuelva a intentar alguien lo detiene, y luego surge otro, y otro… En fin, tal vez nunca recupere su poder.

Harry asintió y deslizó sus ojos hacía el colchón, aprovechando la pausa para parecer reflexivo. Más tarde, se atrevería a sonreír. Incluso el viejo papagayo, con todos sus cuentos sobre el bando de la luz y el poder del amor, era incapaz de dudar del futuro retorno de Voldemort; lo que sí ignorara es que cuando éste sucediera, Harry elegiría su bando y entonces, entre los dos, él hallaría su fin. En cambio, en aquellos momentos se negó a pensar en nada y permitió que un profundo vacío lo embargara.

- Profesor… - se atrevió a preguntar pasados unos segundos -. ¿Qué sucedió con la piedra? Lo último que yo vi fue a Quirrell intentando sacarla del espejo antes de atacarme, pero no recuerdo mucho más. Voldemort no la consiguió, ¿verdad?

El viejo director suspiró profundamente, embargado por la impotencia que le produjo la pregunta de Harry, y respondió en un tono que encajaba perfectamente con la voz desencajada de su pupilo.

- Él no la ha conseguido, Harry - lo tranquilizo -. Desgraciadamente, el espejo se rompió en pedazos durante vuestra lucha y la piedra se fue con él…

Harry amplió los párpados, totalmente sorprendido. ¡Imposible! El espejo roto. La piedra se había ido…

- Pero entonces, su amigo Flamel…

- ¡Oh, sabes lo de Nicolás! - expresó contento Dumbledore -. Hiciste bien los deberes, ¿no es cierto? Bien, Nicolás guarda suficiente Elixir guardado para poner sus asuntos en orden y luego, sí, va a morir.

El muchacho parpadeó varias veces, tratando de asimilar la idea. Dumbledore sonrió ante la expresión de desconcierto que se veía en su rostro.

- Para alguien tan joven como tú, estoy seguro de que parecerá increíble, pero para Nicolás y Perenela será realmente como irse a la cama, después de un día muy, muy largo. Después de todo, para una mente bien organizada, la muerte no es más que la siguiente gran aventura. Sabes, la Piedra no era realmente algo tan maravilloso. ¡Todo el dinero y la vida que uno pueda desear! Las dos cosas que la mayor parte de los seres humanos elegirían... El problema es que los humanos tienen el don de elegir precisamente las cosas que son peores para ellos.

Los ojos del mago permanecieron clavados sobre él, después de expresar sus palabras, incisivos. Harry lo sintió rebuscado el su cerebro, tratando de rebasar sus barreras mentales y ver más allá, pero se esforzó por mantener la calma y permanecer inexpresivo, con una mueca triste, sin dejar trasparentar cualquier cosa que lo delatara, el más mínimo rastro de culpabilidad. El encuentro con Quirrell lo había dejado débil y pronto comenzó a sentir nauseas, pero Dumbledore no tardó mucho en retirarse y Harry estuvo seguro de que no había hallado nada. No obstante, una profunda tristeza brillaba en sus ojos cuando se separó de él.

- Ahora descansa, Harry. Nos veremos pronto.

…

Madame Pomfrey lo mantuvo prisionero en la enfermería hasta la víspera del Banquete de despedida. Inexplicablemente, después de la entrevista con Dumbledore, se había suspendido las demás visitas, y en consecuencia hubo decenas de personas que lo interrumpieron por los pasillos y salones en su camino hacía Gran Comedor. Muchos únicamente deseaban saludarlo y trasmitirle su enhorabuena, mientras que otros, los más audaces, se atrevían a interrogarle sobre los eventos sucedidos bajo la trampilla, recibiendo una respuesta educada pero evasiva a cambio. Harry supo que Tom se alegraría: su nombre empezaba a ser reconocido y, esta vez, por méritos propios.

Draco y Hermione lo esperaban cerca de las puertas de roble. Madame Pomfrey les había negado la entrada a la enfermería por tercera vez consecutiva y habían decidido encontrarlo allí, conscientes de que lo sorprenderían a mitad de su camino. Harry los abrazó a los dos, primero a uno y luego a otro, sintiéndose emocionado, agradecido de estar vivo y de compartir una nueva noche en compañía de sus amigos. Entraron juntos al comedor y, aunque Hermione tuvo que retirarse a su propia mesa escarlata, Harry continuó sintiéndola cerca.

Slytherin ganó la Copa de las Casas; lo cual, sin ser una gran sorpresa, fue muy cerebrado igualmente. Dumbledore no les otorgó puntos por su aventura, pero tampoco desposeyó a ninguno por las cincuenta normas del colegio que habían infringido aquella noche. Harry se dio por satisfecho. Sus compañeros hablaron, rieron y se aplaudieron entre ellos. Aunque Tom continuara con él, supo que echaría de menos aquel ambiente durante el verano. Hogwarts era su hogar, ya no le cabían dudas al respecto.

Por la noche, bien entrada la madrugada, la fiesta continuó privadamente en las mazmorras de su Sala Común, pero como los alumnos de primero y segundo tenían vetada su entrada, Harry aprovechó el tiempo para reunir todo su equipaje y realizar una nueva fuga a las cocinas de la mano de Draco, esta vez, acompañados por el resto de sus compañeros de curso y casa.

La mañana siguiente, el tren arrancaría temprano. Guiado por un impulso emocional, Harry fue a visitar a Hagrid a su cabaña para despedirse de él y desearle buena suerte hasta el curso que viene; el guardabosques casi se emocionó con el gesto y entregó a Harry un regalo que había estado guardando desde las Navidades y que no había reunido el valor para ofrecerle.

- Envié lechuzas a todos los compañeros de colegio de tus padres, pidiéndoles fotos... Sabía que tú no tenías... ¿Te gusta?

Harry no hubiese sido capaz de describir los sentimientos que produjo en él ese simple álbum, ni el porqué de las lágrimas que había asomado de sus ojos. Lo cerró y lo apretujó contra su pecho, con una extraña sensación de pertenencia, y agradeció mentalmente que ni Draco ni Hermione estuviesen presentes en aquel momento de debilidad, pues era exclusivamente suyo. Hagrid pareció comprender sin necesidad de palabras.

Quince minutos más tarde, franqueado por sus dos mejores amigos y el Diario de Tom firmemente aferrado a su cuello, Harry contempló Hogwarts por última vez, antes de que se iniciara el nuevo curso. Habían transcurrido tres semanas desde la última vez que había hablado con Tom, y la noche anterior su entrevista había sido dolorosamente breve, únicamente con afán tranquilizarlo y hacerle saber que se encontraba bien, insuficiente para calmar la ansiedad que devoraba su pecho y que en su ausencia se tornaba peligrosamente aguda. Sin embargo, durante algunos segundos, Harry se olvidó de todo, incluso de él, y se concentró por grabar la imagen del castillo en su mente. Nunca, jamás, contemplaría una manifestación mágica semejante. O eso creía él.

La privacidad les estuvo vetada en el tren. Los tres se instalaron en un compartimento vacío del último vagón, quizá buscando la intimidad que no habían logrado reunir en sus últimos días del colegio, quizá para conversar de los que hasta entonces había sido tema tabú, o quizá para experimentar los restos de libertad que aún les quedaban y practicar con la magia. Pero el intento fue fallido. Una u otra persona, o un grupo de ellos siempre acababan apareciendo, interesados por verlos u obtener información de la boca de ellos.

- El primero hechizo que voy a practicar este verano servirá para cerrar con cerrojo una puerta - aseveró Draco, colmada su paciencia entre una visita y otra.

Harry y Hermione lo observaron con una intensa mezcla de envidia y reproche, aunque ambos estuvieran ya al tanto, o sospecharan, que las Leyes del Ministerio sobre la Limitación de la Magia en Menores de Edad no suponían un requisito para las familias sangre limpia.

Más tarde charlaron, rieron, compitieron en una partida de Naipes explosivos, se pusieron al día respecto a sus planes para las vacaciones de verano, y se enfrentaron en un Duelo Mágico improvisado, de pequeña envergadura. La explosión de una docena de bengalas de Doctor Filibuster a pocos compartimentos de distancia causó una conmoción en el tren, y también supuso un entretenimiento para ellos. Harry comprobó que, de nuevo, los gemelos Weasley volvían a ser los responsables.

Por último, cuando la velocidad del tren comenzaba a decelerar y la estación King Cross ya era visible a la vista, llegó el turno de las despedidas.

Tanto Draco como Hermione prometieron escribir y obtuvieron una promesa similar de boca de Harry. Por la mente de éste desfilaron varias memorias. Recordó como al principio se había acercado a Draco por sugerencia de Tom, debido a su familia, y como a Hermione lo había hecho por fascinación hacía la mente y el talento de la bruja, y por demostrarle que estaba equivocada; y se sorprendió al comprobar cuánto habían evolucionado su amistad desde entonces.

Desde el día en que lo conoció, Tom siempre había sido considerado por él como su familia. Pero durante aquel primero año, sin entender bien cómo, ambos niños de los que ahora se despedía, se habían abierto paso hacía su corazón congelado convirtiéndose en lo más cercano que se hubiera hallado de un ser humano nunca. Y en aquel momento, mientras se despedía de ambos en el vagón, Harry supo los quería sinceramente a los dos.

Abrazó a Draco, y después abrazó a Hermione, y entonces vio cómo la bruja hacía un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas mientras su otro amigo permanecía estoico. La locomotora silbó y la pérdida de velocidad se hizo más evidente.

Pronto, los cristales dejaron de reflejar luz y el tren se introdujo en los túneles de la estación, desembocando en el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Los alumnos se esforzaron por trasladar sus baúles hacía los pasillos y el barullo de gente comenzó a separar a los tres amigos, que lucharon por mantenerse unidos unos segundos más.

- Cuídate mucho, Harry. ¡No te olvides de escribir!

- Yo te enviaré una carta contándote como me van mis vacaciones en Francia… ¡Y te detallaré mis regalos de cumpleaños!

- Os echaré de menos. Y os escribiré a los dos, lo prometo. ¡Nos veremos el curso que viene!

Finalmente, Draco y Hermione se perdieron lejos de su vista, entre la multitud, y con el baúl firmemente aferrado Harry dejó de perseguir su estala con los ojos y tomó los escalones de bajada para abandonar el vagón.

Vernon no había venido a recogerlo. Él mismo le había enviado una carta a su tío explicando que prefería regresar en autobús. Harry reprimió el impulso de acercarse para saludar a Lucius y a Narcissa Malfoy, antes de iniciar su marcha a Prive Drive, pues algo en su interior le indicó que todavía no había llegado el momento. Cientos de padres y madres se hallaban abrazando a sus hijos en esos instantes, pero Harry no sintió envidia. Pronto, podría volver a hablar con Tom, y para él eso era más que suficiente.

Harry esquivó los abrazos y las palabras emotivas y guió su carrito hacía la salida del andén, para introducirse en King Cross, cuando una voz inesperada lo detuvo a lo lejos.

- ¡Potter! ¡Eh, Potter!

Frunciendo las cejas con desconfianza, Harry giró el cuello para encontrarse con el emisor de esa voz. Blaise Zabini. Inmediatamente, sus músculos se tensaron en guardia.

Hacía días que podía sentir la inquisitiva mirada de su compañero de casa clavada sobre su espalda, en cuento se giraba en su presencia, pero el curso acababa y había decidido no concederle más importancia. Prefería evitar un enfrentamiento directo a favor de la paz. Al parecer, Zabini no era de la misma opinión.

- No te tenses tanto, Potter. Hoy no vengo a discutir.

- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres? - inquirió, imprimiendo su tono de desconfianza.

- Disculparme.

Ninguna otra contestación hubiera descolado más a Harry. Sin embargo, los ojos oscuros de su compañero Slytherin parecían sinceros.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque me equivoqué al juzgarte. Creí que no merecías pertenecer a nuestra casa, y que me habías arrebatado el puesto debido a tu nombre. Hoy reconozco mereces el primer lugar en Slytherin más que yo, por eso me disculpo. Y también quiero tenderte mi mano.

Lo más extraño de aquella conversación no fue lo inesperado, sino que Harry le creyera. Blaise estaba siendo sincero, lo veía en sus ojos, en la expresión de su rostro. Con una tentativa sonrisa en los labios y una mirada de reconocimiento, Harry aceptó la mano que el mago le tendía, y de esa manera selló una de las amistades que más trascendería alcanzaría en su vida.

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué el cambio de opinión? - se atrevió a inquirir, una vez ya se hubieron separado.

Zabini dobló entonces los labios con prepotencia.

- Vamos Potter, la historia oficial del Espejo roto y la Piedra desaparecida está genial… Pero un Slytherin siempre aprende a leer entre líneas.

Por un segundo, los ojos de ambos se cruzaron, verde versus negro, y un segundo más tarde los ojos de Blaise conectaron con los de una tercera persona, que los vigilaba a lo lejos desde el andén. Harry reconoció el brilló marino de los ojos de Theodore Nott.

De modo que ambos habían descubierto su secreto… Harry no supo si henchirse de orgullo por su casa, o empezar rápidamente modificar los factores de su plan para adaptarse hasta nuevo contratiempo.

- No temas - la voz de Zabini los abstrajo de sus pensamientos -. Guardaremos tu secreto. Debes saber que las serpientes jamás traicionan a su líder… siempre que éste continúe mereciendo tal reconocimiento.

Aquello era tanto una promesa, como una advertencia. Harry asintió con solemnidad, aceptando tal responsabilidad, y Blaise le dedicó una sonrisa a cambio. Finalmente, su cuerpo se perdió entre la multitud, alejándose de Harry.

Éste reanudó la marcha, con nuevos pensamientos inundando su cerebro. ¿Cómo lo habrían averiguado? ¿Habrían trabajado juntos o habría llegado a la misma conclusión por separado? Inconscientemente, su mano derecha voló a su pecho, dónde colgaba en el Diario de Tom; y justo a su lado, bajo él, invisible para el resto del mundo, una cadena hechizada para no ser vista por nada más que sus ojos concluía en una piedra de color esmeralda, que el mundo entero creía destruida.

Su mente revivió los recuerdos de aquella noche…

_Cuando, finalmente, Quirrell acab__ó de chillar y su cuerpo se convirtió en un montón de polvo y amasijos en el suelo, Harry se permitió respirar, ya tranquilo, y se percató por primera vez de lo cansado que estaba. Las piernas le temblaban, incapaces de sostenerlo. Se dejo caer al suelo. Buscó su varita con los ojos y gateó hasta ella, impulsado por la necesidad de recuperarla. Después, continuó hasta donde se hallaba Draco._

_El muchacho mantenía una respiración serena y constante. Los huesos de su nariz habían adoptado una posición extraña y un color que divergía entre el granate y el verde oscuro, y sus párpados seguían cerrados; pero, por lo demás, parecía sano; únicamente desmayado. Harry sonrió, al notar esto, y sintió cómo su propia vista se nublaba. Ahora, en lugar de una sala de paredes arenosas, veía manchas de grises fluctuando. Debía resistir un poco más. Reunir fuerzas de dónde no las había. _

_Temblando, obligó a sus manos buscar las de Draco. Una de ellas continuaba cerrada, aferrándose a la Piedra que había obtenido minutos antes. De algún modo lo había logrado. Harry la sostuvo entre sus dedos y percibió como un agradable hilo de temperatura se extendía por todo su cuerpo, reanimando sus fuerzas en algo. Sería suficiente para el conjuro. Debería serlo._

_Haciendo acopio de cada fibra de su ser, Harry se centró en la Piedra y en las instrucciones que meses anteriores había recibido de Tom. Magia sin varita. Elemental. Transportación de objetos. Pensó en la Piedra y pensó en el cajón oculto que había diseñado en su dormitorio de las mazmorras. Invocó su magia. Cerró los ojos. No había opción para fallar._

_Lo consiguió. Y a los pocos segundos, perdió la conciencia._

La Piedra Filosofal era suya. Había engañado a Dumbledore y al resto del colegio, porque ahora era suya. Con ella tal vez pudiera hallar una salvación para Tom.

Con esa esperanza, el Diario y la Piedra colgando con seguridad de su cuello, una ápice de nostalgia, y la firme seguridad de que volvería a reunirse con sus amigos al inicio del nuevo curso, Harry Potter atravesó la barrera del andén nueve tres cuartos, incorporándose al ajetreo de Londres. En aquel momento no lo pensó, pero aquellas piedras serían siempre recordadas por él como el inicio y el fin de su primera gran aventura.

Lo qué ocurrió después… eso ya es historia para otra ocasión.

_TO BE CONTINUED...?_

* * *

¡Konichiwa! Primero que nada, una gran disculpa. Sé que llevo meses de retraso horribles. No tengo excusas. Empezó el verano, aprobé mis exámenes, mi tía me invitó a su casa en la playa, los días se me fueron allí sin escribir casi nada, me vicié con la película de X-Men y tuve que inciar un fis obre ellos (esto queda mal, pero fue una necesidad auténtica, me volví loca por Erik y Charles), y además me costó cantidad encontrar un final digno para este fic que tanto quiero y tanto me costó escribir.

Y aquí se acaba. No sé si el resultado final me deja satisfecha, más bien un sabor agridulce, pero espero que pese al tiempo sí os haya dejado satisfechos a vosotros. Este no ha sido un capítulo de explosiones o magia, más bien trate de reflejar la vida, la pérdida, la tristeza, la lenta recuperación... después de unos eventos tan traumáticos como los del chapter anterior. Personalmente, disfrute muchísimo escribiendo la primera parte, los sueños y las conversaiones de Harry y Draco, y la sorpresa final... seguro que os creístes que de verdad se perdió la piedra, ¿eh?

**Por supuesto, la historia no acaba aquí. Continuará en su segunda parte, que lleva el títutlo _Lores of the Dark II: Lost_, y en un pequeño capítulo aparte, bajo el nombre de _Lores of the Dark: SERPIENTES_, narrado desde el punto de vista de los Slytherin y situado entre este epílogo y el capítulo anterior. Ambas publicaciones están ya en la red y podéis acceder a ellas desde mi perfil.**

De momento, hay poco más añadir. Un nuevo perdón por la tardanza y el deseo de que hayas podido perdonarme tras leer este epílogo. También un enorme gracias para todos los lectores y, muy especialmente, para que ellos que en un momento dado han colaborado en la creación de ésta historia mandándome su comentario.

Ya no recuerdo bien cómo se me ocurrió la idea, pero sí sé que no esperaba ni mucho menos un recibida como esta. Pensé que narrando la historia de unos niños y sin emplear como fuerte parejas cannon, sería un fic desapercibido, con muy pocos apoyos. No ha sido así y eso os lo debo a vosotros, siempre os estaré agradecida.

Inicié esta obra el uno de marzo de este año, y la concluyó ahora, cinco meses después. No me siento triste porque sé que, con vuestro apoyo, no terminará aquí, sino que todavía quedan muchas más aventuras más por narrar.

Un fuerte saludo. Os quiere:

_27 del 7 de 2011_.

**Anzu**.


End file.
